The Other Ninja
by MissMoMo1990
Summary: They were supposed to be the only mutant turtles in existence,but an encounter outside the home of April O'Neil proved otherwise. For years, Master Splinter has been harboring a secret. Find out what it is. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Dazzling lights blazed everywhere, reflecting off the tinted windows of countless yellow taxis and lingering at the edges of trash-strewn alleys. Music blasted from the clubs. Bars filled with patrons hoping to drown their sorrows in the depths of glasses brimming with alcohol. People moved up and down the streets at their own pace. Some were looking for fun, others were looking for trouble. Whatever the case, the hustle and bustle of New York that was present in the daytime carried well on into the night.

High above the crowds and noise, the rooftops were cloaked in shadows. The conditions were perfect for a ninja - an advantage of which four mutant turtles were currently taking. Without hesitation, they jumped swiftly from building to building. Their flawless motions, a result of countless hours of vigorous training, allowed them to move together as one. As they bounded to the top of a ten story apartment complex, the blue-clad leader Leonardo raised a three fingered hand, signaling his brothers to stop.

"We're a minute slower on the east side run tonight than we were last time," Leo announced frowning.

"Oh no! Not a whole minute!" The sarcastic remark came from the red wearing turtle Raphael, which only made Leo's frown more pronounced.

"We should be getting better, not worse!" Leo shot back.

Eyes narrowed, Raphael opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the turtle in purple.

"Don't start in on it you two. It's only a minute, Leo. It's not that big a difference." Donatello reasoned.

"Yeah," the one in orange chimed in. "Besides, Leo, we're supposed to be heading over to April's place, not training for the bazillionth time today."

"You should take your training more seriously, Michelangelo," Leo scolded. "We can't…"

"Enough with the lecture, Fearless," Raph interrupted. "Let's just head over to April's already."

"Fine," said Leo as he walked to the edge of the roof. "Let's go."

His three brothers followed immediately and together they raced across the familiar rooftops that led to their human friend's antique shop.

"Why did April want us to come over?" Leo asked Donnie who was running alongside him.

"I'm not sure, Leo. All she said was that she wanted to talk to us about something," Donnie responded as he flipped to the next building.

"Talk about what?" whined Mikey. "We could have done that over the phone. Why'd we have to go all the way across town just to talk with her?"

"Maybe it was too important that she couldn't discuss it over the phone," Leo suggested.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," said Raph as they paused at the edge of the building directly across the alley from the Second Time Around Antique Shop. "Casey's here, too," he said as he spotted his friend's motorcycle parked by the wall of the shop.

"Shall we?" inquired Donnie, preparing to jump to the alley below.

"Wait!" Leo hissed, grabbing his brother's arm. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Mikey asked looking around confused.

"Shhh! Get down!" Leo commanded. "In the shadows by the dumpster, someone's there."

"I don't see anybody, Leo."

"Shhh!" Leo shushed again. "Look."

Moonlight peaked from between drifting clouds, casting a dim light on the dirty alley below. It was enough to reveal a dark figure huddled next to the dumpster. The figure, apparently human, was dressed from head to toe in black with the face hidden as well. Only two bright white eyes could be seen. Slowly, it began to creep towards the door leading to April's apartment above the shop.

"Is that a Foot soldier?" Donnie whispered.

"I don't know 'bout that, bro. But I do know there ain't no way I'm letting that thing sneak up on April!" Raph replied. With that, the red masked turtle leaped over the side of the building.

"Raph, wait!" Leo cried a second too late.

Raph pulled out his twin sai as he approached the ground, eager to do battle. Startled by the yells and sudden appearance of Raphael, the figure turned quickly. The mystery person was momentarily caught off guard, but the feeling was quickly replaced by anger for the disruption of their mission. Growling, Raph rushed forward raising his weapons as he prepared to strike. It was his turn to be surprised as another pair of sai clashed against his own.

"You're a turtle?" the figure exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"You're a girl?" Raph yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," the figure grunted, sending Raph flying through the air with an expert twist and shove.

Seeing his brother land hard against the brick wall launched Leonardo into action. Katana drawn, he jumped to the alley floor.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded. "Why did you attack him?"

"Hey, he started it! I was defending myself! Like I am now!" the female shouted as Leo swung his blades at the unknown individual. Her sai had somehow been replaced instantaneously by a pair of katana with which she effortlessly blocked his move.

"How did you…" Leo began, but he didn't finish the question. He himself had been sent flying with a hard kick to the chest. Disarmed, his katana slid across the pavement in different directions.

"Whoa! We gotta help our bros, dude!" Mikey told Donnie. Together, they jumped to the fight below with weapons out.

Mikey charged first. "Let's see if you can beat me!" he laughed, twirling his nunchuks. A second later he crashed into the ground next to Leo. "Looks like you can," he groaned at the female standing across the alley from him, her own black nunchuks gripped in hand. Sensing Donatello coming, she spun around to meet him. The nunchukas were gone and a bo staff lay in her hands instead.

"What are you doing sneaking around April's store? Planning to rob the place?" Donnie probed as his bo staff was blocked by the other.

"My business here is none of yours!" she snapped. Pushing Donnie back, she hooked her bo staff under his and launched him into Michelangelo.

"It's our business when ya start messing with our friends!" Raph yelled having recovered from his contact with the wall. He twirled his sai and positioned himself into a fighting stance. "I ain't about to let you hurt 'em!"

This time the female rushed forward. Once again, the two sets of sai met. They struggled against one another, each trying to get the upper hand. "I didn't come here to hurt April O'Neil!" she insisted.

"Oh, really? Then what's with all the weapons yer packin'? Accessories for that wannabe ninja get up?" Raph snarled. He suddenly lifted his right hand straight up, freeing his sai from the girl's. A hard punch to the side of her face freed his other sai as well.

"No, they're for protecting myself against idiots like you who misinterpret the situation!" she shouted. She crouched down as Raph charged towards her and extended her leg, tripping him.

"Then tell us what the situation really is!" Leo ordered. He had picked up his katana and now stood in front of the girl, ready to spar.

"I did not and do not have any intention of causing April O'Neil harm." she said, circling slowly as Leonardo did, katana clenched tightly in hand. "I came here tonight to speak with her. That's all." The two crossed blades once more.

"About what?" Leo asked as he blocked a swipe at his head. "Why the disguise? Are you with the Foot?"

The girl leaned away as the turtle leader swung his katana at her. "I am with no one! I seek Miss O'Neil because she knows who I'm looking for!" A perfectly executed maneuver by Leonardo sent her katana to land five feet away. She flipped over Leo to retrieve them but found that Michelangelo was blocking her way.

"You mean you don't?" Mikey grinned. He wrapped his nunchuk around her wrist, pulling her to her knees.

"I'm looking for one called Hamato Splinter!" the girl spat. All four turtles gasped. She jerked her trapped arm fast, bringing the jokester facedown into the alley floor. Jumping up, she raised her Bo staff to Donatello for the second time.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie asked blocking her attack. "What do you want with our sensei?"

"Your sen….?" The girl began. Her eyes widened in shock as realization set in. Donnie used her small lapse of concentration to send her sliding into the side of the dumpster. She recovered quickly. Spinning her staff, she ran at Donnie. "I was sent here by my father to find your master. He was a friend of Hamato Splinter." A swift move relieved the purple turtle of his staff and left him sprawled on the ground yet again.

"Friends? With our Master?" Leo questioned. Hesitantly, he raised his katana.

"So it seems," said the female. Eyes darting from brother to brother, she braced herself for a new assault. It came from the hot head.

"Why should we believe you?" growled Raph, aiming to land another punch on his opponent's face.

She stopped his fist with her palm before it could find its mark. Grabbing his upper arm with her other hand, she flipped him. The move forced him to crash against the dumpster with a loud bang. "Because it's the truth," she stated.

"What is going on out here?" The door to the antique shop burst open. In the doorway stood Casey Jones, baseball bat in hand. Behind him stood April. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo paused at the arrival of their human friends. Raphael, however, was still battling the strange female dressed in black. The two were now engaged in a brutal fist fight and paid no attention to the other's presence.

"Leo, what..." April tried to ask, but was interrupted by Raphael slamming into the dumpster again.

"Hey! You can't do that to my friend!" Casey shouted. Before anyone could stop him, the vigilante swung his bat into the back of the girl's masked head. A sickening crack echoed in the alley and the ninja girl fell face first to the ground with a loud groan. For a few seconds, nobody moved or spoke. The silence was broken by April.

"Will someone please tell me what just happened?"she begged.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Casey added, whirling his bat triumphantly.

"We don't know who that _girl_ was," Leo explained.

"Girl? That was a girl?" asked Casey unbelievingly. "I just hit a girl?"

"Yeah, you knocked her out, too," Mikey said.

"Bout time someone did!" Raph grumbled as he got up from beside the dumpster, rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

"Raph!" Donnie admonished.

"She was asking for it!" Raph retorted.

"Guys! Knock it off!" April shouted. "Let's just find out who she is!"

The four mutant turtles and the two humans crowded around the limp figure. April reached for the mask and slowly pulled it off. Six mouths dropped simultaneously.

"Oh my!" April gasped.

"What the?" Casey hollered.

"Eep!" Mikey squeaked.

"No way!" Raph yelled.

"It can't be!" Donnie murmured.

"She's a…she…she..." Leo stammered.

There on the alley, lay a female turtle.


	2. Chapter 2

6

"Um…am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Mikey asked scratching his head in confusion. "Or have I completely lost my mind?"

"If you see an unconscious turtle chick dressed in ninja clothes then you haven't lost your mind, Mike," Casey answered, baseball bat hanging at his side. April had removed the mask covering the girl's head, but one still remained tied across her eyes. It was similar to the bandanas worn by the guy's except that it was black. Her skin was a shade darker than Leonardo's leaf green complexion.

"A female turtle?" April questioned slowly. "How is that possible?"

"We'll figure it out later," said Leo resuming his role as level-headed leader. "We shouldn't hang around out here. Someone could see us. Casey, take her up to the apartment. April go with him. We'll get her weapons."

Casey handed his bat to April. He picked up the turtle easily and hefted her over his shoulder. Her set of nunchuks fell to the alley floor. Opening the door for Casey, April quickly followed him up the stairs to her apartment. Leonardo walked over to where the girl's katana lay.

"These swords are beautiful!" he said as he grabbed them. The handles were bound tightly with black leather and the blades shone brightly in the moonlight. "A perfect example of fine craftsmanship. I wonder who made them?"

"Who cares who made them?" Raphael asked bitterly. He was mad about the abrupt end of the fight and failed to hide it as he snatched up one of his own sai. Shoving it into his belt, he glanced around for its mate and spotted it on the ground in front of the dumpster right next to one of the girl's. He marched over to them and returned his to his belt before picking up hers. It too had a handle bound in black leather. "Geez, ya think she had plenty of weapons?"

"Not at all," Mikey joked as he grabbed the black nunchuks.

"Here's her bo staff," Donatello added finding it against the wall of April's building. "I don't quite understand how she was able to carry all of those weapons."

"Magic?" suggested Mikey.

"Yeah, that makes total sense shell for brains," the hot head snapped sarcastically now looking for her other sai. He found it buried deep into the wall behind the dumpster. Clenching his teeth, he gripped the handle and yanked hard, pulling it free. Bits of brick and mortar fell to the alley floor.

"It's possible!" Mikey insisted pouting.

"Not likely," Donnie said.

"Hey, look what I found," announced Raph. He stepped away from the dumpster holding up a black duffel bag. "How much ya wanna bet it belongs to tha' girl?"

"Bring it inside," Leo told him. "Let's go see if she's awake yet."

They climbed the stairs to April's place and walked in. On the tan couch lay the new turtle who remained unconscious. Casey and April were conversing quietly by the window. Both looked up when their friends entered.

"She's still out?" Leo asked incredulously hanging the girl's katana across his back next to his own.

"I'm afraid so. She took a pretty hard hit," April responded glancing at Casey accusingly.

"She was wearing a disguise," he said defensively. "How was I supposed to know she was a turtle?"

"Green skin not a big enough clue for ya?" asked Raph. Sticking her sai into his belt, he crossed the living room and tossed the duffel bag up onto the table.

"_She was wearing a disguise!_" Casey said again angrily walking over to Raph. "I was stopping her from kicking your sorry butt!"

"I didn't need saving!" Raph growled back poking a large finger into Casey's chest.

"Here we go," said Leo rolling his eyes.

"Dude, she was totally kicking your shell!" Mikey laughed.

"Stay outta this, Mikey!" warned Raph.

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"That's it. C'mere!" The red wearing turtle moved towards Mikey, fist raised. Leo and Donnie darted between the two.

"Cool it, Raph!" Leo ordered grabbing Raph's fist.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Fearless_," Raph sneered pushing the leader back.

"Stop it all of you!" April shouted. "Let's focus on what's important here. Like what to do with the female mutant turtle lying unconscious on my couch."

"How do we know she's not some kind of robot?" questioned Mikey tapping his chin thoughtfully. The other five stared at him blankly. "What? Remember that robot thing Leatherhead built with Baxter Stockman and how it could read our moves? You guys saw how fast she changed weapons. Maybe she's Version 2.0?"

"I don't think so, Mikey," Donnie shook his head.

"And why not?" he demanded hands on hips.

"Because robots don't bleed," said the brainiac gesturing at the girl's head. A small amount of blood had crusted around the ugly swollen bump created by Casey's bat.

"Oh. Gross."

"She's with the Foot?" Casey guessed.

"There's no Foot clan symbols on any of her clothes or gear," noted the turtle leader.

"Then where did she come from?" April wondered biting her lip. "And what was she doing outside of my apartment?"

"She said her father sent her here because you could help her find Master Splinter," Leo recalled.

"What?" the red haired woman asked in disbelief. "How could she possibly know Master Splinter?"

"Like I told them, he was a friend of my father's, Miss O'Neil."

All six jumped at the sudden voice. Whipping around, the four mutants reached instinctively for their weapons. Casey readied his bat while April placed a hand on his shoulder. The girl in black now stood in front of the couch with her arms crossed. She was just shy of five feet tall, but the look on her face made her intimidating. Seeing the weapons drawn out before her, she spoke again.

"Since you've relieved me of my weapons, this hardly seems like a fair fight. But if you insist," she said raising her fists as she took up a fighting stance, "let's get on with it. Or are you willing to call a truce?"

Leonardo glanced at his brothers and nodded. Their weapons were put away, although Raphael did so somewhat reluctantly. "We accept a truce."

"Good," she replied crossing her arms once more. Turning to April she continued. "Miss O'Neil, I would like to apologize for any trouble I may have caused you. I had planned to meet you under different circumstances, but unfortunately things changed. I did not expect interference from the sons of Hamato Splinter."

"Wait, how do you…" Leo began.

"I knew Hamato Splinter had four sons," the girl interrupted, "but I did not know their identities. When one of you mentioned he was your sensei I assumed you four were his sons. Are my assumptions incorrect?"

"No," answered the blue clad turtle. "You're right. We are his sons. I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." He gestured at each one as they were introduced.

"And I'm Casey Jones," the vigilante chimed in. "Sorry 'bout the head."

"I've come back from worse," said the girl rubbing ruefully at the bruised lump.

"Enough with the small talk!" Raph thundered now pointing at the girl. "Tell us what the shell you were doing sneaking around out there!"

"I wasn't sneaking," the girl said darkly. "You would have realized that if you thought with your brain instead of your muscles, Red."

"The name's Raphael! And I ain't about to take lip from no chick!" he fumed. The two glared daggers at each other.

"Chick?" she retorted taking a step towards the hot head. "You had..."

"Enough!" Leonardo cried grabbing his brother's arm to keep him from advancing towards the girl. "We agreed to a truce remember?"

The girl shot another dirty look at Raph before speaking again. "I'm sure you four can appreciate how difficult it is for people to accept you for what you are. That's why I'm wearing the disguise." She turned back to April. "I didn't want my appearance to add to the alarm that this visit was already causing, Miss O'Neil."

"How do you know me?" April asked in a shaky voice. "And that I know Master Splinter?"

"Because you know…" the turtle started to say, but stopped as a wave of pain shot through her skull. She groaned and clutched her head, threatening to lose her balance as she stepped sideways awkwardly. Donatello caught her arm to stop her from falling.

"Sit down," Donnie said gently guiding her back to the couch. "You should probably have some ice on that bump." He went to the kitchen in pursuit of some. A few seconds later he returned with an ice pack and handed it to the girl. He sat down on the couch beside her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully applying it to her head.

"If you can, please continue," April requested sitting on the other side of the girl. Casey perched on the arm behind April while Leo and Mikey sat in the matching armchairs. Raphael leaned nonchalantly against the wall by the TV, scowling.

"Of course, Miss O'Neil."

"Call me April."

The girl turtle smiled. "April, I know who you are because you know my father as well."

"I know your father?"

"Isamu Lotus, a mathematics professor. A few years ago he was on sabbatical here in New York. You were one of his students. One of the best. He talked about you a lot."

"Professor Lotus is your father?" April asked shocked. "I know he had four children. Three sons and one…you're his daughter Alexandria?"

"Andria for short."

"But he's…and you're…"

"He's human and I'm a mutant turtle?" Andria finished looking amused.

"You were raised by a human?" Leo asked unbelievingly. Everyone's attention was now focused intently at the newly identified female.

"Let me explain. Sixteen years ago, a cargo ship was sailing down the coast of California from Santa Barbara to San Diego. Before it reached San Diego, the ship sprang a leak and tons of chemicals were accidentally spilled into the ocean. My father was walking along the beach when he spotted a baby sea turtle covered in chemicals wash up on the shore. That was me. Taking pity on me, he cleaned me up took me home. He presented me as a pet to wife and three sons. I was named Alexandria after the ship. What he didn't know was that the chemicals had mutated me. Much to my new family's surprise, I began to grow and became intelligent. My father took this as a sign of good luck and raised me as his daughter. He decided to teach me ninjitsu and so I trained alongside his sons, my brothers. That's how I came to be. Hard to believe, huh?"

"Actually," said Leonardo, "it's not that different from our story."

"Really?" Andria looked thoughtfully at the turtle leader. She shook her head and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Leo frowned.

"My master never told me that Splinter's sons were also mutant turtles, but would often tell me that we had a lot in common. Until now, I didn't realize how serious he was being."

Andria and Leo looked at each other for a few seconds before glancing away. Donnie, chin resting on fist, and Mike, mouth agape, both had their gazes locked on Andria. Raph stared at the floor, lost in thought. Casey's eyes roamed the ceiling as he twiddled his thumbs. April drummed her fingers on her thighs, concentrating on her knees.

"So how did your father know Master Splinter?" inquired Donnie, breaking the silence.

"They met a long time ago," Andria replied. "At the Battle Nexus Championship where they were both competing. They've kept in touch ever since then."

"The Battle Nexus Championship?" asked Mikey perking up immediately.

"You're familiar with the Championship?"

"Familiar? Heck, I dominated it! You're in the presence of a Battle…Ow!" Mikey was silenced by a quick smack to the back of his head.

"Not now, Mike!" Raph growled.

April spoke up. "If you're father knows Master Splinter, why do you need me?"

Andria removed the ice pack from her head and played with it in her hands. Her face was grim. She took a deep breath before answering.

"A couple of weeks ago, there was an accident. Master Lotus was badly injured. Right before he died he told me I was to finish my ninjitsu training no matter what. He said that he would trust no one other than Hamato Splinter to serve as my new sensei and that he had already made the arrangements with his old friend. Since you knew both of them, my sensei ordered me to go to New York and find you. He said he would tell you I was coming."

"Andria, I'm so sorry about your father," April almost whispered, tears in her eyes. "But I never heard anything from him."

"Not even through a dream?" Andria asked, raising an eye ridge at the other female.

"No, I-," April paused. She did have a dream just last night, but in the excitement of the last hour had forgotten all about it. The memory of it came rushing back and she related it out loud. "Yes! I was back in college, sitting at a desk in the classroom. I looked up from my notes and the only other person in the room was the professor. He was writing math equations on the chalk board. I raised my hand to ask him a question and when he turned to look at me I saw that it was Professor Lotus. He smiled at me and said that he would be done teaching soon, that he was retiring. Professor Lotus told me I had a passion for learning just like his daughter. He didn't want that passion to die because he couldn't teach her anymore and asked me to help keep it alive. I told him I wouldn't know how. He smiled again and said that all I needed to do was show you where to find your new instructor. I asked him who it was, but all he said was…"

"You will know when you meet my daughter," Andria ended for her.

April look stunned. "But how did you know that?"

"I just know," Andria said smiling sadly.

"Hang on here," Raph spoke up. "If Master Splinter knew you were coming, why didn't he tell us?"

Andria stood up and walked over to the window. "Probably because of the same reasons why we never knew about each other until tonight. I don't believe my sensei or your sensei wanted the five of us to meet the way we did. I'm sorry we weren't introduced in more pleasant conditions."

"Fate planned otherwise," Leonardo said standing from his chair.

"Fate has a strange sense of humor," she replied rubbing at the lump on her head again.

"So what happens now?" Donnie asked from his seat on the couch.

"I would like to speak with Hamato Splinter," Andria requested turning from the window.

April stood and walked over to the turtle girl. She was quickly becoming attached to the daughter of her former professor. Gently she placed a hand on the shoulder of her new friend. "I will take you to Master Splinter."

"No, April," Leo cut in, "we'll take her back with us. Come on, guys. Let's go."

"Thank you, Leonardo," Andria said. "I appreciate your help. I'll keep our truce, but if you don't mind I'd like my weapons back please."

Leo nodded to his four brothers. He drew her katana and passed them over. She sheathed them before accepting her bo staff from Donnie. She stuck it across her back next to her blades. Mikey handed over her nunchuks which she tucked into the belt around her waist. Finally, Raph tossed back her sai. She caught them neatly and hung them in her belt as well.

"Why do you carry so many?" asked Leo.

Andria laughed. "Normally, I don't. I usually just carry my sai, but since I was traveling all the way from California to New York I thought it best if I have a few more."

"You use them well." Leo complimented.

Andria laughed again. "Thank you. Hours and hours of practice. Did any of you happen to find my bag out there?"

"It's on the table," answered Raph.

Andria walked over to the table, picked up her bag, and swung it over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw everyone staring at her again. Her face grew red and she twisted her hands together nervously.

"April, I'm sorry…" Andria began, but April cut her off.

"Don't be," she said pulling the turtle into a tight hug. "I'm glad I got to meet the daughter of my favorite professor. I hope we can be friends."

"Me, too," Casey added. "No hard feelings 'bout the noggin?"

Andria grinned at the vigilante. "Not at all."

"Are we ready?" Leo asked opening the door.

"Lead the way," Andria responded.

And with that, the four brothers left April's apartment heading for the alley followed closely by their former enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

4

Opening the door cautiously, Leonardo scanned the alley quickly. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds once again bathing the alley in darkness. Seeing no one, he beckoned for the others to follow as he stepped out of the building. The leader crept along the wall, stopping just before they alley turned into street so that he and his companions remained hidden by the shadows.

"We'll go underground. It'll be faster," Leo whispered. He looked around once more to make sure no one was watching before leaving the safety of the alleyway. Quickly, he walked to the middle of the street and crouched down next to a rusted manhole. The others crowded around him. Leo removed the metal cover and set it aside. "I'll go first. Alexandria can come down after me. Don and Mike follow. Raph make sure the cover is put back."

Having issued his commands, Leo jumped to the sewers below. Andria followed suit landing on slime covered bricks that composed the floor of the passageway. It was dirty, dank, and musty. Rats scurried away from the new arrivals. The sound of running water echoed everywhere. Squinting in the dim light, Andria stepped out of the way as Donatello and then Michelangelo appeared. A metallic clank told them that Raphael had pulled the lid over the manhole and a second later he landed next to the orange clad turtle.

"This way," Leo said to Andria.

He turned and began walking down the tunnel. The others started after him and soon matched pace with the leader as the tunnel was wide enough to allow the five of them to walk side by side. Andria fidgeted as she felt four pairs of eyes shoot frequent glances at her. The lack of conversation was almost unbearable.

"I'm not going to be offended if you ask, Leonardo," Andria said, unable to handle the silence any longer.

Eyes wide, the leader halted. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I…uh...what?"

Raph, Don, and Mikey had also paused at Andria's sudden announcement. She had continued forward a few steps before realizing that she was alone. Andria stopped and turned back. All four brothers stood frozen, staring at her in disbelief. She couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"No, I'm not a mind reader," she said. "It was just obvious. You don't know me and I don't know you. It's only logical that there would be question, right?"

Leo exchanged looks with Donnie, who gave a small nod. "Uh..right." The blue-clad terrapin jerked his head towards Andria, indicating for his brothers that they should continue on their way. As they drew level with her, Leo cleared his throat. "So…uh…Alexandria.."

"Andria," the female interrupted turning on her heel. "Call me Andria."

"Oh, right," Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Silence fell again as the group resumed a brisk pace down the passageway.

"So…?" Andria prodded.

Leo's cheeks flushed again. "Er…so…your brothers are…?"

"All human," she confirmed. "As were my father and my mother."

"Dude, that's messed up," Mikey commented. "Ow!" This time the smack came from Donatello.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Andria agreed.

"What was it like growing up around humans?" Donnie questioned gently.

The female shrugged. "It seemed normal enough. Maybe that's because I didn't know any different. I was treated as a sister and a daughter. We were a family."

"And you all trained in ninjutsu?" Leonardo asked having regained his composure.

"Yes. My brothers and I studied under my father's instruction."

"So what will they do now that your father…?" the leader hesitated to finish the question.

"My eldest brother is the head of the family now. He will guide the others through their training as he continues to perfect his own."

"But why not you?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know," Andria admitted shaking her head.

"Humph," Raphael grunted. "Kinda stupid ta send ya alla way ta New York when ya got someone ta teach ya at home."

Andria looked at the sai-bearer through narrowed eyes. "The student may not understand the reasoning behind their master's decisions, but that does _not_ mean they should disregard their master's orders."

"Well, excuse the shell out of me little Miss Perfect!" Raph snapped back cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"How many brothers did you say you had?" Leo asked quickly to prevent an argument. He shot a warning glance at Raph. Already, Leo could see that he would have problems with these two. He almost groaned in frustration. It was hard enough dealing with one hothead.

"Three," Andria replied looking back at terrapin leader.

"How old are they?" asked Mikey.

"Well," she said thinking for a moment, "Kenta is twenty-two, Daichi just turned twenty, and Hiroshi is eighteen."

"Making you the youngest," Donnie concluded.

Andria smiled softly. "Yeah."

At last, the group had reached the camouflaged entrance to the lair. Donatello stepped forward and yanked on an overhead pipe. The action revealed a keypad hidden in the stone wall. Buttons beeped as the resident genius punched in a numerical password. With a great rush of air, a portion of the wall lifted away granting admission to the sewer home.

"You live down here?" Andria asked in surprise.

"Got a problem with that?" Raph growled as he pushed his way past the female, bumping her none too gently.

"Actually, no, I don't," she replied glaring at the back of the hothead's shell as she and the others followed him inside.

"Don't take it personally," Donatello advised in a whisper. "He's like that a lot."

"Especially when he loses a fight," Mikey added grinning.

"I heard that, Mikey!" Raph swung around. A scowl was etched across his face and his white teeth were bared. He curled his hands into fists. Before he could throw one into his brother's face, he was distracted by the sound of a paper door sliding open.

"Home so soon, my sons?" Leaning on his walking stick, the rat master stood inside the doorway leading to his private room, brown eyes sweeping over the scene before him. They paused as they caught sight of the black clad newcomer.

"Father," Leonardo spoke up. "We have a visitor for you."

Andria moved to stand directly in front of Master Splinter. Bowing at the waist with her hands clasped in her lap, she greeted him in flawless Japanese. "Good evening, Hamato Splinter-san. It is an honor to be in your presence once more."

Smiling, he returned the greeting with a small bow of his furry gray head. "Good evening, Alexandria-san. You have grown much in the years that have passed since we last met."

"I believe you know why I am here?" Andria asked her eyes meeting those of the old rat.

"I do," he said solemnly.

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo meanwhile had been standing to the side. Slack-jawed, they attempted to comprehend what had been said between their master and the new girl. Andria could not ignore the discomforting feeling their eyes boring into her. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and she struggled to keep from fidgeting. Taking a deep breath, she made a simple request to her elder. "Please, could we speak privately?"

"Of course." Switching back to English, Splinter addressed his four sons. "My sons, do not leave the dojo. Miss Lotus and I require privacy."

The rat master stepped aside to allow Andria passage into his room. He followed her into his retreat, sliding the door shut behind him. His walking stick made slight thumping noises as he made his over to a small, low table. Kneeling down onto a cushion, he gestured for Andria to join him. She settled herself across from him as he poured her a cup of fresh brewed tea.

"Thank you," Andria said in Japanese with a bow of the head as she accepted the cup.

Splinter smiled, filling up his own cup. "It is a great pleasure to hear my old language spoken so beautifully." He took a sip of tea. "And an even greater pleasure to speak it again."

Andria mimicked his action, grateful for the warmth the liquid spread throughout her body. "Your sons do not know it?"

"To my deep regret, they never pursued the ability," Splinter admitted sadly. The two sipped quietly for a moment. "I wish to extend my condolences for the loss of your father, Alexandria. Truly, the world has lost a great man."

Andria placed her cup down on the table. She cursed inwardly at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her voice was quiet when she responded. "Thank you. He was a great man."

"He still is, Alexandria. Death does not change that."

Andria nodded, biting her lip as two tears slipped down her cheeks. Splinter patted her hand comfortingly. His heart ached for the daughter of his old friend. "Tell me, please, what happened?"

"How long are they gonna keep talking?" Michelangelo asked out loud. His current position was upside down on the couch, fingers wildly working videogame controls as he battled his way through another level of Space Invaders.

"As long as they need to," Donatello replied setting his latest gadget down on his work table with a sigh. He had been fiddling with it for nearly two hours and had gotten nowhere.

"They have been in there quite awhile now, " Leonardo commented as he paced the room. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Who cares?" Raphael demanded angrily as he pummeled his punching bag. "She ain't got no right being here."

Leo halted his pacing to turn and glare at his red wearing brother. "What is your problem? Just because she kicked your shell does not give you…"

"First of all, _Fearless_," Raph interrupted abandoning his punching bag and advancing on his older brother instead. He shoved a large green finger in Leo's chest. "She didn't kick my shell. That fight was far from over. If that bonehead Casey hadn't knocked her out…"

"She would have kicked your shell even more," Leo countered, smacking his brother's hand aside.

"And it starts," Donnie said switching his gaze from the project to his brothers while Mikey paused his game to stare over the back of the couch.

"Oh, yeah?" growled Raph moving closer to his brother so that they're faces were inches apart – a difficult feat considering that the sai-wielder was a good three inches taller than the katana-wielder.

"Yeah," said Leo, standing his ground. "Now get out of my face."

"Why don't you make me, _Fearless_?" taunted Raph, giving his brother a shove.

"I will," Leo responded, shoving Raph right back.

At the exact moment the two turtles lunged for each other, the door to Splinter's private room slid open. The rat master stood in the doorway next to Alexandria, watching his two sons tussle on the stone floor. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat loudly. "What is going on here?"

The pair froze. Leo was pinned beneath his bulky brother, trying to block Raph's fist from making contact with the side of his head. Using all of his strength, Leo managed to push Raph off and rose quickly to his feet. "Sensei! We…uh…we were just…"

Splinter sighed. "Never mind. I have an announcement." He waited until the four of them had gathered around before speaking again. "From now on, Alexandria will be my student. She will train alongside you. I expect the five of you to treat each other with respect and kindness."

"She's stayin' here?" Raph and Mikey asked together, one in irritated disbelief, the other in hopeful excitement.

"Yes," Splinter answered. "She is now a part of this family."

"Wha'?" Raph asked exasperated, crossing his arms as was his habit. "We don't know a thing about this girl and you're just gonna let her live with us?"

"I know her father and I know her," Splinter replied calmly. "She stays."

"You mean you knew about her all along?" realized Donnie.

"What aren't you telling us, Master Splinter?" Leo questioned.

The rat held up his hand for silence. "You have every right to asks questions, my sons, but we will address them in the morning. It is very late. We all need sleep."

"Whatever," Raph mumbled as he stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Leo, Don, and Mikey all reluctantly shuffled off to their respective rooms without further conversation.

"Come Alexandria," Splinter beckoned. "I will show you to your room."

Andria looked up from the floor. She had remained quiet since emerging from Splinter's room and simply nodded as she followed him across the dojo to the spare room that had been fixed up for a "guest room" of sorts. Opening the door, Splinter led her inside.

"I'm sure you will find this room suitable," he said.

"It's perfect," she replied. "Thank you, Master Splinter. For everything."

The old rat nodded. "You're welcome. Good night, Alexandria."

"Good night."

As soon as the door had closed, Andria let out a long breath. She tossed her black duffel bag on the floor and piled her weapons neatly on the small desk pushed against the wall. Completely clothed, she flopped down on the bed and was asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Michelangelo slept fitfully that night. His slumber was punctuated with dreams about Foot soldiers, videogames, The Justice Force, and pizza. But as different they seemed, his dreams all had one thing in common: the same female mutant turtle. She was there when he fought with the Foot, when he played his way through Superquest, when teamed up with the Silver Sentry, and when he dined on a large pepperoni mushroom pizza. He tossed and turned throughout the night, twisting himself tightly in his sheets. The battle for sleep came to an end when he fell out of bed with a loud crash. With much grumbling he disentangled himself from his bedding. A glance at the alarm clock revealed that it was eight thirty - late morning by Master Splinter's standards. He tied his orange mask on firmly and picked his way through the maze of comic books, skateboards, and empty food containers strewn all across his floor, not bothering to make his bed.

Yawning loudly, Mikey paused outside the doorway of his bedroom to stretch his stiff muscles. He was about to continue on to the kitchen to for breakfast when he caught sight of his older brothers gathered at the edge of the dojo. Raph was leaning against the stone column while Donnie and Leo both stood straight with their arms crossed. Curious, Mikey walked towards them bemoaning his lack of sleep as he did.

"Dudes, you would not believe the freaky dreams I had last night," the youngest turtle said with another yawn.

"Do tell," Donatello said half-interestedly, keeping his gaze locked on the dojo floor.

Mikey needed no second bidding and launched into his tale, adding gestures for emphasis. "Well, first, I was fighting off some Foot soldiers and this girl was helping me. But she wasn't a normal girl. She was a turtle like us! One of them knocked me out and when I woke up I was on the eighth level of Superquest. I was a white knight trying to enter Castle Cretin and there was this witch blocking my way. But it wasn't just any witch. It was the same turtle girl that helped me fight the Foot! She cast a spell on me and the next thing I know I'm the Turtle Titan working with Silver Sentry! See, there was this super-villain who wanted to take over the city, but we put the kibosh on his plot. We had him all tied up to hand over to the police, but when we pulled off his mask it was her! The turtle girl! She started laughing, broke free, and threw a smoke pellet so that she could get away. I was going to chase after her, but when the smoke cleared I wasn't the Turtle Titan anymore! I was sitting in a booth at a restaurant and this huge pizza was on the table. The waitress comes over and, dudes, it was the turtle girl! Again! How weird is that? I mean, us four are the only mutant turtles in the whole entire world!"

Mikey looked back at his brothers to find the three of them watching him with expressions that were a mixture of puzzlement and pity.

"What?" the jokester asked offended. "Like you guys never had a wacked out dream before?"

"Is that your dream girl, Mikey?" Leo asked jerking his thumb in the direction of the dojo floor.

Michelangelo pushed himself between Leo and Donnie to peer out on the dojo floor. What he saw made his jaw drop. It _was_ her. The turtle girl who had filled his dreams all night long was now pacing herself through katas under the instruction of Master Splinter.

"No way!" he said with excitement. "She's real?"

"Of course she's real, shell-fer-brains!" Raph replied annoyed. "We met her last night, remember? At April's?"

Mikey was quiet for a moment, brow scrunching in concentration as he thought about the previous night. "Ohhhhhh, yeah. I remember now."

"Moron," Raph muttered raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Am not," Mikey pouted. He turned his attention back to the dojo where the Splinter was still shouting orders for the girl.

"Age uke!"

Alexandria immediately worked her arms through the upper blocking move. The black outfit that she had worn last night was gone. Her brown shell was visible, rounding from above her shoulders to slightly below her buttocks. A black sash knotted about her waist prevented her light green skin from being completely exposed. It was matched by black knee and elbow pads and complimented by the equally dark wraps binding her wrists. On her upper left arm she wore a thick black band upon which a patch depicting the yin yang symbol had been sewn. A duplicate band encircled her right thigh.

"Yoko tobi geri!"

The four males watched as Alexandria jumped high, tucking her left leg under her body as her right one kicked out at a nearly ninety degree angle. She landed gracefully and swiveled around to face Master Splinter, ready for the next kata.

"How long have they been at this?" Michelangelo questioned, his eyes followed the female as she moved her body in another kicking technique.

"Since before six," answered Leonardo who had risen at that hour with the intention of meditating with his master only to find him busy working with the newcomer in the dojo.

The orange clad turtle whistled low. "Over two hours! Sheesh!"

"And she's hardly breaking a sweat," Donatello commented. He had been the next to wake, trudging towards the kitchen at a quarter to seven in pursuit of coffee. His mission had been aborted when he noticed his elder brother standing in the living room staring into the dojo.

"She's good," the leader decided watching Alexandria execute another flawless downward block.

Raphael snorted. The hot head had been roused by the rumbling in his empty stomach, but was also distracted from his journey to the kitchen by the scene taking place in the dojo. "She ain't doin' nothing we ain't done."

"And yet you've been watching her for the last hour and a half," Leo said smugly.

"Shove it, _Fearless_," sneered the temperamental turtle, eyes narrowing. "_You_ been watchin' her longer than anybody else."

Leonardo's cheeks flushed. His reply was cut short by a shout from Splinter.

"Tomare!"

Alexandria halted and placed her palms together, bowing to her new sensei. She straightened, revealing an impressive physique that had been blurred by the fast pace in which she performed her katas. Her body modeled a perfect hourglass shape: tiny waist, rounded hips, and ample breasts shielded by a light brown plastron. Fine muscles shaped her arms and legs. Regardless of the four male turtles openly starting at her, she devoted her attention to the rat master who continued to address his new pupil in Japanese.

"Well done, Alexandria," he said with a nod of approval. "It is obvious that you have taken your training seriously."

"Thank you," she replied humbly.

Splinter gave her a small smile before turning to address the other four terrapins. "Good morning, my sons. Now that Michelangelo has joined us, we can discuss the questions weighing so heavily on your minds. Come."

He motioned for them to join as he knelt upon the tatami mats. Alexandria dropped to her knees next to the rat. The four brothers knelt as well, forming a half circle in front of their sensei. Splinter waited until they were settled before speaking again.

"Donatello, what you said last night was correct," he began. "I have known about Alexandria for a long time now."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie questioned immediately.

The old rat sighed. "Let me begin by explaining how I came to know Alexandria. Many years ago when you boys were six years old, I left for a few days to attend the Battle Nexus Championship. It was there that I met Isamu Lotus. We were both competing in the tournament. Although we were both eliminated near the end, we stayed to witness the final outcome. At that time, I met his family whom he had brought along to watch the match. To my great surprise, between his wife and three sons sat a turtle child no older than my sons at home. Isamu-san introduced the child as his adopted daughter Alexandria." He paused for a moment to look at her. "Such a beautiful child. She had a smile that could charm the birds from the trees."

Alexandria blushed at the compliment, eyes studying her hands that lay clasped in her lap. She remembered that day all too well. The instant she saw Master Splinter, she had felt a connection to him and had jumped straight into his arms. The action had surprised not only the rat, but also her father for she had spent the entire tournament clinging to her mother's side. Splinter had chuckled and given her a hug before handing her back over to her mother as he asked to speak alone with her father.

"So what happened next?" Mikey asked, prompting Splinter to continue his explanation.

"Isamu-san and I went for a walk. I inquired about the girl. He told the story of her creation, which I understand Alexandria has already shared with you," Splinter paused again to look at his sons who were all nodding. "I then told him of you four and how you came to be. We were both shocked that there were more mutant turtles in the world other than our own."

"But why didn't we ever get to meet each other?" Leonardo inquired.

"We discussed that possibility for a long time," Splinter responded. "All of you had already begun your ninja training. We debated whether or not you should have been united so that you could train together as you grew. Neither one of us could imagine sending our children away. In the end, we decided that you would meet when the time was right."

"And when was that supposed ta be?" Raph demanded angrily. "Never?"

Splinter shook his grey head. "We wanted to wait until you were grown and better able to understand the situation."

"But we're grown now!" Mikey insisted.

"True, you are older than you were then," Splinter admitted. "But…"

"But what?" snapped Raph. "After all we been through ya didn't think we could handle knowing 'bout _her?_"

"You weren't the only one kept in the dark!" Alexandria spoke up suddenly, fists clenched tight. "My father never told me about you either!"

"Ya gotta meet Splinter and knew that he had four sons!" the hot head shot back.

"So I should automatically assume that his sons were mutant turtles too!" she countered. "Oh, that makes total sense!"

"Ya could have asked!" Raph thundered.

"Enough!" Splinter roared. The two turtles ceased arguing immediately, glowering at each other instead. "Raphael! Do not place blame on Alexandria for the circumstances we are now faced with. Perhaps her father and I should not have kept you isolated from each other, but we did what we thought was best and there is no way to change the past."

"Andria," Leonardo began cautiously. The female broke away from her death stare battle with Raphael to look at the blue clad leader. "Didn't you say last night that your father ordered you here to finish your training?"

"I did."

"Rather than stay and train with your brothers?" he continued.

"Yes," Andria replied somewhat annoyed. Predicting what his next question would be, she added: "And I also said that I didn't know why."

"You were ordered here because of the agreement between your father and I," Splinted said. "We decided that if something happened to one of us, you would be sent to the other to finish your training. Unfortunately, this is what led to the five of you meeting rather than at the next Battle Nexus Championship like we ideally wanted."

"You weren't going to let us meet until we were eighteen?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"Why the Battle Nexus Championship?" Donnie wondered at the same time.

"The Lotus family and I only spent time together when the championship was being held," Splinter answered. "It seemed like the appropriate place for you to meet. None of you were supposed to compete in it until you were eighteen."

"But we were at the last tournament," stated Leo. "Why didn't we meet then?"

"We didn't go," Andria said resentfully. "My father had other commitments. He would not allow my brothers to compete if he was not there and I was off wor … busy … training."

"Training?" Leo asked curiously.

"Eh…yeah… story for another day," the female replied and left it at that.

"So does that answer your questions?" Splinter asked hopefully. Receiving no reply he continued. "Then let us go over some new rules. I have already said that you will be training together. You will show respect for each other. Alexandria is to have the guest room and guest bathroom as her own. Do not enter either without her permission. The same goes for you Alexandria in regards to my sons' rooms. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," five voices said in unison.

"Good," the old rat smiled. "You all know how to work as a team of four. Now you must adjust yourselves to work as a team of five. It will take time, but as long as you all put in the effort, you will be able to do so successfully." He turned to the black clad terrapin. "Alexandria, I know you are used to being independent and having authority, but I must ask that you respect my decision to have Leonardo serve as the leader of this team."

Andria's jaw tensed briefly. "Of course, Master Splinter."

"Good," he said again, rising from the floor. "Then let us eat breakfast together and afterwards we will begin training as an expanded team."

The five terrapins stood and followed their master to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

From the moment her identity had been revealed, Donatello's brain had been in overdrive. His scientific mind searched for a logical answer that could explain the existence of the female mutant turtle that had mysteriously appeared outside the home of April O'Neil. With much interest, he had listened carefully as the female who introduced herself as Alexandria explained that she had been mutated in a chemical spill off the coast of California near San Diego and rescued by a human to be raised as his daughter. This concerned Donatello greatly. From what he could observe, the only difference between he and Alexandria was gender. The resident genius was not one to believe in coincidence, yet their mutations were too similar to not be connected in some way. After Splinter sent them to bed, Donatello had laid awake for a long time staring at the ceiling of room as thoughts and theories bounced around his head.

Capturing only a couple hours of sleep, Donatello had risen with questions still plaguing him. Although he had listened closely as Splinter told of his relationship with Alexandria and her father, Donatello heard nothing that was scientifically useful and followed his sensei to the kitchen feeling somewhat frustrated. Forgoing food, Donatello went straight for the coffee. He quickly downed the hot liquid, blessing its ability to chase away the lingering need for sleep. The second cup he sipped at, processing what little information he did have while the others ate around him quietly. By the end of his third cup, Donatello was certain that he had found a satisfactory answer. Pouring himself a fourth cup, he was about to break the silence but Michelangelo beat him to it.

"So …are we like…you know…related? Brothers and sister?" the turtle in orange asked out loud while he swirled his spoon through the dregs of his cereal.

Four pairs of eyes snapped instantly to Donatello, expecting the brainiac to supply the answer. Smiling, he decided to indulge them.

"Not in the slightest," he said in sync with another voice. Surprised, Donnie and Andria looked at each other.

"Um…ok…that was weird," Mikey commented. "You two operating on the same brain wave or something?"

"It's just obvious…" Andria and Donnie began together, pausing to glance at each other again.

"What is?" asked Leonardo, looking back and forth between the two.

"That we're not related," they replied as one.

"Seriously, you two need to stop that," Mikey insisted. "It's freaking me out."

"Sorry, Michelangelo," said Andria. "There's no way the five of us could be related by blood."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"First of all, we're not even the same order," Donnie explained, nursing his mug. "The four of us are Red-Ear Sliders and Andria is a…"

"Green Sea Turtle," Andria supplied.

"Then how is it that we are so much alike?" Leo wondered.

"Our mutations," the purple wearer responded. "The ooze that mutated us had the same effects as the chemicals from the ocean spill that mutated Andria."

"But the Utroms…" the leader began, scratching his head in confusion, "they were here in New York. How could their chemicals have been on a ship in the Atlantic?"

"They weren't," Andria and Donnie answered together again. They turned to face one another. Oblivious to the others seated around the table, the two conversed, revealing the conclusion that they had both come to.

"The probability that the chemicals on board belonged to the Utroms is pretty small," said Donnie. "It's much more likely…"

"That the ooze and the chemicals simply contained the same mutagenic properties that led to the similar characteristics of the transformations that resulted from our exposure to them," continued Andria. "With a couple blood tests…"

"We could identify the mutagens present in our DNA, compare them, and…" Donnie added, his voice rising with excitement.

"Determine how much commonality actually exists between the ooze and the chemicals." Andria finished with a smile.

"Oh great, another science geek," Raph spoke up. Arms crossed, he tipped back on his chair. "Just wha' we needed."

"Conduct your experiment if you wish," Master Splinter interjected before Andria could retort. "Just remember that no matter what answer it gives you, the one most responsible for your creation and the similarities you possess is fate."

The teenagers fell silent, each contemplating the words spoken by their sensei.

"You all have finished your breakfast?" the rat questioned. Five nods answered. "Then Raphael can clear the table and join the rest of us in the dojo."

Muttering complaints under his breath, Raph obeyed his sensei's command snatching up the dishes while the others filed into the dojo. He stacked them into the dishwasher, making as much noise as possible without actually breaking them. Slamming the door shut, the hot head turned the machine on and stomped into the dojo. Raph dropped to his knees, completing the half circle that had once again gathered around Splinter. The ninja master eyed his son for a moment before speaking to his audience.

"As I said earlier, you must now learn how to work as a team of five. Let us begin," he said as he stood up. "Leonardo, you and Alexandria take the floor."

Splinter retreated to the edge of the tatami mats with Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael following suit. Leonardo and Alexandria stood quietly, waiting for direction from their sensei.

"At my signal, the two of you will spar until one is unarmed or I call halt." Splinter announced, clasping his walking stick in front of him.

"But Master Splinter…she's…I…" Leonardo began.

"Do as I say, Leonardo," the rat commanded sternly.

"Yes, Sensei."

The two turned to face each other and bowed respectfully. Alexandria immediately pulled free the matching sai that hung in her black sash while Leonardo slowly drew his katana. His hesitation was obvious. He really didn't want to fight Andria now that he knew she wasn't a threat to his family. The leader raised his blades, arranging himself in a sparring stance while the female did likewise.

"Go!" ordered Splinter.

For a moment, neither of the two moved. They eyed each other warily, trying to predict what the opponent would do. Alexandria was the first to move, rushing at Leonardo with sai clenched tight, but his lightning reflexes allowed him to raise his katana in time to deflect the attack by catching in the prongs of the weapons. He was surprised at Andria's ferocity. It was the same ferocity he had battled the night before. With a grunt and a twist, Leo freed his blades, pushing Andria back a few paces. Raising his right arm, he swung down at her left thigh. The strike was blocked by a sai that pushed the blade aside. Leo looked up to see that Andria was no longer in front of him. She had stepped to the right and it was by his peripheral vision that he was able to dodge the three pronged weapon that was thrust at him. The two faced each other again. Leo swung at her neck, but Andria caught the katana in the prongs of her sai before it bit her flesh. Quickly, she jerked her arm to the right. The movement yanked the sword from his grasp and sent it sliding across the floor. Leo paused, staring dumbly at his fallen weapon. Andria used the opportunity to disarm him of his other sword, freeing it so that it could rejoin its mate on the tatami mats, while she pressed the tip of a sai against Leo's chin.

"Michelangelo, trade places with Leonardo," Splinter said.

Leonardo retrieved his precious blades, a look of absolute shock etched on his face. He had lost. Sheathing his katana, he moved to stand by his brothers while Mikey stepped happily to the middle of the dojo. At Splinter's word, Mikey rushed at Andria.

"Can't believe our Fearless Leader got his shell handed to him by a girl," Raphael taunted whisperingly as he watched Andria relieve Mikey of one of his nunchakus.

"Shut up, Raph," Leo responded through clenched teeth.

"Less o' course you lost on purpose," the red clad turtle continued, a smirk forming on his face. "So's you could make her feel like she actually had some talent."

"I said shut up, Raph!" hissed Leo, keeping his eyes locked on the scene before him.

Somehow, Michelangelo had reclaimed his nunchaku and managed to bring Alexandria to her knees. It looked like the Battle Nexus Champion was about to seize another victory, but an eye blink later he was in a groaning heap a Leo's feet and Andria stood dangling his twin weapons from her hand.

"Donatello," said Splinter, inclining his head toward Andria.

The purple clad turtle gulped, pulling his Bo staff as he walked towards her. He, too, was hesitant about fighting her. Andria tossed the nunchakus back to Michelangelo who had been helped up by Leo. The two bowed and Splinter gave them permission to begin. Their spar didn't last long. When Donnie rushed forward Andria caught the Bo staff in her sai and pulled hard to the right, using his momentum to send him sliding on his shell back to his brothers, Bo clattering at his feet.

"Raphael."

Stepping over his older brother, the temperamental turtle strolled casually over to where the newcomer stood. Through narrowed eyes the two observed each other. It was hard to tell which one was more eager about the imminent match. Both grinned wickedly as they bowed. Both gripped their sai tightly as they took up fighting stances. Both had one thought on their mind: revenge. The animosity between them could be felt by everyone in the lair.

"Go!"

The two circled slowly, evaluating their opponent, looking for vulnerability. They moved at the same time, lunging straight at one another. The force with which they met was like a freight train slamming into a concrete wall at 60 miles per hour. Teeth gritted, the pair struggled against one another with sai locked together. Raphael jerked his arms as he stepped left, flinging Alexandria from him. She landed hard on her plastron a few feet away, but in the next instant she was up and was running back at him. Feinting right, she tripped Raph as he followed the fake move. He jumped back up and charged at the female. Andria dodged the first swipe he made at her with his weapon and blocked the second with her own. A downward thrust and Raphael's sai was flying through the air until crashed against the stone wall. Angered, the hot head used his now empty hand to drive a fist into his opponent's jaw. She stumbled back a few steps and repaid the blow with a solid roundhouse kick that left Raph sprawled on the floor.

"Think they're enjoying this?" Leo asked Donnie as he watched Raph launch himself at Andria again.

"Too much," the turtle in purple answered ducking quickly to avoid being skewered by a sai that came hurtling towards him having been wrenched from Andria's grasp. The weapon clattered on the floor behind him. He looked up to see the female deliver an upper cut to his brother's chin. Raphael rebutted with a right hook. "They certainly aren't holding back. It's like they're trying to make up for their fight that got interrupted last night."

"Hopefully, this will get it out of their system and they get along," the leader commented as he watched Raph block a fist from Andria with his palm.

Mikey snorted. "Yeah right, Leo. Raph's fighting Andria the way he fights you and you guys never get along afterwards cuz one of you is ticked off about losing."

Leonardo glared at his youngest sibling. "We do to get along, Mikey."

"Whatever, dude," the jokester replied with a cheeky grin. He watched as a front snap kick sent Andria to the floor again. "Ooo, that had to hurt. I bet this spar is about over."

It wasn't. Ten minutes later the two were still fighting. Raphael was stronger, but Alexandria was faster. Neither one of them could gain an advantage. With one sai apiece, they had once again locked blades. The attempt to disarm each other resulted in both weapons leaving their owners' hands to fly off in different directions. That didn't stop them as they were both content to continue on with simply their fists. They struggled against each other, Raph blocking Andria's right fist with his left palm and Andria blocking Raph's left fist with her right palm. She freed her fist and it made contact with the side of his head. He retaliated with a punch that laid her flat on her shell. Raph launched himself at his downed opponent. Andria raised her feet, catching him in the stomach and hurtling him over her to crash into the floor on the opposite side of the tatami mats.

"Halt!" Master Splinter cried out. "I said you were to stop when you were disarmed!"

Alexandria and Raphael remained on the floor. Both lay on their backs breathing heavy as their lungs pleaded for air. Sweat rolled off their bodies. Surprisingly, neither one argued with Splinter about ending the fight. They were too exhausted, yet they still had enough strength to glare at each other.

"Retrieve your weapons and let us discuss this morning's exercise," the rat ordered, frowning down at his two pupils.

Beckoning to his other three sons, he sat down placing his hands on his knees. Raph and Andria rose slowly and went in search of their weapons. Tucking hers safely in her black sash, Andria positioned herself next to Master Splinter. Shoving his back into his belt, Raph sat next to Leo. The two resumed glaring at one another.

"My students, before you can learn how to fight as a team you must learn to fight each other," Splinter said looking around at the five turtles. "Do you understand why?"

The four brothers stared at their sensei while the lone female studied her hands. All were silent for a moment as they reflected upon the question.

"By fighting each other we discover each other's strengths and weaknesses," Andria said suddenly, keeping her gaze on her hands.

Splinter nodded. "Very good, Alexandria. Such discoveries are essential for a team to be successful. Each member must know how to be strong where another is weak. My sons, you four already know each other's strengths and weaknesses, but you do not know Alexandria's and she does not know yours."

"Which is why you had us spar only with her," Leonardo summarized, glancing at the female.

"Yes," Splinter confirmed. "We will continue training in this manner until you are all familiar with each other's various skills and faults. I hope that you will engage in this training with open minds. Do not hesitate to fight Alexandria just because she is female."

Leonardo and Donatello fidgeted. They still had qualms about hitting a girl. Raphael grinned cockily. He welcomed a rematch.

"That does not mean you should in engage in sparring with the intent to harm one another," Splinter said directly to his hot tempered son when he noticed his smirk. "This is about learning to work together and help keep each other safe. It is not a competition."

Raphael snorted. "Of course it's not. Ya want us to learn how to protect her."

"I don't need protection," Andria snapped, eyes blazing. "Especially yours."

"Good!" Raph shot back. "Cuz I ain't gonna play bodyguard for you Princess!"

"Stop it! The both of you!" said Splinter angrily. "Raphael, Alexandria, this pointless bickering and insulting must end! I will not stand for it! Like it or not you are now family and you will learn treat each other as such. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," two voices replied sulkily.

Sighing, the old rat rose to his feet. "We are done training for the moment. You five are dismissed. I am going to my room for some much needed meditation."

Alexandria rose quickly and addressed her new sensei in Japanese. "With your permission, I would like to join you Sensei."

"Very well. Come," he replied.

The four boys remained sitting for a moment watching as the two retreated into the rat's private room.

"Well, that was fun," Donatello commented.

"Oh yeah, a real hoot," Raphael said sarcastically. "Interruptin' a fight just when it was gettin good." He stood and began marching towards his room. "Why couldn't she have kept her butt in California? Don't need her here. Don't want her neither."

"What's his problem?" Leonardo asked, glaring at his brother's back.

"He didn't win," Mikey said as Raph's door slammed shut.

"Yeah, but he didn't lose either," Donnie noted.

"Doesn't matter. I told you they still wouldn't get along after the fight ended," Mikey said proudly.


	6. Chapter 6

A single lamp cast a dim light about the room. Two of the four walls were lined from floor to ceiling with shelves crammed full of aging books. Opposite of the door, a marble fireplace stood empty, swept clean of ash and soot. A black leather sofa faced the fireplace, complimented by two matching armchairs and a Persian rug. The east wall was dominated by a huge glass window that would have flooded the room with sunshine had it not been blocked by dark green drapery. In front of the window sat a large mahogany desk. Alexandria stood in the doorway, icy blue eyes scanning the scene before her. Gasping, her heart dropped to her stomach as she recognized the man lying face-up and motionless in a growing puddle of red in before the desk.

"Father!" the mutant turtle shouted as she ran across the room, falling to her knees by the man's side. She noted with relief that he was still breathing. Her slender fingers gently turned his face towards her. The eyes that so strangely resembled hers were closed. Purple bruising surrounded his right eye. His face, lined with age, bore tiny cuts across the cheeks. A black goatee, tainted with silver, surrounded his dry lips. The same silver streaked the locks of his dark hair. Long wisps had escaped from the tight bun that they were captured in daily and hung defiantly in his face. Andria brushed them away whispering softly. "Father?"

"Alexandria?" a weak voice replied as eyelids flickered open. Isamu Lotus raised a shaky hand and placed it over his daughter's which lingered on his cheek. "You should not have come. Why aren't you with your brothers? Where are they?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted. The eyes that stared up at her no longer held that mischievous sparkle of happiness that was so familiar. Instead, they were full of pain and sorrow. Andria fought back tears as she witnessed her sensei's silent suffering. "There was an explosion. We were separated so I was searching for them…for you."

Isamu's breath hitched and his eyes closed again. "Leave me. You must get out of here. Find your brothers and go at once."

"No! I won't!" Andria refused. "Not without you. We will find the others and leave this place together."

Cold laughter suddenly sounded from the doorway. "How touching…"

Andria's breath caught as she recognized the voice. Fear clenched her heart and violent shivers raced up her spine causing her whole body to shake. Before she could react, a large hand wrapped around her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. A second hand grabbed her neck and forced her head back so that she was looking into the face of her enemy – a wealthy and despicable man named Vincent Sharar. He was a tall man whose lean frame stood nearly six foot five. His white, shoulder length hair was tied back in a ponytail. The evil smile he wore revealed perfectly aligned teeth with fang-like incisors. Above his straight nose, two emerald colored eyes glimmered dangerously.

"So nice of your mutant brat to join us, Isamu-san," Sharar said calmly. "Killing her will be much easier now."

"No! Please! Let her go!" Isamu begged softly as he tried to stand.

Sharar ignored Isamu's pleas. His grip on Andria's arm tightened. Mockingly, his thumb stroked her cheek. "It's a shame, really, that I have to destroy such a beautiful flower, Isamu-san. But you and your little lotus blossom have been interfering in my business for far too long. These games that you insist on playing with me are exhausting and, frankly, my patience is at an end."

"Let…go…of…me…" Andria choked out, trying desperately to remove the hand encircling her neck that was limiting her air supply. She cried out as Sharar's grip became even tighter. In the earlier explosion, a piece of metal had cut her arm and, with nothing else available, Andria had used her mask as a bandage. The fingers currently digging into her flesh agitated the wound and the already blood-soaked mask was no longer effective. Fresh droplets of blood trailed crimson rivers down her arm and dripped from the tips of her fingers to splatter on the wood floor.

Isamu had managed to make it to his feet. Sweat poured off him from the effort and the stray pieces of hair clung to his face. Panting, he leaned against the desk to keep from falling down. His voice became louder. "Let her go, Sharar!"

"Don't worry, Isamu-san," Sharar said, his green eyes flicking over to the beaten man. "You, your three sons, and your daughter will all leave this place together…" He squeezed his hands harder. " …in death!"

"Nooooooo!" Isamu cried as he lunged forward.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Andria, flinging the covers away as she sat up fast in bed. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. As realization sank in, her breathing slowed. It was just a dream – a horrible dream - and she was safe in her new home located deep within the sewers of New York City. Andria shivered, wiping cold sweat from her forehead. It had all been so real. She glanced down at her right arm, expecting to see it covered in her own blood. There was none, yet, Andria felt like her limb was painted with the sticky red substance. Grimacing, she rose from the bed and walked swiftly to the bathroom.

Steam rose and curled above the shower. The hot water was on full blast. Andria held her right arm directly under the stream, scrubbing it furiously with soap. After several minutes, the feeling of dried-on blood disappeared. Sighing, Andria stepped under the water and allowed it to fall over the rest of her body. The heat of the water eased the tension in her neck and she reveled in the relief it brought while she thought about the dream that had woken her.

It was about the night that her father had died. She and her three brothers – Kenta, Daichi, and Hiroshi – had gone with their father to intercept a shipment that Sharar was to receive, but things had gone wrong. Sharar had been informed of their intentions and had met them with his followers, men and women he referred to as his "soldiers". A fight broke out, multiple explosions rattled the building, and Andria's family was separated in the confusion. She had found her father in Sharar's private chambers, nearly beaten to death. And then Sharar, or "The Commander" as he liked to be called, had shown up to finish killing her sensei and her as well. But her dream had ended right before the rest of that night's events had played out. Andria was grateful for that. Seeing it in real life was bad enough. Taking a deep breath, the female turtle turned off the water and stepped out from behind the shower curtain, wrapping a towel around her as she did.

Andria wiped the steam away from the mirror. She stood still for a few moments, observing her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed slightly. The female turned her head to examine her neck. She imagined Sharar's hand around her throat and she massaged the area gently to chase away the sensation. Her fingers encountered the two necklaces that she wore constantly. To the first one, a white crystal in the shape of a half sphere was tied. It had been a gift from a healer she had met on a distant planet. From the other hung a pendant- a black oval engraved with the silver outline of a lotus flower. It had been a gift from her father. Touching the pendant, Andria smiled.

_ "A blossom for my blossom."_ her father had said. _"Though its beauty could not compare to that of yours."_

She missed him. Every single day she missed him. It was impossible to not think of him. Andria had only been living in her new home for two weeks, but it felt like twenty years. Her thoughts drifted to her mother and brothers. Had their lives in California changed much in her absence? Andria doubted it. Her mother, Aimi, was probably fretting and fussing about her family like she always did, trying to find solace through meditation. Hiroshi, the brother she was closest with, was probably preparing to ride the waves on his surf board. Daichi was probably studying for his next college exam and Kenta…well…Andria couldn't care less what he was doing. If there was any upside to leaving her home, it was escaping Kenta's tyranny. Their relationship was complex. Simply put, they couldn't stand each other, not anymore. As kids, they had been inseparable. But then one day, something just snapped. They began arguing, almost daily. It escalated to the point that they were exchanging physical blows that left ugly bruises and had their father pulling them apart, demanding an explanation for their behavior followed by a lecture about the importance family and working together.

Andria had been staring absentmindedly into the mirror. Her thoughts about the fights she had with her brother brought her attention back to her reflection. She could see multiple bruises of various sizes, shape, and color spread across her body. Those bruises were compliments of Raphael. Andria smiled bitterly, knowing she had left her fair share of bruises on him. Every morning Master Splinter had her spar with his sons and every morning she and Raph fought each other without hesitation, never holding back. Their spar always lasted the longest and, so far, neither one of them had ever "won". They were either disarmed simultaneously or called to halt by Splinter. She hated to admit it, but Raph was an excellent fighter and a worthy opponent. Andria's smile turned into a frown. There was something about the hot headed male that fueled her temper and drove her absolutely insane. She couldn't read him, he was unpredictable, challenging. Maybe that's why she looked forward to sparring with him - she never could refuse a challenge.

Now Donatello, he was the complete opposite of his younger brother. When it came to sparring with the purple banded turtle, he acted shy. At first, Andria assumed it was because he was still uncomfortable with fighting a female. That is, until she watched him spar with his brothers. That shyness was there, too. It became apparent that Donnie only fought because he had to. Even though he was more defensive than offensive, he was a decent fighter. Andria was much more impressed by his intelligence. She spent a considerable amount of time with him outside of the dojo exchanging theories or listening while he explained one of his inventions. The way that his face lit up with excitement when he talked about anything scientific was downright adorable.

Michelangelo was a different story. The youngest of the brothers had a seemingly endless reserve of energy. Such energy was advantageous for fighting. However, the orange banded turtle was not using the advantage to its full extent. He lacked the ability to organize both his defensive and offensive tactics. It was a flaw that cost him dearly. Andria had been able to disarm him quickly every time they sparred. Yet defeat didn't seem to humble him any. Mikey was loud and boastful. If she had to hear about his Battle Nexus victory one more time, Andria was going to scream. Despite that, she did find Michelangelo to be highly entertaining and his bubbly personality cheered her up immensely.

Then there was Leonardo. Andria sighed dreamily as her thoughts drifted to the eldest terrapin. He had the qualities of a good leader. Leo could strategize and clearly explain his plan to others. He thought things through, considering all possible outcomes before making a decision. His fighting style was well practiced. Their spars were lasting longer now that he had finally come to terms with fighting her and he had even bested her a few times. He cared about his team members and worried about their well-being. Leo was sweet. He had been nothing but nice to her and tried to make sure that his brothers were nice to her as well. Andria overheard him reprimanding Raphael about his attitude towards her. It had changed into a shouting match and a physical confrontation. The female had the feeling that fighting between those two was a common thing. Even though he put on a brave face, Andria could sense Leo's inner turmoil. Too many repressed emotions. His drive for perfection was like a disease and his prideful nature showed how much damage it had inflicted. He would have to learn that there was no such thing a perfect and that pride was dangerous. She only hoped his lesson would be less painful than hers had been.

Andria caught sight of the small clock on the bathroom counter. Its digital face read half past five. Realizing she had been standing in front of the mirror lost in thought for almost ten minutes, Andria quickly finished drying off, chastising herself for wasting time. She hung the towel up and began putting on her gear. First, the black mask which caused her ice blue eyes to become pure white once it was tied in place. Then the black band pulled over her upper left arm and the matching band pulled over her right thigh. Knee pads next and elbow pads after. Black bindings were wrapped around both wrists. Finally, Andria slipped the black sash about her waist, knotting it tightly. She looked in the mirror again and adjusted her mask. Usually, Andria felt comfortable dressed in this attire. Human clothing was annoying - it was difficult to move in and slowed her down so she wore it only when absolutely necessary. Now, however, she felt self-conscious. At home in California with her family, Andria didn't care at all how she looked, but being surrounded by four new males had made her extremely aware of her appearance. It was hard to ignore the feeling of curious eyes roving over her body. She wasn't exactly innocent, though. The lone female had caught herself looking at them too and, frankly, she liked what she saw. As her thoughts began to wander towards more romantic ideas, Andria stopped herself, blushed, mentally cursed teenage hormones, and returned to her bedroom.

Andria walked over to the small desk opposite her bed. The bo staff, nunchuks, katanas, and sais, all lay neatly on the surface. She and her brothers had trained in many weapons, but their father had insisted that they master these four in particular. After countless hours of practice, Andria had developed a preference for the pair of sai. Smiling, she picked her favorite blades from the desk, enjoying the feel of the black leather bound around the handles. Andria gave them a twirl and stuck them in her sash. She stared at her katanas. Hesitantly, she extended a hand. It hovered over the blades briefly. The dream had reminded her that she had been wearing them the night her father died in addition to her sai. But even with the extra weapons she hadn't been able to save her father. Eyes narrowed in anger, Andria seized the blades, hung them across her shoulder, and headed for the dojo.

Without making a single sound, she entered the practice room. The mutant turtle walked to the middle of the tatami mats and withdrew the twin swords from their sheaths. Andria inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly, focusing her mind. In the next breath, she raised her arms and began her katas. Each motion was deliberate and executed with precision.

That was the sight that met Leonardo fifteen minutes later. He had planned on doing katas himself, but was surprised to find the dojo already occupied. The blue-clad terrapin stood at the edge of the tatami mats watching Alexandria with fascination. Her movements were flawless and her concentration never faltered. Leo couldn't remember having seen anything more amazing. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was talking to him.

"Good morning, Leo," greeted Andria without looking at him while she continued her forms. She had sensed his presence when he entered the dojo.

"Wha..err..uh..g-good morning, Andria," Leo sputtered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being caught staring. "Uh…you're up early,"

Andria finished her kata and turned to look at him, swords hanging at her sides. "Yeah…I…uh…wanted to wake up early to run through my katas."

"Me too," he commented, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, I didn't realize…um…I'll leave so you can…."

"No!" Leo objected a little louder than he meant to. "Uh..I mean… don't stop…" He turned to go. "You finish practicing…and I'll just…um…come back later…"

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" the leader replied, whipping back around.

"Could you help me practice my sparring?" she requested with a shy smile.

Leo smiled in return. "Sure."

Moving closer to Andria, he unsheathed his own pair of swords. They faced each other and assumed defensive stances. Leo moved first, rushing forward to cut at his opponent's neck with a sweep of the katana in his right hand. Andria reacted immediately, raising her left katana to block the attack. A metallic clang sounded as the blades met. Pushing the offending weapon away, Andria stepped back and to the right, thrusting upward with her free sword only to be stopped by a downward block from Leo. From there, the match intensified. The two turtles maneuvered back and forth across the floor of the dojo, striking and blocking, like they were paired together for some kind of bizarre dance. Leonardo had seen first-hand how well Alexandria could wield sai and he was quickly learning how talented she was with the katana. Meanwhile, Alexandria was thrilled to be sparring with someone who didn't criticize her every move like her brother Kenta did. Thirty minutes slipped into an hour. Still, they sparred with as much enthusiasm as they had when they begun until a feint by Andria relieved Leo of his beloved blades. He watched helplessly as they flew away, the katana at his throat preventing him from retrieving them.

"Well fought, my students," Master Splinter's voice spoke out suddenly. "I'm glad to see the two of you extending your efforts to learn to work together."

Leo and Andria looked at their sensei surprised. They had been so involved in their spar that they hadn't noticed an audience had formed at the edge of the dojo. Flanking Master Splinter were Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Andria withdrew her katana from below Leo's chin and sheathed it along with its partner. Leo walked the few paces to where his swords lay and sheathed them as well. The two turned and bowed to the rat.

"Thank you, sensei," they said in unison.

"Ain't that cute? Teacher's new pet is exactly like the old one." Raphael jeered, arms crossed over his burly chest. "Just as perfect as our oh-so-fearless leader."

"I dunno, Raph. I think Leo's slipping," Michelangelo teased. "He never used to lose. Now, Andria's beaten him with sai _and _katana." He bounded over, threw an arm sympathetically around his brother's shoulder and clapped a hand to Leo's forehead as if checking his temperature."You feeling sick, bro?"

Frowning, Leo pried himself free from his sibling. "I am _not_ sick, Mikey. Or slipping."

"The fact that I disarmed Leo is no reflection on his ability as a swordsman," Andria spoke up angrily, glaring at the two youngest brothers. "It's not about who wins or loses. It's about what you learn and how you use that knowledge to improve."

"I could not have said it better myself, Alexandria," said Master Splinter, smiling gently at the black clad female. He turned to leave the dojo. "Come, all of you. There is something I wish to discuss with you. We shall do so over breakfast."

Raphael shot a dirty look at Leo and Andria before following Splinter with Michelangelo tagging close behind. Donatello lingered at the edge of the tatami mats, waiting for the two still standing in the middle of the floor.

"Thank you, Leonardo," Alexandria said softly, looking down at the floor.

"For what?"

"For helping me practice," the female replied, lifting her gaze to lock eyes with the leader and smiling.

"Anytime," Leo said, smiling back. "Come on, we'd better get to the kitchen."

The pair walked over to where Donnie stood. Andria offered a smile to the purple clad turtle and greeted him warmly. "Good morning, Donnie."

"Good morning, Andria," the resident genius returned, a smile on his face as well. Side by side, the trio walked to the kitchen. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you sparring with katana? I thought the sai were your weapon of choice?"

"I do prefer the sai, but I still practice with others," Andria answered. "My father had my brothers and me train in many weapon forms. We trained most often with the nunchukas, bo staff, katana, and sai. His reasoning was that in knowing how to wield multiple weapons, we would be better able to defend ourselves against them for we would know and could predict the attacks that could be made with them."

"But why those four?" wondered Leo. "It's like he expected you to fight us someday."

"I think he did," said Andria. "When he ordered me to leave for New York he also told me to bring all of my weapons, just in case."

"But how did you know which weapon each of us carried if you didn't know who we were?" Donnie inquired.

"Yeah and how were you able to change weapons so quickly?" Leo added.

"It's a secret," Andria replied. "I'll tell you some day."

"Why not now?" asked Leo somewhat disappointed. The three entered the kitchen and headed for the table at which the others had already begun eating the food Mikey had prepared - scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

The female giggled as she took an empty seat across from Raphael. "More fun for me. The explanations you guys come up with are hilarious."

Donnie and Leo looked at each other. Shrugging, Leo chose to sit on Andria's right. Sighing with frustration, Donnie sat on her left. The three of them scooped helpings onto their plates.

"Explanations for what?" Mikey questioned, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Nothing," Andria said smirking. She ignored the death stare Raph was giving her as he stabbed at his eggs with his fork.

Master Splinter cleared his throat. "Your attention please." Five pairs of eyes looked to the aging rat. "Two weeks have passed since Alexandria came to live with us…"

"Big whoop," Raph scoffed.

Splinter gave his son a stern look and continued. "During that time, I instructed you to train by sparring so that you would learn each others' strengths and weaknesses. From my observations, I believe it is time for you to apply what you have learned. Tonight, Leonardo, you will be taking your new team to the surface for exercises."

"You're letting us go topside?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"What's the catch?" demanded Raph.

"There is no catch, Raphael," Splinter replied. "You are simply engaging in more training under your brother's instruction. I expect you all to follow his commands."

"Sounds like a catch to me," the hot head muttered.

"What was that Raphael?" the rat master questioned.

"Nothing."

"Leonardo," Splinter said, turning to his eldest. "Plan your exercises wisely. Do not go looking for trouble."

"Yes, sensei," answered Leo. His mind was already busy planning the route they would take.

"As New York is still new to her," continued Splinter, "I want you boys to help Alexandria learn her way around the city and keep her out of harm's way."

"Yes, Master Splinter," three voices responded dutifully.

"Oh so we get to be her tour guides _and_ bodyguards," Raph drawled out in his Brooklyn accent, pushing his plate away. "Great. Can we be her butlers next?"

Andria stood quickly, slamming her utensils down. In the next second, Raphael was on his feet, his chair knocked over in his rush to stand up. Palms pressing on the surface, the two leaned across the table until their beaks almost touched. Teeth bared and eyes narrowed, sparks of pure hatred seemed to fly between them.

"I told you before," she hissed, "I don't _need_ protection. Not from you or anybody else. I can take care of myself."

"Then why the hell are ya here?" he snarled.

"Raphael! Alexandria! That is enough!" Master Splinter shouted as Leo, Donnie, and Mikey watched with shocked expressions. He was ignored entirely.

"You think I _want_ to be here?" Andria yelled. "Forced to endure your snide remarks and attitude?"

"I ain't makin' ya stay!" Raph thundered.

"If I could leave I would!" she countered. "But I will not dishonor my father's memory by disobeying his orders just to make _you_ happy! I'm staying and I'm going along tonight! Deal with it!" The female began marching towards the door.

"Don't expect me ta worship the ground ya walk on like everybody else, Princess!" he shouted, turning from the table.

Andria paused and looked back over her shoulder. "Did you have to practice being an ass, muscles, or were you just born that way?"

Without waiting for a reply, Andria unsheathed her katana as she stepped through the doorway, heading for the dojo to practice some more. Growling, Raph stomped out after her. A few second later, a door slammed shut. The three remaining turtles looked from one to another at a loss for words. Sighing, Master Splinter placed his head in his hands. Parenting was hard, especially with five teenagers.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, all! Thanks for taking the time to read TON Part 7! I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review! I want to know your opinion. Oh yeah! I also have a poll up on my profile about possible romance for the turtles! Please cast your vote!**

Several minutes passed before anyone else moved after the outburst at breakfast. Michelangelo picked distractedly at the pile of eggs on his plate. Leonardo sipped at his tea while Donatello gulped his bitter coffee. Master Splinter rose and retreated to his room, leaning heavily on his walking stick. The three turtles waited until their sensei's door slid shut before speaking.

"I don't understand those two," Donnie said first, standing to take his empty cup to the sink. "The way they act you would think they're sworn enemies."

"If they weren't before I'd bet they are now," Mikey joked as he cleared the table.

"This isn't funny, Michelangelo," Leo scolded as he picked up a towel to dry the dishes Donnie was scrubbing clean. "Their behavior could seriously jeopardize our team."

"Exactly," the genius agreed. "Raph's attitude doesn't really surprise me, though. He always takes the longest to warm up to someone new. But Andria….I mean…she and I seem to have hit it off okay."

"Yeah, same here," said Leo.

"Ditto. Though I haven't spent that much time with her," Mikey added with a pout. "You two hog all her attention. When she's not with Splinter she's either in the lab with you, Don, or in the dojo with you, Leo."

The eldest terrapin brothers both blushed a pretty pink. Leonardo furiously polished the plate in his hand while Donatello, hands submerged in soapy water, protested. "We're just trying to make her feel welcome, Mikey."

"Sure you are," the jokester teased.

Leonardo cleared his throat loudly. "The point is that, for some reason, Andria is getting along with all of us except Raph."

"All those insults Raph throws at her probably have something to do with it," Mikey suggested. "And the punches."

"They probably have everything to do with it," corrected Donnie. "And Andria's just giving him tit for tat."

"She shouldn't have to," insisted Leo. "Raph's being a jerk. A bigger one than he usually is. Two weeks is more than enough time to 'warm up' to Andria. What's his problem?"

"Why don't you try asking him?" Mikey sniggered as he began putting away the clean dishes. "I bet he's just dying to talk about it with you Leo."

The leader scowled at his youngest sibling. "I'd get more answers from a rock."

Donnie chuckled. "Maybe Raph just needs some fresh air. You know that being stuck underground for long periods of time drives him crazy. If he gets the chance to clear his head, things could get better between him and Andria."

"Yeah, maybe," Leo said quietly.

"So, do you have a plan for tonight?" the purple banded turtle asked as he drained the sink.

"Working on it," answered Leo, hanging up his towel. "Once supper is over, we'll head out. I'll need you guys to step it up a notch tonight since Andria will be with us. No doubt, Raph won't be any help."

"Sure thing, bro," Mikey replied with a thumb-up as Donnie nodded.

The three went their separate ways after they exited the kitchen. Donatello went straight to his lab while Mikey dashed towards the couch to lay claim to the TV. Leonardo walked slowly, pausing outside the dojo. Andria was once again engaged in her katas, but this time her movements were different. The slow, deliberate pace she had moved with earlier had increased to a fast frenzy, as if she was locked in a life and death battle with some invisible foe. If she had noticed him, she didn't bother acknowledging him. He could sense that she wanted to be left alone so, feeling slightly disappointed, Leo headed for his bedroom to meditate. As he walked down the hallway to his sanctuary, the terrapin leader could not resist stopping in front of Raphael's door. His hand hovered hesitantly as he contemplated knocking. The familiar sound of Raph tormenting his punching bag could be heard loud and clear. Shaking his head, Leonardo withdrew his hand and continued on to his room. Raph was already in a bad mood. Attempting to talk to him would only make it worse and Leo did not feel like having a yelling match with his temperamental brother when the likelihood that it would turn into a fist fight was almost guaranteed. Silently, Leo shut his door and sank to the floor, preparing to indulge in a much needed meditation session that would hopefully grant him patience and provide him with an answer as to how he should deal with the current rift in his family.

The day passed without any further dramatic incidences. Raphael had remained shut up in his room, alternating between his punching bag and lifting weights. Alexandria left the dojo after two hours and isolated herself inside the guest room. Michelangelo had gotten to watch cartoons without interruption and Donatello had successfully upgraded the remote control for the Battleshell. Leonardo had relocated to the dojo to finally get in his daily practice, his mind at ease from his mediation.

Just before supper, Splinter emerged from his room to demand that all of his pupils partake in the evening meal. Immediately, Leo, Don, and Mikey filed into the kitchen to take their seats. Raph and Andria, however, delayed their arrival. The others watched apprehensively as the two entered together and cringed when they bumped into each other. To everyone's great surprise, nothing happened. The two simply took their seats – Raphael across from Leonardo, Alexandria next to Donatello – and blatantly ignored each other. Puzzled, Leo looked to Splinter who merely shook his furry head and shrugged. A heavy silence fell. Leo engaged Donnie and Mike in small talk to diffuse the awkwardness as they ate.

"It is time," Splinter announced after all had finished eating. "Leonardo, you may take leave with your team. I trust you have thought through your intentions for the evening very carefully?"

"I have," Leo replied, standing up.

"Good. The rest of you make certain that you obey your leader," the rat master added, looking pointedly at Raphael who raised an eye ridge at his father. "Go now. I will clean up here."

The other four terrapins rose and followed Leonardo out of the kitchen to the door that would grant them access to the sewer tunnels outside their home. Thanks to Donnie's technological skill, a well placed video camera allowed them to confirm that the tunnel was empty before opening the door. As it opened, a wave of excitement rushed through Alexandria. She was eager to get out the oppressive atmosphere inside the lair. The damp stones were cool to her feet and smell was awful, but Andria ignored both sensations, concentrating instead on getting her bearings in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're under Central Park," Leonardo explained, moving to stand in front of Alexandria. "You can get to just about anywhere you need to go through the sewers. The sooner you learn to navigate them, the faster you'll be able to travel. Tonight, we'll take the tunnels into Brooklyn and then surface."

"Sounds like a plan," the female replied. "Ready if you are."

Leo smiled at her before nodding at his brothers. Turning, he began to walk down the dimly lit tunnel. "Stick close, Andria. I'll try and point out some landmarks for you. Don't hesitate to ask questions."

"Hai, Shuhan," she responded, catching up to the eldest male.

"Um…yes…what?" Leo asked confused.

"Oh, that's right, no Japanese," Andria remembered. "Shuhan means leader. Sorry, if you don't like it, I won't call you that."

"No, no…it's fine… I…uh…just never heard it before…" Leo finished lamely.

"Is Japanese your primary language?" Donnie questioned, coming up on Andria's left. "I assumed English was since you don't have an accent."

"I learned to speak English as I learned to speak Japanese," Andria answered."Both of my parents grew up in Japan and studied English while they attended school. Shortly after they were married, my father was offered a teaching position at the University of San Diego so they moved to California and their English improved. When Kenta was born, they decided that all of their children should know both languages: English because they were American and Japanese to remind them of their heritage. When they discovered I was capable of speech, they decided I should learn both as well. We switched back and forth between the two all the time."

"Must have been hard learning both at once," commented Mikey who, with Raph, was walking behind the trio.

Andria scoffed. "Nowhere _near_ as hard as it was to learn French."

"You know French, too?" Donnie wondered incredulously.

"…Yeah…" Andria said slowly, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"How?" he demanded.

"My mother taught me," she replied fidgeting. "She was a teacher before she married. I studied at home with her while my brothers attended public school."

"Why weren't your brothers home schooled?" Leo asked.

"One," Andria began, "they're human. Two, home schooling isn't a common practice in Japanese society. Three, my father insisted on it."

"That doesn't seem fair," the purple clad turtle said.

"Is life ever?" she countered, smiling softly at the genius.

"I mean, you had to get pretty lonely with your brothers gone all day," he replied sympathetically.

Andria laughed. "I was many things growing up. Lonely wasn't one of them. Having three older brothers is borderline torture."

"Dudette, I know how you feel," said Mikey, nudging Donatello out of the way so he could lean in to whisper to Alexandria. "Don't let them fool you. These guys are heartless monsters. They think they know everything 'cuz they're older than me. You and I should form an alliance against their cruel power. Ow! Ow! Ow!" the jokester yelped as three different hands smacked his head.

"Cruel power, huh?" Donnie questioned.

"I'll show you heartless..." Raphael threatened with a growl.

"Show some respect for your elders," Leo chastised.

Grumbling, Mikey rubbed at his head. "See?"

"Awww, poor Mikey," Andria soothed, throwing an arm around the orange banded turtle's shoulders and pulling him closer as they walked. "They're so mean. Don't worry, watashi no mikata – my ally. We shall be strong in our fight against evil siblings."

"Unbelievable," muttered Raph, palming his forehead.

Michelangelo put his own arm around Andria, grinning cheekily at Leonardo and Donatello who were looking at him in shocked disbelief. "Together you and I will kick major shell, babe."

The female giggled. "Definitely." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "We shall plan our rebellion later. For now, let's just play along with them."

"Gotcha," Mikey whispered back, adding a wink.

Andria stifled another giggle and turned her smile to Leonardo. "Are we close to the end of this tunnel yet, Shuhan?"

Leo looked around, trying to register their current location. He had traveled the sewers so often that he hardly need think about his destination. His feet automatically led him to where he needed to go. "Yeah, it's just past this bend."

The five terrapins quickly rounded the corner. A trail of dirty water trickled past them, continuing on down the darkened tunnel. Leonardo halted the group before a solitary ladder that hung in the middle of the wall. It stretched out of sight to the street above.

"Donatello, you're up first," Leo ordered. "Signal if it's clear."

The resident genius nodded and climbed the ladder, disappearing from view. There was a scraping sound as the metal manhole cover was lifted slightly. A few seconds passed and then Donnie called down the group waiting below.

"Raphael, Michelangelo." The leader pointed a finger upwards.

"See ya in a few, dudette," Mikey said with another wink, pulling away from Andria to scramble up the ladder behind Raph.

One hand gripping a rung, Leo addressed Andria. "Follow me up. When you get to the surface, stick to the shadows."

Andria nodded in acknowledgement.

Turning, Leonardo stepped quickly up the ladder and out the small hole. In the next moment, Alexandria's head appeared and the terrapin leader offered her a hand. She took it and he hoisted her out of hole onto the alley floor, pushing her gently towards the side of a brick building where his brothers stood silently waiting in the darkness. Leo slid the cover back and joined the others. He signaled his brothers who immediately scaled the wall.

"On the surface we stay on the roofs as much as possible," Leonardo explained quietly to Alexandria. "There's less chance that we'll run into humans."

"Makes sense," Andria replied, tipping her head back to look at the top of the building.

"Can you make it up there?" Leo asked concerned.

Andria gave him a blank stare. "Of course I can. I'm just waiting for you to give me the go ahead, Shuhan."

"R-right," Leo stuttered, feeling like an idiot. "Let's go."

The eldest brother faced the wall and began to climb. Rolling her eyes, Andria waited a few seconds for him to gain some distance before beginning. The battered bricks were smooth to the touch. Her small hands gripped them tightly as she hauled herself upward, reveling in the feeling of her muscles flexing as they worked. Leonardo reached the top to where his brothers were waiting. He turned to check on Andria and was surprised to see her perched on the ledge, looking at him expectantly.

"See? No sweat," Andria said, stepping down and walking over to stand next to Mikey.

Leo cleared his throat. "Alright then. Here's the plan: a normal run, nothing fancy, just a simple run along the East River to Brooklyn Bridge Park and back. That's it. We're gonna take it nice and slow so Andria…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andria interrupted holding up her hand. "Don't make any special accommodations for me. I can keep up with you."

"I'm sure you can," Leonardo said quickly. "I just don't want you to get overwhelmed..."

Andria laughed and took a few steps towards Leonardo. "Wow. You are so…look, I know you mean well but this is ridiculous. The whole ninja thing isn't new to me. I've done this before. I don't need you to take it 'nice and slow'."

"As your leader," defended Leo, crossing his arms, "I need to know what you're capable of…"

"If you want to know my limits then start pushing," Andria's voice was full of contempt as she advanced further, hands on hips, closing the gap between them. "Challenge me. Give me a chance to prove that I can run with the big boys. Don't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl."

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey watched as the two stood unmoving, staring each other down. Leo swallowed hard. His mind raced as he tried to reach a decision. He could enforce his original plan which he was sure would be safer. Yet, it would probably upset her and make him feel like an ass. He could let her have her way, but he could lose face as leader. Damn, this girl aggravated him. It was like she was the female form of Raphael.

"Double time, team," Leonardo announced, shifting his gaze from Alexandria to his brothers. "No messing around. Let's see if we can break our previous record. Move. Now."

The blue-clad terrapin strode over the edge of the building. Alexandria watched him go, a satisfied smirk on her face. She waited until the four brothers were two buildings ahead of her before following. Breaking into a run, she launched herself off the ledge and landed neatly on the neighboring roof. A flip got her to the next building and a jump to the one after.

Leonardo ran slightly ahead of his brothers. He could hear each of them breathing steadily as they tailed him. What he did not hear was Alexandria and that bothered him. He noticed that she had lingered behind and instead of waiting for her he had continued on, determined to "challenge" her as she had requested. Now, he regretted his decision. Splinter had trusted all them, him especially, to keep her safe and he had left her behind. Leo was about to stop the group when he caught glimpse of a figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head left, he saw the figure was Alexandria matching his pace step for step. The female winked mischievously at him before flipping neatly to the next building. Stunned, Leo nearly missed the jump, saved only by his quick reflexes. Smiling to himself, he put on an extra burst of speed. Not five minutes later, the leader signaled a halt and the five terrapins came to rest on top of a tall apartment complex shielded by three leafy trees.

"Geez, bro," Raph panted. "Yer tail on fire or sumthan?"

"Double time means go faster," huffed Leo.

"Our time..." Donnie wheezed as he looked at his watch, "…is four minutes…twenty-six seconds…"

"What?" Leo asked bewildered, confirming the time by checking his own watch. "That's…that's almost three minutes shorter than our best time."

"Dudes, we rock!" Mikey chimed in.

Leonardo looked over to Alexandria who was leaning casually against the building's ventilation unit. Her breathing was relaxed, perfectly even. She was watching him with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"So do you have an idea of what my limit is?" she replied, raising an eye ridge. "Or do you need further demonstration?"

"Not necessary. You've proved your point," Leo admitted, walking over to her. "I knew from practice that you had fast reflexes, but I didn't realize you had speed."

"Thanks…I think," Andria said. "I like to run a lot."

"You _like_ to run?" Donnie questioned skeptically.

The female shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, running is great cardio." She pushed off the metal unit to walk towards the edge of the building. "It keeps me in shape."

"It sure does," Mikey said, voicing the opinion of each male as they watched her from behind.

Andria didn't hear his comment. All of her attention was devoted to the scene before her. Fascinated, she laid her arms on the chest-high ledge and leaned forward as her eyes tried to view everything at once. In the distance, the full moon hung over Lady Liberty as she stood proud. The financial district was a stunning display of colorful lights that reflected off the East River. Aglow with its own lights, the Brooklyn Bride spanned the restless waterway. Streetlights brightened the cobblestone promenade below where couples strolled hand in hand or joggers fulfilled their desire for a late night run. Even the air itself seemed to possess some magical charm.

"So this is New York, huh?" Andria asked no one in particular.

"Well, a portion of it," Donatello answered, coming up on her left.

"It's amazing," she breathed.

"I'm sure it's just like any other city," said Leonardo from the right.

"California doesn't have sights quite like this," she claimed. "But there is _no way_ New York has better surfing."

"You surf?" Mikey asked next to Leo.

"Dude, everyday," she replied, turning to look at the jokester. "I wouldn't be a true Californian if I didn't."

"How is that possible if you lived in San Diego?" Leo wondered. "I mean, you wouldn't risk being seen by humans, would you?"

Andria looked up at the older terrapin. "Of course I wouldn't risk that. Neither would my father. That's why we didn't live _in_ San Diego. We lived well away from the city limits. My parents owned a private beach property. Very few humans know about me. The only time I ever went into the city was the rare instances father took me." Andria paused to laugh softly. "Or when Hiroshi and I snuck out."

Leonardo frowned and was about to issue a reprimand, but Alexandria cut him off.

"Don't look at me like that, Shuhan," she ordered. "You can't honestly tell me you've never snuck out before."

"So the princess is a hell-raiser in disguise," Raph said suddenly joining the conversation. He leaned against the ledge next to Donnie and stared out at the river. "Whoda thought?"

"You would be too if Kenta was your older brother," the female stated bitterly looking down at her hands. "He's an obsessive, arrogant, up-tight dictator."

"He's your brother," Donnie protested. "He just cares about you."

"Kenta is my brother by obligation only," Andria insisted, lifting her head to look at the darkened sky overhead. "There's no love lost between us."

"I'm sorry," the genius offered sheepishly.

"Don't be. I'm not," she said, looking back down to the promenade. "Hiroshi and Daichi more than make up for him."

"Didn't you ever get in trouble for sneaking out though?" Mikey asked curiously.

Andria grinned. "You're only ever in trouble if you get caught. Hiroshi and I didn't get caught….much. When we did we usually got a lecture and double training time. Besides, we weren't technically doing anything wrong."

"How do you figure that?" Leo demanded, still frowning. "You were disobeying your father."

"Well, you see," Andria began turning to the leader and leaning back against the ledge. "There's always a loophole."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For example, if my father told me I wasn't allowed to go to the city by myself and I go but Hiroshi's with me then I'm not by myself," she explained. "Ergo, I'm not disobeying my father."

"And did your father buy into this 'loophole' logic?" Donnie wondered.

"Not one bit," Andria said laughing. "He was a no excuses whatsoever kind of man."

"Then ya were disobeyin yer sensei," Raph declared, crossing his arms. "Guess ya ain't as perfect or honorable as ya like ta think."

Andria glared at him, her temper flaring as she stood straight to confront the hot head. "I never said I was perfect."

"Don't mean ya weren't thinking it," he snapped back.

"Come on, guys," Mikey whined. "Can't we do anything without the two of you getting into it?"

Again, Michelangelo was ignored by Alexandria. She had been distracted by something she had spotted out of the corner of her eye. Turning from Raphael, she returned to the ledge to peer back at the river. At its edge, six black vans were moving suspiciously slow.

"Is it a normal occurrence in New York for a convoy of armored cars to drive by the river this late in the day?" she questioned, her eyes following the vehicles.

The four males crowded the ledge to see what she was talking about.

"No, it's not normal," Leo answered.

"I thought not," she muttered. A strong sense of foreboding was starting to overcome her.

"Is it just me or do those vehicles look familiar?" Donnie asked as the cars came to a sudden stop.

"They look like they belong ta Bishop," Raph replied, scowling fiercely.

"Bishop?" Andria asked puzzled.

"He's in charge of an organization known as the Earth Protection Force," Leo explained. "The EPF is devoted to protecting the planet from alien invasion. We've had a few run-ins with him."

AS if on cue, the back doors of the first vehicle swung open revealing none other than Agent John Bishop. Clad in his typical attire consisting of white shirt, black tie, black pants, and black overcoat, the man stepped down from the van. Immediately, he was joined by five of his lackeys. The group held a brief conversation which ended when Bishop gave a single nod, dismissing his men.

"What's he up to now?" Donatello asked aloud.

"I say we find out," Raph said eagerly, hands already on his weapons.

Four pairs of eyes locked on Leonardo, looking to him for the next command. Leo thought for a moment. Master Splinter had said not to go looking for trouble, but he really wanted to know what Bishop was doing.

"Let's move in closer," he relented. "Stay out of sight until we figure out what's going on."

The leader began walking to the far side of the building, preparing to descend to the shelter of the darkened alley below. His brothers followed close behind. Alexandria did not.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said, lingering at the edge. She watched as one lackey walked quickly up to Bishop, holding up some sort of hand held electronic device. Bishop took it, examining it closely as his man spoke close to his ear. Andria saw the EPF leader smile and she stepped back from the ledge quickly, swearing under her breath, just as he raised his head to look up at the top of the building they were currently standing on.

"Aww is the princess afraid of the big bad human?" Raph taunted, twirling his sai. "Or ain't ya got the guts ta fight him?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Andria hissed, eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare question my courage!"

"Then what's the problem?" Leo wanted to know, walking back over to Alexandria. He was quickly becoming frustrated. There was no pleasing this girl. "You said you wanted to 'run with the big boys' and I'm letting you."

"I know what I said!" she snapped. "But…"

"But nothing!" the blue clad terrapin interrupted, his temper rising. "I gave an order and I expect everyone to follow it!"

"I'm not challenging your authority, Leo!" Andria said angrily. "I'm trying to tell you…"

"I don't accept excuses either!" Leo proclaimed. "Now let's go!"

"Listen to me!" the female pleaded, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down until they were face to face. "You need to know this! I've…"

But Andria got no further. Her speech was cut short when three small metal balls came hurtling over the edge of the building. They fell to the roof with a thud and burst open, releasing a thick green smoke. The four terrapins choked and sputtered, unable to breathe the foul-tasting fog and slowly everything turned black.

"You will all leave this place together…in death!"

"No! Alexandria! Alexandria!"

"Alexandria!" The voice that spoke was not her father's.

"Andria!" But it was familiar.

"Andria!" It was also annoyingly loud.

"Andria!" And close by.

"Andria!"

Her eyes flickered open, squinting against the harsh brightness that met them. Lying on her side, she faced a wall of white tile. A dull ache throbbed in her temples, making thinking difficult as she tried to figure out where she was. Obviously, she was no longer on the roof of the apartment complex. She thought that perhaps she was in some sort of surgical room. There was a strong smell of bleach and a clock ticked steadily somewhere.

"Andria!"

The female winced. That voice provoked the throbbing in her head. She tried to bring her hands to her head to massage her temples but found that she could not. Confused, Andria tried again. Still nothing. It was then that she realized her hands were bound tightly behind her back.

"Andria!"

Silently swearing as darts of pain shot through her skull, Andria pressed her head to the cool tile floor. "Quit shouting, Leo."

"Andria?" Leonardo sounded relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. "Never better."

"Andria, are you hurt?" Donatello's concern was soothing.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Mikey prodded gently.

Sighing with exasperation, Andria rolled over onto her shell and turned her head to look in the direction the voices were coming from. The four males sat against the opposite wall, hand also tied behind their backs. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were watching her with expressions of great concern. Raphael scowled up at the ceiling.

"I'm fine," she assured. Groaning softly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Andria backpedaled until she bumped the wall, which she leaned back against gratefully and closed her eyes.

"We were starting to worry," Donnie said. "You've been out for almost an hour and a half."

"You worry too much," Andria declared.

"But the four of us woke up forty-five minutes ago!" the genius rebutted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Mikey answered. "You didn't move or talk or anything!"

"Can't really do those things when you're unconscious," Andria argued.

"Andria?" Leo question tentatively. She opened one eye in response. "About what I said earlier…on the roof…I'm s…."

"Don't," she said, stopping him. Andria opened her other eye and looked over at Leo. "No apologies. I don't need them and I don't want them."

"But I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, would ya quit with the sentimental crap?" Raph requested angrily, glaring at his brother. "You and yer girlfriend can make up later. Let's get out of here already!"

Leonardo blushed before returning the glare. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"Yer the brilliant leader, _Fearless_," the hot head sneered. "Where's yer plan?"

"Yelling at each other gets you nowhere," Andria commented. Her mind was racing as she contemplated possible means of escape. She tugged at the rope binding her wrists. It was knotted tight enough to bite into her flesh.

"Shove it, princess!" Raph snarled. "If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Shut up, Raph!" Mikey ordered. "It's not her fault!"

"Everyone knock it off!" Leo shouted. "This is stupid! We need to get out of here!"

"We will eventually," said Andria. She quit fidgeting and rested back against the wall.

"What do you mean by 'eventually'?" inquired Donnie.

"Things are about to get really interesting," she answered.

"Interesting?" Leo asked. "How?"

Andria only raised an eye ridge at him and smiled grimly.

"I'll admit I was surprised to find you here of all places," a voice said suddenly from the doorway.

"Where else would you find us, Bishop?" Leo responded indignantly.

"Actually, Leonardo," Bishop began, stepping into the room. He grinned as he peered over the rims of his dark lenses at the terrapin leader. "I was talking to Alexandria."


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes immediately shifted to the lone female. Completely unconcerned about his arrival, she looked up at Bishop and chuckled softly. Of the four brothers, Leonardo seemed to be the only one capable of speech.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "You two know each other?"

Bishop laughed. He crossed the sparse room and knelt down in front of Alexandria. Stretching out a hand, he cupped her chin, tilting her head so she was forced to look him in the eye. "So, my pretty little pet, you didn't tell them about our association? How very rude."

"Go to hell," Andria said calmly, trying to jerk out his grasp. Bishop tightened his hold.

"Is that all you have to say to me after so much time apart?" he asked. "It's been almost two years. I thought for sure we would never see each other again."

"You always were an idiot," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No need to be insulting," said Bishop. "Besides, if you want to hurt my feelings you'll have to do much better than that."

"You have no feelings," Andria corrected.

The man laughed again. "You haven't changed a bit. I've missed those clever remarks of yours."

"Forgive me for interruptin'," Raphael said sarcastically, having found his voice. "But would somebody explain what the shell is goin' on here?"

"Just a reunion between old friends," Bishop answered, keeping his eyes locked on Alexandria. "A happy occasion, I dare say, even though I had expected it would be on Deyelaari instead of Earth."

"Deyay-what?" wondered Michelangelo, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Have you told them _anything_ about your past?" Bishop asked Alexandria, raising an eyebrow quizzically and smirking. He stood, pulling her up with him. Keeping one hand firmly under her chin, his other held her shoulder tightly as he turned until they both could be seen by the others. "Permit me to tell them of our history, my dear."

Andria only glared at him.

"Deyelaari is an alien infested planet in the Zargon galaxy," he explained, his brown eyes rolling sideways to look at his captives. "The resources and technology there are invaluable. Two years ago I was given the opportunity to travel to Deyelaari with the promise that doing so would be beneficial to my work for the Earth Protection Force. So I decided to take the risk and went to that god forsaken world. Five days after I arrived, I met Alexandria. With some persuasion, she agreed to help me with my work."

"Define 'persuasion'," demanded Leonardo, frowning up at Bishop.

"I merely told her of my intentions," the man replied innocently.

"Which were what exactly?" Leo continued to pry.

"Genetic research for my slayer project."

"Say what?" Mikey exclaimed loudly.

"You helped Bishop with that?" Donnie asked looking up at the female in disbelief.

"Yes she did," Bishop said with an evil smile on his face. "Alexandria turned out to be quite helpful."

"Are ya cracked in the head?" Raph growled at Andria. "How could ya work for this maniac?"

"She sold her soul to me," the EPF leader answered for her. He laughed as his eyes met Alexandria's again. "Or should I say, her DNA."

"Liar," Andria accused in a low tone, jerking her head again in attempt to break free. "You gave me an ultimatum."

"So I did," Bishop conceded, his face smug as he refused to loosen his hold. "An ultimatum that you accepted without hesitation."

"What ultimatum?" Leo asked, his gaze flipping back and forth between the two.

"How about you explain this one?" the man suggested to Alexandria, forcing her head to turn left towards the four males. She remained silent, avoiding their questioning eyes by staring at a spot on the wall above their heads. "No? Fine, I will. At the time of my arrival, Deyelaari was in the midst of a civil war. It seems the lower class citizens were upset with the government and had started a rebellion. They were plotting to overthrow the monarchy when the emperor solicited my help. We agreed that if I were to identify and eradicate the rebel leaders, then he would give me unlimited access to his planet's resources. Come to find out, one of the main protestors was this lovely creature right here."

At this point, Alexandria began to struggle. Desperately, she tried to twist free, but to no avail. His hand quickly dropped from her chin to her neck as he stepped behind her. Wrapping his other arm around her middle, Bishop pulled her close to him, tightening his hold until her movements stopped.

"Now, now," he scolded, slightly increasing the pressure around her throat. "I'm not done with my story." Bishop looked back at the four brothers still seated on the floor. "Because of her own rash actions, she fell right into my trap and got caught along with her co-conspirators. That's when I found out that the mysterious saint everyone referred to as Dria was a five foot walking, talking female turtle whose real name was Alexandria. Understandably, I was very intrigued by her. Even amongst the variety of freaks on Deyelaari she stood out. She was so human-like. I wanted her to be part of my research, but she wouldn't cooperate. You see, boys, her tendency to act recklessly is nothing compared to her ability to be stubborn. Then I made her an offer: work for me or watch as I destroy all her comrades."

"You bribed her," Leonardo stated, glaring at his enemy.

"Call it what you will. Any way you look at it, she agreed to help me," Bishop responded, turning his face towards Alexandria's ear. "Didn't you, my pet?"

"Regrettably," Andria replied quietly, disgusted by the man's warm breath on the side of her head.

Bishop chuckled, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Like you would have picked the other option. You've got a serious hero complex – always wanting to save the day, rescue the innocent civilians from the evil villain. That kind thinking is what gets you into trouble, Alexandria. It did then and it has now. Play superhero all you want. Just remember that I'm your kryptonite."

"Bit vain of you to say that," she whispered back dangerously.

The hand around Alexandria's neck squeezed, fingernails digging into her skin. Anger flared briefly in Bishop's eyes as he hissed a reply. "More like stating a fact."

"How did she help you?" Donatello asked, full of curiosity.

"By providing me with a sample of her DNA," Bishop replied, smiling again. "I studied her entire genetic makeup. Her genome was seemingly unique, though it did have some genes identical to both turtles and humans. She let me believe that she was a fascinatingly rare species of alien – the last of a dying breed. Imagine my surprise when, nearly a year after our…separation, I learned of four creatures who looked just like her. Four sentient turtles. From Earth."

"So the first time we met," Donnie said, his eyes widening as realization set in, "that night you handed the Fugitoid over to the Federation, it was really because you wanted our DNA to compare with hers _and_ use it for your research project."

"Very good, Donatello," praised Bishop. "Turns out, she's a mutant freak just like you."

"You didn't mention anything about Alexandria then," Leonardo remembered.

"I was under no obligation to," the man defended. "I told you what mattered – that I wanted your DNA to create an army of super soldiers. In my line of work, it's best not to reveal every little detail."

"You also said that you had never seen a mutation like ours before," Donnie reminded him.

"When I said that," Bishop began, "I was still under the impression that Alexandria was an alien being. I knew you four were mutants due to the fact that while you were traversing the galaxies, interfering in matters between the Federation and the Triceratons, you were introducing yourselves as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the night we met, our little soiree was interrupted before I had the chance to compare your DNA side by side. It wasn't until later that I discovered that this poser here was actually a mutant."

"That doesn't mean our mutations are the same," the purple clad turtle protested.

Bishop snorted. He removed his arm from around Alexandria's waist, grabbing her bound wrists instead. With his other hand still gripping her by the throat, he pushed her forward. "Look at her. Do you not see the similarities? Hell, she's even dressed like you! True, your genomes aren't exactly the same, but besides your gender, the only real difference is that you four males are blood relatives and Alexandria is a lone swimmer in her own gene pool. "

"But…but how?" Donnie stammered. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"No, it doesn't," Bishop agreed. "How is it possible that four turtles from Earth have nearly the exact same mutation as a turtle from a planet that's light years away? It's not. Nor is it possible for a normal, non-mutated turtle to exist on said planet. So that must mean that Alexandria is from Earth….San Diego, California to be exact."

Andria's stomach dropped. She inhaled sharply, panic creeping through her mind. _How did he find out?_

Bishop felt her tense and heard her gasp. Laughing, he pulled her back towards him, spinning her around so that they were face to face once more. "That's right, Alexandria. I found out all about your creation. I guess I could say a little birdie told me…"

"H-Hawk…" the female murmured in disbelief. "Hawkthames…b-but why would he…" She paused, her eyes quickly scanned Bishop's face, noting his malicious grin. When she spoke again, her voice was laced with anger. "You forced it out of him, didn't you?"

"Think of it as a heartfelt confession," Bishop replied, his grin widening into a smile. "He was only trying to be like you – noble, heroic – and he succeeded. Now you're both traitors."

With that, Alexandria lost it. Enraged by the insult, she tried again to escape from the man's grip, kicking at him with both feet. She twisted and yanked, hoping to free her hands for the simple satisfaction of driving a fist into his jeering face, but the rope stayed whole and knotted. Her efforts were almost successful. She did manage to free herself from Bishop's hands. Momentarily. The man was fast, recapturing her by grabbing her arms and digging his thumbs into the pressure points just above her elbow joints. Alexandria cried out and her knees buckled as jolts of pain shot through her.

"You have quite the bad temper," he criticized, holding her up to keep her from collapsing on the floor at his feet. Bishop glanced at the other four who were watching with expressions that ranged from angry to horrified. He laughed again before he addressed them. "You boys will have to be careful not to make her mad. I believe I was in the middle of explaining something…what was it? Oh yes…your mutations. You four came into contact with mutagenic ooze created by the Utroms while Alexandria was exposed to chemicals manufactured by humans. But how could two different causes have the same effect? The answer is this: the intelligence of the human race is finally catching up to that of extraterrestrials in the fields of science. It's a phenomenon that the government chooses not to disclose with the general public and for good reason. People wouldn't know how to deal with it. Things could go wrong. There could be more accidents – accidents that lead to more freaks. What we would do then?" He looked down at Alexandria, his face an expression of mock sympathy. "Not every human would adopt one and raise it as part of the family…"

"Fuck you," Andria managed to say, the pain in her body dulling. "Fuck you, Bishop."

"Now is neither the time nor the place," Bishop retorted, standing her on her feet. His thumbs lingered threateningly near the pressure points on her arms as he addressed the room at large. "We've solved the big mystery about your supposed coincidental existence, but there are still a few questions that need answering."

"Fer cripes' sake!" Raph burst out. His irritation at being captured had transformed into anger with each word Bishop had spoken. The fact that his hands and wrists were numb from poor circulation weren't helping matters. "Instead of playin' twenty questions let's skip to the fight so we can get the shell outta here!"

"I second that!" Mikey joked.

"You're not going anywhere," the man declared. "So you might as well make yourselves comfortable."

"What questions?" Leo demanded. His frustration was starting to show as he wiggled restlessly, trying to relieve the cramping in his neck and shoulders.

"Questions for Alexandria. She has some explaining to do," Bishop replied. He put on a mock serious face and glanced down at her. Keeping a firm grip on her arm with one hand, he shook a finger of the other at her like she was a naughty little kid. "You've been lying to me."

"About what?" Andria challenged, raising an eye ridge. "My true origins? How could I lie to you about that when you never asked me? _I_ didn't tell you I was a Deyelaarian. You assumed it you pretentious bastard."

She knew it was coming, but Andria was still stunned by the hard backhanded slap that struck her across the face. The force of the blow was enough to knock her to the floor and Bishop let her fall ungraciously, face first to the tile. Her face stung. The ring depicting the EPF seal that Bishop wore on his right ring finger had cut her cheek. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it to see him lose control.

"No!" Leo had shouted as he saw Bishop raise his hand.

"Andria!" Donnie and Mikey cried together while she fell.

Even Raph was upset by the hit. "Jus' let me get out of these ropes Bishop and I'll…"

But Bishop wasn't interested in what Raphael was planning to do. Hands curled into fists that hung at his sides, he stood motionless, glaring at the figure lying on the floor. Andria rolled to her side and looked up at Bishop, grinning defiantly. She began to sit up only to be hauled back into a standing position as he seized her by the throat again.

"I may not have asked, but you never corrected me either," the man said, his tone dripping with menace. His fingers clenched tighter. "That makes you a liar all the same. I suggest that you be honest with me about the questions I'm going to ask you now."

"She can't answer if she can't breathe!" Leonardo shouted out, worried that Alexandria's skin tone was beginning to take on a bluish tinge.

Realizing that the terrapin leader had a point, Bishop loosened his grip, capturing the tails of her black mask in his long fingers instead. Andria's breathing was ragged as her deprived lungs greedily sucked in air. On her neck, Bishop's handprint marred the green skin. He yanked on her mask tails, forcing her head back until she looked him in the face.

"Tell me, Alexandria," Bishop said, wiping a trail of blood off the turtle's cheek with his thumb, "how did you get back to Earth? When I left Deyelaari, it was to my understanding that you had met your demise."

"The thing about rumors is," she replied hoarsely, "you never can be sure whether or not they're true."

"Indeed," he said tersely. "You seem to have a nasty habit of coming back from the dead. Maybe next time you should stay buried."

"Maybe next time you should make sure I'm actually dead."

"She sure is avoiding the question," Donatello whispered to his brothers as they watched the exchange between Bishop and Alexandria.

"Yeah, but why?" Leonardo wondered, frowning at the pair as he failed to understand their relationship.

"Man, this is messed up," Raphael commented, tugging uselessly at the ropes binding his wrists. "Bishop knows more 'bout this girl than we do."

"Shhh!" shushed Michelangelo. "I wanna hear this!"

"…and after you got back to California," Bishop was saying, "…you told your daddy everything that happened, which made him worry about his so-called daughter. He had to try harder to make sure you stayed safe from me while keeping you a secret from the rest of the world and he did. That is, until you arrived here in New York. So now the question becomes why did you come here? "

"Give me your best guess," Andria commanded, a smirk on her face.

"Alright," he complied, smiling back at her. "I'm guessing that you heard about these four…" he gestured towards the terrapin brothers. "…and you - incapable of minding your own business - came here to find them, concocted some scheme to meet them, sweet talked them, and have since been living with them."

"Close," she replied sarcastically. "You have the motive wrong….and the scheming….and the sweet talking….but other than that you've guessed right."

"Then you're motive must be that you're out to steal more hearts…." Bishop said with a chuckle. He followed the black string of her necklace down to the crystal pendant which he picked up to examine. "…though I don't understand why. You already have the emperor's son groveling your feet and Hawkthames wrapped around your finger. Isn't two enough? Do you really need to add these four to your collection?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"Andria asked, well aware of the alarmed, outraged, stunned, and puzzled looks that the four mutant males were giving her.

"The kind who gets what she wants," he answered, continuing to play with the white crystal. "By any means necessary. You lie, cheat, and manipulate. You're not happy if things don't happen the way you want them to because you're a conceited, judgmental, perfectionist."

"I'm sorry, were you describing me or yourself just then?" she wondered.

Bishop ignored the jib, letting the half-sphere pendant fall from his hand. He inclined his head towards the brothers. "You at least owe them the truth. They're the ones who you have been keeping the most secrets from."

"They know the reason why I'm here."

"And that is?"

"_Daddy_ sent me," she confessed in an irritated tone. "Against my will. I never knew about these four. By accident, I ran into them one night. I had and have no intention to 'add them to my collection'."

"So you say," Bishop taunted.

The way in which he had said that signaled a warning to Alexandria. Frowning, she locked eyes with her captor. "What do you want, Bishop? Didn't you take enough from me on Deyelaari? Why track me down on Earth?"

"In answer to your questions," he replied, "I want you, no, and because I own you, respectively."

"So keep me and let them go," she requested looking over at Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

Bishop rolled his eyes and scoffed. He let go of Andria's mask and shoved her hard into the far wall. The impact caused her to fall to her knees with a groan. She looked back up at Bishop who stood over her with his hands linked behind his back. "There you go again with the hero complex. It's time you stop acting like the knight in shining armor and play the damsel in distress instead. None of you will be leaving here tonight. I need all five of you."

"What for?" Leonardo asked loudly.

"What for?" the man repeated, turning his attention to the terrapin leader. "To rebuild my super soldiers."

The room was silent for a moment.

"No way," Raphael growled out. "No fuckin' way, Bishop!"

"Why do you need us?" Donatello asked. "You have countless men at your beck and call."

"Men who don't have mutated DNA," said Bishop.

"But you already took DNA samples from us," Michelangelo protested.

"So I did," Bishop acknowledged as paced the floor. "Samples that were destroyed along with my entire army of super soldiers the night you for invaded my lab to save your master. Because of you, I have to start my slayer project all over. Perhaps I should be thanking you. Now I have the opportunity to make it better than it was before."

"How so?" Donnie wondered.

"Alexandria's here," he answered. "I'll be able to study you all simultaneously. I can completely renovate my original schematics - add new features that will encourage certain biological instincts. Four males and one female…I may not have to resort to cloning after all…"

"Oh hell no," Andria spoke up suddenly. "That's enough of this crap."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Andria leapt to her feet. Her hands emerged from behind her back; one holding the remnants of the rope that hand bound them and the other holding the dagger that had freed them. Bishop didn't have enough time to register what was happening before a roundhouse kick leveled him out on the floor. While her foe was temporarily down, Andria knelt beside Leo to cut the rope around his wrists and pressed the dagger into his hand.

"Move fast!" she urged the blue clad terrapin as Bishop got back up. Andria stepped away from him, bracing herself as the EPF leader rushed forward.

Leonardo heeded her advice. He was on his feet in an instant, freeing his brothers. The other three jumped up, rubbing life back into their wrists.

"Weapons would be nice!" stated Mikey, habitually reaching to his belt for nunchakus that weren't there.

"Make do without them!" Leo responded. "Let's get Andria and get out!"

The female was struggling to keep Bishop at bay. Teeth grit, she blocked his fists as they swiped at her. A quick move on his part sent her crashing into the wall. Bishop stepped towards her, but found his path obstructed by four angry looking turtles.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Raphael said. Grinning darkly, he launched himself at the man. Bishop sidestepped neatly, aiming a kick at the hot head's shell. It found it's mark and Raph stumbled forward. He recovered immediately, spinning around to catch Bishop by the shirt and delivering a hard uppercut to his chin.

"You always do, Raph," Mikey commented as his brother landed another punch on Bishop's jaw.

Raph prepared for a third strike, but this time Bishop was ready for him. The human caught hold of the mutant's fist, bending it backwards at the wrist. Grunting slightly in pain, Raph tried to free his hand and still keep hold of Bishop. A powerful kick to the chest had the red clad turtle flying away from former captor . As soon as he was airborne, Leonardo took his place. Donatello, meanwhile, checked on Alexandria who lay in a heap at the base of the wall.

"You okay, Andria?" the genius asked kneeling down beside her as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I-I'm fine," she replied in a shaky voice.

Donnie was skeptical. "You sure?"

Andria nodded. Truth be told, her entire body felt numb. She sat taking deep breathes, watching as Leonardo battled away with Bishop using her dagger as a weapon. The man dodged the short blade by mere centimeters. With Leo's arm extended, Bishop slammed a fist down hard on the middle of his forearm, making him drop the weapon. Following up with a blow to the face, Bishop sent the turtle to the floor. Raphael returned to the fight with a vengeance, running straight for the man at the same time as Michelangelo.

"Come on, we'll work on finding a way out of here," Donnie said standing up. He offered a hand to Alexandria which she took and he helped her to her feet. Limbs still feeling like dead weight, she stumbled. Donatello caught her by the waist before she fell and gently held her upright. "Whoa, are you sure you're not hurt? Can you walk?"

Hands on his biceps, Andria steadied herself, flushing with embarrassment. "Yeah…I-I'm fine….just lost my balance for a second. I'll be okay, really."

Suddenly, she shoved him away, but the reason was soon made clear as Michelangelo crashed against the wall exactly where he had been standing moments before. The jokester groaned, rubbing gingerly at the back of his head.

"Bishop's tougher than I remember," Mikey said weakly as Donnie helped him up.

The man was putting up a hard fight. Thanks to the enhanced features of his new body, Bishop transitioned easily from offensive to defensive as he combated both Leonardo and Raphael. It was a constant blur of green and black as the three maneuvered around the middle of the room punching, kicking, and blocking. Bishop wasn't indestructible, a fact he was well aware of as fatigue began to threaten him, but he wasn't about to give up. He spotted Andria's discarded dagger on the floor and seized it, brandishing it out before him. Unfazed, the two turtles continued to advance until they had Bishop up against the wall. Bishop raised his left arm to strike at his opponent with the blade, but found that he could not. He had been rendered immobile – pinned to the wall by his sleeve with a dagger identical to the one in his hand. Out of confusion, all movement in the room ceased.

Bishop's surprise quickly turned to amusement. Placing his free hand on his hip, he looked past Leo and Raph to Alexandria. "Nice shot. You've been practicing."

Heads turned towards the female who stood by the opposite wall, hands hanging down by her sides. She raised an eye ridge at the man and smirked. "I have."

"You do realize this isn't going to stop me, right?"

"Probably not. Can't blame me for trying though," Andria replied walking slowly over towards Bishop. Pushing her way between Raph and Leo, she stopped directly in front of the man. Her fingers reached for his black tie to tighten the knot at the top. "Admit it, Johnny. This whole thing is really about the fact that I got away. It must have driven you crazy to have something that you own taken from you by the very people you despise."

"Crazy is not the word I would choose," Bishop insisted, allowing her to continue adjusting his neckwear. "I think 'absolutely livid' better describes how I felt. When I was told you were still alive I swore I would get you back again."

"You can't get me back, Johnny," she stated, looking up into his brown eyes.

"Can't I?" he questioned, subconsciously moving his hand from his hip to hers. "Judging by your tone of voice, I'm willing to believe otherwise. It seems to suggest that you missed me more than you're letting on."

Andria suppressed a shudder as his fingers touched her flesh. She abandoned his tie, placing her hands on his chest instead. "Maybe…want to find out how much?"

The four turtle brothers were dumbstruck. Their situation had just reached a whole new level of weird. Leonardo could not believe what he was hearing or seeing for that matter. _Andria and Bishop?_ He desperately prayed that he was imaging things.

"I'll still want that DNA sample," Bishop stated, pulling her closer.

"You can have it…" she offered. "…if you can get it."

The two smiled sweetly at each other. A second later, the smiles had changed into evil expressions and the second after that they both moved. Bishop withdrew his hand from her waist, pulling free the blade pinning his sleeve while Alexandria flipped backwards away from him. A dagger came hurtling end over end towards the female. Catching it by the handle, she stopped it before the blade could pierce her chest. Her other hand shot up, blocking the second dagger by grabbing Bishop's wrist as he tried to stab it into her side.

"You forget your place, mutant!" Bishop shouted, twisting his arm out of her grasp.

"It's right here in front of you!" she countered, using the dagger in her right hand to intercept the one in his left as it made for her neck. There was a scraping sound as the blades met. "I told you before, Bishop! _No one_ owns me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Raph asked Leo as Andria kicked Bishop in the stomach, forcing him back a few steps. "I dunno know which of 'em to fight!"

"Fight Bishop!" Leo advised, watching the man punch Andria hard enough to knock her to the floor again. "She's on our side! Donnie! Mikey! Let's finish this already and get out of here!"

Andria had landed on her hands and knees. Looking back over her shoulder, she extended her leg, sweeping Bishop's feet out from under him. He fell hard onto his side, the dagger was knocked from his hand and slid away across the tile. Andria lunged for it, fingers closing around the handle, and jumping back up as Bishop did. Her reflexes weren't fast enough and the man slammed her into the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Andria slumped to the floor, dazed while Bishop smiled victoriously over her. He was about to deliver the coup de gras when an emerald colored fist collided with his nose. Blood dripped from the nostrils as Bishop, glaring at Raphael, stumbled backwards into Michelangelo who landed a punch between his shoulder blades. Ignoring the pain, Bishop wiped away the red liquid, jabbing his elbow into the jokester's side. Mikey backed off a little, rubbing his assaulted ribs. Leonardo stepped forward, swinging at fist at Bishop. The man blocked it, but not the other fist the terrapin leader drove into his jaw. Bishop fell against the wall, his entire face throbbing. The four males pressed in closer to Bishop, determined to bring the night to an end. Bishop, realizing his plans were being changed for him, decided that a tactical retreat was in order.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this short, gentlemen," the EPF leader announced. He aimed a kick at Donatello, his foot connecting with the genius's chest, knocking him backwards. Bishop jumped over the fallen turtle, sinking a fist into Raph's cheek as he tried to stop him. "Rest assured we will meet again." He ducked another swing from Leo, sending the blue clad turtle crashing down with a kick. "Oh and Alexandria…." The female look up at him from the floor, rubbing her bruised shoulder as Bishop caught Mikey by the arm and flung him away."…Sharar sends his greetings."Meeting her eyes one last time, he smirked and disappeared through the door.

"No…no….No! NO!" Andria began screaming. Grabbing her dagger, she used the wall to stand up on shaking legs. Summoning all her strength she dashed across the room and out the door. "BISHOP!"

"Andria, wait!" Leonardo shouted after her. He gestured for his brother to follow as he headed towards the door. "Come on! We have to stop her!"

The hallway was dark. Andria's footsteps were loud as she ran down the walkway in pursuit of Bishop. His cold laughter seemed to reverberate from the walls. She was completely unaware of the four males chasing after her. All of her thoughts were focused on catching up to Bishop. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Andria rounded a corner in time to see Bishop's coat tails vanishing behind a metallic door that was sliding shut. She reached the door as the lock clicked. Angered, her fists beat uselessly at the barrier.

"Andria!" Leonardo yelled again as they drew near. "Just let him go!"

He was ignored as Andria looked about wildly for a way to get the door open. Her eyes fell upon the key card slot. Using the short blade, she managed to pry away the device panel, exposing the jumble of wires that gave it power. She yanked the mass, small sparks of electricity glowing as connections were severed. Amazingly, the door slid open and Andria burst through the opening into a room that contained a multitude of blinking, flashing computers. None of this interested the female as her eyes scanned the room frantically seeking her enemy. The four boys entered behind her while she moved further in.

"Until next time," a voice said loudly.

Andria looked towards the far wall. Bishop had stepped from the shadows to stand before another doorway that led to an escape. In his hand was a small remote device – an explosion device. Andria's eyes widened in horror then narrowed in anger. As she raised one foot to make a run for Bishop, the man's thumb hovered over the device's big red button.

"NO!"

Andria's eyes squeezed shut, her hands flying up to protect her face. She felt herself being picked up and carried back through the doorway. Her unknown rescuer had her halfway down the hall when the bomb detonated. The sounds of the explosion were deafening and made her ears rings. Strong arms held her close to a solid body as heat from the flames blasted all around them. Time seemed to stand still. Andria took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as smoke crowded into her airway. Choking on the tainted air, she sputtered until her lungs were clear. Her ears began to work properly again and she could hear the crackling of fire. She willed herself to open her eyes and find out who had saved her from certain death. The arms still wrapped around her were emerald colored. Afraid she was hallucinating, Alexandria looked up and, much to her confusion, saw Raphael.

"Are ya insane?" Raph demanded, holding her at arm's length, concern etched across his face. "Ya could've been killed!"

"Oh, so now you care all of a sudden?" Andria questioned angrily.

She pushed his hands off her shoulders and turned away. With relief, she noted that the other three were okay. They had made it further down the hall. Michelangelo was closest to the doorway of the first room. He was picking himself up and brushing off the layer of dust that had settled on his skin. Donatello was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. Leonardo stood in front of her, watching her, wanting to make sure that she and his brother were unharmed.

"Andria, are you…"

"I'm fine!" she interrupted. Stepping around the leader, she marched down the rest of the hallway past Donnie and Mikey, kicking aside the scattered debris.

"Andria! Wait!" Leonardo called out. "Where are you going?"

Raphael's concern had been replaced by rage. Brushing past his eldest brother, he stomped after her. Exchanging worried glances, the remaining terrapins quickly followed to their former prison.

The hot head stood in the doorway, watching Alexandria pull open the doors on the first of a series of metal cabinets attached to the opposite wall. "Ya gonna tell us what the hell just happened?"

"An explosion, duh!" she replied, rummaging through the contents of the cabinet. Lab coats, goggles, belts, and boots. Not what she was searching for. Leaving the doors open, she moved onto the next cabinet.

"No shit?" he snarled. "Is that really what I just saved yer shell from?"

"I didn't ask you to!" Andria countered. Don's bo staff was attached to the door of the second cabinet. On the middle shelf were the rest of their weapons. The female snatched up her pair of sai and tucked them into her black sash. "You said you weren't gonna play my bodyguard and I didn't expect you to! Don't get pissed at me because you changed your mind!"

Raph walked over and seized his weapons, glad to have them back in his possession. Sliding them into his belt, he continued to hound Andria. "Fine! Next time I'll let Bishop finish ya off!"

"Fine!" she snapped back, digging through the third cabinet. Empty boxes were thrown to the floor. Nothing useful here either. "I don't care if you're not there! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah I can see that!" he replied sarcastically.

"I know how to handle Bishop!" Andria defended. She opened the fourth cabinet. Inside was a solitary box. Full of anticipation, Andria tugged off the lid and cast it aside, revealing a collection of file folders. Bingo.

"I'll bet ya do!" Raph sneered. "Seems like you two are real good _friends_! Is the whole hostage thing some kind of twisted foreplay for ya?"

In response to the question, Andria whipped around and slammed a fist straight into the red clad turtle's mouth. He hadn't expected that. Raph staggered backwards, trying to maintain his balance. His lip was cut. Tasting blood, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before spitting on the floor. He looked at Andria who seemed surprised by her own reaction. The two locked eyes, glaring at one another intently. Then Raph raised his fist and swung.

"Raph, no!" Leo shouted too late.

The hot head punched Andria in the chin, making her fall backwards into the metal cabinet with a bang. She recovered immediately, aiming a fist for his head. It connected with his cheek at the exact same time as his slammed into her right eye. Andria swung wildly, not caring where her punches landed. Neither did Raph. All that mattered to either of them was inflicting as much pain as possible on the other. Yet, there was interference as three sets of green hands frantically pried them apart.

"Raphael, stop!" Leonardo commanded.

The leader grabbed his angry brother's wrists, setting his feet firmly in place as Raph tried to push past him to continue fighting with Andria. Donatello was holding her by the shoulders, keeping her from rushing forward despites her attempt to get free. Michelangelo stood between the pairs like some referee.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Andria yelled at Raph, trying to yank Donnie's hands away. The genius's grip stayed firm. "I would NEVER have sex with Bishop on my own free will!"

"Why should I believe ya?" Raph asked, struggling against his brother. "Ya been lying to us since ya got here!"

"I haven't lied about anything!"

"Ya never told us ya knew Bishop!"

"I tried!" she screamed in protest. "I tried, remember? On the roof! That's what I wanted you to know Leonardo! But you wouldn't let me tell you that I knew Bishop!"

"I-I…" Leonardo stuttered, his face guilty.

"Don't blame this on Leo!" Raph thundered. "This whole mess is your fault!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know Bishop was here in New York?" she demanded. "How the hell was I supposed to know that you guys knew him too?"

"Yeah, right! Like _Johnny_ never told ya about us!" the hot head hollered.

"You are such an idiot!" Andria proclaimed. "Were you not listening earlier? Bishop and I met two years ago! Way before he met you! I never saw him again until tonight! Now you tell me how he could have possibly told me about you!" No response. "Exactly! Even If I had seen him, he probably wouldn't have told me! Why should he? He never told you about me!"

"He was looking for ya!"

"So? What does that prove?"

"So if ya really were in California fer the last two years, he would have found ya!" Raph shouted, pointing a finger at the female. "Or were ya lying about living with humans?"

"Do you not have a brain in that thick head?" asked Andria. "Master Splinter himself told you where I came from! Do you really think that your sensei, the one you call father, would lie to you? Would your friend April? She knew my father, too! Everything I ever said about my creation, my family, my life was the truth! No, I haven't told you everything, but that's because you haven't asked!" She ceased struggling, but her voice was still angry. "Why would I open up to someone who obviously doesn't want me here?"

Raphael stopped fighting Leonardo, letting his fists fall to his sides. She _did_ have a point. The room grew quiet as the Raph and Andria stared at each other.

"Raph…your shoulder…." Donnie said, breaking the awkward silence. "It's bleeding."

The hot head looked down. Sure enough, blood was flowing freely from a nasty gash on his left shoulder.

"So is Andria," Mikey announced, pointing to a deep cut on her right forearm.

"Great, just great," the two injured turtles spoke together. Their eyes meet briefly before both hurriedly looked away, a faint blush painted across their cheeks. In the adrenaline rush, neither of them had realized they had been hurt.

"It must have happened in the explosion," Donnie decided, letting go of Andria's shoulders to examine her arm."We need to get out of here and get you guys some medical attention."

"I'm fine," Andria insisted pulling her arm out of his grasp. She unwound the black binding from her wrist, wrapping it around the wound on her forearm instead. It would do for now. She returned to the fourth cabinet and resumed rifling through box of the files.

"Don't need attention," Raph muttered, shaking Leo off and applying pressure to his shoulder.

"Yes, you do," Leo corrected, grabbing his katana from the storage unit. Donnie and Mikey did likewise. "Both of you do. We're going back to the lair right now to get you fixed up and then were are going to sit with Master Splinter and civilly discuss what happened tonight."

Andria rolled her eyes. Her face lit up as she finally came across what she had been hunting for. Picking up the small flash drive, she stored it beneath the binding on her left wrist and turned back around. "Fine. Let's go."

"What were you looking for?" Donnie wondered, having watched her.

"Information," she said simply, crossing the room. She bent down to pick up one of her lost daggers that lay waiting by the wall. Giving it an expert twirl, she slipped it back into its sheath located beneath the black band on her right thigh.

"What information?" Leo asked, walking up behind her.

"Anything that could tell me what Bishop's been doing the last couple of years," Andria replied, looking at the leader.

"Did you find something?"

"Not much," she said shrugging. Andria made for the doorway.

"Andria, we can't go that way!" Donnie shouted. "There's fire!"

The female pointed up at the ceiling. "Fire sprinklers will have put it out by now." She walked out into the damaged hallway. "Besides, there's no other way out of this room."

Leo threw up his hands in exasperation. He wasn't so sure she really understood that he was the leader, regardless of Master Splinter had said. Beckoning to his brothers, the leader followed her.

Andria was right. The sprinklers had put out the fire. Still, smoke curled and drifted throughout the passageway. The four terrapin brothers weaved their way through the debris to the end of the hall where Andria already stood. She was retrieving her second dagger which had remained lodged between the wall and the key slot panel. With a mighty tug, she pulled it free and wiped it clean on the ties of her waist sash before returning it to its sheath under the black band on her upper left arm.

"What's up with the daggers?" Mikey questioned curiously. "Don't you think having all those weapons is overkill?"

"Nope," Andria responded. "You never know when you need them. You carry shiruken, don't you?"

"Well, yeah…" the jokester admitted.

"I rest my case," she said satisfactorily walking through the doorway.

The room was worse than the hall. All of the computers had been destroyed. They lay in melted piles upon the floor between the puddles of water that had extinguished the flames. The smell of burnt plastic was strong. Andria felt like gagging as she picked her way across the room, the four boys right behind her. The door that Bishop had escaped through was wide open. She paused in the frame, scanning the dark hallway in front of her for any sight of movement, craning to hear even the slightest sound. Detecting none, she stepped forward and paused again. Still nothing. The five terrapins walked silently down the hallway until they came upon a ladder that led up to a hatch door overhead.

"I'll go up first," Leonardo said pointedly, grabbing hold of a rung before Andria could.

He climbed quickly and with a few strong twists of the wheel had the door open just an inch. Peering through the gap, the leader saw the scene was clear and allowed the door to open completely. He motioned for Alexandria to follow before disappearing through the hole. She shot up the ladder and emerged next to Leo in what surprisingly turned out to be a small alley between two warehouses that faced the East River. The other three males joined them shortly.

"We'll go back through the sewers," Leo announced. "It's too dangerous on the roofs."

This time Andria didn't argue.

**AN: At last! An update! I always feel like I need to apologize for taking so long to update, but I realized that all posts get longer each time...so does that make up somehow? So….Bishop and Andria have some history….none of it good. There seems to more there that neither one is telling. Raph isn't as big a jerk as everyone thinks. Perhaps he even cares about the Princess. Leo is frustrated with her. He doesn't like his leadership being challenged. Donnie is worried and Mikey is, well Mikey. Up next: Splinter wants an explanation. Andria finds a confidant in Donatello, perhaps something more. April and Casey come for a visit.**


	9. Chapter 9

Deep blue waters of the Pacific Ocean rose in monstrous swells. As they sped towards shore, the swells shrank into smaller waves that tumbled onto a bare beach. The water foamed as it rushed over the sun-warmed sand, smoothing out the collected grains when it retreated. A white surfboard with a single thin red line down the middle was propped on end out of reach of the tide. Before it sat a teenager clad only in red swimming trunks. He was a veteran surfer: a fact made evident by his muscular physique and tanned skin. Gentle breezes ruffled his black hair, disturbing the spikes he painstakingly styled every day. Legs stretched out in front of him, Hiroshi Lotus leaned back on his hands and watched as the orange sun sank slowly in the west to greet the sea.

"Of course you'd be down here," a voice said with a laugh.

Hiroshi turned towards the sound, unsurprised by the young man approaching him. The newcomer walked along the tide, his bare feet leaving behind a trail of disfigured prints in the wet sand. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt covered his upper body. The wind tugged at his equally dark hair, freeing strands from the pony tail that hung just past his shoulders.

"No better place to be, Daichi," replied the surfer, greeting his older brother with a nod. "Get your paper done?"

Daichi groaned as he sat down next to Hiroshi. "Yeah, finally. Twenty-five pages about the importance of studying viral infections in mycobacterium."

"Nerd."

"Sure am," the science major acknowledged with a grin. He yawned, stretching his arms skyward to ease the tension in his muscles. "I'll be glad when this semester is over with though."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Hiroshi said, turning his attention back towards the sea.

Daichi looked to waves as well. "You're thinking about Andria again, aren't you?"

The younger male sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm worried 'bout her, bro."

"Me too," Daichi agreed. He scooped up a handful of sand and watched the grains escape between his fingers. "It's weird not having her around. Two weeks…. I don't think she's ever been gone this long before."

"No, she hasn't," Hiroshi confirmed, drawing his knees up and leaning forward to rest his arms on top of them. "Even when she was off world we still got to talk to her. Now she's less than 3,000 miles away and we haven't heard one word! I can't take much more of this….not knowing for sure if she's okay…I just….I have this bad feeling….that…that she's…in trouble…."

"Andria's with Splinter, Hiro. She'll be okay," older brother said hoping to comfort his sibling, though he himself felt a little doubtful. "If Dad could trust him to take care of her, then we should, too."

The surfer wasn't convinced. Moodily, he dug his toes into the sand. "Why'd they even send her away, Dai? She's better off here, with us."

"Mom told us that it was part of some agreement."

"Do you really believe that there are four others just like her?" Hiro asked incredulously, looking over at his brother. "Hamato never brought them to the Nexus. We've never so much as seen a picture of them! Hell, we didn't even _hear _about them until after Andria left for New York! Why would Dad and Mom keep that secret from her…from all of us?"

"Maybe they didn't want her to get her hopes up," Daichi suggested, taking another handful of sand. "You know how excited she gets about stuff. Andria's suffered enough disappointment in life. Mom and Dad wouldn't want to add to that." Smiling, he gave his brother a nudge. "They didn't tell us 'cause you and I tell her everything while Kenta would have hinted subtly that he knew something she didn't until she went crazy."

Hiro grew more frustrated at the mention of his eldest brother. A frown stretched across his face. "I guess that makes sense, but still...we can take care of her. Why send her away from her family to complete strangers? She didn't want to go, Dai. Even though she liked Splinter, she didn't care about finishing her training. That's what she told me. Andria figured she had learned enough from Dad. She would have stayed if Kenta hadn't guilted her into going, telling her she shamed the man who raised her and that she had no honor if she disobeyed him. The frickin' jerk….he doesn't care about anyone!"

Daichi's smile disappeared as he grew serious. He turned his head to look at his companion. "That's not true, Hiro, and you know it. His problem is that he cares too much. That's why he fights with Andria all the time, why he gets after me about studying, and why he doubled your training time and gave you extra chores last week when you came home with that piercing in your ear. He worries about all of us. These last two weeks have been hard on all of us, but him especially. He's the one in charge of everything now. It's not going to be easy trying to fill Dad's shoes. Give him a break. I bet that if you ask him, he'll tell you that he misses Andria just as much as you do and wishes she was home."

"Yeah, right," the surfer muttered, fingering the shiny silver stud in his left ear. "Like he'd admit that."

The scientist rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness and decided to abandon all talk of their elder sibling. "You know that a phone or a computer isn't the only way to communicate with Andria…."

"Yeah, I know," Hiro said quietly. "But I didn't think it would work this far apart."

"Try it," Dai encouraged, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You might be surprised at what happens. And in the meantime, stop worrying so much about her. If she could survive an alien civil war, then she can survive New York City."

**AN: A short teaser chapter to introduce Andria's brothers because they're really important and I wanted y'all to know that they aren't heartless monsters. They want her back just as much as she wants to go back. (Apologies for the delays on updates, but I'm back in school now so homework has priority)**

**Up Next: More fighting, more secrets revealed, explanations for a disappointed sensei, confessions between two braniacs, a visit from Casey and April **

**Check out the poll on my profile page!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

The turtle in question was currently traveling through the sewers beneath the sprawling metropolis. Head down, Andria watched her feet as she stepped through the dark and dirty tunnels. She walked apart from and slightly behind the group of brothers. Leonardo shot frequent glances at her, paranoid that she would disappear if he looked away for too long. He had made sure that she and Raphael were well separated by placing himself, Donatello, and Michelangelo between them. It wasn't necessary as neither of the hot headed turtles seemed remotely aware of the other's existence. Raph walked beside the wall, muscled arms swinging by his side as he stared straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with anyone while Andria ignored everyone entirely. She had been silent since they entered the sewers. There were a million questions racing through Leo's mind: the majority of which he desperately wanted Andria to answer, but he couldn't bring himself to ask a single one.

Alexandria was well aware of every look the leader gave her. It was beginning to annoy her. Did he really think she was going to run away? Where would she go? April's? She considered it for a moment before labeling it as a stupid idea. No reason to be a burden on someone else. Besides, they'd probably just drag her back to the lair beneath Central Park. Home? Kenta would just _love _that. Her only option was to stick with these four, no matter how reluctant she was to do so. The female's mind raced as the night's events replayed in her mind.

_I guess I could say a little birdie told me…_

Hawkthames…what had Bishop done to get him to talk? He was tough - a fighter through and through. Not someone who gave up easily, but someone who would sacrifice himself for the sake of all others. That's why he had started the rebellion – to stop the suffering of those the Deyelaarian government had persecuted without just cause. That's what Andria had loved about him.

_ Don't be afraid to trust me, Dria. I'll never let you down._

Never? That promise Hawk made to her back on Deyelaari had obviously meant nothing.

_She's a mutant freak just like you._

Then why did she feel so different from the four males on the other side of the tunnel?

…._you're a conceited, judgmental, perfectionist._

There was truth in that statement.

_Four males and one female…I may not have to resort to cloning after all…_

Gross. No way was she going to be bred like some dog.

_Judging by your tone of voice…you missed me more than you're letting on._

Had she? Had she missed 'working' with Bishop? Andria wanted to say no.

_…Sharar sends his greetings._

How the hell did Bishop know Sharar? Was the man bluffing? Could that mean that Bishop had something to do with the events surrounding her father's death? More importantly, would Bishop go running to Sharar and tell him that she had gone off to New York? This could be very bad.

_Why should I believe ya?_

Why indeed? Because Splinter said so? That sounded so childish.

_This whole mess is your fault!_

Yes. It is.

_What's going on?_

Andria's head snapped up. That was NOT a thought generated by her conscious. It was too loud, like someone had spoken quietly right behind her. Andria stopped, turned around slowly, and looked about carefully. Nothing there but darkness and stench.

_Andria?_

Her breath hitched as a sudden wave of positive energy surged through her. Andria shut her eyes at the familiar sensation. Now she understood.

_Little sister?_

Hiroshi . Her brother was trying to contact her on a spiritual level by connecting his chi with hers. He had to be really worried about her. Such communication required extremely focused mediation – a practice that Hiroshi despised. Clasping the lotus engraved pendant that hung from her neck in both hands, Andria breathed deep and concentrated hard on directing her chi to her distant family member.

_Ni-chan, I'm okay, but I can't do this now._

Another energy surge.

_Get safe. Stay safe. I miss you, kame._

Andria felt like crying from the use of his nickname for her.

_Miss you more, ningen. _

As the energy drained away, Andria opened her eyes. She looked down the tunnel again, half-convinced that she saw her brother walking away from her. In reality, the passageway was as empty as it had been before. Andria reversed a few steps, letting go of her necklace. Sighing sadly, she turned around and smacked straight into Leonardo. With a small shout of fright, the black-clad turtle stepped back quickly. Her hands were already on the handles of her sai when she realized who she had collided with.

"What the hell, Leonardo?" Andria demanded angrily, releasing her weapons to rub her bruised beak. She glared up at the taller terrapin. "Why were you standing right behind me?"

The leader was a little surprised at her hostility towards him. She had only ever used that harsh tone and evil eye on Raph. He held his hands up in front of him as a sign of nonaggression. "Figuring out why you stopped following us."

Andria's expression softened. How long had she been standing there? Heat began to creep across her cheeks as she thought of a plausible excuse. Crossing her arms, she glanced back down the tunnel. "I…I thought I heard something…"

Leo's gaze followed hers. He knew she wasn't being entirely honest. None of them had heard anything suspicious. Frowning, he also folded his arms over his chest. "But you didn't hear me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Leo only called your name like five times!" Mikey said walking over to her.

Her blush grew. She had been so focused on connecting with her brother that she couldn't even remember whether or not she had heard him. Opening her mouth to reply, she hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "I must have spaced out for a minute."

The response had Donatello rushing over. He was worried that her repeated contact with solid objects over the last couple of hours had given her a concussion. Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder and used the other to turn her head towards him. Though the light in the sewer was dim, the genius examined her as best he could.

"Did you black out?" he asked as she looked up at him. "Does your head hurt? Any pain at all? Is your vision blurry?"

"No!" Andria insisted, wiggling free from Donnie's grip and stepping out of reach. "I'm fine! I was distracted...and confused…." She stopped realizing that what she just said wasn't helping her case. "I-I mean…it's not a big deal…"

"You were standing there holding your necklace," Leo said, gesturing at the jewelry piece. "Why? What's going on, Andria?"

The female touched the pendant, fingers tracing the outline of the flower. Her eyes were on the ground as she contemplated telling them everything. "Nothing. Just forget about it." Hand dropping to her side, she brushed past the leader to continue the journey back to the lair. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Andria stopped. Those words were spoken as a challenge. The terrapin leader moved to stand in front of her. Their eyes met. She felt her heart skip as he captured her wrists in his huge hands to keep her from walking away again.

"Why won't you talk to me, Andria?" Leo asked quietly, giving her hands what was meant to be a reassuring squeeze. "If something's bothering you then tell me."

"Oh, give it up, bro!" Raphael said loudly. He was leaning against the side of the tunnel with arms crossed and one foot pressed against the stone. The hot head eyed the two turtles with disgust. "Quit tryin' ta win the Princess's favor. She's just gonna give ya some bullshit story!"

That did it. Pulling her hands out of Leo's , Andria marched towards Raph who pushed himself off the wall and braced for another fight. But this time she didn't try to hit him.

"Shut up!" she yelled in his face. "Just shut up! I am so fucking sick of you! You don't understand anything so just shut up!"

"And I'm fuckin' sick of you!" he hollered back. "Fuckin' sick of you having all these damn secrets that cause trouble for us! If we gotta watch yer shell, then we have a right ta know what we're watching for! So spill, Princess!"

Leo, Donnie, and Mike rushed over, ready to intervene if fists began to fly. Their attempts to end the screaming match were disregarded by the infuriated duo.

"Chill, guys!" Mikey said.

"Don't call me Princess!"

"Is that the wrong title? Drama _Queen _does seem more appropriate!"

"Raph!" Donnie chastised.

"Then that must make you my royal Jack-_ass_!"

"I ain't nothing of yours! Ya may have these three jokers fooled, but not me! Quit thinkin' that yer gonna play me!"

"You are the last _thing _I'd want to play! I am not going to be bossed around by some thick-headed brute! You can't control me! Stop telling me what to do!"

"Stop it both of you!" Leo commanded.

"What if I don't? Ya gonna hit me again?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Mikey advised his brother. "She looks serious!"

"Oooo I'm soooo scared! Go ahead and try it! You haven't beaten me yet!"

"_You_ haven't beaten _me_ yet!"

"Let's not go for a tie-breaker now!" Donnie pleaded.

"Only cuz Splinter stopped us! If he hadn't ended all them fights, you'd have been beggin' fer mercy every time!"

"In your dreams!"

"No _chick_ is ever gonna best me!"

"Then good thing I'm not a chick!"

The two began shouting at the same time.

"Yer a prissy snob…"

"You're a stubborn jerk…"

"…spoiled brat…"

"…muscle-bound idiot…"

"…and ya act just like a…."

"…and you think just like a…"

"Enough!" roared Leo.

"…hot head!" they finished together.

Without noticing, the two temperamental turtles had gradually moved closer during their verbal dispute. They now stood centimeters apart, clenched fists hanging at their sides, boldly violating each other's personal space, neither of them willing to back down. Raph towered over Andria by at least six inches. His large, bulky frame dwarfed her, making her look seem fragile. Raphael scowled down at her and Alexandria looked up at him through narrowed eyes. A few silent seconds ticked by as the two continued to stare at each other, oblivious to the three watching them warily.

"I'm only trying to protect my family," Andria insisted, her voice quieter and tone calmer.

"Well, how noble of you," Raph replied sarcastically, his volume lowered as well. "Cuz we were gonna go around telling people all about ya and yer precious humans."

"I just found out," the female said defensively "that someone who was supposed to be my best friend sold me out to my enemy - a dangerous man that now knows _everything_ about me and he will not hesitate to use that to his advantage! Forgive me if I'm less than willing to confide in four strangers!"

"Andria, we would never…" Leonardo began.

"Never tell anyone?" she interrupted, rounding on the eldest. "Promise to keep your mouth shut forever? That's what Hawk did! He swore on pain of death that he would never tell a soul about my Earth life, that I could trust him with anything! And I did! Turns out, he's a liar!"

"Yer such a damn hypocrite," Raphael growled, pointing a finger at Andria. "Ya can stand there and call him a liar, but can't own up to the fact that yer one, too! Ya can't deny it either! Yer little 'space out' moment ya had a few minutes ago wasn't just nothing, was it?"

His words struck her hard. A slap to the face would have been less painful. Andria almost wished he had struck her. That she would have known how to react to - she would have hit back. Instead, he had called her out and she didn't know what to do because she realized he was right. She _was _a liar. Andria suddenly felt drained. There was no fight left in her. She was tired of arguing with Raph. Hanging her head in defeat, she surrendered to the red-clad turtle.

"No," Andria whispered, struggling to keep tears at bay. All the negative emotions of the night assaulted her at once: panic, anger, heartbreak, sadness, fear. She felt broken and trapped. The sewer tunnel seemed to be compressing around her. Ever since she was little, Andria had been claustrophobic and being surrounded by four males who were much larger than her only made the sensation worse. Slight tremors began in her hands and spread to the rest of her body. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to stop shaking, trying to hang on to what was left of her fragmented pride.

Raphael withdrew his fingers and crossed his arms. Cocking his head slightly, he viewed her suspiciously. He didn't think she was about to give in. Part of him wanted her to start screaming again. Provoking her seemed to be the only way to get her to talk. "No what?"

"You're right. It wasn't just nothing." Her voice sounded pathetically weak. Andria forced herself to remain calm by concentrating on her breathing. Still, as she stared down at the floor of the sewer, she wished that Hiroshi was beside her. He was the only one who had ever been able to help her through claustrophobia panics.

Raph's eyebrows raised in surprise. He certainly never thought he'd hear her say that. His three brothers were also shocked. Michelangelo watched his immediate older brother with mouth slightly agape. Leonardo exchanged looks with Donatello, each hoping that the other knew what they should do. Neither of them had an answer as none of them had much experience dealing with teenage girls.

"Andria, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Donnie said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and shooting a dirty look at Raph over the top of her head.

The female flinched at the touch and the genius withdrew his hand quickly. Heat rose in her cheeks as she studied a small rock on the sewer floor." But I will. Maybe then you'll stop doubting me. Even if you won't, I don't care. It doesn't matter."

"Andria…" Leo began gently before pausing, not quite sure what he should say.

Ignoring his falter, Andria freed one arm and lifted it towards her neck. Her fingers seized the black string of her lotus pendant and held it up for the others to see. The four males looked at it with confusion.

"I…don't….understand…." the terrapin leader said.

"It's the answer," she stated simply.

"To what?" Mikey wondered.

"To everything."

"A damn necklace?" Raph growled. "How the hell does that answer anything?"

"Andria, you're not making any sense," Donnie said worriedly.

She turned to the genius at looked up at him. "Remember this morning you asked me how, on the night we met, I knew what weapons you carried when I didn't know who you were?"

"Yeah…" the purple banded turtle replied, recalling their earlier conversation.

"I read your chi," she finally confessed.

"…you read…my…what?" Donnie asked, completely confused.

"Your chi," Andria said a little louder. "Your life energy, the force that makes you an individual. I read your chi."

The four turtles were dumbstruck.

"But…but…how is that even possible?" Leo questioned.

"It's spiritual," Andria explained. "Not only can one channel their chi to aid their physical performance to make themselves faster and stronger, but one can also channel their chi spiritually to communicate by connecting with another's chi on an astral plane. Usually, some sort of talisman is used to help one concentrate while they direct their energy. This pendant is mine. What you've mistaken as mind reading was actually me reading your chi."

"That's how you knew what weapons we carried?" the leader asked, feeling a little skeptical.

Andria nodded, looking back down to the ground and letting go of the necklace. She waved a hand in Raphael's direction. "Except for you. I didn't get a chance to read your chi, you acted too fast. It was pure coincidence that I pulled sai on you when you jumped down from the rooftop. But the rest of you…well…you were a little slower."

There was silence in the sewer as the four males contemplated what they had heard.

"You don't believe me," she assumed correctly. Andria chuckled darkly. "Of course you don't. Want proof? Fine."

Taking a deep breath, Andria closed her eyes and focused. Each of the four suddenly felt a tingling sensation in their extremities. The tingling changed to a warm ribbon heat that twisted over and around their limbs to the middle of their chests. Holding his arms out, Leonardo was shocked to see blue lines stretched over his body in the exact pattern that had covered his skin during his time as an acolyte to the Ninja Tribunal. He looked around at his brothers. They too had been painted in their respective color patterns. Mikey seemed confused, Donnie appeared astonished, and Raph looked pissed. Leo's gaze drifted back to Andria who stood, arms crossed, staring at him as if he was the most boring thing in the world.

"What the…h-how?" Leo stammered.

"You chi constantly surrounds you," she replied. "But it's not always visible. Under a certain energy flow, it will manifest itself physically. By redirecting my chi, I connected with yours. Those lines all over your body are, simply put, your chi conversing with mine."

"But you don't have any lines on you," Mikey noted, looking her over.

"Because I'm not focusing on expressing my chi," Andria said. "I'm focusing on maintaining a connection with yours."

"This is too frickin' weird," Raph grumbled, rubbing at his arm as if he were trying to erase the red line. "Bad enough we gotta babysit ya. Now we gotta worry 'bout ya getting' inside our heads and playin' with our minds."

Andria glanced over at the temperamental turtle. "It's not mind control. It's communication, something everybody is capable of."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is with you when you're in an empty room?" she countered, turning back to the genius. "Like if you were to just turn you'd see whoever it was you were thinking of? That strange feeling is your subconscious attempt to connect with another person's chi. Concentrate on the attempt and you'll feel yourself come in contact with them. Try it, Donnie. Focus on finding one of your brothers."

The purple-clad turtle hesitated. Every ounce of logic housed in his brain practically screamed that this should be impossible. Yet, the small smile and nod of encouragement that Andria gave him convinced him to close his eyes and concentrate. He imagined himself searching for his siblings, calling to them from the deep recesses of his mind. Several seconds passed and just before he was certain it wasn't going to work, he felt a peculiar sensation wash over him – like he had been drenched in youthful happiness and boundless energy.

"Mikey," Donnie breathed, his eyes snapping open instantly to look over at his orange-banded brother. The moment he did, the feeling vanished.

"What?" the jokester asked innocently.

Donnie struggled to make words. "I-I…and…and…you were…it was like…I f_elt_ your personality…"

"Ummm….okay…" Mikey replied, scratching his head in confusion.

Donnie's eyes returned to Alexandria, who had an amused expression on her face.

"You connected with him," she explained. "Not that hard, is it? No magic, no trickery. It's all a matter of will power."

"Whoa," the genius said.

"Don was inside my head?" asked Mikey, feeling a little creeped out.

Andria shook her head. "No, Michelangelo. He just...found your spirit…"

"Okaaaaay…." he replied. "Creepy, but okay…I think…"

"Is this how you've been able to win all those sparring matches?" Leo asked her, a frown forming on his face. "By reading our chi?"

"To stand here and connect with your chi is one thing," Andria answered, looking up at the leader. Leo felt the ribbon pulling away and looked down to see that the lines were now gone. "Trying to do it while we're both moving is another. It takes an enormous amount of concentration. You have to be spiritually connected your opponent while exerting physical and mental control of your body at the same time." Her head dropped down in shame. "I can't…I'm not...good enough…to do this when we spar. Even if I could, I wouldn't. It'd take all the fun out of fighting - always knowing exactly what move your adversary it about to make the exact second he thinks it. Where's the challenge?"

"But that night at April's…." Leo began.

"With every breath you take," she interrupted, "you produce your own life energy. Your chi is always there, surrounding you like a bubble. On the surface of that bubble is information – the less personal stuff, things that could be observed when you actually meet someone like the weapon they wield. It doesn't take much effort to access that kind of information because it's so readily available." Andria paused for a moment, rubbing at her shoulder. "Well, not for someone who's spent hours and hours trying to learn how to go beyond that bubble. I don't' even really have to think about it anymore… accessing the surface information…it just comes to me automatically. Outside April's….I…I just knew…once you appeared in the alley…what weapons you were carrying. The rest was all reflexes….I-I know it sounds stupid but…" Her voice became softer. "…but it's the truth…until that night…I really didn't know who you were…I swear…"

Silence fell again. Leonardo tore his gaze away from Alexandria to stare at the tunnel wall instead. Michelangelo kicked at the ground. Raphael rubbed at the back of his neck. Donatello tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What's beyond the bubble?" the genius asked. All eyes shifted towards him.

"The intimate stuff," Andria answered. "Your thoughts, emotions, secrets – all components of your chi."

"So you've known what we've been thinking and…"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. That would be violating your privacy. I…I wouldn't try unless…unless you gave me permission…if you were trying to read me too…I've only ever done it with my family…"

"Why learn to do something like that?" Leo questioned. "I mean, what's the point?"

"To form a better connection. The better the connection, the stronger the communication…" Andria took a deep breath before continuing. "Just a few minutes ago…when I spaced out…I…I didn't hear you because…because I was connecting with my brother…Hiroshi…he wanted to check on me…I told him I was okay…"

"Andria…" Donnie started to say.

"So now you know," Andria said loudly, looking at Raphael angrily. The bigger turtle narrowed his eyes. "Satisfied? You've found out my big secret. Feel free to sell it to the highest bidder."

With that, she pushed past Raph and began marching down the tunnel towards the lair. The four brothers stood there watching her go for a few seconds before realizing that they should be walking back as well.

"Andria! Wait!" Leo called after her, as they quickened their pace. They soon matched step with her. "Andria…don't…."

"Just forget it!" she burst out. "Let's just go back and get the lecture from Splinter over with!"

The remainder of the journey was completed in silence. Within minutes, they arrived at the secret entrance to the underground home. Using the security code, Donatello opened the door and the group entered quickly. Before the door had closed properly, the five were confronted by a very angry looking sensei.

Splinter stood in front of them, hands on hips, surveying the state of his pupils. Under proper light, they looked like they had been through hell. They were covered with dirt and grime. Each sported cuts and bruises from the explosion. Raphael's shoulder was a bloody mess. Alexandria's complexion seemed paler. Frowning disapprovingly, the rat master looked to his eldest pupil.

"I thought I told you not to go looking for trouble," he stated, keeping his tone level.

"Master I…" Leonardo began, but stopped when his father held up a paw for silence.

"Donatello, tend to your brother's wound," Splinter commanded, looking to his injured son. "Then the two of you will join us in the dojo. The rest of you, come with me."

Donnie and Raph shuffled off towards the genius's lab/infirmary while the other three followed their sensei to the practice room. Splinter led them to the middle of the floor and turned to face them.

"Kneel," the mutant rat ordered.

They dropped instantly to their knees, Mikey to the left of Leo, Andria to the right, placing some considerable distance between herself and the other turtle.

Splinter remained standing, waiting until they were situated before pointing a finger at Leonardo. "Explain."

Obediently, the terrapin began telling of the night's events: how they had made a run through Brooklyn only to be confronted by Bishop who managed to knock them out and capture them to question them with the purpose of obtaining new DNA samples. Halfway through his explanation, Don walked in, accompanied by a bandaged Raph. Leo continued his story as they knelt down on either side of him, saying that after they had broken free there was a struggle and Bishop escaped after blowing up a part of the building they were kept in. Andria couldn't help but notice how Leo failed to mention that she had known Bishop and how he made it all seem like it was his fault. Splinter seemed to suspect that his son was withholding something, but before he could ask, Raphael spoke up.

"Ya got amnesia, Fealess?" he questioned darkly. "Ya forgot to mention that the little princess over there already knows Bishop."

Splinter's eyes snapped to the female who clenched her fists tightly. Her anger had returned with Raph's comment. "Is this true, Alexandria?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"Deyelaari."

The rat's eyes widened in surprise. He knew of the far-off planet. "When?"

"Two years ago."

"During the uprising?"

Another nod.

"I was not aware that you were on Deyelaari then," Splinter said. "Your father did not share that information with me."

"I wasn't supposed to be there," Andria explained. "But Kunio and his wife showed up without warning. I had to go somewhere."

Splinter bowed his head gravely. "I see."

Once again, the four brothers felt incredibly confused. Michelangelo voiced that fact with a question. "What are you talking about, Master Splinter?"

The rat glanced at his sons who were looking at him questioningly. "You should be the one to tell them, Alexandria. It is your life, after all."

Five pairs of eyes locked on the female. Andria stared down at the tatami mats, her face expressionless. She remained silent for a moment and then, taking a deep breath, began her story.

"You think my life was perfect, living with humans. Well, it wasn't. Sure, it was great most of the time but….the rest of the time…it sucked. Not everyone in my family was as accepting of a mutant freak as my father was. He thought I was a good luck charm…his brother…Kunio…and my mother's parents…thought I was a demon who would curse the family as long as I lived…."

Andria paused as past memories rose to her mind. She had technically not even been a year old, but she could remember the words her uncle had shouted as her father held her close.

_It's an abomination, Isamu! Why would you allow such evil to enter your home? Do you want to be cursed for all eternity?_

"They told my father to get rid of me…well…he didn't listen….he decided to hide me instead. Master Lotus befriended a lot of people by attending the Battle Nexus Championship for so long. One of those friends was the former emperor of Deyelaari...Domenixx. They…they made arrangements….whenever Kunio or my mother's parents visited….I would go stay with Domenixx and his family…traveling to Deyelaari through portals like the ones used to get to the Nexus…a few times every year…"

Another memory flashed before her eyes. She was not much older. Her father knelt before her, hugging her goodbye while tears streamed down her face.

_Tou-chan, I don't want to go! Why are you sending me away? Please, let me stay!_

_ Be brave, little one. It's only for a little while._

"At first, I hated it….hated having to leave…but after awhile…I got used to it…started looking forward to going away. Deyelaari was my second home. I made friends there…Domenixx's son, Knaxx…an-and…Hawk. When I was with them…we had so much fun….I forgot about the real reason why I was there…"

Her words faded away. The turtles watched her with fascination while Splinter stared solemnly at his feet.

"Tell me how you came to know Bishop," he quietly requested.

Andria took another deep breath. "Like I said, two years ago Kunio made a surprise visit. I left for Deyelaari the second he pulled into our driveway. When I arrived, I found out that a lot had changed since my last visit. Domenixx had been overthrown as emperor in a hostile takeover. The new emperor was abusing his power…making slaves of the lower income class people…things like that. I met up with Hawk and Knaxx. They were plotting a rebellion and they wanted my help. I…I couldn't say no…they were my best friends. It was originally Hawk's idea…so he led the uprising. Four weeks into it…we learned that the emperor had a new ally…Agent Bishop. We spied on him for a few days...but we didn't learn much. Then Knaxx came up with an idea: someone would act as a double agent…and we would take him down from the inside..."

_You sure this will work?_

_ Got nothing to lose by trying. _

"But it didn't work quite like we planned. We all got caught instead of just one of us. Bishop was going to turn us over to the emperor…but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to further his research…I was that opportunity. He gave me a choice – stay with him or be killed along with all the others. Somehow…I convinced him to let the others go…as long as I did what he wanted."

Andria recalled how menacing Bishop had looked while they made the deal.

_They live as long as you cooperate. Understand? I own you. _

"How long were you his captive?" Splinter asked gently.

"A month."

"And how did you get away?"

"The whole time I was there…I was learning all I could about Bishop. Where he came from…his reason for coming to Deyelaari…what he knew about the emperor…why…why he wanted me. I can't deny that I was interested by what he was doing…Bishop's a smart man. I never helped him hurt other people…but I was helping him with DNA analysis…my DNA analysis."

The scene inside her head showed herself seated in front of a large computer monitor with Bishop leaning over her shoulder to see the lab results she had generated.

_You're a lot smarter than I thought you were._

_ I'll take that as a compliment._

_ You should. _

"We…we kind of…bonded…I mean…I was spending almost every second of the day with him. You can't spend that much time with a person and not feel something for them. All the information I picked up, I sent out to Hawk and Knaxx. That's why he called me a traitor. Towards the end of the month…they mounted an attack to rescue me and bring Bishop down. That attack escalated and all the Deyelaarians who were rebelling managed to take out the emperor. Bishop left the planet as fast as he could. He thought that I had been killed in the fight. I never heard of him again….until tonight…"

"Bishop doesn't seem like the type of person to just open up," Donatello said suddenly. "How did you get him to talk?"

Andria refused to abandon her vigil of the tatami mats. "Some of it I figured out on my own. As for the rest….you've got to give something to get something."

"What did you give Bishop?" Leonardo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My DNA for starters," she replied.

"What else?" the leader prodded.

"He wanted details about my life," Andria responded. "I couldn't tell him I was from Earth. So I…uh…enhanced the details about my life of Deyelaari...told him that I was the only one of my kind…that Domenixx had adopted me as a favor to my father before he disappeared years ago….that I had grown up with Knaxx and Hawk…not completely true..but not complete lies either. Anyways…Bishop bought it…thought I was opening up to him so he opened up to me."

"How…how deep did that bond go? Donnie dared to ask.

Andria's body stiffened. "I'm not in love with him if that's what you mean."

"Then what the shell was up with that little act you pulled?" Raph demanded. "Doesn't seem like something just _friends_ would do!"

Hands trembling again, Andria curled them into tight fists. "That's just it…it's an act….all pretend…"

"What do ya mean 'pretend'?" the red-clad turtle growled.

"Bishop likes to play games. For him, it's all about power. You earn points by out-witting, out-smarting, out-performing your opponent. You lose points by losing control. Ever since we've met it's been one big game…both of us making moves…trying to defeat the other…by any means necessary. The only rule is there are no rules. Anything's fair play."

"Why do ya call him Johnny?"

In her mind, Bishop was looking at her over the top of his glasses and smirking.

_Since we're going to be spending some time together, you might as well know who I am. My name is John Bishop._

_ Can I call you Johnny?_

"It's part of the game," Andria replied.

"Sounds like ya enjoy playin' it," Raph accused.

"I'm not proud of what I did."

Splinter cut of Raphael's retort with a question of his own for Alexandria. "How is it that you managed to encounter Bishop tonight?"

"I can't say for certain but…my guess is that he still had part of my DNA and used that to track me down."

"Why didn't you tell us of your relationship with him, Alexandria?"

Andria swallowed hard, one hand closing around the crystal pendant hanging from her neck. "I didn't know that he knew I was here on Earth…but he…he found out. I didn't know that he knew you. I had no reason to…he told me he worked out of a lab in Nevada…never mentioned New York. If I would have suspected at all that you had met…I would have told you…" Abandoning the necklace, she dropped her head into her hands. "God! I'm so stupid! Of course he would know about you! Why didn't I realize that? It's Bishop!"

Splinter felt sorrow for the distressed girl. Her personal expectations of perfection were unrealistic and it saddened him to see her berate herself. "You should not be so hard on yourself, Alexandria. You cannot control everything."

There was silence in the dojo for a few minutes as each mutant dealt with their thoughts.

"So what now?" Mikey asked. "I mean…Bishop got away."

"It's my move," Andria whispered, running her fingers over the flash drive hidden beneath the binding on her wrist.

Splinter walked over to her and knelt down, reaching towards her cut cheek. On reflex, Andria turned her head away from the furry hand. Finally able to see her face, the four brothers were surprised to see tears falling from her eyes. Gently, Splinter pulled her into an embrace and allowed her to cry freely on his shoulder.

"I ask that you do nothing for now," he said softly but sternly. "For the safety of this family."

"H-he…he m-mentioned..Sh-Sh-Sharar," she sobbed.

Splinter gasped out of shock. He took a minute to collect himself before speaking again. "Even so, do not seek him out of vengeance. Take time to figure out all the information before rushing into action." He held her at arm's length and brushed away her tears. "It's been an exhausting night I'm sure, young Alexandria. Go, clean yourself up and get some rest. We will talk more in the morning."

"H-hai, sensei," she sniffed, rising from the floor. Wiping away some lingering teardrops, she turned and walked quickly from dojo.

"Master Splinter?" Leo ventured. The rat master turned towards his son. All of his children were watching the doorway through which Andria had disappeared. "Who's Sharar?"

Splinter rose to his feet, sighing. "To put it in perspective, Sharar is Alexandria's equivalent of our Shredder and the man directly responsible for her father's death." Upon seeing their shocked expressions he added, "Do not ask Alexandria about him. Let her bring up the subject if she wishes. She's dealt with enough demons tonight as it is." The four nodded. Splinter began making his way across the dojo. "Now, it is very late, my sons. You should all be in bed."

Silently, they stood and walked single-file out of the practice room to their respective rooms.

Shut inside her room, Andria placed the flash drive into a desk drawer. She pulled her sai free and dropped them on top. Walking towards the bathroom, she stripped away her "clothes", letting them fall wherever. Her eyes fell to her right forearm which was still bandaged by one of her wrist wraps. With all that had happened, she completely forgot about the injury. Grimacing, she peeled off the binding. It didn't look deep enough to require stitching, but it sure as hell hurt now that she was aware of it. Turning the shower taps on full blast, she stepped under the stream. As the water ran over her Andria realized that for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, she was trying to scrub away the feeling of blood on her arm and fingers around her throat.

**AN: Phew! Finally, part 10 is done! Holy Bajeebus I hope things are making more sense now! Don't you just love teenage drama? :D**

**I'm not making any promises on when I'll have a new update posted because I'm back in school and homework has priority. But I will say that I'll try to have something up A.. Here's what to expect: Andria finds comfort from Donatello. April and Casey decide visit to see how things are going since the turtles have been AWOL for two weeks. More confessions are made.**

**(Don't forget to vote on the poll I have posted on my profile page!)**

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

_The sun was dying in the west. Darkness emerged from the east and charged forward to force the orange orb below the distance horizon where sky met sea. Streaks of fiery light turned a deep purple that blackened as the sun surrendered to the night. Not far from the beach a cherry tree stood humbly. A gentle breeze stirred its leafy branches, shaking free the tender pink blossoms. Thirteen year old Alexandria allowed the sweet scented flowers to rain down on her, watching the stars appear and twinkle shyly up above._

_"I don't understand." _

_For a few moments Isamu remained silent, observing his adopted daughter who stood with her back to him. "What don't you understand, Hanako?" _

_"Why you saved me," the mutant turtle replied, her voice soft. "Why you took me into your home…raised me as if…I was your child…as if I…was normal. Why would you do that?" _

_"Have I not told you the story of how you came to be part of this family?" _

_"You told me how. You never explained why."_

_Isamu linked his hands together behind his back. "What has prompted this sudden curiosity? You have never before questioned my decision." _

_"You hide me from other humans," she said, catching a falling blossom in her hand. "If they're really as bad as you say they are…why would you choose to protect me after you found out that I was a…a freak? You should have gotten rid of me…like Kunio said to…"_

_The ninjutsu master heard the sob escape from his student. Carefully, he stepped around to stand in front of her. Soft yellow light from the crescent moon confirmed his suspicion: tears were slipping slowly down her cheeks. _

_"Do not let the words of my brother torment you, Alexandria," Isamu said soothingly. "His unwillingness to recognize and accept a form of life different from his own is common among the people of this Earth. They show their misunderstanding through anger and threat of harm. Because I fear that they will act upon their threats, I shield you from them."_

_"But…" Andria began._

_"When I found you," he interrupted, "struggling to escape the chemical spill, I decided to rescue you because I could not let myself simply stand by and watch as another living creature suffered. So I took you home where your mother and I cleaned you up. We wanted to keep you until the sea waters had been cleaned up and, because of our traditional beliefs, we considered you our own good luck charm."_

_"So you saved me out me out of pity to become your personal talisman?" the young female asked, a hint of anger in her voice. _

_Isamu shook his head. "Understand that we did not know the chemicals had altered your true form. After we witnessed your change, we believed that gods had blessed us and decided to make you one of our own."_

_"It wasn't gods who made me!" Andria protested. "It was humans! How does that make me a blessing?" Tears began flowing faster, the emotion heating her entire face._

_One hand gently lifted her face up while the other wiped away tears as he shushed her. "You were made to be a part of my life. I consider that a blessing. Everything happens for a reason. Never forget that. We gave you two names: Alexandria, to commemorate the ship that played a role in your creation and Hanako, by request of my father in order to honor my mother who would have loved you instantly had she lived to see the day you were sent to us. There is one more title for you; one that you earned the moment you looked up at me and smiled with happiness shining in your pretty blue eyes. You touched my heart that day and for that you are known as my daughter, musume yo." Isamu paused to pull his daughter into comforting hug. "I will protect you until my breath stops and even after that I will love you. You are not a freak. You are my child – my beautiful lotus blossom."_

Once again, Alexandria was roused from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as her latest dream faded away. The tears that she had shed in the astral realm had carried over into reality. Warm and wet, they coated her cheeks. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she rolled onto her shell. She had cried herself to sleep and now she had cried herself awake.

A quick glance at the clock informed her that it was close to three thirty in the morning. Andria sighed in frustration. Three times she had fallen asleep and three times she had been woken by vivid dreams. First, it was a passionate fantasy of Hawk. Then it had been a fear filled nightmare of Sharar. Finally, it was a bittersweet vision of her father. The vision was less of a dream and more of a memory. Staring up at the ceiling, she played it over in her mind.

Earlier in that day, three years ago, she had had a particularly nasty fight with Kenta that left her questioning the purpose of her existence. Too upset to stay in the same room as her brother, Andria had fled the house and, realizing she had nowhere else to run to, settled for shelter beneath her favorite tree. Hours later, Isamu returned home from teaching at the university to find her still there. With his words, he had proved to her that her life was meaningful. But he was gone now and part of felt like her purpose had died right along with him.

Yawning, Andria rubbed at her eyes. She desperately craved sleep, but her mind was refusing her of that luxury. Thoughts and memories crowded into her head. Try as she might, the female could not keep them out. She needed a distraction before her brain exploded. So, reluctantly, she kicked back the covers and sat up. Standing slowly, she tugged the sheets back into place and smoothed out the wrinkles.

Andria knelt down and reached beneath the bed for the black duffel bag she had brought with her. From it, she retrieved an iPod and headphones. The ninja was a music enthusiast – there was always a song to fit her mood. She preferred to train with music playing, but group practice really didn't allow for that. Placing the headphones over her ear slits, she turned the device on and selected her work out playlist. As the music began, Andria rose and, taking a deep breath, engaged herself in weaponless katas.

That was the state in which Master Splinter found her nearly four hours later. She had not stopped once. Her mind had been so focused on her movements that she lost all awareness of time. So great was her concentration that she didn't even realize Splinter was in the room until she almost collided with him. He had called out to her several times, but the music blaring into her ears had prevented her from hearing him. Sheepishly, Andria slipped the headphones off, hanging them around her neck. Pausing the music, she greeted her sensei. Splinter returned the salutation and, turning to leave, beckoned for his student to follow.

"So what do you think this Sharar guy is like?" Donatello asked the room at large as he sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

Leonardo looked over at his sibling. "Splinter said he was her version of the Shredder."

"Yeah, but what does that _mean_?" the genius demanded. "Is he some alien passing himself off as a human? Or is it the way heacts that makes him similar to Shredder?"

"Or was he some dead guy that got brought back to life by weird mystic dudes and wants to take over the world as the ultimate zombie?" Michelangelo asked dramatically, adding gestures for emphasis. His brothers stared at him blankly. "What?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Splinter meant that Sharar is Andria's mortal enemy."

"Sharar…" Donnie mused. "I don't think I've ever heard the name. He must keep a pretty low profile."

"It could be an alias," the leader suggested. "Shredder used Saki as a cover up."

"Could be," Donnie agreed. "I wish we could find out more about him. Maybe I could do some internet digging."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Mikey said. "Why not just ask Splinter? He knows everything. Leo should ask him." He paused as the eldest terrapin looked at him quizzically. "Come on, bro, you're always in his room meditating and drinking tea. He's got to tell you stuff he doesn't tell us. Ask him about this Sharahrah guy."

"It's Sharar," Leo corrected. His chin lifted slightly, an indication that he was about to enter lecture mode. "And the purpose of meditating is to reach spiritual contentment, not have a conversation. I can ask, but I doubt he'll tell me if he does know anything. He made it pretty clear last night that he thought Andria should tell us about him. If she mentions him, then fine, but do not try to force anything out of her." He looked across the table directly at Raphael. "Understand?"

Raph sat slouched in his chair, arms crossed over his chest with the usual scowl on his face. Throughout the entire discussion, he had not said one word, preferring to listen rather than speak. But his silence had reached its end. Glaring at his big brother, he replied. "It got her ta talk, didn't it?"

"You could've been a little more sensitive!" Leo reprimanded.

"And be a sap like you?" the sai wielder retorted. "No thanks!"

"What is your problem with her?" the sword turtle asked, his tone rising.

"My problem is she's just like you, _Fearless_!" Raph declared, his volume matching Leo's. "A perfect, uptight know-it-all!"

"Shh! Splinter's coming!" Mikey warned.

Immediately, the turtles fell silent. Raph and Leo continued to glare at each other as their sensei entered the kitchen followed closely by a disgruntled looking Alexandria. Drops of sweat still clung to her skin. Much to their surprise, Splinter seemed to be lecturing her.

"…punctuality is important even for such simple events as breakfast," the mutant rat was saying.

"I lost track of time," Andria replied honestly as she took a seat.

"Though your dedication to training is admirable, there is such a thing as too much practice, Alexandria," he countered, also sitting.

"Couldn't sleep," the female offered as an excuse, pouring herself a cup of tea. Pain throbbed in her right shoulder. She massaged the area, reminding herself that this was the shoulder that had been pierced by a steel bar after a small explosion on the night her father had died. She had been lucky that her arm hadn't been rendered useless. That hadn't even been a month ago. No way her shoulder was completely healed. Not after that injury.

"By overworking yourself, you've only strained yourself," Splinter stated, noting her attempt to relieve the ache.

With a loud crack, she popped her shoulder. Almost instantly, the pain began to dull. "I'm fine."

Splinter eyed her warily as she swilled the brown liquid in her cup, taking the occasional sip. His concern for the daughter of his old friend was great. She seemed troubled, staring hard at the table top as if trying to decipher a coded message engraved into the wood.

"You should eat something, Alexandria," the mutant rat requested.

"I'm not hungry."

"A ninja's body requires sustenance," he stated pointedly.

"'I'm _not_ hungry," she repeated stubbornly.

Silence fell again. The four brothers looked at each other, unsure if they should say anything. Frowning, Splinter gave up trying to pressure her into eating, not wanting to upset her. He continued to observe her as he ate his own breakfast. Andria had placed an elbow on the table to prop her head up. From where he was sitting, it appeared to Splinter that she was dozing off.

"Perhaps you should return to bed, Alexandria," Splinter suggested, setting down his cutlery. "I would not deny you the sleep you need."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"Geezus! Can I do _anything_ in this place without being questioned?" she burst out angrily, slamming her hands down on the table. "Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm fine!"

Andria hadn't realized she stood up. Everyone in the room was looking at her. Raph, trying hard not to laugh, failed to hide a smirk. Oatmeal dripped from Mikey's spoon as it hovered near his open mouth. Don had slopped coffee over his hand and the table. Leo frowned disapprovingly. Splinter's face was expressionless, but there was sadness in his eyes. No one was more horrified than Andria, who had clapped both hands over her mouth the second the words were out. Her face heated, cheeks turning a deep red from embarrassment.

"Master Splinter! I-I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I shouldn't have…" she stammered. Eyes on her feet and hands together in her lap, Andria bowed low at the waist in a form of apology. "Moushiwake arimasen. Watashi o yurusu, watashi wa anata o bujoku suru."

Splinter nodded his acknowledgement and acceptance. He could sense that her mind was troubled. Slowly, he stood from the table. "Come, Hanako. Let us continue our previous conversation in private."

As the two left together, Raphael chuckled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Leonardo demanded.

"You guys think I'm the one with the temper."

An hour later, the two were still secluded in Master Splinter's room. The four brothers lounged about the living room in front of the TV, but Mikey seemed to be the only one interested in the program. Donnie flipped through a book about Gregor Mendel without really absorbing any of the information. Raph sulked, twirling his sai in his right hand. Leo watched the door to Splinter's room, wondering when the two would emerge. Just when he thought he could stand it no more, the lair door swung open and two familiar people walked in.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see!" Casey called out to his mutant friends.

"Casey! April!" Mikey shouted, jumping up to embrace the red-haired woman in a fierce hug. Donnie and Leo both smiled.

Raph's face brightened considerably. "Yo, Case! What's up?"

"You tell us," April ordered as the two humans sat down. "You guys have been out of touch for a little over two weeks now. We were really getting worried."

"We've been down here pretty much the entire time," Donnie said. "Training with Andria."

"Speaking of whom, where is she?" April asked, looking around for the female.

"Yeah, how do ya guys like livin' with a chick?" Casey added, grinning.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Frickin' miserable," Raph muttered darkly.

"Well…it's been…um…interesting…." Donnie offered.

"She's talking to Master Splinter right now," Leo explained.

The woman's looked around at the four, not surprised by the various scratches and bruises that covered them. Such things were a commonality among both teenage boys and ninjas. Raph's bandaged shoulder did pique her curiosity, though.

"What happened to you, Raph? Have you been picking fights with Andria?" she teased.

The red banded turtle's eyes widened, his anger reactivated. He stood up, fists clenched. "She's the one startin' 'em!" he yelled and began marching towards his room.

Right before he passed by Splinter's private suite, the door slid open and Raph almost collided with Alexandria. The tension level in the lair increased a thousand fold as the two hot headed terrapins stared at each other. Growling, Raph stepped around her and continued on to his room. Andria watched him go, wincing slightly as his door banged shut. April swore that, for a brief moment, a look of sadness and longing had been on her face.

"Andria, what happened to you?" she asked in horror, noticing the brown and yellow bruising on the mutant turtle's neck in the perfect shape of a hand.

"You look like crap," Casey commented.

Andria was livid. "Thanks so much!" she said sarcastically, glaring at the long haired human. Turning on her heel, she walked quickly to her room and the lair echoed with the sound of a slamming door a second time.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" April hissed, punching Casey in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, rubbing at the tender spot.

"For not thinking before you opened your big mouth!" she replied. Quietly, Splinter had taken a seat in his favorite arm chair. April smiled sympathetically at the rat master. "I take it those two haven't exactly hit it off, huh?"

"Oh, there's been plenty of hitting," Mikey assured here.

"Did they do that to each other?" the woman asked, referring to their obvious injuries.

"No, that was Bishop," Donnie answered.

"Bishop? What does he have to do with this?"

"A lot actually," Leo said and, with a nod from Splinter, told the two humans everything that had happened the night before.

"I don't believe it," April murmured when the story was concluded.

"Believe it, Miss O'Neil," Splinter told her. "But the disagreement between Raphael and Alexandria began long before last night."

"What started it?"

The rat shook his head. "I do not know. Though I can guess as to what troubles my son, I'm afraid I do not have much experience in understanding the heart of a teenage girl."

"I can talk to her if you'd like," April offered.

"It would be much appreciated," Splinter said, bowing his head gratefully.

April stood, pulling Casey up with her. "And you are going to talk to Raph!"

"Wha-? Why me?" he demanded.

"You're his best friend," she replied, pushing him along.

"Guys don't talk about their feelings!" he protested.

"You are today. Now move!"

*Moushiwake arimasen. Watashi o yurusu, watashi wa anata o bujoku suru." = I have no excuse. Please forgive me, I dishonor you.

**AN: Part 11! :D It's shorter than I usually make them, but something's better than nothing, right? Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to a Donnie/Andria moment. It's coming. I'm just not sure when. I keep rearranging things. I think I suffer from chronic indecisiveness….is that a real disease? Anyways, I'm going to stop telling you what I plan on writing next cuz I keep changing my mind! (*bows apologetically and starts running away*) Read & Review, Please & Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

11

Alexandria lay stretched across her bed, face buried in pillow. She hadn't thought it was possible to feel any worse than she did when she got out of bed this morning, but since then her misery had grown. The talk with Splinter hadn't helped any as it had really been a the-sensei-speaks-while-the-student-listens-talk in which he continued to reprimand her for straining herself after all that had happened the night before and insisted that denying herself both food and sleep only did more harm. He had meant well, Andria knew that, but his words made her feel awful. It wasn't like she didn't want sleep or food. The fact of the matter was that she _couldn't_ sleep and she was pretty sure that if she had tried to force something solid down her throat, her stomach would have forced it right back up.

Splinter had changed to the subject of Bishop just as April and Casey arrived. The rat master had paused mid-speech, promised to resume the conversation later, and declared that they would join the others. As they stood, a voice that was unmistakably Raphael's was heard shouting from the living area. Though she couldn't make out his exact words, Andria had a feeling it was about her. That brought her anger rushing back and as she stepped out of her room to confront him, she had almost been knocked over by the big guy.

There was a strange look in his eye as he stared at her – one that seemed to say "I could kill you" and "I want you" and "I hate you" all at the same time. As he stomped away she wondered if it actually said "I hate you and if I wanted to I could kill you". Either way, the look bothered her. Not that it had scared her. She was used to death threats, verbal or otherwise. The look unsettled her because it had provoked an unexpected desire within her. For some inexplicable reason, Andria had the sudden urge run after him, pin him down, and kiss him senseless on the floor in the privacy of his bedroom. Casey's comment cured her of that real quick for which she was grateful, though she had been insulted. Gratitude masked by rage, she had made a mad dash to her room and hid her blushing cheeks within the feathery softness of her pillow. She could not believe that she was thinking about Raphael _that _way. Not after everything that had been said between them.

Andria groaned and forced herself to think of something else, anything else besides the red-banded terrapin. The effort resulted in a headache to compliment the pain that, although decreased, lingered in her shoulder. Exhaustion was finally beginning to catch up to her. Andria's eyelids became heavier. Just as she began to drift from the edge of consciousness, a light tapping sounded at the door. The pillow muted what would have been a rather loud cuss word.

"Andria?" a soft voice called out. "It's April. May I come in?"

She could ignore it and hope that she'd be left alone, but Andria had a feeling that April was not the kind of woman who gave up easily. Sighing with frustration, she rose from the bed. The female walked slowly across the room to the door and opened it, granting the fiery red-head access to her retreat. As April shut the door, Andria walked back towards the bed and sat at the end, pulling her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. April perched beside her. Tucking one foot beneath her, the human gave the turtle a kind smile.

"So, how do you like New York?" she asked casually.

Andria took a moment to answer. "New York's amazing. I didn't realize how big it was."

"You'll know your way around soon enough. It takes a while to adjust to the city life."

"It's not the city that I'm having a hard time adjusting to."

"The lair?" April guessed.

"Ugh, I'm in a testosterone-filled hell," Andria groaned, covering her face with her hands.

The red-head grinned at the comment. "The guys can be a bit of a handful at times."

"A _bit_?" the black-clad ninja asked incredulously, lifting her head to look at April. "I grew up with three brothers. You'd think that'd make me able to handle living with these four. Let me tell you, it is NOT the same."

"That's because they aren't your brothers," replied April. "You don't know them as well. But you will."

"I'm not so sure that I want to."

"Why not?"

"Out of the four of them, Donatello's the only one who hasn't insulted my intelligence, my fighting skills, or my gender."

"Donnie is a sweetheart," April said, smiling again. "And I doubt Leo and Mikey intended to be mean. It's just that they don't have much experience talking with girls. They're all great guys." Seeing Andria's dubious expression, April nodded. "Really they are. You just have to give them a chance…give Raph a chance…"

At the mention of the hot head's name, Andria blushed and quickly dropped her gaze. April couldn't help but notice.

"You like him, don't you?" she questioned smugly.

Andria scoffed. "Puh-lease. What's to like about him? There's nothing to him but muscle…" _Gorgeous, sculpted, powerful muscle_ a voice in the back of her mind said. Andria mentally shushed it. Hugging her legs closer, she continued on muttering. "No personality…no brain….no feelings…just a big jerk…"

April eyed the younger female suspiciously, certain that she was in denial about her true feelings for the male. "So why start fights with him?"

"Oh is that what he said?" Andria asked angrily, her head snapping up instantly. "What a liar! He is just as guilty as…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" April soothed, lifting her hands up to stem the turtle's impending tirade. "Andria, I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to understand what's going on between you two. Master Splinter is worried about you, the both of you. We all are."

The mutant turtle's rage died as quickly as it appeared. Sighing, she studied the stones that comprised the floor of her bedroom. "I don't know what's going on between us. There's something about him…he's just so…aggravating. I try, but I can't ignore him…and what really weirds me out is that I ….I _want_ to fight him…want him to yell at me because he says things that no one else ever said to me before."

"Things like what?"

Subconsciously, Andria reached one hand towards lotus pendant strung around her neck. "I'm not the princess everyone makes me out to be. I don't want to be worshipped. Here, everyone walks on eggshells around me….everyone but R-Raphael…" She paused, momentarily distracted by the realization that she had just said his name for the first time after knowing him for two weeks. "Raph…he sees past all the fake crap everyone else seems to see when they look at me and he calls me out on it. He's brutally honest and I like _that_."The fingers of her free hand touched the shadow of a bruise on her cheek left there by the red-banded turtle. "Though I could do with a little less of the brutality."

"Raph's never been afraid to voice his opinion," April stated, fiddling with a hole in the knee of her blue jeans. "But his opinion isn't always right. I doubt you're as fake as you think you are, Andria."

"Maybe not, but…"Andria took a deep breath. "…being here…seeing them…makes me feel fake. I'm no longer the only mutant turtle in the whole entire world, but I'm not one of them either. I'm just…the other ninja, a copy-cat, completely unoriginal." The sadness in her voice morphed into bitter anger. "I wish that I hadn't met them at all! My life was just fine the way it was before I came to this stupid city!" Hot tears began to leak from her eyes. "I want to go back to California….I want my daddy…"

The tears began flowing faster. Close to crying herself at witnessing such sorrow, April scooted closer to the turtle and pulled her into a loose hug. Andria tensed briefly before succumbing to the embrace, desperate for the comfort that the human female was offering. April held her firmly, shushing her as violent sobs rocked her entire body.

"I know," the red head said quietly. "I know you do. You may not think so now, but it does get easier, Andria. You're gonna be okay."

It took several minutes before Andria calmed down enough to form coherent words. With shaking hands, she wiped away the last couple of straggling tears. When she spoke, her voice was weak and broken by the occasional hiccup. "…I just…I don't understand…why…why he would…send me here…"

"Maybe because he wanted you to be with others just like you," April said carefully, "so that you wouldn't feel alone. Me, Casey, Master Splinter, the guys – we're all one big family and there's plenty of room for you, too."

"My heart's already divided between two families," the black-clad turtle responded, meeting April's eyes. "How am I supposed to make room for a third?"

"You mean your family in California and your family on D..Day…" April struggled with the name of the unfamiliar planet.

"Deyelaari," Andria finished. Her face took on a puzzled expression. "Wait…how do you know about…"

"Leo," the human interrupted. "He told us about what happened last night."

"Oh."

"But there's something I'm confused about…he mentioned something about a hawk?"

At that, Andria gave a small laugh. Pulling herself free from April, she stood and crossed the room to the desk. From the top drawer she extracted a thick, leather-bound book. The turtle flipped through it as she walked back to the bed. Sitting back down, she took a photo from between the pages and passed it over.

"That's Hawk," she said, pointing to a figure on the far left.

April studied the picture in her hands. It showed three people posed in front of what appeared to be a large lake. The one in the middle was unmistakably Alexandria, who sat atop a low stone wall while the other two stood. She was dressed differently. Her black eye mask was gone, letting her ice blue irises shine. Instead, a black scarf bound her head, secured by a long pin that held a soft pink flower as well. The tails of the scarf hung over her shoulder, past her two necklaces. They reached almost to her waist which was wrapped in a short black skirt. She was smiling, arms slung around the shoulders of the photo's other two occupants. The one on her left whom she had pointed out was a male, but definitely not human - more like a lizard-human hybrid. Forest green skin stretched over his tall, muscled frame to the tip of his long tail. His chest was bare and his abdominal muscles were well defined, located above the top of black pants that cut off at the knees. He had external ears, both of which were pierced. On his right arm, a giant bird had been inked in black to look as if it was soaring up his limb. He appeared to be showing off the tattoo. There was a devilish twinkle to his gray eyes, set off by a rather cocky grin. His left arm encircled Andria's waist, its four-fingered hand resting on her hip.

"Wow, he's…" April paused.

"A punk?" Andria suggested, a ghost of a smile playing about her lips.

April laughed. "I was going to say he was pretty good-looking." She traced a finger over his right arm. "Is that a tattoo of a hawk?"

"Yep."

"That's why he's called 'Hawk'?"

"Actually, no," Andria corrected. "His name really is Hawk. It's short for Hawkthames. He got the tattoo like a week before that picture was taken."

"Hawkthames?" April repeated. "That's an…unusual name."

"He was named after his dad," the turtle explained. "His father's name was Thames. The Hawk part was added because he has a birthmark on his left shoulder that looks like a hawk."

"I see. And who's that?" the red head asked pointing at the third figure.

It, too, was a male not dissimilar to Hawkthames in body structure. However, his skin was brighter, close to an apple green shade and his eyes were a surprising purple. A white sleeveless shirt clung to his brawny chest, failing to hide the outline of his own set of rock-hard abs, but matching his knee-length pants. No tattoos or piercings, his smile was sweetly innocent while his right arm draped casually over Andria's shoulders.

"That's Knaxx."

"They're brothers?"

Andria shook her head. "Not by blood anyways. They're both sons to the emperor, Domenixx. The difference is that Knaxx is his biological son and Hawk is his adopted son. You see, Hawk's father was royal advisor to the emperor. They were really good friends, too. A long time ago, just after Hawk was born, his parents were murdered. Domenixx wanted to raise Hawk as his own, so he would always remember his friend."

"That's so sad," April commented. "Domenixx sounds like he has a big heart."

"He does," the teenager assured. "He never even thought twice about letting me stay with him. Every time I go to Deyelaari, he's always tries to get me to stay longer and tells me to come back more often. He's like a second father to me. I spent a lot of time growing up with Knaxx and Hawk."

"You guys look like you were pretty good friends," said April, handing the photo back.

"People used to call us 'The Terrible Trio'," Andria replied. She smiled down at the photo as hundreds of memories flashed through her mind. Her heart ached at the thought of some of the more recent ones. The sadness returned to her voice as she confessed: "But Hawk and I…we were more than just friends…."

April knew what Andria was implying. "Were?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend."

XX

Raphael lay stretched out in his hammock, arms crossed behind his head. Slowly he rocked himself back and forth, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to ease his mind by letting it wander, but every thought eventually led back to one thing: Alexandria. Every fight, every dirty look, every nasty remark they had exchanged played over and over in his mind. She was making him crazy. It was impossible to ignore her and fun to antagonize her. She had spunk. Whenever she reacted to him, there was a spark in her eye that got his heart thumping. They way she had looked at him earlier this morning outside Splinter's room…it took all his self-control to keep his hands off her and continue on alone to his bedroom. Just as he began to imagine where his hands would have roamed a knock sounded at his door.

"Yo, Raph. It's Casey," the vigilante announced as he let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

"S'point of knockin' if yer gonna barge in anyways?" Raph demanded, keeping his gaze locked on the ceiling.

"It don't give ya the chance to tell me to go away," Casey replied, grinning.

"Like hell it don't!" the turtle retorted. "Go 'way!"

"Aww, c'mon Raph. Wassamatta?"

"Nothing."

"Un-uh," said Casey as he took a seat on Raph's work-out bench. "I know ya well enough to know when something's botherin' ya. What's going on, man?"

"I told you it was nothing," Raph said with a growl.

The human smirked, all too willing to push his friend's buttons. "So there's no problem between you and your new girlfriend?"

Raphael sat up so fast he nearly fell out of his hammock.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" he thundered.

"Ain't she?" Casey asked, his smile widening. "She's sure got you worked up."

"Just shaddup," Raph grumbled, sinking back down. He turned to his side so that his back was towards his guest. "She ain't nothin' but a pain in the shell."

"You got the hots for her."

"I do not!" the hot head insisted, glaring at Casey over his shoulder.

"You sure about that?"

"Yer not gonna go away are ya?"

"Nope."

Raphael sighed with frustration as he rubbed his eyes. "I can't get her outta my head, Case."

Casey shrugged, placing his hands on his knees. "Nothin' wrong with likin' a girl."

"Ya don't get it, man," the red-clad turtle said, rolling over to look at his companion. "Spent the last sixteen years thinkin' me and my bros were the only mutant turtles in the world and now she shows up outta the blue. What makes it worse is that Splinter's knew about her all along and didn't tell us. Now he expects us to just accept her and pretend like nothing's changed. Well, guess what? It ain't ever gonna be the same again!"

"No it ain't," Casey agreed, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "But look at the brightside. There's a turtle chick livin' with ya now. Ain't it nice to know ya ain't gonna be alone?"

"_One_ of us ain't gonna be alone," Raph corrected. "And I ain't that one. There's no way Andria would want a guy like me. She'd be more into Don…or Leo…"

"You don't know that, Raph," the vigilante said. "Give yourself a little more credit. You've got the same chance as any of your bros. But ya ain't gonna win her over if ya keep fightin' her."

"Who said I even wanted to win her over?"

"I seen the way you were lookin' at her."Casey's smirk returned as he stood up. "This sittin' around talkin' ain't my style. Why don't we go work on your bike?"

"Yeah, alright," Raph relented, glad his friend had suggested it. Carefully he lifted himself out of his beloved bed and stretched. "But fer the record she's a snooty, up-tight, know-it-all brat."

"She ain't that bad, is she?" Casey asked, walking towards the door.

The hot head followed, rubbing gingerly at a raised bump on his jaw. "She does know how to hit. I'll give her that."

XX

Two hours later and a relative calm had been restored throughout the lair. Master Splinter had engaged in a meditation session with Leo, Don, and Mikey while the others were paired off. He had granted his three sons relief when Casey and Raph, who no longer seemed angry, returned from the garage. They all sat about the living room, laughing uproariously at one of Casey's vigilante stories. Even Splinter, who normally disproved of the human's story-telling as he had a tendency to stretch the truth, managed a chuckle. The merriment died down as a door opened and April reappeared. She shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible, walking over to join the others.

"Where is Alexandria?" the rat master inquired as she took a seat next to Donatello.

"Sleeping," April replied. "Poor thing's exhausted. She hasn't slept well at all these last few weeks, not since before her dad….you know."

Splinter nodded gravely. "I can sense that her mind is deeply troubled."

The red head let out a deep breath. "You have no idea."

"Perhaps you could elaborate?" he suggested.

"Well," April began, sitting back and crossing her legs. "To start off, she misses her dad. I don't think being away from her brothers is helping. That and she's really confused right now."

"About what?" asked Mikey from the other side of Donnie.

"She doesn't understand why she wasn't allowed to know about the four of you or why she had to be sent here to New York. Andria thought that if her dad was going to send her anywhere, it would have been to Deyelaari. She's mad at him for hiding that from her, but then she feels guilty for being mad at him because he's gone."

"We did not intend to cause grief for any of you," Splinter stated sadly. "Isamu-san and I thought you were too young at the time to understand. It seems we were wrong, but there is no changing what has been done. I am sorry."

"But Master Splinter," Leo said from the floor where he knelt. "You did what you thought was best. You shouldn't be sorry for that."

The sensei smiled softly. "Thank you, my son."

No one spoke for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"She talked about Bishop," April said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"What did she say?" the leader asked quickly.

"That he's a deranged maniac," she replied. "Seeing him last night…it really freaked her out. She wouldn't tell me exactly what he did to her while she was his captive, but knowing Bishop…it couldn't have been anything good."

"Leatherhead," Donatello murmured, recalling the tortures his crocodilian friend had endured.

"And she blames herself for what Bishop did to you guys," April continued, looking around at the four turtles.

"But that's ridiculous," Leo insisted. "She couldn't have controlled that."

"I tried to tell her that, but all she said was that she was stupid for letting Bishop make you a part of their game. I don't know what she meant by that. She shut down at that point so I didn't press it. We just made small talk until she fell asleep."

"She'll have to tell us what she meant," the blue-clad terrapin stated flatly.

April shook her head. "Don't pry, Leo. Not now. If you do, you'll only push her away. Andria's intimidated by you."

"Oooo, look out for big, bad Leo!" Mikey teased.

Leonardo glared at his sibling. He opened his mouth to reply, but April cut him off.

"Actually," she said, "Andria's intimated by all four of you."

"Whaaaaa? Me?" the jokester asked unbelievingly. "But I'm adorable!"

April smiled. "Just understand that this…new life…is a bit overwhelming for her, for you, too, I'm sure. It's going to take a while before she's comfortable around you. Don't talk at her, talk with her. Let her come to you. Give her space when she wants it and a shoulder to cry on if she needs one. That's the best advice I can give you." She stood up and turned towards Casey. "It's getting late. We should probably head back home."

"Probably," Casey replied, standing as well.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil," Splinter said, bowing his head gratefully. "For reaching out to Alexandria. We will adhere to your advice."

"Anytime ," she said, flashing another smile. "I told Andria that if she ever wanted to talk she could call me. Remind her of that if you have to."

"Indeed I will."

Turning, April began walking towards the exit with Casey following close behind. She paused when she reached Raphael, who had been leaning nonchalantly against the stone pillar behind one of the battered couches.

"And no more picking fights!" she said sternly, though the sparkle in her green eyes suggested that she wasn't being as serious as she sounded.

"Yeah, whatever," Raph muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Keep your hands to yourself, man," Casey added, winking broadly at his friend, and grinning when the turtle glared at him.

"Bye, everybody!" April called out, waving at the crowd in the living room. "See you soon?"

"Sure thing, April," Donnie said.

The small little family watched as their human allies left. Once the door closed, they all looked around at each other uncertainly.

"Sheesh, girls are complicated," Mikey announced, flopping back on couch.

**AN: Yes! I am alive! And I have an update for you! :D Speaking of which…who wouldn't want to pin Raph down on the floor? Hee hee hee… **

**Thanks to all of you who take the time to read and follow this story! It means a lot. R & R please & thanks! I can't know what you think if you don't say anything!**


	13. Chapter 13

12

"So what you're sayin' is that they like each other, but they don't like each other?" Casey asked as he sat down on April's couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Ain't that a bit contradictory?"

"What I said is that Raph and Andria are alike," April responded, pushing his feet off as she sat beside him. "Personality wise, that is. I think they're somewhat aware of how similar they are and they don't like that which is why they're fighting so much. They're both frustrated about this whole situation and they take it out on each other because they react the same way."

"Ya think so? I mean, uh, Raph's kinda actin' like he's hot for her shell and, from what you said earlier, seems like Andria's of the same mind." Casey grinned as he put his arm around April. "Freak boy wouldn't admit it, though."

"Neither would Andria," she added, scooting closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "Maybe they really don't like each other. Maybe it's just that Raph and Andria are more…mature than the other three. Physically mature anyways."

"Physically mature?"

"Oh, come on. Don't you remember what it was like to be a teenager? What was on your mind when you were sixteen?"

"Cars and girls…" Casey replied slowly, unsure of where she was going with this until realization suddenly dawned on his face. "Ohhhh…so it's all that puberty stuff that's got 'em all bothered?"

"Possibly," April said, tilting her head to look up at her man. "Haven't you noticed how much bigger Raph is compared to his brothers? That can't all be the result of working out. He's grown so much faster than the others, it'd make sense that he'd be the first to hit complete sexual maturity. Based on the way he's acting, I'd say he's reached it, though he may not know it. Leo, Don, and Mike aren't quite there yet.

'Then how do you explain Andria? She's smaller than Mikey."

"Simple. Girls mature faster than boys."

Casey snorted with laughter. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Don't call me, babe," she reminded him firmly.

"So if they do like each other," he began, "then what's the problem? They should just get together already and, uh, live happily ever after or whatever."

"Are you kidding?" April asked, sitting up straight to turn towards him so they were face to face. "There are plenty of problems! First of all, they've only known each other for two weeks most of which they've spent beating each other up. They haven't had one civil conversation since they've met. They're not even close to being friends let alone a couple. They need to learn to trust each other. You can't build a good relationship without trust. Just because they act alike does not mean they are meant to be together. What about the others? There are four boys in that place and I guarantee you that soon enough they will all be vying for one girl's attention. We've always thought that the guys were the only mutant turtles in existence. It made me sad to think that it was more than likely that they'd be alone forever. Now all of a sudden there's Andria who may make one of them very happy or maybe she'll make all of them happy. Who knows what's going to happen? Then consider the fact that none of the guys have ever dated before. They've got a lot of learning to do in the romance department. Andria's not going to be won over easily. She's in a rough patch right now. An intimate relationship is probably not the best thing for her at the moment. All in all, we should be preparing for a lot of drama in the coming months. I mean, they _are_ teenagers."

Casey let out a low whistle. "Sheesh, I'm sorry I asked."

"You needed to know anyway."

"What for?"

April reached for his hand and smiled gently as their fingers laced together. "Because there's a good chance the guys will be coming to you for relationship advice. At least Raph will if he really does want to be with Andria. He'd be too embarrassed to ask Splinter. You should be prepared to handle that."

The vigilante grinned as he placed his feet on the coffee table again. Leaning forward he placed his free hand under her chin, lifting her face towards his, stopping just before their lips touched. 'So you want me to share my expertise with him, huh? Teach him to be a real Romeo?"

Rolling her eyes, April smacked his leg and stood up from the couch to go take a shower. "Keep your feet off the coffee table, Casanova."

XXX

Alexandria slept for twenty-four hours straight and then some. Due to his parental instinct, Splinter felt compelled to check on his new pupil repeatedly. Without making any sound, the ninjutsu master would crack open the door to her bedroom and peer inside. The same sight greeted him every single time: Andria on her back propped up slightly by pillows, one hand resting beside her face, the other holding the blankets in place over her stomach. Splinter only lingered for a moment, confirming her continued breathing by the steady rise and fall of her chest, before closing the door. He would then either return to the living room or his own private chambers which would usually be occupied by his eldest son. As their eyes met, Splinter would nod, answering Leonardo's unasked question of if Andria was still sleeping. The terrapin leader either resumed meditation or left the area to walk the entire perimeter of the lair, stopping only when Splinter ordered him and his other children to bed.

The rest of the brothers entertained themselves during the daylight hours. Donatello holed up in his lab, staring intently at the monitor of his computer as he searched for information about Sharar. Michelangelo alternated between video games and comics. Raphael isolated himself inside his own room, emerging only for meals which he ate quickly and silently. Whenever Leo passed by his brother's door the repetitive clang of weights being set down or the muted thud of fists pounded into a punching bag let him know what his hotheaded sibling was up to. Sometimes Leo heard nothing and he simply assumed that Raph was sleeping. In all actuality, the sai-wielder sat against the door, habitually twirling his weapons as his mind raced frantically, trying to think of anything besides Andria, praying for a distraction before he went absolutely crazy. By the evening of the second day, he was suffering from an extreme case of cabin fever. He sat at the table during supper, restlessly drumming his fingers on the wooden surface, picking at the food on his plate. Frustrated that he hadn't been able to find anything on Sharar, Donnie was about to snap at him to knock it off. Before the genius could open his mouth, Raph stood up abruptly and began marching for the door.

"Goin' ta Casey's," he announced with a growl. "Had enough o' this sittin' around doin' nothing."

"Raphael!" Leo called out, standing quickly to follow his brother. "Get back here right…"

"No, Leonardo," Master Splinter interrupted, placing a paw on his son's arm before he could move away. "Let him go. Perhaps the fresh air will do him some good."

Slowly, the blue-clad terrapin sank back down to his chair. Sighing out of frustration, he placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples. With everything that had a happened in the last few days, he felt like he was losing control which, for a clan leader, was totally unacceptable.

"Do not fret, my son," Splinter said gently, patting Leo's shoulder. "Everything will work itself out soon enough."

"How can you be sure?" Leo questioned, his face skeptical as he looked at his father.

"Just have faith," the rat master replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, right," the leader mumbled dispiritedly, staring at his tea. "I just wish I knew what to do. Raph I can deal with, but Andria? I can't believe I make her feel intimidated. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"We shall discuss the matter later with Alexandria after she has awoken and eaten."

"How long is she gonna sleep anyways?" Mikey asked around a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he chased it down with some milk. "She's been out for a whole day already!"

"I cannot say," the rat replied, sipping his tea. "Miss Lotus is still grieving for her father. It is a physically and mentally draining process. Sleep is necessary for her to cope with it. We must respect that and allow her to continue resting undisturbed."

"Master Splinter?" Donatello asked hesitantly. With his father's attention on him, the genius summoned up his courage and blurted out the question that had constantly been on his mind. "How did her father die?"

The kitchen grew silent. Donnie bit his lip nervously, surprised at his own daring. Mikey set his fork down. Leo placed his tea cup on the table. All three had their eyes focused intently on their sensei. Splinter looked at each of them, noting their curiosity. Pensively, he stroked his beard as he debated with himself on what should be said.

"Like a true warrior," he finally announced, bowing his silvery head. "With dignity and with much honor."

"But…" Donnie began, his excitement about finally getting an answer fading. "I meant…"

"I know what you meant," Splinter cut in, raising his brown eyes to look around at them again as he refilled his tea cup. "You want to know what action caused his demise. Quite frankly, I do not wish for any of you to know the exact details. They are very unpleasant and far too complex. There is no need for you to concern yourself with it for the time being. If, and only if, Alexandria decides to share the information will I allow you to hear about it. Until then, push the matter from your minds." Rising with a sigh, he picked up his cup and headed for the living room. "I understand your frustration of not knowing, my sons, but this is one case in which ignorance truly is bliss. Should you need me, I will be watching my stories."

The three turtle brothers watched his long, pink tail disappear through the doorway.

"Do either of you feel like he's hiding stuff from us?" Donnie asked when he was sure his father was out of hearing range.

"I don't know, maybe," Mikey said with a shrug as he reclaimed his fork. He resumed the act of shoveling food into his mouth. "Master Splinter's always had a kind of mysterious edge."

"Yeah, but it seems that he's been withholding a lot more lately," the genius said dejectedly. His disappointment was quite obvious as he swilled the dark coffee in his mug. "At the least I thought he'd explain how Sharar was involved…or who he was."

"I take it you didn't find anything on the guy?" Leo questioned, standing to carry his dishes over to the sink.

"No."

The leader felt his own disappoint flare. Donatello rarely failed to provide an answer. As this was one of those instances, Leonardo found himself all the more intrigued about this copycat Shredder. Carefully, he set his plate and silverware in the sink and turned back towards his brother. "So he knows how to cover his tracks. Interesting."

"What's even more interesting is that Splinter is covering for him, too," Donnie commented.

"Dude, you don't know that," Mikey said in defense of their father having finished his meal. "Maybe he's not telling because we don't need to worry about it right now, ya know? Kind of like how he didn't tell us who the Foot were until like the last minute. Remember? He didn't want us to become revenge-seeking wackos. Just let it go, bros."

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances, surprised by their youngest sibling's insight. Michelangelo made a good point.

"Yeah, you're right Mikey," Don finally said.

"For once," Leo added teasingly.

"Hey!" the orange-banded turtle exclaimed, looking offended.

XX

Splinter was roused from his slumber just before six the following morning. He had been dreaming of his old friend Isamu Lotus. They had been standing across from one another in a place composed of nothing but white, like some empty void between space and time. For the longest time, neither of them spoke. They simply stared at one another. Then a loud crack sounded and, to Splinter's horror, large red stains began to grow on the front of Isamu's robes. Some unknown force kept the rat from reaching out to his friend. He could only watch helplessly as the human fell to his knees. Isamu held his hands up beseechingly and called out in an agonized voice. _Take care of my daughter, Splinter-san. I beg you. Keep her safe, please!_

The chilling words had woken him instantly. Splinter took a few moments to calm himself, finding comfort in the fact that he was safe in his home beneath New York City. He no longer had any desire to sleep even though he had stayed up until midnight – the time his hot-tempered son had attempted to sneak quietly to his bedroom. Satisfied that Raphael had returned home safely, the rat had fallen into a peaceful sleep that had only been disturbed by this recent nightmare. Compelled by his friend's pleas, the rat exited his private chambers and walked the familiar path to Alexandria's room.

His hand rested briefly on the handle before turning it. Upon openly the door, he was startled to find the bed empty and neatly made. That is, until he noticed Alexandria sitting on the floor in lotus position, obviously engaged in meditation. The turtle girl sensed his presence and her eyes snapped open immediately.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she greeted politely with a slight bow of the head.

"Ohayou," he returned. "I hope you are well rested, Alexandria."

"Hai, arigato," Andria replied truthfully. Nearly two days' worth of sleep had made her feel immensely better especially since the hours had passed without nightmares. She had awoken feeling refreshed and the pain in her shoulder had gone completely.

"Have you been awake long?"

She shook her head. It had only been about forty-five minutes.

"Are you hungry?"

A shrug. She was just a little bit.

Splinter crossed the room to stand in front of her. Smiling, he held his hands out to her. "Come, let us have breakfast." He saw her hesitation. "Just the two of us."

Andria placed her hands in his and the rat helped her up. He was surprisingly strong for one so frail looking. Offering an arm to her, Splinter escorted her across the lair into the kitchen where he ushered her to a chair. He then proceeded to prepare the morning meal, starting with a fresh kettle of tea. In a relatively short amount of time, he had prepared a suitable breakfast consisting of poached eggs, bacon, and toast. He set a plate down before her along with a cup of fresh tea.

"Please," he said with a nod. "Eat."

Though she was slightly embarrassed about being waited on, Andria obeyed. It was absolutely delicious. Realizing that she was hungrier than she thought, the turtle ate with gusto. Splinter followed suit, relieved that she was actually eating.

"How does it taste?" he questioned. "It has been some time since I prepared this particular dish."

"Oishii," she answered, looking at him and offering a small smile. "Arigato."

"Dō itashi mashite."

They continued eating in silence for a few minutes. The rat master wondered why she would only respond in Japanese. His conclusion was that doing so made her the most comfortable. It also seemed to calm her. Based on this reasoning, he decided to address her in the language.

"It is to my understanding," he began, meeting her eyes with his, "that you possess the ability to read chi, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Andria replied, happy to converse with him using foreign words. Taking a sip of tea she continued. "To some degree. I still have much to learn."

"I see. Even so, you have an advantage over my sons."

"So it would seem."

"I believe that it would be…" Splinter stopped mid-sentence, his attention draw to the doorway of the kitchen where his eldest son now stood. Reverting back to English, he addressed his adopted child. "Good morning, Leonardo."

"Good morning, sensei," the terrapin leader returned. He was about to offering a similar greeting to Alexandria, but a shake of the head from his father stopped him.

The rat master saw his newest pupil tense the instant Leonardo appeared. She had pushed her empty plate away and crossed her arms, refusing to spare him a single glance. Leo couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that. He was glad to see her awake and hopeful that she would be in a talkative mood. Apparently, she was not. Not with him anyways. He had heard her happily speaking to his father only moments before, though he didn't understand a word of what was said.

"Leonardo, sit down and eat. Have your brothers do the same and then bring them to the dojo. Alexandria and I shall be waiting for all of you there." Standing, Splinter turned to the female and offered his arm again. "Shall we?"

Smiling ever so slightly, she took it and the pair exited the room. Even as they passed by, Andria avoided looking at Leo. Sighing, the leader poured a cup of tea and dished up a plate of the food that Splinter had made in excess. As he sat down, Donatello entered the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder as he did.

"So she's finally awake, huh?" he stated, walking over to the coffee machine.

"Yeah, but she's only talking to Splinter," Leo responded, cutting into an egg with his fork. "In Japanese."

"Really?"

"Really. She wouldn't even acknowledge me."

"Hmmm," the genius contemplated as fresh coffee began to drizzle into the pot. "I wonder why."

"Dudes, Andria's up!" Michelangelo announced as he bounced in. "She's headed to the dojo with Splinter!"

"We know," the two elder terrapins said at the same time.

"So that's a good thing, right?" he continued happily, ever the optimist.

"Sez you,"a fourth voice grumbled. The three turtles watched as Raphael shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he did. Spinning a chair around, he sat on it backwards. "She can go sleep forty years for all I care."

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence so early in the morning," Leo said with contempt as he eyed his brother. A few new cuts and bruises marred his emerald colored skin, sure signs that he had gone out to play vigilante with his human friend last night. "It's such a rare occurrence whenever you spend half the night beating up punks with Casey."

"Shove it, Fearless," the hot head growled warningly. "Or I'll give ya a fat lip to go with that fat head!"

"Yeah, like I've never heard that before," he countered, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should come up with a new threat. One that's actually scary."

"Ya wanna make sumthin' of this?" Raph asked, cracking his knuckles and glaring at his oldest sibling.

"Save it, Raph," Leo commanded, drinking his tea. "Splinter wants us to eat breakfast and then meet him in the dojo."

"Oh yippee," the red-banded turtle replied sarcastically. "Can't wait to see what for."

"Just hurry up and eat."

The four brothers finished in silence. Only Leo and Mike bothered with plates and silverware. Raph slapped bacon and eggs between two pieces of toast and practically inhaled his sandwich. Don was satisfied with just toast in coffee. The first to finish, Leo tidied the kitchen until the rest finished and then led them to the practice room.

As the group approached, two voices could be heard issuing from inside the dojo. They entered to find both Andria and Splinter kneeling on the floor, facing each other as they chattered away in foreign tongue. The rat master said something that made her laugh before giving a reply to which he chuckled.

"Good morning, my sons," Splinter greeted, noticing them gathered near the entryway. "Come. Join us."

Obediently, the brothers crossed the floor and knelt in front of their master. Alexandria had fallen silent, her smile disappearing as her gaze locked on her hands which rested on her knees. The bruising around her neck had nearly vanished, but the cut on her right forearm was still visible. It took all of her will power to keep from flinching as four pairs of eyes settled on her.

Splinter cleared his throat, drawing his sons' attention to himself. "Given all that has happened of late, it seems that this team is lacking in the ability to communicate. This is unacceptable. A team cannot succeed without good communication. We must correct this at once. As a start, we will spend the morning in meditation, focusing on the mind-body connection for communication is a function of both."

At this announcement, Raph and Mikey groaned. For them, meditation was a punishment. Having to spend an entire morning engaged in it was worse than death.

The rat master ignored their protests. "We begin now."

Andria gladly obeyed, relieved that she wouldn't have to be in physical contact with any of the males. She actually enjoyed meditation as it gave her a chance to either think or clear her mind. This time, however, she was going to do neither. Instead, she focused on controlling her chi and soon enough the mental vision inside her head began to change.

In her mind's eye, Alexandria was standing in an empty room composed of pure white walls. Light spilled in from a huge, open window. A breeze disturbed the red curtains that hung on either side, carrying with it the salty smell of the sea. From where she stood, Andria could see the waves of the ocean fall upon a sandy shore. Here, she felt at peace. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"So you showed up, little sister. I'm glad you did."

**AN: Part 13! Whoo! :D I have had requests for more Casey+April moments so I hope that their little scene at the beginning is satisfactory. Ever been so tired you've slept a whole entire day away? I know I have! Hmmm…kind of seems like Andria is being a snob since she's only speaking to Splinter, but boys are annoying. Lolz. I'll explain where Andria is (and who is talking to her) in Part 14!**

**If anybody sees errors in my Japanese usage please let me know so I can fix it. I'm not very good at the language. Read, enjoy, review! Oh and thanks so much to those of you who keep coming back for more. You guys rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

13

Her spirits soared upon hearing the familiar sound. She turned quickly from the window, her face bright and smiling. Standing barefoot opposite the window was her second brother dressed in his favored khaki shorts and white shirt, black ponytail draped over his left shoulder. But he wasn't real. No, the person across the room was an imprint of Daichi Lotus's physical body, a manifestation of his chi that could traverse the astral realm to this virtual meeting place. Even so, Andria was ecstatic.

"Daichi!" she squealed, rushing over to hug him fiercely. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"What? I'm not allowed to check on my baby sister?" he asked teasingly, smiling down at her. He jerked his thumb to the right. "Besides, someone had to help him get here."

As he spoke, a second figure materialized. His clothing consisted of faded denim jeans belted in place and a black t-shirt. A short silver chain encircled his neck, matching the stud in left ear.

"Hey, I was doing just fine on my own!" the newcomer protested.

"Hiroshi!" Andria abandoned the middle brother for the third. The top of her head reached only to his chest. She held him tightly for a few moments and then looked up to his face. Her jaw dropped. "What did you do to your hair?"

Grinning, he ran a hand through his dark locks which now sported purple highlights. The motion disturbed his careful arrangement of strands, shifting them so that they stood a little straighter. Hiroshi had always been a bit vain about his looks overall, but his hair especially.

"I got some new styling gel. The stuff's amazing," Hiroshi said with a wink.

Andria giggled. "It's cool. I like it. "

"Mom doesn't."

"She's mad that you did it?"

"Not as mad as Kenta." Hiroshi's voice changed to a highly exaggerated impression of his eldest brother. "What were you thinking? You look like you belong to a street gang! Is that what you want people to think when they look at you? Learn to show some respect for yourself! Blah, blah, blah!"

The turtle burst out laughing. "And what did you tell him?"

"Basically, he told him to shove it," Daichi interjected, frowning slightly. He had been studying his adopted sister's form and saw that it was dotted with cuts and bruises – some faded, some fresh. His eyes fell upon the healing, three-inch long cut on her right forearm. "But we're not here to tell you how much Hiro's been pissing Kenta off lately. We came here to check on you." Gently, he grabbed her limb and pulled it towards him, as if inspecting the wound. "You weren't in this bad of shape than when you left almost three weeks ago."

Hiroshi had been too excited to see his missing family member to notice her injuries. Now that his brother had mentioned them, however, he couldn't focus on anything else. His joy was quickly replaced by worry.

"Andria, what in the hell happened to you?" he asked, holding her at arm's length to view the damage.

"It's not that bad," she said sheepishly, tugging her arm free from Daichi's grip. "I'm okay, really."

"Not that bad?" the ponytailed brother repeated incredulously, eyebrows raised. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Your bruises have bruises!"

"Who did this to you?" Hiroshi demanded. He cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Tell me so I can kick their ass!"

"You have more than one ass to kick," Andria muttered.

"What do you mean?" Daichi wondered, looking alarmed. "You've been staying with Splinter and his sons…the other turtles…right?"

"You knew?" she asked in surprise. "Have you known about them this whole…"

"Mom told us," he interrupted, before her anger had a chance to rise. "Just after you left she told us what Splinter's sons were." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hiro and I wouldn't have kept that secret if we had known."

"Really?"

"We don't hide anything from you," Hiroshi said, crossing his arms. "You know that, Kame. Did these guys…Splinter's sons…were they the ones that did this to you?"

"No!" Andria denied loudly, though neither brother seemed convinced. She began to fidget nervously. "Okay, yes, but it wasn't…I mean, no…well…sort of…but not really…they didn't all do it on purpose…"

Daichi and Hiroshi looked at each other, both perplexed by their sibling's contradicting response.

"…and I…I'm…not making any sense…" she finished, seeing their confused expressions. Sighing, she rubbed at her temples as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Damn it."

"Hey, it's okay, Andria," Daichi said softly, putting an arm around her. "Come on, let's sit down and talk about it."

He led her to the middle of the room where a white sofa and matching arm chair had appeared. Together they sat down on the couch while Hiroshi claimed the chair. Daichi waited until they were all settled before speaking again.

"Alright, deep breath," he told his sister. "Relax yourself. Talk when you're ready."

Andria complied, drawing in a large amount of air and letting it back out slowly. She leaned back, pulling her legs up and tucking them to the side. One hand rested on her knee while the other fiddled with the ties of her black waist sash, reminding herself that she was with her brothers and that she could tell them anything without feeling judged unlike with the other turtles.

"Okay," she began after a few moments, "so I made it to New York without any problems and found April O'Neil's place. I was outside her building, about to go talk to her, when all of a sudden this….thing comes at me from nowhere. It was one of Splinter's sons and I guess he thought I was planning to attack April because he wasn't going to let me go inside. Well, I got him out of my way, but as soon as I did, another one was there to take his place. So I disarmed him. Then the remaining two show up and I'm taking turns fighting all four of them, trying to convince them that I'm not there to hurt April who is apparently their best friend. Three of them were starting to believe me, but Raphael – the first one I met – wasn't. I'm still fighting him when my head explodes with pain. I got knocked out from behind with a baseball bat by this guy Casey, another one of the turtles' friends, because he thought I was an enemy, too. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in April's living room, on her couch, weaponless. They're all looking at me like I'm a hallucination. Turns out Splinter never told them about me either so I told them who I was and why I was there. April kind of confirmed my story by admitting that she knew dad. After that Leonardo – the leader – decided they would take me to Splinter. When we got to their home, I told Splinter what happened to dad and he told me that I was welcome to stay with them."

Andria paused for a moment to look at both of her brothers. Hiroshi was leaning forward in his seat, hands clasped in front of him, watching her as she spoke. Daichi sat beside her with one leg crossed over the other and a hand supporting his chin in a pensive manner.

"And get beat up in return?" the chain-wearer asked when she didn't continue right away. Agitated, he ran a hand through his purple streaked hair again. "I mean, what have you been doing this whole time? We didn't hear from you at all and the other night when I tried to connect with you, you were too busy. It's taken you three days to get back to me." His brown eyes were full of concern as he posed his next question. "You're not in danger, are you?"

"Can you think of a time in my life…our lives…when we haven't been in danger of something?" Andria countered, raising an eye ridge. "Because I sure can't."

"So what the hell has been going on?" Hiroshi prodded impatiently.

"I wasn't getting beat up by them. Splinter had us sparring like every single day for two weeks straight so that we could learn to be a 'team'," Andria added air quotes to the word. "It was almost like practicing with you guys and we give each other bruises all the time."

"True," Daichi admitted. He reached out a hand to trace the faded outline of the handprint around her neck. "But never this bad. That must be some pretty tough sparring."

The turtle heard the doubt in his tone and began to squirm again. "Not really. I mean, sure they're good fighters, but they don't hurt me on purpose. Really, all I do is spar with them. Well, except for Raphael…" Her voice trailed off and her cheeks began to burn.

Hiroshi guessed at the meaning behind the blush. Grinning mischievously, he couldn't resist asking, "And just what else are you doing with this Raphael, young lady?"

"Not_ that_, you perv," Andria retorted, eyes narrowed. "Please, I've known the guy for like five minutes. I am not about to put the moves on him. I have morals you know."

"Sure you do," Hiro teased, his grin widening. He turned to address his older brother. "He must be a real looker if just mentioning his name gets her this bothered."

"Oh, shut up!" she huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

"Enough, Hiroshi," Daichi ordered as his sibling opened his mouth again. "Let Andria finish what she was saying." He looked to his sister and nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

"We don't get along," Andria admitted bitterly. "Actually, we hate each other. I can hardly go a day without getting into a screaming match with him and nine times out of ten that turns into a fist fight."

"Why do you hate each other?" the eldest of the three inquired.

"Because we...he is so…I…" She paused, realizing that she had never even thought of a real reason to hate him. Even now, having been asked outright, she couldn't rationalize an answer. "…I don't know. We just do."

"What about the other three? How do you feel about them?"

Andria shrugged. "They're all right I guess. Nice enough guys. Things were going pretty good for the most part until Bishop showed up."

"What?" Both brothers shouted at the same time. Daichi had sat up a little straighter while Hiroshi had shot out of his chair, moving to stand in front of his sister.

"You mean that alien hunting nut job that kept you prisoner on Deyelaari?" the younger male asked in shock. Andria nodded. "How the hell does he play into this?"

"He was looking for me," she said quietly. "And for them. Bishop found out about the guys about a year after he met me and was planning on using them like he used me. But then he somehow lost everything and needs us again for whatever project he's working on. We got away and…" Andria's voice quavered and she couldn't stop the tears leaking from her eyes. On the next breath she broke down completely, burying her face in her hands, forcing words out between violent sobs. "I was so damn scared. I-I can't go back to Bishop. He'll do it all over a-again. I can't put up with that a second time. I don't want him touching me!"

In an instant, Hiroshi was at her side, pulling her into a protective embrace. Daichi scooted closer, putting an arm around her as well. Huddled together on the couch, the two brothers did their best to console their little sister as she cried.

"No way," Hiroshi said lowly, his chin resting on the top of her head. "No way are we going to let that bastard get you." His brown eyes shifted over to look at his brother to whom he whispered. "I told you she was in trouble! This is exactly why she needs to come back home!"

"I don't need convincing," Daichi whispered back, his hand rubbing small, soothing circles on her shell. "I never wanted her to leave either, remember?"

"I can hear every word you're saying, geniuses," Andria sniffed. Eyes closed, she rested her head against Hiroshi's chest and wrapped Daichi's around her tighter, comforted by the feeling of being close to her brothers again even if it was only in the astral world and not the real one. "I want to come home."

"So come back!" the pierced punk exclaimed.

"I can't," she replied, wiping away the lingering tears before opening her eyes.

Hiroshi looked down at her confused. "Why not? Because of Kenta? Forget him and just come home! Dad would never make you stay in New York if he knew that shit with Bishop happened!"

Andria shook her head."It's not just because of what Kenta said. That's only part of it."

"Then what's the rest of it?" Daichi asked calmly, meeting her gaze.

"Bishop knows about you guys," the turtle answered. "About Mom, Dad, everything. And I think he knows Sharar."

The faces of both boys blanched. Wordlessly, they stared at one another for several minutes, wondering if they had heard her correctly.

"Bishop knows Sharar?" Daichi finally murmured. "How?"

"I'm not sure how," Andria admitted, reaching habitually for the lotus pendant about her neck. "All he said was 'Sharar sends his greetings' before he slipped away. He could have just been bluffing."

"I don't think so. How else would he have found out about your Earth life?" Hiroshi reasoned.

"Bishop said that…that Hawk told him," she managed to say despite the lump that had formed in her throat. A new wave of tears spilled from her eyes and she once again buried her face in Hiroshi's chest.

Hiroshi and Daichi looked at each other again, both full of doubt. Over the years, the Lotus family had come to know the royal family of Deyelaari very well. Their general opinion of the planet's adopted prince was that he was overall a good person and was fiercely loyal to anyone he considered worth associating with. Though he tended to raise a little hell when he got too bored, he had, at times, shown himself to have a bit of a soft spot. The rest of the Lotus family was actually rather pleased when Hawk's relationship with Andria had started to take on a more romantic aspect.

"That doesn't sound like something Hawkthames would do," the older said in defense of the supposed tattletale. "It does sound like something Bishop would want you to believe just to mess with you."

"Yeah, Andria," Hiroshi agreed as her tears continued to dampen his t-shirt. The reason for them was probably because the breakup was still fresh and painful. He knew from one of his many late night talks with his sister, which had also been tear-filled, that the split was not something that either of the young lovers had wanted, but something that they were forced to do. "Hawk is crazy about you. He would never put you in harm's way."

"You think so?" came her muffled response.

"Yeah, I do," he assured her. Gently, he pulled her back and tilted her chin up so he could wipe the wetness from her cheeks. He flashed a smile and tipped another wink. "And if we find out that he really did, I'll kick his ass."

The threat – which was made in jest but would be made real under certain circumstances – elicited a small laugh out of Andria. Leave it to Hiroshi to make a joke out of anything. It was a characteristic of her brother that she had always liked.

"So hard he'll taste feet, right?" she asked, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Damn straight," he confirmed, pulling her in for another hug.

"Before you partake in any ass-kicking," Daichi began, "perhaps it would be a good idea to see if it's even called for." His eyes, brown like his brother's, met Andria's. "Have you tried talking to Hawk to see if it's true? Maybe a trip to Deyelaari is in order."

Andria scoffed and tugged lightly on her brother's ponytail. "Silly nii-chan. You know I can't go to Deyelaari right now. Both Dad and Domenixx said it was too dangerous for me to be there with everything that's happened. They're still trying to fix that whole mess. I'm not allowed to go back until Domenixx summons me."

"Well, just don't jump to conclusions, okay?"Daichi requested, pulling on the tails of her black mask in return. "Get some solid proof before you pass judgment, besides Bishop's words. You know probably better than anybody how he twists the truth."

"Okay, Dai," she agreed."

Suddenly, a large sea gull landed on the windowsill. It looked once around the room before sounding its harsh cry. None of the three occupants were remotely surprised by the bird's appearance.

"I'm being called back," Andria announced sadly.

"Already?" Daichi wondered, looking down at his watch before remembering that time held no meaning in this virtual world.

Slowly, the three disentangled themselves and stood from the couch.

"So will you be coming back tonight?" Hiroshi asked hopefully.

The turtle shook her head. "I told you I can't."

"But why?" he whined.

"It was something Bishop said. I just have this feeling that if I even try to leave New York something bad is going to happen – to me, to you, or even to the other turtles. That's not something I'm willing to risk."

Though they didn't like the idea, neither Daichi nor Hiroshi argued. When Andria made up her mind about something, it was near impossible to convince her otherwise. Plus, her 'feelings' often proved to be legitimate, almost as if she could predict the future. The sea gull cried again.

"Hey, I don't like it either," Andria told them when they remained silent. "But maybe I can find out more about Bishop…and maybe that will help us find Sharar."

"Will the other turtles be helping you in your investigation, Detective?" Hiroshi asked jokingly.

"I'm not going to force them. I guess if they want to they can, but I doubt they will. They don't seem to trust anything I say," she stated, justifying her reason to converse only with Splinter. Another cry.

"Don't make enemies when you can just as easily make friends," Daichi advised, hand on hip. "Start by with the one you have the most in common with and spread out from there. You might be pleasantly surprised by who these guys are."

The female giggled. "You have seriously got to stop taking all those psychology classes, Daichi. You're starting to sound like an advice columnist."

Hiroshi laughed at the comment and gave his sister another hug. "Or you can just stay in your room watching anime. And if you don't want to do that, just blast your emo music."

"I am _not_ emo!" Andria insisted for the hundredth time.

"Says the girl all dressed in black," he countered, laughing again when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Just stay safe, okay kame? And don't let another three weeks pass before you connect again."

"I won't," she promised. The bird sounded again. Frowning, she looked at the winged pest. "Oh, hush up! I'm going!"

It was Daichi's turn to hug her. "Play nice with the other kids."

Andria rolled her eyes. She turned and marched over to a white door which had grown in the wall opposite the window. With a final wave goodbye, she twisted the handle and disappeared through the entryway. The sea gull squawked again and flapped away, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Tell me again that going to New York and being with these turtles will be good for her," Hiroshi requested, staring at the closed door.

"Going to New York and being with the turtles will be good for her," Daichi said. Seeing his sibling's worried expression, he clapped a reassuring hand on Hiro's shoulder. "It will, bro. Andria's the kind of person who can walk into a room full of strangers and come out an hour later with a handful of best friends. She may just spend a little more time in that room with these guys."

Hiroshi snorted and headed for a second door that had appeared beside the first. "You do sound like an advice columnist."

XXX

Like a raging river rushing through the rapids, Andria's chi came flooding back into her body. Inhaling sharply, she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of Splinter who was watching her carefully. She also felt the eyes of the turtle brothers fixed on her with fascination and for good reason: the outline of the lotus flower on her cherished pendant was glowing bright red. It wasn't any shock to her. Her necklace always did that whenever she sought the astral realm. It signified the channeling of her chi. Andria would have been embarrassed, but she found that she didn't care that they were staring at her. The connection with her brothers had greatly improved her mood. Smiling lightly, she traced the flower's outline, the red light disappearing as she did so. She did, however, feel guilty for not obeying Splinter's orders directly. Only a little though.

The rat master cleared his throat. "This concludes our meditation session for the day. Miss Lotus, would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" It was not really a question with options.

"Hai, sensei," she said with a bow of the head.

"My sons, you are free to…"

"Meow."

Heads turned towards the source of the interruption. An orange cat with white paws came slinking into the dojo.

"Klunk!" Mikey shouted happily, reaching a hand out for his pet. "Where ya been buddy?"

Tail swishing, Klunk stalked past his master straight to Alexandria. Meowing again, he climbed into her lap and looked up at her with his yellow eyes.

"Klunk! Where are your manners?" the orange-banded turtle scolded. "You don't just walk all other people!"

He was ignored.

Andria laughed and scooped the kitty up, cradling him in her arms. The miniature beast began a steady purr as she scratched beneath his chin. Smiling wider, she began to speak to the cat in her preferred Japanese. Even more surprising was that Klunk seemed to be listening with rapt attention. Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie had no idea what she was saying, but whatever it was, she managed to make Splinter chuckle. She lifted the feline in front of her, nuzzled it gently, planted a kiss to its forehead, and spoke again. Klunk meowed in response. With that, Andria placed him on the floor facing his father. He looked back at her and she nodded. The terrapin brothers watched dumbfounded as the cat then walked over to Mikey and resumed a vibrating purr as he rubbed against him.

"What did you…" Mikey started to ask, but Andria was no longer sitting across from Splinter. She was already halfway across the dojo, making her way unaccompanied to Splinter's suite. And she was singing quietly. In Japanese.

"What is she, a cat whisperer?" Raph wondered, a scowl on his face as he watched her disappear through the doorway.

The feline meowed from Mikey's arms. He looked down at his pet and rubbed between his ears. "Umm…Master Splinter? Did she curse my cat or something?"

Splinter chuckled again. "No, Michelangelo. She asked him if he was Bakeneko – a cat of ancient Japanese folklore who had supernatural abilities. Then she told him that he should go to you, as you are his owner."

"Ohhhkaaaay," Mikey drawled out, scratching his head. "That's kind of weird."

"_She's _weird," the hot head corrected.

"She seems happier," Donatello commented, recalling her smile.

"Her necklace," Leo said, looking at his father, "why was it glowing red?" He couldn't be sure, but the leader also thought that, for a moment after she opened them, her eyes had been glowing red, too.

"I believe Miss Lotus was engaged in chi reading," the rat answered, meeting his son's gaze. "Most likely with her brothers. She must use the pendant a source to channel her chi which glows when energy passes through it. Why it is red, I cannot say. Such an act requires a strong mind-body connection. An admirable quality to be sure and one I hope you all might achieve someday." Using his walking stick, Splinter rose to his feet and began to retreat from the practice room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am meeting Miss Lotus for tea. You boys are free to do as you wish so long as you remain in the lair."

"Girl's nothing but a teacher's pet," Raphael growled in annoyance.

Klunk meowed.

XXX

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout a long, dark corridor. As he walked, the tails of Bishop's black jacket billowed behind him. In his left hand was a black briefcase. He stopped before a closed door and placed his right palm on the scanner. Blue light flashed as his print was read.

"Welcome, Agent Bishop," a computer voice chirped as the door slid open, granting him access.

The man stepped into a giant laboratory. Several computers beeped from around the room. Tables were cluttered with test tubes and beakers containing various colored liquids. Expensive looking machines made their own unique noises as they operated seemingly on their own.

"Ahhh, Agent Bishop," a new voice greeted. "Back from New York so soon?"

"Hello, Dr. Stockman," Bishop replied, looking to the holographic image of the notorious scientist that disguised his exposed brain and single eye. "I have a new project for you."

"For me? You shouldn't have," the doctor said sarcastically. He looked around at the pile of work Bishop already had assigned him. His holograph frowned and crossed its arms. "You really shouldn't have."

Bishop cleared a spot on the nearest table with a sweep of his arm. Glass shattered on the floor and papers drifted through the air to land in puddles of spilled liquid. Carefully, he placed the briefcase on the table and slid it forward.

"Really now, was the necessary?" Stockman asked irked.

"Just look inside the briefcase."

The scientist obeyed. Lifting the lid, he found five glass vials filled with a red substance safely packed in soft foam inserts.

"Blood samples?" Stockman guessed correctly. "Whose?"

"Our old friends," Bishop replied with a smirk. "The turtles."

"What could you possibly want me to do with this?"

"I want you to run a full genetic workup for me, Dr. Stockman, for each of these samples."

"There are only four of those mutant freaks," the holograph protested, selecting a vial and holding it up to examine its contents. "Why have you given me a fifth sample?"

Bishop's smirk broke into a grin. From beneath his black jacket, he extracted a file folder. He flipped it open and slid it across the table to the scientist. Paper clipped to the top of a stack of papers was a photograph. "Meet the fifth freak."

Stockman was shocked. Setting the vial back down, he snatched up the file to study the photograph. "A fifth turtle? How can that be?"

"A fifth, _female_ turtle, Doctor. Say hello to Alexandria."

"Where on earth did you find her?"

"I didn't find her on earth," Bishop said with a laugh. "But as of now, she is under the protection of the rat and his brats in New York."

The scientist thumbed through the rest of the file. He stopped when he encountered another photograph this one of a man - a man with long white hair and dangerous green eyes. Stockman held up the picture. "Isn't this the man you met with earlier this year? What was his name…Sharar? Are you working with him again?"

"No," Bishop replied, snatching the picture away. "Vincent Sharar is no longer of any use to me. He would only be in the way. If were to find out the current location of the five terrapins, that would lead to some very bad consequences." He looked over the top of his lenses at the room's other occupant. "Do I make myself clear, Dr. Stockman? Very bad consequences, indeed."

Stockman nodded his holographic head. "Yes, sir. What exactly is this project?"

"For now, just analyze their DNA and create a genetic profile for each of them."

"I don't have much to work with," Stockman said bitterly, eyeing the small vials with scorn.

"I tried to bring you live specimens…" Bishop responded, touching a bruise on his cheek, "….but there were complications. That sedative you made for me only granted me enough time to draw their blood. I suggest you work on revising it. After you've completed this. This project has priority over everything else."

Stockman dropped the file and reclaimed the vial. "I'll get started on it right away."

"Good," said Bishop with a nod. He glanced down at the picture of the female. "For two years, Alexandria has eluded me. Not anymore. She's going to help me rebuild my army. Whether she knows it or not."

**AN: And so Agent Bishop returns…**

**Andria sure seems to cry a lot. I blame teenage hormones and the fact that she's coddled by Hiroshi and Daichi who both have serious big brother complexes. But aren't they just so cute? :D Will Andria take her brother's advice and "play nice"? If so, who with? Find out in Part 15! (Oh yeah and the poll is still going on my profile page. Go vote!)**

**Thanks so much to all my wonderful readers/reviewers. Any mistakes in this chapter I blame on the fact that it is 1:35 am and I'm too hyper to sleep. **


	15. Chapter 15

15

A long, thin wisp of smoke curled from the end of a cigarette to rise and drift across the large room. Sunshine poured in from the south-facing window, eliminating the need for any form of artificial lighting. The glass barrier separated the lush greenery of the outside world from the lavishly decorated office. Bookshelves lined with books of various age and size composed the entirety of the west wall. Opposite, a different view of the tree covered landscape was provided by another large window framed by dark red curtains. Expensive looking paintings lined the wall. In the north section of the room a pair of brown leather armchairs and a sofa were arranged neatly before a massive fireplace. The cold, empty firebox seemed to yawn at the massive oak desk that sat across the room from it. Seated behind the wooden workspace, Vincent Sharar, dressed in a dark blue Italian suit, lifted the burning cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply.

As the vapors played around the inside of his mouth, Sharar looked down to the surface of the desk which was covered with several issues of _The San Diego Union-Tribune._ One newspaper boldly declared "Body of Professor Found at University of San Diego Away from Fire Ravaged Albner Science Hall". Another stated "Campus Mourns Death of Mathematics Professor". A third proclaimed "Investigation Probe into Damaged USD Buildings and Faculty Death". The next paper announced "Memorial Service Held for Slain Professor". Exhaling slowly, the man picked up the most recent issue with his long fingers. His green eyes glittered as they looked to the article with the headline "Investigation Stalls on USD Murder". Sharar read the piece with interest, taking the occasional drag from his cigarette. Not even when his solitude was disrupted by the sudden intrusion of a second person into the room did his concentration waver.

The newcomer was a short, fat man. Patches of dark red hair spotted his rapidly balding head. Dressed carefully in a brown uniform – complete with pressed pants and buttoned jacket – his black boots clicked against the wood floor as he approached the desk. He stopped just in front of it and waited silently for his presence to be acknowledged.

Without sparing him a single glance, Sharar began to read the news article aloud, his voice laden with a strong British accent. "The investigation into the recent destruction at the University of San Diego has come to a standstill. On February 23, San Diego Fire and Rescue received an anonymous call about a fire in one of the campus buildings around three in the morning. Firefighters soon arrived to find the Albner Science Hall and the Office of the University President in flames. While workers were able to quickly extinguish the fire inside the President's Office, the battle against the blaze engulfing the science building carried on well into late morning. Hours later, the body of Isamu Lotus, a mathematics professor for the university, was found at a considerable distance from the scene. The sole death was ruled a homicide by the coroner – a shocking revelation to both the community and police that came shortly after the announcement that both fires were a result of arson. Now, nearly a month later, detectives have no suspects and no new leads in the disturbing investigation. Robert Lansdowne, head investigator, states that there is no evidence that implicates Lotus as the arsonist and the responsible party is still at large. As the case remains under investigation, the San Diego Police Department is urging anyone with information regarding either of the crimes to come forward." He folded the paper and tossed it on top of the stack on his desk. With one last drag, Sharar rubbed the cigarette out in the crystal ashtray on his desk and addressed the room's other occupant. "I'm afraid the police are going to be sorely disappointed. It's unlikely that they will be getting any more clues for their case, wouldn't you agree, Ferguson?"

The fat man nodded as he replied in a Scottish brogue. "Oh, aye, sir. Seems ta me their search is over."

"Indeed," the former replied, fiddling with the silver cufflinks on his long-sleeved shirt. "I have assurances that this investigation is and will remain the greatest unsolved mystery the city of San Diego has ever known."

"Assurances?" Ferguson questioned.

"Apparently, a few choice words and a considerable monetary donation is enough persuasion to shift the police chief's loyalty from the criminal justice system to me. The public will never get there answer – never know my role in this….unfortunate…incidence."

"What about the widow and her sons? What if they talk?"

Sharar lifted his head to look at Ferguson, a few stray strands of white hair falling in his face. "Aimi Lotus wouldn't dare speak. Neither would her sons. To do so would mean risking the exposure of their secrets. They should think of Isamu's death as a favor. Now no one will find out about the saintly mathematics professor's double life and his precious Alexandria."

Ferguson squirmed nervously under Sharar's intense gaze. He wondered at times if those emerald colored irises could see into his soul and the very thought of that possibility disturbed him. "So the mutant is still alive then?"

"Don't be stupid, Ferguson," the taller man said, standing from the desk. Adjusting the jacket of his suit, he walked over to the east window and looked out to the surroundings. "Of course she's still alive. Her family is hiding her."

"Where?"

Sharar rolled his eyes. "If we knew that then she wouldn't be hiding, you idiot. We're going to find out where, starting with the most obvious place."

"Deyelaari?" Ferguson guessed apprehensively.

He nodded, glancing at his lackey. "Go. Make the necessary preparations. I want to have left by this time tomorrow."

Throwing a smart salute, Ferguson turned and quickly exited the room. Sharar resumed his vigil at the window. A hawk emerged from the tree canopy. The spotless glass reflected his evil smile as he watched the bird flap away, soon a small dot in the distance.

"It's time to finish this. One way or another the little Lotus blossom will be mine."

XXX

Andria's eyes snapped open as she gasped loudly. Darkness surrounded her and it took several seconds for her to realize that she was in bed, roused from her sleep by another horrible nightmare. Staring up towards the ceiling, her breathing was ragged and broken with repressed sobs. The dream was already fading from her memory, but she could still remember one thing: green eyes. Sharar's green eyes. She couldn't even escape their piercing stare in her dreams. They were still as merciless and frightening as they were in real life. Lifting her hands to her face, she covered her own eyes, trying to block the image out. The sheets clung to her skin, plastered there by the cold sweat that ran down her body. As her breathing returned to normal, Andria chanced a peek at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Though the red digits read 12:14 AM, she knew she would be getting no more sleep tonight. Groaning with frustration, she rose from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

Flipping on the light, Andria squinted in the sudden brightness. Slowly, she made her way to the sink as her eyes adjusted. The reflection in the mirror startled her. It was supposed to be her, mask-less and youthful, but the image she saw was pale and haunted. Turning the tap on full blast, the turtle splashed cold water on her face which chased away the last remaining sensation of sleepiness. Grabbing a towel to dry off, she replayed the day's event in her head, trying to think of what could have prompted the nightmare.

After the meditation session that morning, she had shared tea with Splinter. At that time she had apologized for using the time to instead contact her brothers. He told her it was important that she keep connected with her family, though perhaps she should do so privately on her own time in the future. They had then held a rather lengthy discussion on chi reading. The conversation had continued over supper with Andria speaking only to him and ignoring the four brothers. Afterwards, Splinter ordered his sons to the dojo for weapons practice while he and Andria washed the dishes. As they worked, Splinter had talked about each of his children. She listened with no real interest, knowing that he was trying to get her to express her opinions about them. Stubbornly, she had remained silent and once they were done tidying the kitchen, Splinter told her she was free to do as she wished. Relieved, she had left quickly and crossed the lair, stalking past Leonardo as he stepped out of the dojo, to her room. Finally alone, she decided her time would best be spent running katas since she had neglected them for nearly three days. Hours later, at about ten thirty, she had gone to bed. No, nothing about the day should have caused her to dream about the man she hated.

But she had and now she was on edge. Andria shivered. Those eyes. Damn those eyes. It was like they were watching her at this very moment. She looked over her shoulder, half expecting Sharar to be standing there. The room was empty except for herself. Still, some sixth sense seemed to be telling her that he was looking for her and that would be very bad.

Andria returned to her bedroom and got dressed, her mind conflicted. If Sharar really was looking for her, why not go meet him? She was eager for a chance at vengeance. And yet, she knew it would be stupid especially since she didn't know for sure that it was true. Plus, she would need a plan of attack which would probably require help from her brothers. No way was she inviting Splinter and the other turtles into this mess. It was none of their business anyways. So, she could push that eerie feeling aside and stay here or run home like a paranoid nut case. Neither of those options was remotely appealing. Andria wanted to do something reckless - something that got her adrenaline pumping. She wanted to get out of here. That desire was strong enough to make her belt on her katana, pick up her sai, and head for the exit.

The lair was dark and empty. It appeared that everyone else had gone to bed. Even so, Andria stepped cautiously across the stone floor, determined not to make a sound. Perhaps if she hadn't been so focused on getting out she would have noticed the small beam of light coming from beneath the door to Donatello's lab and she would have been able to duck into the shadows when that door opened suddenly without warning.

Donatello had been on the way to the kitchen to refill his coffee mug, but now stood frozen inside the doorway. Light spilled from his lab into the lair, revealing Alexandria standing almost directly in front of him, sai clutched in hand. His mouth gaped open in surprise.

"Andria?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he was imagining things.

The female swore mentally, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave now. Her heart pounded from being caught. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to relax herself in hopes that she didn't look as guilty as she felt. "Um…hey, Donatello."

"What are you doing?" the genius continued, noting the swords on her back.

"Oh…uh…nothing…" she replied and then looked down at the weapons in her hands, realizing that they further discredited her lame answer. She sensed Donnie eyeing the blades warily, as if afraid she had come to attack him. Sighing, she hung both sai back in her waist sash and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking down at the floor, she began to confess: "I uh…I couldn't sleep…can't sleep…so I just was going to um…go and…um…"

"Practice in the dojo?" Donnie suggested.

"Exactly," Andria lied, using the opportunity that he had unknowingly given her to change her story. "I was just heading to the dojo and didn't realize anyone was still awake. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad to see you," he said quickly and then blushed. Andria stared at him. "I-I mean, you've been in your room so much that it's almost like you weren't here…not that I want you to leave…it's just nice to see you out…um…I uh…should let you go to the dojo."

A silence fell between them. Donatello looked at the mug in his hands, embarrassed. He had been surprised to see her outside his lab, but that was nothing to the shock he felt that she was actually speaking to him. After all, she had only been talking to Splinter of late and only in Japanese.

Andria bit her lip and looked down at the floor, a blush of her own on her cheeks. In her head she could hear Daichi's voice: _Don't make enemies when you can just as easily make friends._ Maybe it was time she followed her brother's advice.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?" His head snapped up.

"Can we.." she began, twisting her hands together nervously, "can we talk?"

There was another awkward pause as his brain registered what she just said.

"Uh, yeah sure," the genius finally said. He looked down at his coffee mug again, suddenly remembering why he had gotten up from his computer in the first place. "I was just going to get another cup of coffee. Did you…would you want to join me?"

"That'd be great," Andria replied, flashing him a small smile.

"Great," Donnie echoed, returning the smile. He stepped out of the doorway and closer to the female. "So…uh…kitchen?"

"Right…the, uh, kitchen," she agreed.

Together the two walked silently to the room. Donnie reached for the switch and instantly bathed the kitchen in light. He continued straight to the coffee machine and began the necessary steps to brew a fresh pot.

"Have a seat," he insisted as he went about his task.

Andria obeyed, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. She watched Donnie grab a fresh mug from the cupboard. As soon as the pot was ready, he filled both mugs and brought them to the table. He offered her the new one, holding it in front of her.

"I, uh, don't know how you like your coffee," Donnie said apologetically.

She took the mug carefully and smiled at him again. "It's fine. I like it black. Thank you." She took a tentative sip as he sat down in the chair across from her. It was hot, but good regardless. "You know between you and Master Splinter waiting on me I'm starting to feel pretty spoiled."

The genius chuckled and took a drink himself. "It's no problem."

They fell silent for several minutes, drinking periodically, avoiding each other's gazes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Donnie ventured, unsure of what else to say.

Andria stared at the brown liquid for a moment as she contemplated a subject. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Tell me what you know about Bishop."

XXX

"So what's Deyelaari like?"

"It really depends on where you go."

Several hours had passed since Donatello and Alexandria had convened in the kitchen for a midnight cup of coffee. According to the clock on the stove, time was fast approaching six o'clock in the morning. Neither turtle was remotely aware of this fact. They were far to engaged in conversation to notice. Once they had gotten started talking it had been easy to keep going. Donnie told her about all of their encounters with Bishop, answering all of her questions. In return, Andria shared more of what she knew about the man. Soon enough, the conversation had begun to change, stalling only when one of them got up for a coffee refill. By his sixth cup and her third, the genius was sitting in the chair next to her and both were turned so they were face to face.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, lifting the coffee mug to his lips.

"Well, the Tasthrone region is kind of like that TV show The Jetsons while the Wotthesus region is more like The Flintstones," Andria explained, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "There's the Naccer Mountains which border Krad…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he interrupted, holding up a hand. "Wait…what?"

The female laughed at the confused expression on his face. Setting down her coffee cup, she undid the binding on her left wrist revealing what appeared to be a black watch. "Here. It'd be easier just to show you."

She pushed a button on the side of the device and immediately a small 3D image was projected above it. The image was perfectly spherical and colored a deep purple. Donatello's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's Deyelaari?" he guessed. Andria nodded, amused at his astonishment. "How? How are you doing that?" He gestured at her hand. "What is that?"

"Planetary Ecological, Geological, and Geographical Electronic Locating System. Or PEGGELS for short. It's like a GPS, only ten times better. Tells you where you are, how to get where you want to go, and exactly what you'll find there from plants to animals to buildings. It even tells you the weather. It's a standard issue. Everybody has one. Never traverse the galaxy without it. I hardly ever take it off."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Habit, I suppose. Sometimes I'd be leaving for Deyelaari at the drop of a hat. It's good to know what you're heading into."

"How does it work?" Donnie asked, his natural curiosity highly evident.

"Like this," she said, touching a spot near the top of the floating sphere.

A rectangular screen appeared, showing a shot of what appeared to be a large city. Multiple aircraft moved between tall buildings of various design. It was like a video clip of what life was supposed to be like in the future. Below the screen, a rolling script was providing a some information.

"Breslaud, population 4.56 million, current temperature…" Donnie started to read out loud.

Andria giggled. "It's pronounced 'Bre-sla' not 'Bres-loud'. It's part of the Tasthrone region."

"Oh," the genius said simply.

"And here," she continued, touching a different location on the sphere. The view on the screen changed to a forest-like setting with a variety of multicolored flora Donatello had never seen before. "This is Momomarinu. It's a village in Wotthesus that belongs to the Warwe tribe." She touched again. This time the screen showed giant mountains that were being battered by an intense, wind driven snow storm. "And these are the Naccer Mountains. It almost never stops snowing there."

"This is so cool," he murmured, watching the screen with fascination. "The technology of this…it's just…wow."

"You could say that again," Andria commented, looking at Don. "I could hardly believe that I was able to program Earth into it."

"You did what?"

"Programmed Earth into it."

"No way!"

"Uh, yeah way," she insisted and pressed a second button on the PEGGELS. The purple planet vanished, replaced by a 3D projection of the earth. "How do you think I was able to find April's place?"

"Amazing," he said meeting her gaze. "It must be able to receive and interpret a multitude of different satellite signals. I wonder…would it be alright if I…"

Smiling, Andria turned pressed the button again, turning the device off. She unfastened it from her wrist and handed it over to him. "Knock yourself out."

Donnie looked more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. He set it down on the table and stood up for yet another refill, forgetting that he had emptied the pot on his last trip. His fingers drummed the counter impatiently while waiting for the fresh coffee to brew.

"Do you want another cup?" he asked Andria as he poured the steaming hot liquid into his own.

"You're seriously drinking more of that stuff?" she questioned incredulously, eye ridge raised as she turned in her chair to look at him. "That's like your thirteenth cup!"

"It helps me focus," he defended, holding the pot out in offering.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll pass. I've still got half a cup here and four is enough for me."

"Suit yourself."

Donnie set the pot back down on the warmer and returned to the table. Andria pulled her legs up, tucking one beneath her and hooking her arm around the knee of the other. She watched the purple banded turtle take a drink.

"What?" he asked, feeling her eyes on him.

"I bet you bleed coffee," she teased. "Seriously, I think you should try drinking something else. Something healthier, like tea."

"I don't really care much for tea."

"Why not?"

"It's too bitter for me."

They looked at each other, their faces serious. The next second they both burst out laughing.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?" she wondered once the laughter died.

"Maybe a bit," he admitted, taking another drink. "Oh, hey Leo."

Andria turned her head towards the kitchen doorway where the terrapin leader now stood. Her smile began to fade and she took a sudden interest in the dregs of her coffee. She was not at all thrilled to see him and as far as she was concerned, her good mood was now ruined.

"Hey, Donnie," Leo greeted, looking at his brother before flicking his gaze back at Andria. It was hard not to realize she was doing her best to ignore him. A brief flare of jealousy ran through him. Only moments before he had witnessed her laughing with Donatello and she would barely look at him. Slightly upset, he crossed the kitchen and went about preparing himself some tea.

"You're up late," Donnie commented.

"Late?" the katana wielder repeated. "What are you talking about? It's six-thirty. I'm always awake by this time."

"Six thirty in the morning?" Don exclaimed, looking at his watch to confirm. He looked over at Andria. "We stayed up all night."

"You did what?" Leo asked loudly, whipping around.

"Holy crap we did," Andria said to the genius as she too checked the time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up all night," he apologized.

"Don, I thought we talked about this," the leader reprimanded as the tea kettle began to whistle. He shut the stove off and took the kettle off the burner. "No more all-nighters. It's not healthy for you."

"I know Leo, but…"

"Lay off, Leonardo," Andria interrupted, glaring up at the alpha male. "I was the one who kept Donnie up all night long."

"What did you do to Donnie all night long?" Michelangelo asked suddenly as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, for the love of god," the female muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, Mikey," Donnie insisted, the faintest blush on his cheeks. "We were just talking."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," the jokester replied, tipping his brother a wink. He walked over to the refrigerator and bean rummaging around inside. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Sure, Mikey," the genius said, glad the subject had changed. "Thanks."

"Sounds good, Mikey," Leo added again looking at Andria. He was slightly shocked that she had talked back to him. She was back to ignoring him, arms crossed over her chest defensively as she stared off to the side.

"I'll pass," the female said.

"You sure?" Donnie asked gently. He could sense that she was starting to withdraw. That was the last thing he wanted after spending an entire night breaking down her walls. If only he could keep her from isolating again.

"I'm not hungry."

"Breakfast for three it is then," Mikey said, carrying his cooking ingredients to the counter next to the stove.

"Skipping meals isn't good for you," Leo lectured out of what he believed was true concern. "You should…"

"Hey, I don't need you to tell me what's good for me," she cut off, turning her attention back to the leader. Contempt was written all over her face. "I got that all figured out for myself thank you very much."

"I was only making a suggestion," he countered.

"Yeah, whatever."

Leonardo frowned as he finished making his tea. Cup in hand, he took a seat at the head of the table while Mikey banged pans onto the stove. He watched Andria as she watched him. She was staring at him as if daring him to say something else. As he sipped his beverage, he found he was trying to keep his temper in check. He was irritated and he realized it was because she was acting just like….

"Geezus, ya guys make enough fuckin' noise in the mornin' to wake the dead," Raphael grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. Quite by coincidence, he chose the chair directly across from Andria. Slumping down into it, he lifted his hands to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. It was no secret that the hot head was not a morning turtle. "Ninjas my ass."

"Cheer up, Raphie," Mikey said from beside the stove, grinning cheekily at his brother. "I'll make you breakfast."

Raph grunted in response and removed his hands from his face. His expression hardened as his eyes fell on Andria who had resumed her inspection of the inside of her coffee mug. Yep, he definitely hated mornings.

Donatello's gaze flipped back and forth between the two. He had felt Andria tense the moment Raph appeared. The room had become quite uncomfortable. Silently, he prayed for peace. Perhaps, if he could get her talking to him again the morning would pass uneventful.

"So Andria," he said, smiling when she looked at him. "How were you able to program the PEGGELS to Earth?"

"It was simple enough," she shrugged. "I just installed an Earth GPS program on my laptop and modified it so that it was compatible with the system requirements."

"Oh, so she does still speak English. I was starting to think she forgot," Raph spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest and tipping back in his chair. "At least I think that was English. I don't understand geek."

"Raph…" Donatello said lowly, his tone pleading as he looked over at Andria.

The female clenched her teeth. Her grip on the coffee mug tightened. She was not going to take his bait.

"Wassamatta?" the red clad turtle continued, smirking as he raised an eye ridge. "Cat got your tongue…Princess?"

And that remark hooked her. Everybody knew it, too. Donatello palmed his forehead. Leonardo sighed and shook his head. Michelangelo looked up from the stove. Alexandria set her mug down gently and sat up straighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, lacing her hands together and placing them on the table in front of her. "Honestly, I didn't think that it would matter to you what language I used. I mean, you don't know Japanese and apparently you don't understand English all that well either because you keep calling me Princess after I told you not to several times." She leaned forward, glaring at him as she said pityingly: "I just don't know how to get through that thick skull of yours."

Raph's smirk disappeared. His chair came down with a bang as he, too, leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table. "No, forgive me yer Majesty. I guess I'm just not as sophisticated as your spoiled ass is."

"Fuck you!" she snapped, standing up.

"Yeah, ya'd like that, wouldn't ya?"he sneered, his face reddening and not just out of anger. The hormones raging through his teenage body were all too willing to take up such an offer. Flustered by the thought, he stood as well. "Well, keep dreaming!"

The color of Andria's cheeks matched his blush almost perfectly. No form of torture existed that would ever get her to confess that she had dreamed exactly that a few nights ago. "That wouldn't be a dream. It'd be a nightmare!"

"Alright, you two, knock it off!' Leonardo interjected, joining them on his feet.

"Shut up, Leo!" two voices shouted together.

The leader was taken aback by the fierce looks both Raph and Andria were giving him. Before he could say anything, the pair turned back towards each other and continued arguing.

"Don't tell him ta shut up!" Raph yelled, pointing a finger at the female. "He's my brother!"

"So what if he is?" Andria countered, hands on hips. "I don't care! He doesn't have any right to tell me what to do and neither do you!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So what are ya gonna do about it?" he demanded, crossing his arms again.

"The one thing that will piss you off the most," she replied, clenching her fists. "Nothing."

Head held high, Andria walked around the table, heading towards the door. Growling, Raph kicked his chair across the floor. It toppled over, blocking her exit. She stopped short and turned to watch through narrowed eyes as he stomped over, bracing herself for impact. He stopped just inches from her.

"Go ta hell," he said lowly, looking down at her.

"I'm already there," she practically whispered.

"Oh, yeah?" His voice dropped even lower.

"Yeah."

For several minutes, neither moved. They simply stood there, staring intently at one another. The three remaining terrapins watched them apprehensively, expecting the fists to start flying any second. Leonardo, recovered from their vocal attack on him, approached, ready to intercept. The two hot heads chose that exact moment to move towards each other.

"No!" the leader cried as he saw them pull out their weapons.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled at the same time.

"Andria!" Donnie shouted with his brothers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter asked loudly from the doorway.

The five students froze at the sound of their sensei's voice, forming a rather peculiar sight. Leonardo stood between Raphael and Alexandria, weapons out. One katana was stopping Raph's sai from piercing her neck while the other kept Andria's sai from stabbing him in the side. Michelangelo was gripping Raph's biceps from behind, trying to stop his brother from moving. Donatello held Andria by the shoulders, attempting to pull her out of harm's way. Leo, Don, and Mike all looked towards their father while Raph and Andria held each other's gaze. Based on what he saw and what he had heard, Splinter made his own assumptions about what had happened in the kitchen.

"Raphael! Alexandria!" he said sternly. "Come with me. Now."

Andria roughly freed her sai from Leo's sword. Glaring at the leader, she tucked her weapons in her sash. Gently, she pried Donnie's hands of her shoulders and walked over to stand by Splinter. Raph pulled down hard so that Leo's katana was no longer stuck in the prongs of his weapons. Returning them to his belt, he also gave his brother a dirty look before yanking himself free from Mikey's grasp. Splinter looked at the two before pointing towards his private room. Raph and Andria began to walk. Shaking his head, the rat turned and followed them out of the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Leo wondered, confused by the menacing looks he had been given.

"You interrupted their fight," Mikey answered, returning to the stove. "Again."

"So I am just supposed to stand by as they beat each other up?" he questioned as he sheathed his blades.

"Well, yeah, seems that way," the jokester mused.

"Don?" Leo asked, turning to his younger brother whom he often consulted with.

The bo wielder was busy pouring more coffee into his mug. "She was talking to me."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything," the genius said. "She couldn't sleep last night and so she came to me last night wanting to talk."

"Why you?" the leader said a little contemptuously.

Donatello stiffened at the comment. The calm turtle rarely lost his temper and this just so happened to be one of those times. He turned around, glaring at his older brother. "Because April told her I'd be nice to her. I finally got her to open up. Then you and Raph opened your big mouths and closed her right back up. Way to go. I hope you alpha males are proud." He marched over to the table and snatched up the PEGGELS device that had been left behind. "I'll be in my lab."

Leonardo and Michelangelo watched dumbfounded as he stormed out.

"So, breakfast for two then?" the jokester asked aloud.

**AN: Part 15! :D Yay! Someone told me I didn't have enough Sharar in the story so here he is. Just a tiny little peek into this mysterious man. We shall learn more about him later. **

**I finally got to that Donnie/Andria moment I promised like….seven chapters ago. Hope you enjoyed it. Perhaps there shall be more of it. **

**So…chaos in the Hamato household. What will Splinter have to say to the two hot heads? Will Andria befriend Mikey and make up with Leo? Hmmm….find out in Part 16!**

**Thank you to all of you who read this faithfully. And more thanks to those of you who take the time to write a review. I really appreciate the feedback and would like more! *hint*hint***

**Oh and btw the poll is still going on my profile page. Which turtle is going to win over Andria?**


	16. Chapter 16

12

"Kneel!"

There was no arguing with Master Splinter when he used that tone of voice. Immediately, Raphael and Alexandria dropped to their knees, heads bowed solemnly. The rat observed them as they knelt side by side. He could practically see the dark cloud of anger that hung over both of them. Taking a deep breath, Splinter forced himself to keep his own temperature in check as he addressed his students.

"I have had quite enough of your behavior. This is no way for a young lady to act," he scolded, a deep frown on his face as he looked at Andria. Turning his gaze to Raph, he continued. "And certainly not how I want my son to treat a lady. There is no reason for you to be treating each other so disrespectfully. As such, I would like an explanation for your actions."

The rat waited expectantly, but not a single word was uttered by either teenager. Instead, they both glanced sideways and, upon catching each other's eye, looked away quickly as their cheeks reddened. Master Splinter watched Raphael rub his neck nervously and Alexandria fidget with the ties of her sash. For a moment he said nothing, but continued to eye them as he stroked his beard pensively. Splinter smiled inwardly, amused by what he saw. He was fairly certain that an intimate bond had begun to form between his two students, but kept hidden by their anger. Perhaps it was time to reveal its presence.

"How interesting it is that now you have nothing to say when, minutes ago, you had everything to say," Splinter commented as he lowered himself to the floor to kneel with them. "And quite loudly, too." Again, he looked from one to the other. Both remained silent, eyes averted. Since neither one seemed to be paying him any mind, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, speaking to the overhead tiles as if they were a better audience. "What's even more interesting is how very much alike you two are."

That got their attention. Both Raph's and Andria's head snapped up as they trained their eyes on their master.

"Oh yes," he said, lowering his gaze. "You two are quite similar in many ways. Most obviously, both of you are dedicated, passionate, strong, skilled fighters. Yet you disregard your commonalities and use your difference as a reason to create a great distance between yourselves."

Splinter paused for a moment to look at Alexandria. "I understand what it is like to lose a father." He turned to Raphael. "I also understand how strange it feels to have to adjust your daily routine because another person has entered your life." He faced them both. "So I can sympathize with your desire for things to return to what was normal for you, but I'm afraid that is not possible, my students. Though it does not seem that way now, change can be a good thing. It creates many opportunities for one to learn, laugh, and love."

The rat extended his arms, reaching out to grab a hand from each turtle. Squeezing them gently, he continued his speech. "I will not force you to become best friends. However, I must insist that you treat each other civilly. You are forbidden from fighting. I do not want a repeat of this morning's incident in the kitchen. It is not fair to bring the others into your disagreements. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei," the two replied in unison.

"Good," Splinter said with a smile. "You two would work well together as teammates. I hope the day soon comes that you realize this. Perhaps you will end up needing each other more than you think you might."

With that comment, Raph and Andria locked eyes. Raph saw her wistful expression before she blushed and dropped her gaze. As Andria stared down at the floor, she thought of the doubtful look on his face and sensed his confusion as he continued to stare at her. Finally, after several long moments, Andria felt his eyes look away and she released a breath she had inadvertently been holding. Still no words were exchanged between them.

"Raphael," Splinter spoke again, releasing his son's hand. "You may leave now. Please send Leonardo in."

Raph looked at his father quizzically, wondering if he had misheard what had been said. The rat gave a simple nod, confirming his dismissal. Rising slowly, the red-banded turtle turned and made for the exit. At the door, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder. Splinter nodded again and waved him on. He stepped out, sliding the door shut behind him, and began walking towards the kitchen. The red-banded turtle could not believe that he had left Splinter's room without a punishment and the words that Splinter had spoken could hardly be considered a lecture. He had lucked out big time. The corners of his mouth were tugged upwards into a grin. Recalling that Andria had been watching him leave made his grin widen. Contrary to popular belief, Raph could be fairly intuitive. He had picked up on Splinter's hints right way and he thought they were hilarious. No way in hell did he need her. Now, not ever. Splinter said no more fighting and he wouldn't…unless of course _she_ started it which, given the way she was looking at him, seemed highly probable. Dropping the smile, Raph entered the kitchen. Leo and Mikey, who had been conversing amicably, stopped talking and looked up as their brother walked over to the refrigerator.

"Hey, Fearless, Splinter wants ya," the hot head announced as he rummaged around inside.

"What for?" Leo questioned, setting down his cup of tea, his face concerned.

"Hell if I know," Raph answered, straightening up, a gallon of milk in hand. He then proceeded to prepare himself a simple bowl of cereal. "He just told me ta tell ya ta get yer sorry ass in there."

"He did not say that," the leader protested, eyes narrowed. Like Splinter, Leo hated it when Raph swore and the way his lip curled disdainfully indicated his displeasure at hearing such words.

Raphael snorted in laughter as he shoved the milk back in the fridge. "So I'm paraphrasing." He picked up his bowl and turned to look at his brother. Leonardo had remained sitting, staring at him suspiciously. Raph scoffed. "Geezus, Leo, don't be such a priss. Yer s'posed ta go ta his room. So stop glarin' at me and get yer shell in there already."

With that, the hot head began to head towards his bedroom with cereal bowl in hand. Leo looked at Mikey. The youngest only shrugged and resumed eating. Leo stood quickly and followed his brother.

"What did he say to you and Andria?" Leo asked as he caught up with Raph. "You weren't in there very long."

"None of yer damn business what he said," Raph retorted with a scowl. "I don't understand why the hell ya think ya gotta know everything." Seeing Leo open his mouth to reply, he added, "And don't feed me any of that cuz-I'm-the leader-and-I-need-ta-know crap. That's just a cover for ya being fuckin' nosy."

Leo halted, grabbing Raph's arm to stop him. Though his face was expressionless, there was a hint of anger in his eyes. Keeping his tone level, the elder terrapin spoke. "Any problem with the members of this team is my business. Whatever's going on between you and Andria…."

"Ain't nothin' goin' on between me 'n her," Raph interrupted, glaring daggers at his older brother as he attempted to pull his arm free.

"Really?" the leader asked, raising an eye ridge skeptically while tightening his hold. "You start arguments with her because there's nothing going on between you two? Who do you think you're kidding?"

"Worried I'm gonna step onto yer turf, Fearless? Top dog should get the girl, right?" growled the hothead. Leo remained silent, but a faint blush formed on his face which made Raph smirk. "Thought so. Well, guess what? She's all yours. Andria ain't nothing but a pain in the ass ta me. Ya'd be doing me a favor by taking her." He jerked his head towards their father's room. "She's in there with Splinter. He probably plans on playing matchmaker for ya so that the golden boy will have the golden girl at his side while he plays leader. Now get yer ass in there and leave me the hell alone."

Raph shoved Leo, breaking the hold on his arm. The leader stumbled backwards a few steps but remained upright. Giving his brother one last look of warning, Raph continued on to his bedroom. Leo watched him disappear as the door slammed shut. He had wanted to shout after Raph that he was wrong, that there was no way he'd ever have Andria. How could he when she would barely look at him? Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it because maybe…just maybe…Raph was right. Realizing that he was wasting time, Leo turned and hastened to Splinter's personal haven. He could hear voices inside as he raised his hand to knock.

"Enter," Splinter called out.

Leo slid the door open and stepped in. Both his father and Andria knelt on the floor. Sliding the door shut again, he noticed that, while Splinter smiled warmly at him, she frowned deeply. In fact, she looked downright pissed. The blue banded terrapin wondered if it was because of his presence or what had gone on in the room when Raph was here or both.

"Ah, Leonardo, come," the rat master said as he beckoned his eldest son forward. He patted the tatami mats next to him. "Join us, please."

Leo obliged, crossing the room quickly and dropping to his knees on the indicated spot. The position put him directly across from Andria and at an angle to his father. Leo's gaze settled on Andria, but she only tossed her head and looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest. Slightly insulted, the leader turned his attention to Splinter.

Having witnessed Andria's reaction to his eldest son's presence, the rat master grew more concerned. He had noticed that since the night the five turtles had encountered Bishop Alexandria seemed to have developed a dislike for Leonardo. Apparently it was deeper than he realized. Splinter had purposefully seated them all in this triangular arrangement so as to initiate and mediate a discussion between the two terrapins. He only hoped it would work.

"My students," Splinter began, "I am troubled by the unbalance in our home. It has changed from a place of happiness and contentment to one of anger and distrust. We must work to correct this at once and in order to do so we must identify the source of this disruption." He paused to look at each teenager, both of whom were watching him intently. "There is, it seems, a disruption between the two of you. I have asked you both here so that we can discuss this and give you a chance to say what is on your minds. Now, who would like to start? Leonardo?"

The blue-clad terrapin blinked stupidly. Whatever he had been expecting when Splinter had called him in, it sure wasn't this. Staring at his hands resting on his knees, his brain scrambled to think of a response.

"Well…I…uh…" Leo stammered, still unsure of what to say. He looked at Andria who seemed to be captivated by the appearance of the tatami mats. If she really was mad at him, now might be a good time to apologize. "Um…Andria?" To his great surprise, she actually lifted her eyes to his face. That boosted his confidence a little. "Andria, I..um…I'm not sure if said something or did something to hurt your feelings…I certainly didn't mean to…but whatever it is…I wish you would tell me…so that I could say I'm sorry."

Splinter nodded his approval at his son. He then turned to the girl. "Alexandria?"

The black-clad turtle scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That's an impressive little speech you made there Leonardo, but I don't buy it one damn word of it. Everything you say, everything you do, you mean it and don't you dare deny it. Yeah, you might be sorry later, but only because things didn't work out like you planned."

Leonardo was taken aback by the hostility in her tone. She may as well have slapped him for all that she said. Despite the initial shock, he recovered fast enough to issue a reply before Splinter had a chance to say anything.

"Where is this coming from?" he demanded, holding his hands palm-up in wonderment. Her harshness had cured his stuttering. "A week ago, we were getting along just fine. At least, I thought so. Now all of a sudden you barely even look at me. Andria…what changed?"

"What changed?" she repeated, her volume increasing slightly. Apparently, she didn't need much prompting to speak. "What changed is that I found out how much of a male chauvinist you really are! You patronize me, you insult me, but you sure as hell don't listen to me!"

The male's mouth gaped open. "Are you talking about the other night on the rooftop?"

"Well, that would be one example!"

"Look, I was trying to keep you safe…."

"Oh, spare me that lame excuse," Andria interrupted. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You weren't trying to do anything except pull rank on me! If you would have come down off your high horse for two seconds and listened to what I had to say, what happened with Bishop would have been very different!"

"Different how?" Leo questioned angrily, his voice rising also. She had riled his temper up. "Delayed the time that he captured us? If you would have done what I had planned, what I told you to do instead of insisting on doing things your way we wouldn't have even been in Brooklyn Bridge Park for him to find us!"

"He would have found us regardless!" she thundered as she leaned forward. "It's Bishop! He has the capabilities to do so! I could have warned you about what he was going to say!"

"I know what kinds of things Bishop likes to say!" he countered, clenching his fists. "I've interacted with him before, too! I know he will lie to serve his own benefit!"

"If you knew that then why did you choose to believe him over me?" asked Andria, gesturing at herself. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything! You just automatically thought the worst about me!"

"I did not!"

"You did, too!"

"Enough!" Splinter roared, placing a hand on each terrapin's shoulder to push them apart. They had been steadily leaning closer to yell in each other's faces and had become separated by a few inches of air. "This was supposed to be a polite conversation, not a shouting match."

Both teenagers were panting slightly from the outburst. They held their silence, glaring at one another as they regained their breathing. Splinter looked back and forth between the two, noting their flustered faces. Yes, the issue at hand was much deeper than he realized, but at least it was now in the open.

"It seems to me that what we have here is a clash between leaders," the rat master stated calmly. The two looked at him, confused. "Yes, a disagreement between two persons who are both used to being in control. Let us resolve this."

Having spoken her mind, Andria relaxed slightly. She straightened her back and crossed her arms again, keeping her focus on Splinter. Leo straightened as well, watching her warily out of the corner of his eye.

"First of all, I was not there to witness the events of that that," said Splinter as he lowered his hands and placed them in his lap. "I do not know exactly what went on, but I do know that blaming each other for what happened is pointless. It does not change what has already passed. Yet, I believe I know why you both find each other in the wrong." He looked to his son. "Leonardo, you have been in charge of your own team, the same team, for a number of years now. I can see how challenging it is to accommodate a new addition to that team when you know so little about that person, but you must find a way to overcome this." He turned to his other student. "Alexandria, you have had experience leading others during your excursions to Deyelaari. However, you are no longer on that planet. There is no need for you to lead an army into battle or to go chasing after Bishop. Have I made myself clear to both of you?"

"Yes, sensei," Leo responded with a bow of his head.

Both Splinter and Leonardo looked at Alexandria expectantly, waiting for a reply. Through narrowed eyes, she stared back at them.

"You don't think I can lead," she said to the rat.

"I never said that," replied Splinter with a shake of his head.

"But you meant it," Andria insisted, her face flushing with anger. "Didn't you? I don't need to lead an army because you don't think I know how. You think…"

"Alexandria, that is enough!" Splinter interjected, holding up a hand for silence. "I will not stand to have one of my students decide what I think or put words into my mouth. I have not questioned your ability to lead, but its necessity. The fact of the matter is that there is no reason for you to take up that responsibility at the moment. This is New York, not Deyelaari. There is neither a rebellion for you to organize nor any political issues for you to resolve. Your only duty is to function as a member of this team and respectfully adhere to the instructions given to you. Do you understand?"

Inside, Andria was screaming about the unfairness of it all. She bit her lip to stop herself from vocalizing her desire to leave New York and that she would rather be fighting on Deyelaari than be a part of any stupid team here. Tears of anger threatened to escape her eyes and she blinked hard to drive them away. Taking a deep breath, she replied calmly. "Yes, Master Splinter."

The rat heard the sadness in her voice and saw her repressed emotion. His heart softened and he reached out a hand to gently rest on her shoulder. "Do not think that you are not of any value to this team. You are well advanced in your abilities to harness your chi energy. Your strong mind-body connection serves as an excellent example for the others. It is my intention for all of my students to understand and utilize their chi energy. I would hope that you are willing to help lead the others on a spiritual basis?"

Alexandria simply nodded.

"Good," Splinter said. He placed his other hand on his son's shoulder. "It is important that you continue to learn how to work together. Given what has happened, I think it best that to start with a clean slate so I ask that the two of you make amends and forget your previous disagreement."

Leo and Andria looked at each other. Both were hesitant, waiting for the other to make the first move. Splinter cleared his throat, prompting them to speak.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo," the female said quietly.

"I'm sorry, too," the male responded.

Splinter nodded and gave them both a smile. "Now the unpleasantness is behind us. You both are free to leave. I would encourage that you spend some time together and get to know one another. Perhaps you would find that you both have a lot in common."

Uncrossing her arms, Andria gave Splinter a polite bow of the head before standing. Leo did likewise, walking beside her across the room. Sliding the door open, he allowed her to exit first before following her out and sliding it shut again. For a moment they both just stood outside of Splinter's private suite.

"So, Andria," Leo began somewhat nervously. He turned to face her. "Do you want to practice sparring?"

She looked up at him, a scowl on her face. "What I want is one less person giving me orders."

With that, she stepped past him and began marching away across the lair. Leo watched her go, once again feeling like she had slapped him. From his left he heard a chuckle.

"I take it ya two lovebirds won't be nestin' together anytime soon?" Raphael asked, grinning widely. He had gone to the kitchen to deposit his empty bowl in the sink and overheard the remark on his way to the dojo for weightlifting. "Sounds like she shot ya down hard, bro."

Leonardo glared hard at his brother. "She just needs some time to herself."

"Yeah, whatever," the hot head snorted, jerking his thumb towards Splinter's room. "I could hear the two of ya yellin' at each other in there."

"You did?" Leo asked squeamishly.

"Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard ya in Jersey," Raph replied. He nudged his brother and pointed across the lair. "Better watch it, Fearless. Looks like you got some competition."

Leo followed Raph's finger which was directed towards Donatello's lab. Alexandria had stopped there, confronted by the resident genius who had emerged from his haven. Donatello was speaking to her, a hand resting lightly on her upper right arm. The leader saw Andria nod and then Don smiled at her. In the next second, he was watching them both retreat into the lab. He caught his brother's eye as Don was closing the door. The purple-clad terrapin gave him a steely glance before the door shut.

"Who knew Donnie-boy was such a ladies' man?" Raph joked, looking at Leo. "Seems we can't take him anywhere without some girl latching on ta him. Guess he can add the Princess to his list."

The comment made Leo's stomach drop. "You don't think those two are…"

"Yeah right," the sai-wielder said sarcastically. "They're probably doin' it dirty on Don's lab bench right now."

Leonardo looked worried.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Geezus, Leo, I'm kidding. Donnie don't roll like that and she's too much of a prude. They're probably just doin' some nerd shit like tryin' ta cure the common cold or somethin' like that. If yer so worried about it, why don't ya go in there?" His grin returned. "I bet she'd be happy ta see ya."

The leader frowned deeply. Sighing in exasperation, he massaged his temples in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache. "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

XXX

"Argh! Damn! Rip my arm off why don't ya?"

"My apologies, Prince Hawkthames. Perhaps if you were to quit moving I could better tend to your wound."

"Just take it easy! That shit hurts!"

Without another word, the servant bent over and resumed his task of removing a large piece of glass that had become embedded in his master's flesh. Blood ran freely from the deep cut, leaving sticky red trails all the way down his left arm to the tips of his fingers. A hiss of pain escaped Hawk's lips as the glass was slowly pulled forward, its extraction causing almost as much damage as its insertion had. The servant paused for a moment to let the pain dull before continuing. Hawk's tail twitched in agitation despite his effort to sit perfectly still. Across the room, another young male leaned nonchalantly against the wall, hands in pocket as he watched the scene before him.

"Serves you right," Knaxx stated unsympathetically. "What did you think was gonna happen when you went to Qsar?"

"Same damn thing you did when I told you I was going," Hawk retorted, looking up at his brother. "Funny. You didn't have anything to say about it then. Why is that?"

Knaxx remained silent, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"'Cause we both know that only way to get any useful information is to go to Qsar," Hawk answered, grimacing as the glass shard moved again. "And those damn idiots that the council assigned to patrol the sites are absolutely worthless .They don't report half of what they should. Somebody has to find out what's really going on."

"You should have let me come with you."

The injured male snorted derisively. "There are still people in Qsar who'd do just about anything for a shot at a member of the royal family. When those people got word that The Orphaned Prince was in their city….shit, look at me." With his free hand Hawk gestured at himself. "Imagine what they would have done to The Blood Prince. Better that they kill me than you."

Knaxx eyes scanned his brother. Hawk's clothing was ripped in multiple places. His exposed skin was dotted with nasty bruises. "How'd they even know you were there? It's not like you paraded in there with a fully armed escort."

"Shit if I know. Somebody must be watch-ahh! FUCK!" Hawk burst out as the servant finally succeeded in pulling out the piece of glass. "Damn! Ah, fuck that hurts! Fucking hell!"

The servant quickly placed a clean towel over the wound as blood flowed unobstructed. He applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. After several minutes passed, along with more curse words from the young prince, the blood had clotted and the servant then proceeded to clean the area.

"So what happened?" Knaxx inquired, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Ambushed. Inside the pu—ah!" He gasped loudly as hydrogen peroxide was poured over the cut. Sucking air in through his teeth, Hawk tried to ignore the intense sting. "Inside the pub. Got thrown through a window. Lucky for me, I managed to get away before they could do any real damage."

"Yeah, because bleeding profusely from a cut on your arm is no big deal," the Blood Prince said sarcastically.

"Nope, not at all," replied Hawk.

The Orphaned Prince hissed as a needle pricked his skin. Quickly, the servant stitched a neat row of sutures, closing the deep wound. Gathering up the medical supplies and bloodied towels, he left without saying a word. As the door to his bedroom swung shut, Hawk tentatively flexed his arm. It was swollen and sore. He stood and walked over to a pair of glass doubled doors which were currently open onto a private balcony. A gentle breeze flowed in and Hawk reveled in its coolness.

"You look like shit," Knaxx commented, moving to stand by his brother.

Hawk looked down as his disheveled form. Dirt covered the parts of his clothes that weren't ripped as well as the skin. Dried blood caked his hands.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

Carefully, he peeled his black shirt off, trying not to rip the stiches. Three long diagonal scars ran across his bare chest – reminders of an incident that had occurred a time ago. They were matched by three similar scars across his back. Hawk ran a hand absentmindedly over the marks on his chest, lost in thought for a moment.

"Are you going to clean yourself up or do I need to call Sergei back in here?" Knaxx asked, snapping Hawk out of his reverie.

"Nah, I think I can handle it," Hawk replied. He turned and headed for the bath adjacent to his bedroom. Knaxx trailed after him.

Hawk's feet made no noise as he stepped across the marble tiles. A deep tub was positioned in the center of the floor. The prince turned the taps on full blast, watching the water as it swirled around.

"You found out something," Knaxx said knowingly from the doorway. "Tell me."

Hawkthames continued to watch the water, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he did so. Once the tub had filled, he shut the taps off. With a sigh, he straightened up and turned to look at his brother. "There's a rumor."

"And?"

"They say he's coming back….that he's on his way right now."

"Who?"

"Sharar."

Knaxx's eyes widened. "Do you really think there's any truth to that rumor?"

"I don't know," Hawk admitted, shaking his head. "But I'm gonna find out."

"What are you going to do?" the Blood Prince asked, walking over to Hawk.

"Whatever it takes," the Orphaned Prince replied.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Knaxx demanded, looking his brother in the eye. "Are you trying to avenge Isamu Lotus's death?" He touched a finger to one of the jagged scars on Hawk's chest. "Or are you seeking absolution from Andria?"

Hawk's hands began to tremble and his eyes began to tear. "I just want her back, little brother. That's all. Dria's got to come back. She has to. I still love her."

**AN:**__**Hmmm…I think this story is missing some drama XD Do I sense so complicated love triangles in the future? Perhaps so….**

**One of my loyal readers pointed out that I have really only mentioned Hawk and Knaxx. So, at her request, I have I officially introduced them into the story. Tah-dah! **

**Thank you to all of you who keep coming back for more!**


	17. Chapter 17

16

"You don't even care, do you?"

Hiroshi's ice cold voice cut through the intense silence of the dining room. His brown eyes snapped dangerously, their anger directed across the table towards his eldest brother. The head of the Lotus family looked up from his plate. Dressed smartly in a gray suit, he sat perfectly straight in his chair. His short black hair was perfectly combed, complimented by a neatly trimmed goatee. He said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Andria was tracked down by Bishop," Hiroshi said, his hands curling into fists. "He was going to use her again and _you don't_ _care_."

"She managed to escape, did she not?" Kenta responded calmly. Taking a sip of water, he watched his brother over the rim of his glass.

The unconcerned nature of the reply infuriated Hiroshi. Face flushed and teeth clenched, he struggled to keep his tone level. "That's not the point."

"Then what is your point?"

"She needs to come home!" the youngest Lotus son burst out. "She's not safe in New York!"

"There is no need for Alexandria to return here," refuted Kenta. He set his water glass down and took up his fork to resume eating. "Not while she is under the care of Hamato Splinter. He can protect her."

"No! He can't!" Hiroshi thundered, slamming his fists down on the table top. The force caused the delicate dinnerware to rattle loudly. "Dammit, Kenta! Bishop found her! While Splinter was supposed to be keeping her safe! Bishop! The man who imprisoned and tortured our sister! Do you honestly think he's just going to give up?"

"Are you asking me to predict the actions of a man I've never met before?" the eldest asked, impaling a piece of steamed broccoli with his fork. Receiving no response from his sibling other than a glare, he gave his shoulders a small shrug. "Very well then." Kenta bite off the vegetable, chewing slowly as if he were using the time to think. Setting the cutlery down, he placed one hand in his lap while the other supported his chin. "Twice now, Bishop has captured Alexandria. Twice now, she has escaped him. He may try to capture her a third time; however, given the outcome of their previous encounters, she would escape again. A man with such a poor success rate poses no danger, so why bring Alexandria back?"

"You bastard…" Hiroshi hissed.

He started to rise from his chair, but an unknown force would not let him stand. Looking to his left, he saw Daichi pressing down on his shoulder with a strong hand. The middle Lotus son shook his head slightly, a silent request for his younger brother to refrain from throwing a punch at his older one. Remaining in his seat, Hiroshi quickly looked back at Kenta.

"Weren't you listening to us before?" he demanded angrily. "Bishop is dangerous! He knows Sharar!"

Further conversation was stalled by a loud sob. The heads of the three young men all turned immediately towards the far end of the table where Aimi Lotus sat with her hand pressed over her mouth to prevent any more noise from escaping. She was a tiny woman – not even five feet tall and so thin that she almost looked as if she were drowning her pale blue dress. Her long black hair streaked gray with age was gathered in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Eyes closed, tears trickled down her cheeks as her whole body shook.

Kenta sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Congratulations, Hiroshi. You've now managed to upset mother." Rising from his chair, he moved to stand behind the lone woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. As he gently massaged them in an effort to console her, he looked at his two younger brothers. While Hiroshi was absolutely livid, Daichi had upheld a cool demeanor. "Of course I was listening to the two of you earlier. You told me that Alexandria said that Bishop _mentioned_ Sharar, not that Bishop knows Sharar."

"So?" snapped Hiroshi. "What's the difference?"

"So, I will not make an assumption based on hearsay," Kenta declared. "Did it ever occur to you that Alexandria may have misheard Bishop?"

"Yeah, because there are so many words that sound like Sharar," the youngest brother said sarcastically.

"Without solid proof of a relationship," Kenta continued as if he had not been interrupted by Hiro's comment, "Bishop's connection to Sharar is nothing more than a rumor."

"But Ken," Daichi spoke up, "what if it's true?"

"Even if it's true, she's staying in New York."

"What?" exclaimed both Hiroshi and Daichi. The two looked at each other in disbelief before turning their attention back to the eldest. "Why?"

"You both are well aware of the fact that Sharar has been watching us," Kenta stated, glancing from one to the other. "Bringing Alexandria back would be making her extremely vulnerable to him. I happen to know that he believes she has left Earth and is currently looking for her elsewhere. The longer he lives under that delusion, the better, but he could still anticipate Alexandria's return here. As such, it is of the utmost importance that we give him no reason to suspect that she is here or in New York. Let me reiterate that there is to be no contact with her. No phone calls, no text messages, no emails, no video chat, no letters, no to anything that can be traced. Understood?"

"So are we just supposed to forget that we have a sister?" Hiroshi questioned bitterly, glaring at Kenta. "How can you ask us to abandon her with those other turtles? They don't care about her like we do!"

"Yeah, Ken, she's absolutely miserable there," Daichi added.

"She'll adjust," the eldest replied. "Splinter's son can't be all that bad and even if they are, she's dealt with worse. Like it or not, she is to stay there until I decide it is okay for her to leave."

"Which will be never," Hiro muttered darkly as his gaze dropped to the table top.

Again, Kenta ignored his brother. "You can maintain contact through chi sessions so long as you exercise an extreme amount of caution when doing so. No more than once a week though."

"Once a week?" whined the youngest. Agitated, he ran a hand through his purple tipped hair. "That's not enough time!"

"Anything more than that would be too risky."

"But…"

"No buts, Hiroshi."

"Come on, Kenta…" Daichi began.

"No."

Pouting, Hiroshi tried to appeal to his mother by turning his sad eyes on her. "Kaachan…"

"Listen to your brother," Aimi interrupted in a strained voice. Her hands now rested on the top of the table and her few tears had dried. She did not look at her son, but instead stared out the window at the ocean. "He is head of the house and you must do as he says."

"If memory serves me correctly you both have tests to study for," Kenta announced as a way to dismiss his younger siblings.

The two looked at each other again. Without another word, they stood simultaneously and turned to go. Hiroshi marched off at a fast pace, muttering angry complaints under his breath. Daichi followed at a more leisurely pace, ponytail swinging side to side as he walked. Kenta waited until they had both disappeared through the doorway before letting out a deep sigh. He always tried to remain patient with his brothers, but they had been pushing his buttons a lot harder lately and it was making him frustrated. Squeezing his mother's shoulders softly, he was about to leave the room himself when a hand suddenly closed around his wrist.

"Kenta," Aimi said, tightening her grip on her son. "I don't want Bishop hurting my daughter again."

"Of course you don't, Okaasan," he replied quietly. "Neither do I."

"What can we do?"

Kenta bent to kiss his mother on the top of her head while gently loosening her hold on him. Straightening up, he adjusted his tie and began to step out of the room.

"I'll take care of it."

XXXXX

"Wow. You are definitely a genius."

"Well, I don't know about genius…"

Andria was perched on top of the lab bench with her legs dangling over the edge. While she rewrapped the black binding around her left wrist, she looked over at Donatello. The purple banded turtle sat in front of her, leaning back in his computer chair. His hands were laced together behind his head as he watched her, a small smile on his face.

"Donnie, you replicated PEGGELS in less than twenty-four hours," she stated, feeling the device beneath her wrist wrap. "That's not an easy thing to do. There are encryptions to decode and languages to decipher. You did all of that without any help. I've spent years using this technology, but I only know how to program it and that's because Gyro made me learn how to do it. So again I say you are definitely a genius."

A full day had passed since Splinter had spoken to her first with Raphael and then with Leonardo. Despite the rat master's wishes, Alexandria had been doing her best to avoid the two. She had instead spent the majority of her time with Donatello. They had isolated themselves inside his lab during the day, but were called out for meals by their sensei. Both Splinter and Leonardo had made efforts to converse with her. Andria had given them polite enough responses but they were short and her attention was so obviously focused on Donatello that they gave up. Relieved that she was connecting with at least one of his sons, Splinter did not object to their spending so much time together. He only forced them apart when he ordered everyone in the lair to bed. Though the rat master insisted that they all needed the rest, the command had really been directed at Donatello and Alexandria who had gone nearly thirty-six hours without sleep. So the two had parted company and obediently spent the entire night in their own beds. They reunited at breakfast, sipping coffee and nibbling toast while discussing an article from one of Don's science journals. As engrossed as they were, it was still hard for them to ignore the annoyed looks Leo and Raph shot at them, especially when muttered jibes accompanied those from the latter. Surprisingly, Andria said nothing in return, but Donnie could see that she was struggling to keep herself in check. Irritated by his brothers, Donnie quietly asked the girl if she would prefer to speak elsewhere. She had smiled gratefully, nodded, grabbed hold of his wrist, and practically dragged him across the room in her eagerness to leave. Shocked as he was, Don couldn't resist a smile as he saw Leo's invidious expression. The genius matched pace with her and they headed once more for his lab where they were now situated.

"Above average maybe," Donnie relented, his smile widening at the compliment he had received. "Who's Gyro?"

"He's the one who invented PEGGELS originally," Andria answered. Slowly, she began to kick her feet back and forth. "Now he's in charge of the technology for the Deyelaarian empire – makes sure it's up to date and working properly. He has an entire floor in the palace that's his reserved workspace." She leaned back on her hands and stared up at the ceiling as she reminisced. "I used to spend hours with him watching him work. He was fun to hang around with, always telling jokes, smiling even when his projects flopped. But when they did work, they were just…amazing. I wish I had half as much brain power as he does." Her gazed dropped back down to Don. "You remind me of him."

"How so?"

"The way you explain stuff. You're patient. You don't get irritated by questions and you make sure one concept is understood before moving on to the next."

The bo-wielder shrugged. "I just try to be helpful."

"Exactly," said Andria. "And you do it without lecturing and without commanding just like Gyro. That's why I like learning from him."

"But didn't you say he made you learn how to program PEGGELS?"

"Well actually, it was Domenixx who made me learn. He told Gyro to teach me as much as he could about the darn thing."

"Why?"

Andria laughed. "I got lost once when I was five. I went out exploring by myself without telling anyone because I thought I'd be able to find my way back with PEGGELS. Well, I didn't actually know how to use it then and managed to make myself even more lost. Domenixx freaked out and had half the royal guard looking for me. Three hours later they find me. Turns out I had been wandering the palace gardens in a circle the entire time. After that, Domenixx said that I had to study PEGGELS with Gyro as my teacher. It was part of my punishment for running off without permission." Her feet stopped kicking and she frowned. "Personally, I think he was overacting. I mean, I was only five and the palace gardens are huge. Now he teases me about it and says I must have a poor sense of direction since I couldn't find my way back home when I was less than a mile away."

"Do you?" Donnie asked his smile mischievous. "How many times have you gotten lost since then?"

"I don't get lost anymore," Andria insisted with mock indignation. "I find alternative routes to my destination."

Donnie began to laugh and Andria joined him. "I have something for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." The genius stood and walked over to metal storage cabinet on the opposite wall. He dug around inside for a moment before extracting some object that he kept hidden behind his back as he crossed the room again. Standing in front of Andria, he held out his offering: a device shaped like a miniature turtle shell. Andria accepted it while looking at him questioningly.

"It's called a shell cell," he explained. "It's just like a cell phone."

"Did you make it?" she asked examining it.

"Yep," Donnie replied with a hint of pride. "I designed and built prototypes for us – Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, and myself – so that we could have a way to communicate if we ever got separated. I've been making upgrades every so often just to stay up to date with the latest technology."

"How does it work?"

"Like this," he said as he pressed a button on the side of the phone, bringing it to life. He then proceeded to demonstrate how to operate it. "I've already programmed it with any numbers you'll need. This version has a texting function now so you can send messages in situations where you can't call. There's a tracking device installed in it as well so I can always locate the user…."

Donnie's voice trailed off and silence fell between the two. Andria fiddled with the phone, trying to familiarize herself with the functions. He watched her, waiting for a response or a reaction of some kind, but none seemed came. She just continued to press buttons, a small frown on her face. He began to worry that he might have upset her in some way.

"It's just a safety precaution," declared Donnie as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Huh?" Andria asked looking up at him, her concentration broken.

"The tracking device. All of the shell cells have them, not just yours. So, I hope you don't think that I was trying to keep tabs on you or something…"

The female's expression was slightly confused. "What? No, I-I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Oh, well, that's good, I'm glad because I wanted you to have it," His cheeks grew red as he started to stammer. "So that if…if you ever, you know, need to like..um…find an 'alternative route' you can…um…you can call a friend…or call me…"

Donnie's babbling cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Andria pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. For a few seconds, Donnie stood still with his hands at his side, surprised by her action. Slowly, his arms rose to encircle her and return the embrace.

"Donnie, you _are_ my friend," Andria said softly.

"Really?"

The black-clad ninja laughed and leaned away to look up at him. "Yes, really and if I ever do get lost, you will be the first person I call."

"I'll be there for you," he assured her with a smile.

Meow.

The two turtles looked towards the doorway where the sound had originated from. There stood Klunk, his yellow eyes staring at them as his tail twitched back and forth. Donnie let guiltily let go of Andria as if the orange cat had caught them in the middle of something more intimate than a hug. Andria released him as well and directed her attention to the feline.

"Awwww, hi kitty!" she greeted. With a single finger, she beckoned the beast forward. "Come here, kitty. Come on."

Klunk cocked his head at her and meowed. After a moment of consideration, he slinked over to the lab bench and jumped up beside the female. He was instantly scooped up for cuddling.

"You're such a pretty kitty," Andria cooed while scratching underneath his chin. Klunk began a steady purr that vibrated throughout his furry body. "What are you doing in here?"

"Probably trying to hide from Mikey," Donnie answered, rubbing behind the cat's ears. "I'm pretty sure I heard him say that today was b-a-t-h day."

As if on cue, the youngest of the Hamato clan poked his head around the door.

"Hey, Don, have you seen…" Mikey started to ask, but stopped when he spotted his pet in Andria's arms. He began walking towards the lab bench where all three were gathered. "Klunk! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! It's time for your bath."

Hearing this, Klunk hissed and swiped his claws at Mikey's outstretched hand. Understandably, the feline hated baths, but it was a condition of Master Splinter's approval to let him stay. The fact that he liked to roam the sewer tunnels in pursuit of potential prey only reinforced this rule. Klunk had returned many times with dinner dangling from his mouth and his fur coat dingy.

Donnie laughed. "See? I told you."

"Awww, poor kitty. Bath's aren't any fun." Andria soothed. Her sympathetic words seemed to comfort Klunk, but the tummy rub she was giving him was more likely the source of his content. "But your Daddy's only trying to take care of you." She looked up at the orange banded turtle who stood before her next to Donnie. "Isn't that right, Mikey?"

Michelangelo was surprised to see her smiling at him. Thanks to his brothers taking up all of her attention, he had felt ignored. Even so, Mikey was not one to hold grudges and the corners of his mouth curled into a smile, too.

"Right," he agreed and reached out for his pet again. "So, come on, Klunk, let's get this over with."

But the tiny beast wouldn't hear of it. Klunk growled low in his throat, his ears laid back as he glared up at his master. His tiny claws flailed again and it was only Mikey's ninja reflexes that spared him some serious scratching.

"I don't think he's going to cooperate, Mikey," Donnie commented with a chuckle while Andria giggled at the cat's feistiness.

"Geez, he isn't usually this bad," the jokester said with a frown. He watched as Klunk allowed Andria to nuzzle his cheek, an idea forming in his head. "Say, Andria…" Her eyes flipped over to him. "…do you think you could help me out here? Klunk really likes you. I bet you could get him to take his bath."

Andria thought for a moment. She was hesitant to leave the lab as it was one of the few places in the lair where Leo and Raph didn't frequent. That and she really enjoyed spending time with Donnie. Yet, she could bring herself to tell Mikey no because she really had no reason to do so. He didn't act like a jerk when she was around.

"Sure I'll help," she agreed as she slid of the lab bench. Cradling the cat in her arms, she continued to gently stroke him. "Yes, we'll make you nice and clean, pretty kitty."

Mikey grinned widely, elated that she was finally going to spend time with him. Placing a hand softly on her shoulder, he began to lead her out of the lab. "Alright then, let's go."

"Are you coming?" Andria asked, turning to look back at Donnie.

The genius saw Mikey shake his head once, his eyes pleading. Though he would have preferred to remain in Andria's company, he knew that it and that it would be good if she befriend his brother and preventing that from happening would be selfish on his part.

"Nah, I have some more work to do in here," Donnie lied. He sat down in his office chair and spun around to face the computer. "You guys go ahead."

"Okay, we'll see you later then," she responded feeling slightly disappointed. Resuming pace with Mikey, the two exited the lab. "So how are we going to do this b-a-t-h thing?"

XXX

"I'm telling you, Batman is better."

"Nuh-uh, Spiderman all the way."

Even with Andria's help, the cat had fought madly against the water. Mikey had definitely come out the worse for wear. More scratches covered his arms and hands than Andria's. Despite the struggle and the injury, both turtles had found the whole ordeal hilarious. While Klunk splashed about, showering them both with sudsy water, the two had talked and joked to the point that their laughter covered the cat's frantic yowls of displeasure. Andria was surprised to discover that she had a lot more in common with Mikey than she ever imagined she could. It was discovery of shared interests that had led them to the kitchen after their task was done so that Mikey could prepare a meal of pizza while they discussed the subject of superheroes.

"Nope, Batman," the jokester argued as he slid the pepperoni riddled creation into the oven. "He has an endless supply of high-tech gadgets that allow him to kick some serious butt."

"Oh, please. He's just some bored billionaire with too much time on his hands," Andria retaliated. She was seated at the table, absentmindedly petting Klunk who, despite running away after his traumatizing bath, had forgiven her for her betrayal and returned to her lap. "Spiderman actually has super powers."

"Only because he was bitten by some bug," Mikey countered, turning from the oven to look at her with hands on hips.

"So? He still has super powers. It doesn't matter how he got them."

"Well, you don't have to have super powers to be a superhero."

"No, you don't," the female admitted, "but Spiderman is still better than Batman."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" a new voice suddenly asked.

The bickering duo looked towards the doorway to see Donnie entering the kitchen. His face was puzzled as he observed the two. Their loud voices had hastened him into the room, expecting them to be fighting. Yet, Mikey was leaning back against the kitchen counter and Andria was holding the cat. Neither one even looked remotely hostile. In fact, both seemed to be smiling ever so slightly.

"Which superhero is better," Mikey answered, looking at his brother innocently.

Donatello almost laughed out loud with relief. Shaking his head and smiling, he crossed the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. "Who's winning?"

"Me," both of the younger terrapins answered together. Their gazes instantly locked.

Mikey placed a hand on his chest. "Clearly, I am winning because Batman is better than Spiderman."

Andria shook her head. "Nope, Spiderman trumps Batman." From her arms, the cat meowed sleepily having been roused from his nap. "See? Klunk agrees with me."

"That doesn't count!" the orange banded turtle protested. He was still miffed at his pet for clawing him half to death.

"Fine, then we'll get another opinion." She turned her eyes on Donatello who had sat down beside her with a fresh cup of coffee. "Donnie, who do you think the better superhero is? Spiderman or Batman?"

"Don't drag me into this," the genius requested, holding his hands up in defense.

"Too late," Mikey said as he took the chair next to Donnie. "You've gotta pick one now, bro."

Donnie sipped his coffee to buy for some time. He squirmed uncomfortably as the other two stared at him intensely. 'Well…I think they both have attributes that make them more superior in certain aspects…"

"Such as?" his brother pressured.

"Well…"

"What's burning?"

All three looked up to find Leonardo had joined them. The sheen of sweat on the leader's forest green skin suggested that he had just come from the dojo.

"Shell, the pizza!" Mikey exclaimed and jumped up from his seat to dash over to the oven. Even as he pulled the dish out, he knew it was too late. The top of it was blackened and smoking slightly. "Aww, man. It's a goner."

"Forgot to set the time again, didn't you?" Leo asked as he walked over to the stove to view the damage.

"Yeah," the youngest male admitted sadly.

"I would have thought you learned your lesson by now," the eldest scolded.

"Ya kiddin', Leo? That's Mikey yer talkin' to," Raphael commented as he, too, entered the kitchen for the noontime meal. A towel hung around his neck, soaked with the perspiration from his workout. Opening the refrigerator, he scrounged around for a second before coming back up with a sports drink. Chugging half the bottle, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ya can't expect his brain to be that high functionin'."

"Hey!" Mikey whined, glaring at his brother. "I was distracted, okay?"

The sai-wielder snorted and glanced briefly at Alexandria. "Yeah, I bet you were."

Donnie also looked at her. She seemed to be relaxed which was shocking since both Raph and Leo were in her vicinity. Either she hadn't picked up on Raph's insinuation or she was ignoring him. The genius was betting on the latter.

"Well, you may as well throw that pizza out," the terrapin leader ordered. It was then that he spotted the various scratches on his sibling's limbs. Grabbing one, he held it up for inspection. "What happened to your arms, Mikey?"

"Klunk happened," he replied, pulling his arm free. "You told me I had to give him his bath today, remember? The evil little twerp decided to take it out on me."

"Awww, he's not evil," Andria objected. She hugged Klunk closer, scratching under his chin liked he preferred. The animal looked smug and expressed his pleasure with a loud purr. "He was scared. No cat likes water."

"Yeah, you can say that. He didn't scratch you," Mikey retorted as he dumped the ruined pizza into the trash.

"Can I help it if he likes me?" she asked.

"Surprised someone in this place does," Raph muttered as he claimed a chair, sitting on it backwards. Andria ignored this comment as well.

"So what's your secret?" the jokester questioned. Sitting on her other side he reached out to pet Klunk who allowed the contact now that he knew he was safe. "He doesn't usually like new people."

"I don't know," she shrugged, handing him over to Mikey. "He's just like my cat back home."

"You didn't tell me you had a cat," Donnie said putting his mug down.

"You never asked."

"True," the genius conceded.

"What's her name?" Mikey wondered as he took up the task of coddling Klunk.

Andria giggled and looked shyly at Leonardo. "_His _name is da Vinci."

While Donnie and Mikey sniggered, this revelation was too much for Raph. The red banded turtle spewed a mouthful of Gatorade over the table. His laughter quickly changed to a coughing fit as he tried to clear his lungs to breathe.

"It's not _that_ funny," Leo insisted, glaring at his hot headed sibling. He turned back around to the stove under the façade of preparing a pot of tea while he was actually looking for an excuse to hide his blushing face.

"Yeah it is," Raph managed to say as he wiped Gatorade from his chin. "Sharing names with a cat, that's rich."

"Shut up," the leader huffed setting the tea kettle on the stove harder than he meant to.

"Anyways, Donnie," Andria said focusing back on the genius. "I believe you were about to explain to Michelangelo once and for all why Spiderman beats Batman."

"Seriously?" Raph asked as he mopped up the mess on the table with his towel. "That's what you guys were talkin' about?"

"Hey, this is a topic of great debate," Mikey told him before turning to his second oldest brother. "Please, Donnie, tell her why Batman wipes the floor with Spiderman."

Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Can't you two just agree to disagree?"

Andria and Mikey looked at each other.

"Fine," she said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, teasing Klunk with the end of his bandana. The cat snatched wildly at it with his claws. "Besides we all know that Silver Sentry is better than either of them."

His brothers groaned at this statement, but Alexandria only looked confused.

"Who's Silver Sentry?" the female asked innocently.

She may as well have stabbed Mikey. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The rest of the room had grown quiet.

Andria looked at Don puzzled. "What? Did I say something taboo?"

"Yeah, you kind of did," he replied with amusement as he sipped his now cold coffee.

"You…you don't know who Silver Sentry is?" Mikey squeaked. Andria shook her head. His face turned stony and he made a declaration. "Alright, that's it. Justice Force marathon right now." Unceremoniously, he plopped Klunk onto the table and stood up. Grabbing Andria by the hand, he hauled her up and began walking her out of the kitchen. "You are going to learn everything there is to know about the Silver Sentry _today._"

"Hang on a second," Leo called. The two stopped to look back at him. "We have group meditation in forty-five minutes."

"Aww come on, Leo," Mikey said beseechingly, maintaining his hold on Andria. "This is important!"

"Not any more important than our lessons this afternoon," the leader said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest in his authoritative way.

"But…" the jokester began, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Don't fuss, Mikata," Andria commanded gently, placing her free hand on Mikey's shoulder. "We can watch the marathon after meditation. I promise."

"Fine," Mikey grumbled. His pout transformed into a smile as a new idea came to mind. "Forty-five minutes, huh? That's plenty of time to show you my Justice Force comic book collection!"

With that, the orange banded turtle scooped Andria up and sprinted from the kitchen before anyone could stop him. Despite her initial shout of surprise, they could hear her laughing all the way to Mikey's room. With a meow, Klunk leaped from the table and ran from the room, no doubt following the pair. The other three terrapins watched the doorway through which they had disappeared with incredulity.

"Ya think it's a good idea to let those two spend time together?" Raph asked the room at large. "We sure as shell don't need another Mikey around here."

"Well if you're so worried why don't _you_ spend time with her?" Don questioned, looking sharply at his immediate younger brother.

"I'd rather eat glass," Raph retorted, glaring back at him.

"Right," Donnie said doubtfully. He picked up yesterday's newspaper and began scanning the headlines. "Tell me that again and maybe I'll believe it."

"How 'bout I knock ya upside the head?" the hot head offered as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Would that convince ya?"

The genius rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just give her a break? Andria's a lot of fun. I think you'd actually like her if you got to know her." He opened the paper and buried his nose between the pages as he added under his breath: "Beyond a physical attraction anyways."

"Wanna run that by me again?" Raph growled. He tried to stay macho, but his reddening cheeks ruined that act.

"Nothing," Donnie said from behind his paper shield.

"What have you been doing with her these last two days?" Leo asked as he joined them at the table. "I mean, you practically ran out of here this morning."

"Yeah, because you two were acting like pricks," Donnie snapped, glaring at his brothers as he dropped the paper on the table. Both were taken aback by his harsh words. Seeing this, Donnie's features softened and he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you guys. I don't want to fight with either of you about Andria. She needed someone to talk to and I offered to listen. It's a good thing that she wants to spend time with Mikey especially considering how mad she was at all of us just a few days ago."

"Well it's not like I haven't tried to befriend her," the leader protested.

"I know, Leo," Don said. "And I honestly don't know what else to tell you besides give her time. She'll come around." He looked at both of his brother before reclaiming the paper. "You'll be surprised by what you find out about her."

Raphael shook his head doubtfully and returned to the fridge in pursuit of food. Leonardo stared down into his tea as he thought about what Don had said. True, he didn't know a lot about Andria, but he was determined to change that. The one thing he did know for certain though was that she had the most beautiful smile.

**AN: Ahh, Part 17. I have officially introduced all of Andria's family! Yay me! :D **

**Up next...we'll see if Leo can win Andria over. And maybe catch up with Bishop?**

**Thanks to all y'all wonderful people for the reads/reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

20

The sound of dripping water was one that Leonardo knew very well. It was a noise that rarely faltered in the New York City sewers. Having lived in them for nearly seventeen years, the terrapin had learned to disregard the sound. It was insignificant. So as he walked through the underground tunnels, his ears did not listen to the monotonous repeat of liquid plopping to the ground. Instead, they strained to hear other sounds – ones that would signal the location of his quarry. Leonardo was looking for Alexandria and he was determined to find her.

Unfortunately for him, the female was proving to be a difficult catch. More than thirty minutes had passed since he entered the sewers and still he searched on. When he had begun his pursuit, some inner instinct compelled him to go left from the entrance to the lair. He had used that instinct to weave through the tunnels, ever alert for any signs of her having passed. There had been nothing obvious so far. Leo blew a sigh of frustration. Maybe she was a better ninja than he gave her credit for. Or maybe his "instinct" was off and he was going the wrong way.

The leader was starting to think that he should turn back when something caught his eye. He knelt down and extended a hand to trace the shallow outline of a footprint in the soft dirt covering the sewer floor. Judging by its size and the fact that it only had two toes, Leo was certain Andria had been the one to leave it. Confidence restored, he stood and continued forward.

As he quickened his pace, Leo grew more irritated. He was fairly certain that Master Splinter had told Andria not to leave the lair by herself and yet she had done exactly that. Without telling anyone she had sneaked out of their home in the middle of the night. Whether she had planned on returning he didn't know. It just so happened that he had been returning from the bathroom when he saw her slip out of the door. He had been too surprised to call out to her, but the closing of the door pushed him to action. Rather than waking the others, he took it upon himself to bring her back and that was how he had ended up marching through the sewers at 12:30 in the morning.

After the way she had been acting towards him Leo was half tempted to let her fend for herself and lecture later. That's what he would have done if it had been Raph who left. However, unlike his brother, Andria had only been in the sewers twice. No matter how upset he was with her at the moment, Leo was worried about her. Maybe that was just the leader in him.

He stopped to examine another footprint. She had definitely been this way and recently, too. If he hurried, he might catch up with her though he didn't expect her to be thrilled that he had followed her. She was more likely to throw a punch at him. The thought of that made Leonardo feel disappointed. He wished that she would greet him with a smile for once – the smile that she gave Donnie anytime the genius entered a room. She was so pretty when she smiled. Leo hated to admit it, but he was envious of the relationship his purple banded brother had with Andria. Any time he tried to get closer to the female, it seemed as if she moved further away and after what happened earlier, Leo didn't think that she would ever consider him a friend. Shaking his head sadly, he replayed the last twenty-four hours over in his mind.

XXXXX

True to her word, Alexandria had joined Mikey for his Justice Force marathon immediately after Splinter had released them from their meditation session. Mikey kept up a running commentary for every single episode as they sat together on the couch, often pausing the show to point out details he deemed important. Despite the constant interruptions, she actually found herself enjoying it.

By the end of the first season, Andria had already picked Chrysalis as her favorite Justice Force member. Throughout season two, she and Mikey were arguing about which super villain was more evil and critiquing super hero moves. The season three finale had her gripping Mikey's arm tightly in fear as Silver Sentry's life hung in the balance. Halfway through season four, the female was dozing on his shoulder and the jokester was beginning to nod off himself. About that time, Master Splinter emerged from his private room and gently ordered his sleepy students to bed. The old rat smiled as he watched them shuffle off to their respective bedrooms, glad that they had formed an alliance.

The following morning the two youngest turtles were late to the breakfast table after their late night. Through half-closed eyes, Mikey spooned cereal into his mouth. Andria sipped a cup of coffee while resting her head on her hand.

"What is wrong with you two?" Leonardo asked, his gaze flipping back and forth between them.

"Tired," Mikey mumbled before yawning hugely.

"How late did you stay up?" questioned Donnie.

The orange banded turtle shrugged and looked at Andria. "I don't know. What time was it? One-ish?"

"Dude, I have no idea," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "The last thing I remember was Tsunami losing his powers and when I woke up I was in bed."

"I can't believe ya stayed up half the night just ta watch stupid cartoons," Raph commented as he polished off his own breakfast. "If ya ain't gonna use the time for sleepin at least do something better than that."

"Hey, Justice Force is not a stupid cartoon!" Mikey protested, glaring at his brother. "It's based on real events!"

The red banded turtle scoffed. "Yeah, right. Only in your delusional world."

"Don't listen to him, Mikey," Andria said as the jokester stuck his tongue out at Raph. "Justice Force is awesome and last night was so worth it."

"So does that mean you're up for season five then?" Mikey asked excitedly, a grin on his face.

"Perhaps another time," Master Splinter suggested suddenly. The five turtles turned to the doorway where their sensei was standing, tail flicking back and forth, hands folded on top of his walking stick. "Right now we will exercise our bodies."

"Awww," Mikey groaned as he smile disappeared. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious, Michelangelo," the rat assured his son. Beckoning to all of them, he turned and began making his way to the dojo. "Come."

Andria stood and stretched her arms above her head, easing the stiffness in her shoulders. She was eager for the workout after spending all of yesterday in a motionless position during meditation not to mention the several hours spent in front of the television. Her muscles were practically begging to be put to work. Placing her coffee mug in the sink, she resisted the urge to run out of the kitchen and instead decided to wait for Mikey.

"Come on, Mikey," she said impatiently, pulling him up from his chair. "Let's go!"

"No, I don't wanna!" he objected even as he stood on his feet.

"Too bad. Move your shell," commanded Andria as she tried pushing him towards the exit, but he wouldn't budge. The female laughed and pushed a little harder. "Hayaku, Mikata!"

Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned cheekily at her. "Make me!"

"Ugh, you are such a twerp," she grumbled and began to frog march him from the room. "My god, you weigh a ton!"

"I do not!"

"You do to!"

"Do not!" Mikey insisted and finally began to move voluntarily, wiggling free of her grasp. His steps quickened. "I'll beat you to the dojo…"

"Wait! We can't leave Donnie behind!" the female declared and turned back to grab hold of said turtle's wrist. Smiling fondly at him, she tugged on his arm. "Come on, Don!"

"Gah!" the genius shouted as he tried to prevent himself from toppling over in his chair. He stood quickly to avoid greeting the floor. Andria pulled him over to the doorway where Mikey was waiting. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

"Move it, slow poke," Mikey ordered as he seized his brother's free arm. Together, he and Andria hustled the second eldest turtle from the room. "You're gonna make us late for practice."

"Who are you calling slow poke? You're slower than he is!" Andria could be heard saying.

Michelangelo gave an undistinguishable reply. It was followed by laughter that softened as the trio neared the dojo. Raphael and Leonardo still sat at the kitchen table, stunned by how quickly they had been left behind.

"Well, how do you like that?" Leo asked as he deposited his dishes in the sink.

"Like it just fine," Raph replied as he copied his brother's action.

"What do you mean?" the leader wondered, his expression confused.

"As long as she's obsessing over those two," the hot head explained, jerking his thumb towards the door, "she's leaving me the hell alone. I should thank Donnie and Mikey later for spending alla their free time with her. It's noble sacrifice really. She's bound to make them go bat shit crazy."

"It's not noble. It's ridiculous," corrected Leo as he frowned. "Those two are just making her do whatever they want to do so now all she'll can do is hang out with them."

"Geez, ya sound like yer a little jealous there, Fearless," Raph teased with a grin on his face that widened when the elder blushed.

"And you sound like you're in denial," he shot back.

The sai-wielder's face darkened as his features grew angry. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get practice over with."

Their expressions were sour as they marched into the dojo. The other three had already lined up with Andria in the middle. Master Splinter raised a questioning eyebrow at them, but said nothing. He only watched as Raph stood next to Don and Leo took the spot on the end.

"We will begin," he announced.

For the next two hours, Splinter directed them through katas. The lair echoed their cries of "Kiai" as they executed their moves. By the end of the session, all five of them were short of breath and dripping with sweat. Still, they remained upright after bowing to their instructor.

"Very good. You are dismissed for the morning," Splinter said, waving them away as he retreated from the dojo. Everyone knew full well that he had ended practice when he did because it was time for his favorite soap opera.

"Whoo, I'm beat," Donnie said to no one in particular wiping the sweat of his brow.

"And I'm starving. Time for food!" Mikey declared. Preparing to shoot off towards the kitchen, he stalled long enough to question Andria. "Coming with?"

The black-clad ninja shook her head as she began walking off the tatami mats. "I'll meet you in there in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Don asked as he and the others followed her out of the practice room.

"To shower, nosy," she replied, glancing at him. "I'd prefer not to spend the rest of the day covered in sweat thank you very much."

"Why not?" Mikey inquired, catching up with her. He made a great show of flexing the muscles of his arms. "Sweat is testament of strength and manliness!"

Andria laughed at his antics. "I suppose that's great if you're a guy, but I am not. Obviously."

"Coulda fooled me," Raph muttered sarcastically from her right.

"Yeah well, you're not that hard to fool," she retorted, giving him a blank stare. Mikey held back a snort of laughter.

"Ya saying I'm stupid?" the red banded turtle demanded, glaring back at her.

"Did those words come out of my mouth?" she asked imploringly as she gestured at herself.

"Ya may as well have," he growled, hand curling into a fist.

"But I didn't." Andria stopped to turn and face him. He readied himself for a fight that did not come. She only leaned in to whisper. "So get over it."

With that, she separated from the group. The boys watched her pull off her elbow pads as she neared her bedroom door. Raph noticed the hypnotic way her hips swayed as she walked and wondered if she did that on purpose. Realizing he was staring like an idiot, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Argh, girls," he grumbled before stomping off to his own room.

"Do either of you get the feeling that those two secretly like each other?" Mikey asked his remaining siblings as he scratched his head in wonderment.

"Raph and Andria?" Donnie asked looking at his youngest brother who nodded. The genius shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's a possibility that they're only pretending to hate each other."

Mikey turned to the clan leader. "What do you think, Leo?"

Leonardo was silent for several minutes, eyes focused on the stones at his feet. He seemed moody and when he finally did answer his tone was curt. "I think I'll hit the showers, too."

"Dude, what's his problem?" the nun-chucker asked as he watched Leo sulk off.

"I think he's upset that Andria basically told him she wanted nothing to do with him," Donnie answered as he studied Leo's slumped form. "He gets along with her about as well as he does with Raph."

"Bummer," Mikey said, shaking his head sympathetically. "Well, I'm hungry so how bout we hit the kitchen?"

Donnie smiled at his brother. "Sure, Mikey."

An hour's time had the whole clan once again situated at the table to indulge in Michelangelo's cooking. With an absurd Italian accent, he served up spaghetti topped with his "famous" tomato sauce and meatballs made from the "secret family recipe". He continued the charade, mostly for Andria's entertainment, until Raph smacked him upside the head and threatened to shove a meatball up his nose. At that point, Mikey sat sullenly, muttering complaints about his unappreciated theatrical talent while Andria suppressed her giggles and tried to converse with Donnie simultaneously.

"Alexandria, would you be so kind as to clean up the kitchen?" Master Splinter requested as the meal was finished.

"Of course, sensei," she said dutifully and stood to begin gathering the dirtied dishes.

"Good. Leonardo can help you," the rat stated as he rose from the table. "With the two of you working together, the task should be done in no time."

The smile on Andria's face disappeared as Splinter walked out of the kitchen. She knew full well what he was attempting to do: make her spend time with Leo in hopes that they would make nice. Well, he could keep hoping. Andria caught Leo's eye. He looked unhappy and a slight twinge of guilt in her gut forced her to turn away. The others soon departed, leaving them alone.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" Leo asked as he helped carry the dishes to the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Doesn't matter," Andria replied, keeping her gaze averted.

Leonardo handed her the wash rag and they worked quietly. He glanced sideways at her, wanting to say something to break the awkward silence. While the eldest was working up the courage to speak, his conscience was warning him not to say anything stupid. It's just that his mouth worked faster than his brain.

"You should wash the glasses _before_ you wash the plates," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Andria paused, her hands lingering in the sudsy water as she looked at him in disbelief. "Oh. My. God. You're criticizing the way I wash _dishes_?" Her voice grew angry. "Really, Leonardo? Why does it matter what order I wash them in as long as they get clean?"

"I didn't mean…" Leo started to say but then faltered. He glared hard at the plate in his hand. She was overreacting in his opinion and he did not want another huge blowout with her. "Just…forget it."

They finished their work without saying another word. Mentally, each one was pissed off and brooding. When their hands accidentally touched, they both flinched as if they'd been burned and their reddened cheeks showcased their embarrassment. Finally, after an agonizing eternity, the job was done and the pair left the kitchen hurriedly.

Outside, they nearly collided with Donatello who had come in search of Andria. The female sighed with relief at seeing him and flashed him a big smile which he returned. Leo watched the exchange, unable to move away even though he desperately wanted to flee.

"Hey, Andria," Donnie greeted her, juggling an assortment of tool and engine parts in his hands. "I was heading to the garage to do some repair work on the Battleshell. Want to help?"

She opened her mouth to accept his offer, but her reply was cut off.

"I believe Alexandria was about to join Leonardo for a little sparring match," Master Splinter said from beside his eldest son. Unbeknownst to his pupils, he had witnessed their interaction in the kitchen and he was not pleased. Apparently their previous talk had not gotten through to either of them. "Weren't you Alexandria?"

"I..uh..um…" she stammered, wilting under the rat's stern gaze. She glanced at Leonardo who was staring at his father in bewilderment and then at Donnie who looked confused before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Might I suggest you go retrieve your katana?" Splinter asked in way that was more like telling. He grabbed hold of Leo's arm and steered him toward the practice room. "We will be waiting for you in the dojo."

Inside, Andria was fuming. With an apologetic look at Donatello, she stomped off towards her room for her blades all the while questioning Splinter's seemingly sadistic nature. He knew that she was uncomfortable around Leonardo so why did he insist on forcing them to spend time together? She took her time gathering her weapons, taking great care to secure them across her back, and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. Donnie was gone, presumably to the garage, as she stalked back across the lair and into the dojo where she came to a halt in front of Splinter. The rat did not speak right away. He surveyed the two silently, noting the pout of Andria's lip and the deep frown of Leo's mouth. Taking a deep breath, he addressed them.

"I had hoped that the conversation we had the other day would resolve whatever disagreements you had with each other," he began in a low tone. "Clearly, it did not. You still work to oppose one another." Splinter paused, turning his back to them and retreating to the edge of the tatami mats. Facing them again, he continued. "Since you seem to so adamantly desire a fight, then so be it. You will fight here and now."

The two turtles looked at him incredulously, wondering if they had heard correctly. Leonardo internally questioned his father's decision. Alexandria debated the choice to turn around and walk out of the dojo. Neither moved nor made any indication that they were about to reach for their weapons. Splinter stood with his hands linked behind his back and nodded.

"Begin!"

With hesitant fingers, Leonardo pulled his swords from their sheaths. When he turned to face Andria, he saw that hers were already out. Yet rather than holding them in a defensive pose, they hung at her sides. She was staring at them almost as if she had forgotten how to use them. Realizing that Leo was watching her, Andria turned towards him and raised the blades in front of her.

The first to strike out was Leonardo. With a small shout he rushed forward, raising his right arm and making a diagonal cut. Andria managed to block it before the blade sliced into her shoulder. Stepping back a few paces, she pushed his sword away before attempting an upward strike with her own. Leo stopped it easily, forcing her back further with another offensive move. Riled up, Andria's counter attack was delivered with a ferocious snarl.

The bout intensified from that point. All the anger and frustration they had for one another was channeled into the movements. Ten minutes into the match, Leo had been relieved of one of his katana. Five minutes later, it was in his possession once again. By twenty minutes, an audience consisting of the other three turtles had formed near the entrance to the dojo. When thirty minutes had passed, Andria was on the floor, rolling out of the way of a downward strike. Not long after that, Leo was flat on his shell, stopping Andria's blade from piercing his chest with his bare hands. At one hour, the two were deadlocked, their swords crossed as each tried to gain the upper hand. Then a quick flick of the wrist by Leo and one of the female's katana was airborne and landed well out of reach.

While freeing her remaining blade, Andria shoved Leo in the chest with her foot. She thought that his need to regain his balance would buy her time to regain her second katana, but she was wrong. Leo recovered fast enough to block her way. Her brain scrambled to come up with an alternate move which was her cost her dearly. The leader used her momentary lapse to hook the blade in her hand and he yanked it free with enough force to knock to the floor. Andria lay on her side, trying to reach the sword as it spun away, but a blade at her wrist and another pressed against her throat halted her.

"Hold!" Splinter cried out and walked to the middle of the floor where they were situated.

Leonardo withdrew his katana, storing them on his back as he faced his father. Alexandria stayed on the floor, forehead pressed to the mat in the shame of her defeat. Both of their chests were heaving and both were covered with a layer of sweat for the second time that day. The rat master waited until their breathing returned to normal before offering a helping hand to Andria. She ignored it and slowly stood up on shaky feet as the last bit of adrenaline in her body was used up.

"I would have preferred to resolve this issue with words," Splinter explained, gaze flipping back and forth between the tired two. "However, neither of you seemed willing to try it that way. Am I wrong? Shall we try to talk the problem out?"

Both remained silent, refusing to look at each other.

The old rat sighed in exasperation. "Your decision is most disappointing, my students. We will continue by this new method every day until the two of you learn to work with one another instead of against each other. I expect you both to be here at the same time tomorrow."

Leaning on his walking stick, Splinter walked past his pupils and out of the dojo. Thanks to the silence that hung in the air after his statement, it was possible to hear the paper door to his private suite slide shut. Raph, Don, and Mikey turned to stare at Leo and Andria who had not moved from the middle of the floor. Each of the three had different thoughts about the fight they had witnessed. Mikey couldn't believe Leo had won. Raph was pleased the eldest had knocked Andria on her ass. Donnie was worried that this had made the relationship between the two worse.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Andria muttered angrily before she moved to retrieve her blades. All the happiness she had felt earlier in the day had shriveled up. It had been replaced by an intense hatred for this place she was now forced to refer to as "home".

Leonardo was ashamed. He hated himself for disappointing his father. Hadn't he always strived to do the exact opposite? Now this girl had come into his life and turned his – their—whole world upside down. He no longer felt in control and that made him furious. The leader knew he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his victory right now.

"You shouldn't have gone for your katana," Leo told Andria as she bent to pick up one of her dropped blades and returned it to its sheath. "That was your mistake."

The female stiffened at his comment. His words reminded her of someone. She tried to stay calm as she snatched up her second katana and placed it across her back as well. "So you think you're the fucking sword expert, huh?"

Leo bristled. His jaw clenching as he took a few steps towards her. "I know I am."

"Well, we can't all be as perfect as you, Kenta!" Andria snapped, rounding on the leader. "Forgive me for not living up to your goddamn standards!"

Someone in the room gasped. Leonardo stared at her, not sure how to react. It took a while for Andria's brain to register what she had just said. For a moment, she really believed her oldest brother was standing in front of her. But he wasn't. Leo was. Her expression changed from angry to horrified as she realized her error. Panic began to overtake her and it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

"I-I…you…you…" she panted as she pointed at Leo with a trembling finger. "You're not…not my…" Andria hid her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She attempted to brush past him, but Leo latched onto her arm, holding her back. "Andria, wait…"

"No, please," she begged pulling out of his grasp, "just leave me alone."

She broke into a run, tears clouding her vision as she rushed to the refuge of her room. Leo was left standing with his arm outstretched, holding nothing but air. His fingers curled shut and his hand dropped to his side. Now feeling depressed, he made his way over to where his brothers stood quietly.

"Well, I guess that explains why she's been so hostile towards you, Leo," Donnie said, giving his brother a sympathetic look.

"She really hates her brother, doesn't she?" the leader asked, lifting his eyes to Donatello's.

The genius nodded. "She won't ever talk about him except to say what a jerk he is."

"Man, this sucks," Mikey commented. He patted Leo on the shoulder. "Sorry, bro."

"Messed up is what it is," Raph corrected, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Ain't fair that she's takin' it out on ya."

Leonardo looked at each of them. "So what do I do now?"

XXXXX

Alexandria knew she couldn't be the most miserable person in the world, but right now she sure felt like she was. She shivered as she stepped through the drafty sewers. Just thinking about the afternoon's events made her want to cry. Now she found herself wishing for a reason to not have to return to the lair.

After her flight from the dojo, she had barricaded herself inside her room. Ripping the katana from her back, she flung them across the room and paced the floor endlessly, berating herself for being stupid enough to slip up like that. How in the world could she have confused Leonardo for Kenta? They two totally different people and yet….the more she thought about it, the more connections she was able to make between them. The female had no appetite whatsoever and therefore chose to skip supper. Instead, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep wondering how she would ever be able to look at Leo again. When she woke, the clock was somewhere close to midnight. Desperate to escape the depressing atmosphere of the lair, she had slipped out of her room to see if she could leave unnoticed. Convinced that everyone else had gone to bed, she eased the lair entrance open and quickly stepped out, completely unaware that she had been spotted by the person she wanted to avoid the most. Before the door had shut completely, she sprinted off to the left, disappearing into the tunnels.

She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was it felt good to be able to run again. At home in California, she had been able to run along the beach, but here….here they kept her shut up and she was on the verge of insanity. After a while, her pace slowed to a walk. The tunnels were dimly lit and she stepped carefully since she was unfamiliar with the path.

There was no denying the fact that she was lost. She could probably retrace her steps, but she didn't care enough to try. Andria just continued moving forward. A loud roaring sound reached her ears that grew in volume as she neared the end of the tunnel. It fed into a large circular cavern of sorts. Looking around, she saw other tunnels opening into the room and hundreds of pipes coming and going in every direction. Some of the pipes were dumping water into a large whirlpool that dominated the center of the room.

Black railing encircled the entirety of the whirlpool. Andria walked to its edge. Hanging onto the metal guard, she leaned over and looked at the rapidly swirling water. She wondered what the purpose of this place was then decided she probably didn't want to know since it was part of the sewer. Fate, however, apparently wanted her to discover the answer personally for at that exact moment the rusted railing broke apart as the floor beneath her feet crumbled.

Shocked as she was, Andria was able grab hold of part of the railing that remained intact with her right hand. She slammed into the stone walls of the whirlpool, bruising her hip in the process. The water churning beneath her feet seemed to rise higher with each passing second. Telling herself not to panic, Andria reached up and grabbed hold of the stones above her head. As she tried to climb up, her foot slipped on the slick walls and her left hand was cut open by the broken bricks. The female cursed as she watched blood seep out of the cut and just when she reached up to try again, her other hand lost its grip on the metal railing.

Andria didn't even have enough time to think about screaming. Her downward journey was stopped as a large hand wrapped around her right wrist. It hauled her up and away from the screaming water she should have fallen into, pulling her back onto safe ground. Problem was, her legs didn't seem to want to work anymore. Her knees buckled and a second hand pressed into the small of her back while the first relinquished its hold on her wrist to wrap around her shoulders. Together, the two hands managed to hold her upright while she continued to stare into the swirling blue abyss. With tremendous effort, Andria tore her eyes away to find out who owned those life-saving hands.

"Leo…" she breathed, staring up at the face of the oldest Hamato son. He looked both worried and relieved at the same time. "Leo…I…"

All the words she wanted to say died on her lips. Her brain finally processed what had happened and all the fear she should have felt while dangling over the edge caught up to her. Tremors rocked her body and she broke eye contact with Leo, burying her face in his neck as she clung to him.

At first, Leonardo said nothing. Carefully, he carried her back down the tunnel away from the whirlpool. It had to have been pure luck that caused him to reach her in time and he was certainly glad it had. Leo walked until they could no longer hear the roar of the water.

"Andria, are you okay? Can you stand?" he asked quietly and felt rather than saw her nod her head. The male set her down on her feet as gently as possible. It was then that he noticed her damaged hand. He cupped it in his own, easing her fingers apart to examine the wound. "What happened?"

"The floor just gave out," she answered meekly. Her face was flushed and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I slipped and cut my hand on the bricks."

Leo reached up and untied his blue mask.

"You don't have to…" Andria began to protest, but he was already wrapping it around her left hand.

Leo ran a thumb over the temporary bandage, holding her hand a little longer than necessary. "We'll get you fixed up back at the lair. Come on." He began the journey home, but stopped after a few steps, noticing that Andria wasn't following. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes were downcast. "I was wondering when you were going to start yelling at me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I deserve it."

He was caught off guard by her response. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her standing with her arms wrapped around herself and her head hanging. Confused, he walked back over to her. "What makes you say that?"

"I shouldn't have left."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"And I…I shouldn't have called you Kenta."

Leo's eyes widened and he rubbed his neck nervously. "Do I really remind you of him that much?"

Andria nodded still staring at the ground. "It's kind of freaky how much you guys are alike."

"Why do you hate him?"

"I didn't always," she confessed. "When I was little, he was my super hero. Then one day he just …changed. It was like he wasn't my brother anymore and I was just a liability to him." A single tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "We've never been able to go back to the way things were before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you…" Leo began, but hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but decided to ask anyway. "Do you hate me, too?"

Andria finally looked up at him and into his copper brown eyes. She could see the hope shining in them. It was in complete honesty that she shook her head. "No. I don't want to either. It's not fair of me to compare you to Kenta. I'm sorry, Leo. For that and for how I've been acting. All this time, I've been fighting the idea of being a part of your team. I don't like being told what to do, I don't always listen, and I want things done my way, but I'm trying to accept the fact that you're in charge. It's just…hard to change…."

The leader was stunned by her admission. Was this really the same girl he had been locked in an apparent death battle with earlier? He bit his lip as he thought of something to say. "Well…maybe I need to back off a little and not be…"

"Such a bossy know-it-all?" Andria suggested, the corners of her mouth curling into a teasing smile.

Leo gave a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He glanced at her shyly and took a tentative step closer. "So…are we done fighting then?"

"I'll stop if you stop."

"Deal?" he asked, offering his right hand.

"Deal," she agreed, shaking it before pulling him into a hug.

XXXXX

The flames of a dozen candles cast shadows on the walls of Leo's bedroom. He sat surrounded by the cylinders of wax, his body tucked into the lotus position. While he sought solace in the astral realm, the sound of a knock brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he saw Andria standing in the doorway waiting to be noticed.

"Hey," he greeted simply. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you this back," she said, holding up his blue mask.

Walking across the floor, she stepped carefully between the candles to place it in his outstretched hand. Leo examined it, happy to note that no blood stained the fabric. He tied it on and his brown eyes reverted back to their strange white plainness.

"Thanks," Leo said, looking up at her.

"No, thank you for saving me last night," Andria replied, fiddling with the white bandage on her hand. "How did you know where I was?"

The leader's cheeks flushed. "I…uh…I saw you leave and I…followed you…."

Yesterday, such a statement would have resulted in Andria throwing a fit. Today, she just smiled down at him. "I'm glad you did. Thanks, Shuhan."

"No problem."

Andria turned to leave. She made it to the door before she whipped back around. Twisting her fingers together nervously, she worked up the courage to ask him a question.

"Leo, do you want…would you like some company?"

He smiled. "I'd love some."

A half hour later, Master Splinter came looking for the two who had failed to show up for breakfast. Standing in the doorway of his eldest son's room, he smiled at the sight before him. He let them be, glad to see that the dojo was not going to be used this afternoon.

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :D And graduated from college! Yay me!**

**I dedicate this update to McMario who thought it would be cool if Andria messed something up and Leo saved her. Hope this is close enough to what you wanted!**

**Okay, peeps, the next update is going to be readers' choice. You guys tell me what to write. I'll give you two options:**

**1. A comical/dramatic attempt to make Raph and Andria BFFs**

**OR**

**2. A focus on Hawk/Knaxx with some more explanation about Sharar and what Kenta plans to do to keep his little sister safe from Bishop who will announce his intentions for the turtles. **

**So, what's it gonna be?**


	19. Chapter 19

16

A hot, yellow sun had little mercy for the world it shined down on. Its bright rays were reflected by the waves of a large lake which caused it to shimmer brilliantly. Sleek, black-scaled fish with long, trailing tail fins darted about, occasionally breaking the surface for a playful leap. They dodged around the support columns of the stone bridge that spanned the lake's three mile width. The bridge was nearly deserted except for two young princes at the north end. Shirtless and sweaty, they jogged in step across the passageway.

"So you're not going to make me file a report?" Hawkthames asked his companion.

"Why the hell would I?" Knaxx countered with a question of his own.

"Because you're downright anal about it," the former answered. "I'm pretty sure you busted a blood vessel the last time I didn't turn one in."

Knaxx rolled his purple eyes. "One of us has to be responsible."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you and not me," Hawk admitted with a grin.

The two fell silent for a moment as they continued to make their way over the bridge. Having been cooped up for most of the day, they had ventured from the palace for a bit of fresh air and exercise. A run had seemed like best option for obtaining both especially since it allowed them to talk without fear of being overheard. As they moved, Knaxx looked straight ahead while Hawk's gaze wandered to the water on his right. He watched as a large bird winged low over the lake surface in search of a fresh meal before he spoke again.

"So what gives, bro? Why ignore protocol?"

"Think about it, Hawk," replied Knaxx, still staring straight ahead. "If we released a report about where you've been, both of our asses will be in trouble. You didn't have permission to just take off like that, only I knew where you were, and I had to lie to cover for you. I don't think the council would be pleased to learn that you were actually out chasing rumors when I told them you were hiking in the mountains."

Hawk glanced sideways at his brother, his expression completely unconcerned. "That's the best lie you could come up with?"

"You left me in a bind, man," the younger male defended. "I had to come up with something fast. I figured they 'd buy it since you did spend almost a month 'exploring' the mountains last year."

"So tell them I decided to leave the mountains and head south. No big deal."

Knaxx shook his head. "Of course it's a big deal. You know damn well the south is still considered a hostile zone. If the council knew what you heard and who you saw, they'd probably demand that the whole entire army be sent there." He looked over at Hawk. "That would only lead to mass public hysteria. No one wants another war. I'm not going to start a planet wide panic. This is a need-to-know kind of thing: the only ones who need to know are you, me, and dad. The council can kiss my ass for all I care."

Hawk let out a small laugh. "They already kiss your ass, bro. You're the next emperor. They think that sucking up to you will save them from getting axed when you take over."

"Well, it's not working. I can count on one hand the number of them that will get to stay once I do."

"Please tell me you're getting rid of Pylott. That old geezer's a real drag. Always trying to bust my balls."

Without warning, Knaxx stopped suddenly. His hand shot out to grab hold of Hawk's left arm, pulling him to a halt. Confused, Hawk locked eyes with his brother. They stood silently for a moment, chests heaving slightly from their exertions.

"We're getting off topic," Knaxx finally said. His face was serious and his tone authoritative. "You are not to submit any kind of report. We've got to keep this quiet. In order to do that, I have to know everything. Are you sure there's nothing you haven't told me, Hawkthames?"

The darker skinned male frowned. "I'm not lying…"

"I didn't ask if you were lying," the Blood Prince interrupted, refusing to loosen his grip. "I asked if you weren't telling me something. There's a difference. You have this annoying tendency to leave out certain details because you don't think that they matter, but nine times out of ten they do. One way or another, I'm going to find out everything just like you know I always do. How about you do me a favor and spare me trouble this time? Are you sure there's nothing you haven't told me?"

"I've told you everything," Hawk insisted. He raised his free hand to wipe away droplets of sweat from his forehead before they could fall into his eyes. "Everything from the time I left to the time I got back."

"Tell me again."

Hawk scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had shared his story with his brother at least three times already, but the hardened look of determination Knaxx was giving him meant that he would have to repeat it a fourth time if he wanted to be set free. With a sigh of resignation and another swipe at his sweaty forehead, he launched into his tale begrudgingly.

"After your half-assed attempt to make me stay here and be a good boy, you watched me walk out the door in the middle of the night. I managed to make it out of the grounds without being seen which you know is true because none of the guards dragged me back. Once safely outside the palace wall, I walked downtown and met up with a pal of mine who took me as far south as Gottag City. He was going there to visit family and I told him I was going there to gamble. We went our separate ways and I hitched it to Qsar, making sure that nobody recognized me as…what was it you called me… your 'recalcitrant, imbecilic, importunate' and 'overall pain-in-the-ass' brother?"

He paused here to allow for a comment. Knaxx said nothing, but quirked an eye ridge in mild amusement. Receiving no response, Hawk resumed his story.

"I got some friends down there. They let me crash at their place so I could get some sleep and not worry about getting ratted on or getting my ass kicked by the same bastards that tried to fuck me up last time I was there. Next day, we went out to the pub, sat down, and listened. Everybody was talking about one thing: Sharar. They said he had showed up out the blue about two days earlier, said he met up with some of his old cronies and they were all holed up in one of their mansions planning something. People were saying that Sharar had come back to start another war since he lost the last one. Then this one guy…think his name was Zoki…started laughing real loud and the rest of the place got quiet."

Hawk paused again. His eyes were downcast as the maniacal laughter sounded inside his mind. It was just as disturbing now as it had been then and the elder prince repressed a shudder. Pushing the unsettling feeling aside, he took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his tone had softened considerably.

"We were all just staring at him, wondering what was so funny. He looked like somebody beat him to death then brought him back to life so they could beat him some more. There were bald patches all over his head where his hair had been ripped out. His face was swollen and almost solid black from all the bruising. I don't know how the hell he could even see. One of his arms must have been busted. It was all bandaged up and in a sling. The guy couldn't even sit up straight. He was slumped over the bar, gripping his glass like it meant the world to him and laughing like crazy. Somebody shouted at him, asking him what his problem was and Zoki went sort of stiff for a minute. Then he turned around and looked back at everybody. His voice…damn…it was like grinding glass when he talked. He said that Sharar was back, but he wasn't there to try and overtake the government again. Not right now anyway. Sharar had other stuff to take care of first and he was trying to do it all undercover so no one would stop him. Same person who yelled before asked what he meant. Zoki didn't respond right away. He finished his drink and set the glass down on the bar. I swear he was looking straight at me when he started talking again, saying that Sharar had come to find the Evanescent Princess…"

Hawk's voice trailed off as he stared out at the water again. He was shifting from foot to foot like he was preparing to sprint off at any second. Clearly agitated, his long tail swung back and forth restlessly while his free hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Andria?" Knaxx inquired and Hawk nodded.

The lighter colored male bit his lip guiltily as he watched his brother. There was no doubt that this subject was more distressing for the other than it was for him, but he needed to know all the facts. Giving the arm he still held a gentle squeeze of sympathy, Knaxx prompted Hawk with a question.

"And then?"

"Zoki laughed one more time and fell off his seat. He was dead when he hit the floor. Everybody started freaking out. My guys and I got out of there before the Enforcers showed up. You know those asshole would do more than arrest me and throw me in a cell."

Knax did know. Qsar was considered the black hole of Deyelaari. All the scumbags, rebels, and criminals were drawn to that place like moths to a flame. Enforcers members of the police force that was supposed to help maintain the social order across the entire planet, but the ones stationed in Qsar were hardly better than the people they were supposed to control. They, too, hated the empire, though they never said so outright. Knaxx knew that if his brother had been found by them, the least they would have done was beat him publically then leave him for the residents of Qsar to do with as they pleased.

"So you went back to your friends' house, right?"

"Right," Hawk confirmed, turning back to face Knaxx. "We laid low until things calmed down again. The next day I left them and went out by myself to see if I could find someone who knew more about what Zoki had been telling us. Wasn't having much luck, but I figured I try one more place. So I headed for the gambling house and I was just across the street from it when out walks Mr. High-n-Mighty himself flanked by that ugly-ass Ferguson and some other suits I didn't recognize."

"Did you try and confront Sharar?" Knaxx asked sharply, his purple eyes narrowed in suspicion. His brother had denied the accusation before, but Hawk was a straight-faced liar.

Hawk gave him a skeptical look. He knew Knaxx was questioning his honesty which was a little insulting. "Are you fucking kidding? I'm not stupid."

"Not completely." The younger prince couldn't resist the jab at the elder. Knaxx's gaze dropped from his brother's face to the ugly scars that stretched over his burly chest. "It's just that you have plenty of reasons to want revenge…"

The taller of the two looked down at his mutilated skin as well. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he tried unsuccessfully to cover the markings with one hand. In his nightmares he could still feel the slow pull of the knife blade as it cut open his upper body and the shocking pain as his flesh was divided to spill his blood. To this day he still didn't know how he had managed to survive those wounds.

"It wasn't the right time," Hawk stated quietly, running his fingers over the scars. "I couldn't have even gotten close to him. Fucking coward keeps himself well guarded. I knew I didn't stand a chance so I ducked out of sight before he could spot me. Tried trailing him, but he disappeared and nobody seemed to know where he went. So I just came home."

"No problems getting back?"

"No. Quynn was on guard duty. He snuck me back into the grounds."

Silence fell between them. Finally, Knaxx let go of Hawk. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked out at the water which had gained Hawk's attention once more.

"People talk," the darker colored male observed. "Everyone's going to know Sharar's back."

Knaxx shook his head. "I don't think so. Not if he doesn't want them to know."

"But the rumors…"

"Will stay rumors," the heir interjected, his tone resolute. "Ever since the war ended those idiots in Qsar have been saying that he'd be back. Hell, most of them believed he never left, but they couldn't prove it. Nobody's going to believe them."

"Sharar's got a lot of fans in Qsar."

"True, but we both know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them if they messed up his plans. Based on what you said, I doubt he's going to go public. Not unless he gets what he wants." Seeing his brother open his mouth to protest, Knaxx quickly added. "Which he _won't._" Grabbing Hawk by the shoulders, Knaxx turned him so they were forced to look at each other. "We're not going to let that happen."

"I'm worried about her," Hawk confessed, his gray eyes sad. "I mean, if Sharar came here looking for Andria then where the hell is she?"  
"I know you wish she was here. I do, too," Knaxx replied. He shook his brother by the shoulders. "But you've got to believe that where ever she is, she's safe. It's Andria. She knows how to handle herself. We're not going to sit around here moping because I guarantee you that's not what she's doing. You and I are going to figure out how to help her get back to us, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! Now quit shaking me!" the older male requested, pulling Knaxx's hands from his shoulders. "What the heck are you trying to do? Give me brain damage?"

"No, just trying to get some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Don't ever be a therapist," Hawk grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Without answering the question, Hawk turned began walking away quickly. "Let's head back to the palace already."

Knaxx followed for a few steps before breaking into a jog. He soon passed by his brother. "Come on. Keep up slow-poke."

"Slowpoke?" Hawk repeated with a frown. His walk turned into a run that allowed him to catch up to the other. "Who are you calling slowpoke? I had to slow myself down so you wouldn't get left behind. All that time you spend sitting on your tail filing reports is putting you out of shape."

XXXXX

Some distance from the bridge, a wooden palace of impressive size sprawled across the land. The structure looked like a hexagon with one of the sides missing. It sat among several flowering gardens, surrounded in its entirety by a gigantic wall of solid stone. Numerous guards occupied the barrier, pacing its length as they went about their duty to protect the palace's residents.

In a higher level of the palace, one such resident stood in a vast room that was empty except for himself and a large rectangular table bordered by now vacant chairs. The sole person stood before a giant glass window that reached from floor to ceiling. He was a large, strong male - six feet tall with purple eyes, apple green colored skin, and a long tail that stuck out under the hem of his plain white robes. From his vantage point, Domenixx, Emperor of Deyelaari, could see the lake shimmering in the sun.

Hands linked behind his back, his thoughts lingered on the meeting that had ended moments ago as he peered out at the water. It had gone smoothly enough. Everyone had presented their reports quickly and answered questions confidently. Overall, the news was good. Nobody in his empire was starving, no natural disasters had wiped out any villages, and the economy was just fine. Really, Domenixx shouldn't have been worried about anything, but a nagging feeling had settled into his stomach.

It could have had something to do with what his sons had told him earlier. The emperor wasn't exactly pleased that Hawkthames had gone off without telling him first, but he had learned long ago that the boy do would whatever he darn well pleased once he got an idea in his head. As such, Domenixx had given up trying to stop him and instead decided to think of it as reconnaissance rather than disobedience for Hawk had an uncanny ability to get important insider information – the kind that was shared mostly by word of mouth – and report it back to him. There was some pride and shame in the admittance that his adopted son was a better spy than the people employed to do such duties. After all, Hawk had no formal training so he technically wasn't authorized to do undercover work, but there was no denying that he was useful. Still, Domenixx would feel a flutter of fear for Hawk's well-being whenever he disappeared.

But it wasn't this latest disappearance that was bothering him. Nor was it the fact that Knaxx had lied about it. Domenixx was used to this, too. His true son had always covered for Hawk. Actually, it was the only thing Knaxx ever lied about and this was more to keep others like his mother and the council from knowing what Hawk was doing. These people would have thrown a fit if they knew the truth for they all believed that royalty should never venture out into the public unguarded. Domenixx didn't think it could be considered lying anyway because Knaxx always told him everything when Hawk returned. Maybe he should be stricter with his two sons, but Domenixx felt that doing so would be punishing them for being loyal to one another and that would be unfair.

As the emperor remained at the window trying figure out what had him on edge, a door to the conference room opened noiselessly. In stepped a lone male who shut the door just as quietly and moved to stand at the long end of the table. After several minutes of failing to be noticed, he cleared his throat loudly. Domenixx was immediately brought out of his reverie and he caught sight of the man's reflection in the glass.

"Kenta," the emperor said as he turned around and confirmed the reflection's identity. "This is unexpected."

The head of the Lotus family advanced from the table towards the window. Always dressed to impress, his current outfit of choice was a three piece suit of brown tweed. His spotlessly polished shoes made no noise as they crossed the carpeted flow and stopped in front of Domenixx.

"Forgive me for arriving unannounced," Kenta requested as he bowed his head in greeting.

"Nonsense," the emperor replied, waving away the apology. "You know you are always welcome here."

"Thank you. I hope I find you well?"

"Quite well as a matter of fact. Yourself?"

"Fine."

Silence fell between them. Domenixx cocked his head as he looked at his visitor. It still surprised him how much Kenta looked like Isamu. Not only did they look identical, but Kenta's mannerisms were a perfect imitation of his father's as well. That was how Domenixx could tell by the way the young man pressed his lips together into a thin line that he was upset about something.

"Is there a problem you wish to discuss?"

Kenta shrugged and looked down at his shoes. "It's not a problem per se…"

"Alright, what is it then?" Domenixx questioned. His expression grew concerned. There was probably only one reason for the surprise visit. "Something to do with Andria? Nothing bad has happened I hope?"

"It seems she had a little run-in with John Bishop."

The emeperor's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Oh my…is she…?"

"A little shaken up," Kenta said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, "but she escaped relatively unscathed."

"How did he find her?"

"I'm not quite sure. From what I was told, she was out running around with the sons of Hamato Splinter when they were all captured by Bishop. After a brief struggle, the man fled without taking any of them." Kenta looked up at Domenixx. "You've met Bishop before, haven't you?"

"I have."

"How would you describe him?"

"Obsessive, manipulative…"

"Dangerous?"

Domenixx frowned in confusion. "Where are you going with this Kenta?"

"I need to know how much of a threat he poses to Alexandria," the human replied.

"If you're asking me whether or not he'll continue to pursue her," Domenixx began, folding his arms over his chest, "I think it's fairly obvious that is indeed his intention. Bishop did not let release her willingly two years ago. He fought hard to keep hold of her, but thankfully he was not successful. I don't think he's going to give up even after this recent failed attempt, especially not if he's competing with Sharar to capture her."

Kenta blinked in surprise and his face paled a little. "So it's true…"

"What's true?"

"Alexandria said that Bishop had mentioned Sharar," the Lotus son explained. "I didn't know what to make of it when I heard but now…" He looked out the window as he thought hard. "…maybe that's how Bishop knew about her Earth life….but how would he have come to know Sharar?"

Domenixx studied Kenta's face for a moment. "So you didn't know after all."

Kenta turned back to the emperor. "Know what?"

It took a while for Domenixx to respond. He rocked back and forth on his feet while contemplating what words to use. Guilt and anger made up his expression. "There was an incident a couple months ago."

"An incident?"

"My sons would explain it better than I. They were involved, not me."

At that exact moment, the doors to the conference room burst open. In came Hawkthames followed immediately by Knaxx. Upon returning to the palace from their run, both had showered and were now dressed in matching black robes. A servant had informed them of the earthly visitor and the two had rushed to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hawk demanded angrily stomping towards the pair by the window.

"Hello, Hawkthames. It's nice to see you, too," Kenta said completely unabashed by the harsh tone and angry glare being directed towards him. His gaze flipped from the older prince to the younger. "And you as well, Knaxx. How are you?"

"We're fine," Knaxx answered curtly, his expression stony.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hawk repeated as his hands curled into fists.

"Hawkthames…" Domenixx cautioned while giving his adopted son a meaningful look.

"I came to have a discussion with your father," the sole human replied.

The Orphan Prince narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "About what?"

Kenta casually examined his fingernails. "About Bishop."

Knaxx and Hawk exchanged glances. The former had seen his brother tense at the mention of the EPF leader's name. If the adults were meeting to talk about Bishop, then something had to be wrong.

"What's going on?" the Blood Prince asked his father.

"Apparently Bishop is after Andria," Domenixx replied, never one to beat around the bush. "He tracked her down to…" He stalled as Kenta purposely cleared his throat. The human gave him a look that warned him not to say too much. "…Earth and tried to take her captive again."

"What?" Hawk thundered, scowling at Kenta. "How could you let that happen?"

"I did not 'let' it happen," the eldest Lotus son denied with a shake of his head.

"So Andria hasn't been living with you," Knaxx confirmed.

"Of course she hasn't. Then Sharar would be able to find her."

"Oh, yeah, let's just let Bishop have her instead," Hawk said sarcastically. "That would be so much better!"

"Is she okay?" the younger male asked calmly.

"Andria's fine," Domenixx answered, placing a comforting hand on each of his sons' shoulders. "She's among friends."

"Where is she?" Hawk barked.

Kenta's lips curled into a smile. "Now why would I tell you that?"

The dark skinned prince was tempted to wipe the grin on his face. "I have a right to know! She's my girlfriend!"

"She _was_ your girlfriend," Kenta corrected, raising an eyebrow. "Regardless of which, you are hardly entitled to any rights concerning Alexandria. I, on the other hand, am her brother…"

"You don't act like her brother, you act like her puppet master!" Hawk shot back. His gray eyes snapped dangerously. "All you're concerned about is controlling her! You don't give a damn about Andria!"

"I love my sister," the human defended.

"Bullshit! If you loved her you wouldn't have sent her away!"

"I sent her away because I love her."

"Well, look how that turned out! The man who almost tortured her to death was waiting wherever the hell it was you sent her! I want to know where she is!"

"No."

"Kenta," Domenixx inserted quickly before Hawk could offer a retort. "Really what harm is there in letting these two know where Andria is? It would give them peace of mind."

"A lot of harm, actually. I can't have them going after her, can I?" Kenta looked from Hawk to Knaxx and back again. "That's what you were planning on wasn't it?"

Knaxx looked at the floor guiltily while Hawk curled his lip defiantly. They had indeed discussed that very possibility more than once. All they really had needed was to know where to find her.

The head of the Lotus family nodded knowingly. "I thought so. Now tell me, Hawkthames, if you love Alexandria as much as you were about to proclaim you do then why would you risk her safety by going to Earth and bringing her back here when you know that Sharar is in Qsar? Do you want to make her an easy target?"

The two princes looked at each other again in surprise.

"How did you know Sharar was back?" Knaxx wondered.

"I have my own sources," Kenta replied with another look at Hawk. He pulled his hands from his pocket to cross his arms over his chest. "Sources that tell me Sharar has absolutely no clue as to where Alexandria is and that's exactly how it's going to stay. Whatever it takes."

As much as he hated to admit it, Hawk knew that Kenta had made a valid point. Even so, that did nothing to calm the rage that was bubbling inside him. He was breathing hard and his pulse had quickened a few paces.

"I need air," the older prince announced. He turned on his heel and began marching from the room, calling back over his shoulder as he did. "You're a real bastard, Kenta, you know that?"

The three other males watched him go. Dominexx gave his remaining son a little nudge towards the door.

"Go make sure your brother is alright," he commanded softly.

Knaxx's expression was one of protest, but he did he was told. Crossly the room quickly, he shut the doors behind them. The two adults waited until his footsteps had faded away down the hall before speaking.

"I would have told you about Sharar's presence," Domenixx said, still watching the door. "Except I just found out this moring."

"I know you would have," Kenta responded his gaze also fixated on the door.

"He really has no idea where she is?"

"I'm told he's questioning people who he thinks may know her location without any luck. So far anyway." Kenta turned to look at the emperor. "I hope you'll honor my request to not tell your sons where Andria is hiding. If only for their sake."

Domenixx was quiet for a moment. He firmly believed that no parent should keep secrets from their children. However, knowing what Sharar was capable of, he knew he needed to make an exception to his personal rule.

"Of course not, Kenta. But I have to wonder how long you're going to insist on keeping her hidden. Andria has never been one to sit quietly. She'll probably try to come back here if not to California."

"Probably," Kenta agreed. "So I better make sure she stays put."

"You can't keep her protected forever."

"I can try."

"And you will continue to lie to her in order to do that?"

"If need be."

"Truth is mighty and will prevail," the emperor quoted. His purple eyes searched his visitor's face for understanding. "Sooner or later she's going to find out that it was by Sharar's hand she was created. Perhaps if she knew that's the main reason he is pursuing her, she would be more cooperative with your decisions."

"Perhaps, but…I just want her to stay innocent a little longer."

Domenixx shook his head and sighed. Those words were an echo from the past. There was no doubt that the young man beside him was indeed the son of Isamu Lotus.

**AN: ….so how do you like them apples? **

** And before y'all freak out, I will explain the "incident" in a later update.**

** Up next: I'm thinking the turtles need to stretch the legs, don't you?**


	20. Chapter 20

29

"Do you guys _ever_ do anything besides train or meditate?"

The question was spoken over sounds coming from the television monolith that dominated the living area of the lair. Michelangelo had commandeered the remote and, after flipping furiously through the channels for several minutes, had finally settled on an old fashioned monster flick. The youngest Hamato male was too engrossed in the show to notice that three of his family members had bolted at first sight of the black and white scenes. Only Leonardo remained though his attention was directed towards the book in his hands rather than what was happening on screen. Leo had no trouble blocking out the conversation and the screams of the movie, but he could not ignore the question which had been asked by Alexandria.

Marking his spot on the page with a finger, he turned to his left to look at the lone female. She was perched next to him on the arm of the couch, one leg crossed over the other while she leaned against the back cushion. Her face bore a dull expression as she gazed at him.

"Sure we do…" Leo replied slowly.

It had been over a week since he and Andria had made amends. He could proudly say that since then, they hadn't fought once save for any sparring they did in practice at Splinter's command. Andria had started dividing her free time between him, Mikey, and Donnie. Certainly, the three were unique enough that she should have been constantly entertained, but by her tone of voice, Leo could tell that this was not so.

"Like what?" Andria demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

The leader shrugged. He and his brothers each had their own pastimes, but he was unsure what hobby she partook in, if any at all. Even after all the time they spent talking or meditating to together, Leo realized that this girl still held many mysteries. When no answer came to mind, he tried to distract her from the question with one of his own.

"Not into monster movies I take it?" he asked arching an eye ridge at her.

Andria eyes flipped over to the multitude of flashing screens that currently showed a woman seated on the floor, hugging her knees as she sobbed in terror. The black clad ninja gave a derisive snort of laughter. Shaking her head, she looked back at Leo.

"Not when the plot lines are so predictable."

"Well, I think Donnie's working in the lab. Why don't you go help him?"

Again, she shook her head. "He's in the middle of some big project and can't afford to be distracted. You don't interrupt a genius when he's on a roll."

Leonardo knew all too well how true that statement was, especially with Donnie. Woe unto whoever disturbed the purple clad terrapin when he was trying to turn an idea into reality. The leader hummed his agreement and tried to think of something else. Suggesting she do something with Raphael was stupid. Although the two had not come to physical blows, they couldn't seem to resist throwing insults at each other so long as Master Splinter wasn't within hearing range. Glancing back at his novel, Leo resumed reading as he offered one final proposition.

"You could read a book."

Andria sighed loudly but said nothing more. Assuming she settled for watching the movie, Leonardo delved back into the story that told of a war soldier stripped of his command and who now fought to regain his title as colonel. He had advanced a few pages when an unsettling feeling overcame him. Glancing to the left, he discovered that the sensation was caused by Andria who had been reading over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean my book!" the leader said with some indignation though he was fighting back a smile. "There's a whole bookshelf full of ones that aren't currently in use."

"I don't want to read those books!" she groaned. Encircling his upper arm with her hands, she gave a half-hearted tug as if to pull him off the couch. When he failed to move, the female rested her head against his shoulder and tilted her face up to look up at him with pleading eyes. "Come on, Leo. Can't we go do something that's actually fun? I'm so bored!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Leonardo asked as calmly as possible. Her touch had jumpstarted a series of fluttering in his stomach. He stared at the pages before him in the hope that doing so would stop him from blushing.

"Anything that could be done outside of the lair…"

"You mean go topside?"

"Duh."

"It's daytime."

"So let's go when it gets dark."

"You know Master Splinter ordered us to stay underground."

Ever since the Bishop incident, their sensei had forbade them from traveling up to the surface, stating that they needed to let things blow over before attempting another rooftop adventure. Each of the teenagers had been resentful of the announcement, but it seemed to have had the biggest impact on Andria and Raphael.

The hot headed male had been stomping around the lair in a foul mood. Normally, this wouldn't be cause for alarm as it was typical Raph attitude. Except he was spending less time in the dojo and more time in his room, even turning down Leo's offers to spar. Of course, they weren't polite refusals. Raph's choice phrase was the simple yet colorful "Fuck off, Fearless". If it wasn't for mealtimes and group practices, Leo wouldn't know he had a third brother.

Alexandria was a different story. The first few days of their seclusion she had been fine, participating in everything willfully and cheerfully. Then she had started to get antsy and seemed easily distracted. She would stare off into space if she sat idle for any extended amount of time and so her training sessions in the dojo had increased in frequency. Whether Raph had stopped going to the practice room because Andria was there or Andria was going more because Raph wasn't there was still subject to debate among the three other turtles. Thankfully though, her attitude had remained relatively upbeat. At least, she wasn't spewing cusses at anyone. Well, anyone besides Raph.

"I know, but come on, Leo," Andria whined. Straightening up, she scooted around so that they were sitting face-to-face and her feet dangled over the side of the couch. Her right hand lingered on his bicep while the other moved to his book and pulled it down so that he had little choice but to look at her. With his eyes finally on her, she flashed him her most charming smile. "We've been down here for _ages._ I'm going crazy!"

"I'm pretty sure you're still sane," the leader protested as he tried to yank his book free from her grasp. It didn't budge.

"Not for long," she argued. "Seriously, I don't understand how you guys can stay in one single space for days on end."

"We stay out of obedience to Master Splinter," Leonardo replied in his signature lecture tone.

He looked at her sternly, but Andria was completely unfazed by his glare. In fact, it only seemed to encourage her to continue arguing.

"Right and just how long is this punishment going to last?"

"It's not a punishment. It's an order – one that is intended to keep us safe. Personally, I agree with his decision."

"Of course_ you_ do, Leo," the young female teased. A frown grew on his face and she chuckled. It was fun to get under his skin. "Okay, then how long is this _order_ going to be in place?"

"As long as sensei deems it necessary," the elder turtle responded resolutely. He gave his book another yank, but Andria was not done.

"What does that equal out to on a time scale?" she wondered. "Days? Months? Years?"

"Will you let me read my book?"

"Will you answer my question?"

"I don't know what it equals out to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's based on Splinter's judgment and not mine."

Leo plucked her hand off the pages and dropped it back onto her lap. Lifting the book up, he found his place and began to read from there. He didn't get very far. Alexandria did not like to be ignored and was not easily dismissed. In retaliation, she snatched the book away, snapped it shut, and stuffed it down the side of the couch.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest, reaching after the hardcover fiction. "Give that back!"

Before he could touch it, his hand was stayed by Andria's fingers wrapping around his own. Leo watched as their digits intertwined. Hers were much smaller and softer than his in comparison. They were strong though and quite capable of preventing his hand from reclaiming his book. Leo could feel heat creeping into his cheeks now.

"So there's nothing you could say that would make him change his mind?" she inquired, leaning a little closer.

Leo felt her right hand sliding up from his arm towards his neck. The fluttering inside his stomach intensified. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"What makes you think I'm capable of something like that?"

Andria fiddled with the blue ties of his mask that were draped over his shoulder. "You _are_ the leader of this team…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Please, Shuhan…" she interrupted, locking eyes with him as the smile returned to her lips. "…will you talk to him?"

Leonardo's defenses were slipping. The "puppy-dog" look she was giving him combined with her close proximity and unwavering touch had broken through his wall. He prayed she hadn't noticed that his heart had sped up a few beats.

"Andria, I…"

"Would you two shut up already?! I am trying to watch a movie here!" Michelangelo burst out suddenly. The orange clad turtle glared at the pair from the opposite end of the couch. With a giant bowl of popcorn situated in his lap and a soda can complete with crazy straw in hand, he made a rather comical figure. "Ever hear of a concept called 'common courtesy'? Leave if you're going to talk!"

"Uh…right…sorry, Mikey," Leo said sheepishly while Andria bit her lip to hold back a giggle.

The younger male turned his gaze back to the multiple televisions. Increasing the volume a few notches, he grumbled under his breath. "Make me miss the best parts…"

Alexandria shook with silent laughter. Upon regaining her composure, she retrieved the book from the bowels of the couch and flipped it open, searching for a specific page. She untangled her fingers from Leo's, forcing the rescued novel into his hand instead. Her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Page 164. You were on the third paragraph," she reminded him. Leo could only nod his head dumbly. Andria slipped off the couch and turned to leave. "I'll be in the dojo training for the bazillionth time." She started to walk away, but looked back over her shoulder flirtatiously. "Since you'd rather read than play with me."

Mouth slightly agape, Leonardo watched her go, staring at the entrance to the practice room even after she had disappeared through it. With considerable effort, he forced his concentration back onto the text before him. Several minutes passed and he realized he hadn't absorbed a single word. How could he with that innuendo filling up his thoughts? Sighing in defeat, he closed the book and stood from the couch. Leo glanced towards the dojo once more then headed in the direction of Splinter's private suite.

Halfway across the lair, the eldest Hamato son was almost run over by Donatello. The resident genius had been exiting his lab in the pursuit of coffee, but was reluctant to pause his work. He had been too busy scribbling notes on his clipboard to notice Leo approaching from the right. The force of their resulting collision sent the clipboard flying along with the empty coffee mug that had been hooked on one of Donnie's fingers. Don fumbled for the cup while Leo intercepted the clipboard.

"Whoah, Donnie, are you all right?" asked Leo, rubbing his left shoulder which had received the brunt of the impact.

"I'm fine," the purple-clad turtle assured. He clutched his mug against his chest and held a hand out for the clipboard. "Sorry, Leo. I didn't see you there."

Leonardo relinquished the notes. "Don't worry about it. How's the project going?"

"Nearly finished. I just have a few minor adjustments to make."

"Good, then I won't keep you." Lee gave his brother a quick smile and started to walk away.

"Hey, by the way, Leo," Donnie called after him. The katana wielder halted and turned to face the bo-wielder. "April called earlier. She wants to know if we're free tonight so we can go to her place and hang out – like movie night or something. I told her I'd ask you and let her know. What should I tell her?"

Leonardo smiled again. April's proposal might turn be their opportunity to get out of the lair. "I'll run it by Master Splinter. I was just on my way to talk to him."

"Cool. Let me know what he says."

XXXXX

It didn't take much persuasion for Splinter to agree to let them go. In fact, he was all for it as soon as Leonardo informed him of April's proposition, believing that any threat Bishop posed had now passed. The rat master had not been blind to his quick-tempered son's behavioral of late and knew Raph, and probably his other students, needed the fresh air. Plus, he himself could use some quiet time - five teenagers made a very noisy household. So, it was partly out of selfishness that Splinter granted Leonardo permission, but not without giving his typical admonitions about being cautious and utilizing common sense.

Leo had only told Donnie of their father's approval in order to retain some level of calm inside the lair. At eight o'clock that evening, he began informing his other siblings of the night's plans. Mikey had looked up from his cartoons to give an excited whoop. Raph had grunted from inside his hammock, but he seemed to perk up some at the news. The last to be informed was Andria.

Apparently, she had grown bored with the dojo, too. After supper, she had retreated into her room. The leader now stood outside her door, knocking loudly. There was no response, but that probably had something to do with the fact that Leo could hear her music blaring even through the solid wood. With three failed attempts, he twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

He had never been inside her room before. At least, not since she had moved in with them. The transformation that it had undergone was surprising. For starters, it was actually clean. Dust was noticeably absent and no dirt was scattered over the floor. There was a strong smell of lilac in the air with a small hint of incense. Unlit candles lined the nightstand and clustered in a corner of the room. Propped by the door leading to the bathroom was a green yoga mat. A rock band poster hung on one wall while a couple depicting anime shows decorated the others. On the desk was a stereo from which the music played.

Alexandria was currently situated on the neatly made bed. She lay on her back with her knees bent, the tails of her black mask hanging over the foot of the mattress. One arm supported her head while the hand of the other held up a magazine that she scanned with interest. The sight was quite amusing to Leo. He couldn't resist a smile, especially when he noticed that she was singing along to the lyrics which he could now hear clearly.

_Tell some white lies, they can swallow them. You don't see just how you got into this situation…_

"Andria?"

_Late at night, late at night you weep for something better than the secrets you keep laying down…_

She didn't react so he stepped from the doorway into her room and raised his voice. "Andria?"

_Just lay down here close to me and tell me what you want from me…_

"Andria!" The leader had advanced far enough so that he was only a few feet away from her bed.

Her singing cut off as she finally noticed his presence. Tilting her head back further, she viewed him upside down. Leo stood with his arms crossed over his plastron, one eye ridge raised. The frown on his face indicated that he did not appreciate having to shout in order to be heard. Using the stereo's remote control, Andria stopped the music and grinned up at him.

"Oh, hi, Leo," she greeted, her tone light and playful. "How's that book of yours?"

Leo's jaw muscles twitched from self-restraint as he tried to maintain a serious face. Her teasing question made him want to laugh, but that urge wasn't nearly as distracting as another desire that was stirring within him. From where he stood, the leader had prime view of a very appealing body. He struggled in vain to keep his eyes on Andria's smiling face. As his gaze finally slipped to wander over her every curve, Leo wondered why he found her figure to be so intriguing all of a sudden.

Andria could feel Leo visually examining her. That fact was more entertaining than discomforting and it boosted her ego considerably. Though tempted to indulge the leader a little while longer, a cramp was beginning to form in her neck from her awkward position. Tossing her magazine aside, she rolled over onto her stomach and propped a hand under her chin.

"Are you done?" she asked Leo who had yet to speak.

"Uh..w-what?" the male stammered as he was brought out of his reverie. His face flushed as realized she had to have noticed him staring. He tried not to squirm in embarrassment.

"Are you done?" Andria repeated with amusement, her grin widening. "With your book, I mean. Or did you find something else to interest you?"

She sure knew how to mess with his head. Averting his eyes, Leo cleared his throat. "No, I didn't finish it. I…uh…spoke with Master Splinter instead."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and he's decided it would be alright to go topside again."

"Really?" the younger turtle asked hopefully. Excited, she quickly sat up on her knees. "Are you serious?"

Leonardo nodded. "April invited us over to her place so we're going there."

With a happy squeal, Andria launched herself at Leo. Surprised, he automatically reached out to catch her. The leader's balance was threatened by her sudden weight and he took an awkward step back. As her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands dropped to her waist as he steadied the both of them.

"Yay!" Andria said, hugging him tight. Eyes closed, she lightly nuzzled his neck. "When do we leave?"

"In about five minutes," Leo managed to reply even though his mind was clouded with confusion. Her gentle nudge had caused goose bumps to erupt all over his skin and that now familiar fluttering sensation in his stomach returned. He could think of nothing to do except hold her there in the middle of her bedroom, completely unaware that three pairs of eyes were watching them from the doorway.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Mikey swooned, pressing closer to Donatello and fluttering his eyelids.

The genius pushed his brother back out his personal space, watching Andria gaze up at Leo and start talking about something or other. "Yeah, sure, cute."

"Nauseating is what it is," Raphael grumbled, a look of disgust on his face. He leaned against the doorframe, thumbs hooked through his belt as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "Thought Leo had better taste than that. Guess not."

"Hey, be nice, Raph!" Mikey admonished, glaring at his immediate older brother.

"Make me," the sai-wielder challenged. He gave a snort of laughter when Mikey remained where he was. Deciding he had witnessed enough crap between the leader and the female, he straightened up and shouted. "Yo, Fearless!" Startled, Leonardo's head whipped around towards the door. Andria also turned to scowl at Raph who glared right back. "Ya comin' with us or ya gonna stay here with yer girlfriend?" Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Raph was already walking away. "Either way, I'm leaving now."

Leo watched Raph's retreating form for a moment before glancing over at his two remaining brothers. Mikey grinned widely and tipped him a wink while Donnie eyed him quizzically. The leader wondered what the strange looks were for and then realized he was still holding onto Alexandria. His hands flew off her like he had been holding hot coals and he felt her arms release him a second later. He tried to issue an explanation, but words failed him. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, I am not about to let _him_ have all the fun," Andria declared. She began marching after Raph, pulling Leonardo along. At the doorway, she paused long enough to hook an arm through Donatello's and proceeded to drag the two eldest turtles towards the lair's ext. "Come on. Pick up the pace, boys."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mikey shouted, hurrying to catch up with the trio.

The odd arrangement of turtles hustled across the lair, narrowly avoiding a run-in with Splinter. Leo and Don issued pardons as they brushed past their sensei while Mikey and Andria bid him farewell. Shaking his head, the rat master made his way to the couch, eager to watch the shows he had patiently been awaiting all day.

"Kids."

XXXXX

"Do you even know which way to go?" Leo asked, trying to keep pace with an eager Alexandria who still had a hold of him.

"Sure, just follow the walking boulder with the red mask tied around its head," she replied as they stepped through the sewers.

"I heard that!" the owner of said mask growled out as he rounded the bend several feet ahead of the others.

The response sent Mikey into a fit of laughter and coaxed a guffaw out of Donnie. Leo smiled even though he knew he shouldn't. Doing so might only encourage Andria to further insult Raph. The least that could happen would undoubtedly be a very nasty war of words between Raph and Andria with Leo caught in the middle. Again. To Leo's astonishment, the hot headed male said nothing else.

As the group of four turned the corner, they came into view of rusted ladder bolted to the sewer walls. Lamps from the street above cast a pitiful amount of light into the sewer, indicating that Raph had chosen this man hole to breach the surface. Since he was the only one free of Andria's clutches, Mikey dashed ahead and scrambled up the rungs out of sight.

"Ladies first," Donnie offered, slipping his arm free.

The female smiled brightly at him. Releasing Leo, she ascended the ladder. He watched her go, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had held on.

"I didn't know she was so….clingy," the leader commented to his purple clad brother.

Donnie laughed and began to climb. As a veteran victim of Andria's strangle hold hugs and iron-grip hands, he had some input for the elder. "You get used to it."

Leonardo followed Don up and out to the alleyway. He quickly replaced the man hole cover and ducked into the shadows. Standing against the brick wall of an old bookstore next to Don, the leader observed his surroundings. Humans passed by the entry to the alley, completely unconcerned with whatever may be in the smelly, trash-strewn side street. Most of them were too busy conversing with their companions while the loners seemed fascinated by their shoes as they hurried along. Music thrummed from somewhere, most likely a night club, but it was punctuated by the wailing of a siren and obnoxious beeping of a car horn. A slight chill hung in the air, but it was not overly unpleasant. Satisfied that their appearance had raised no alarm, Leo turned to address his team, but the only one there was Donatello.

"Uh…where did the others go?" the leader asked the genius.

Donnie pointed to the roofs overhead. "Up there I think."

Not a minute later his answer was confirmed as laughter resonated from the top of the bookstore. There was no mistaking the sounds as belonging to anyone other than Mikey and Andria. The two eldest Hamato sons exchanged brief glances and began to make their way to the roof with the assistance of the fire escape. In the blink of an eye, they were stepping onto the asphalt roof. Nearest to them was Raphael who stood unmoving, fingers on the handles of his sai as he surveyed the happenings on the streets below. On the opposite side of the building was Mikey and Andria. The jokester had slung an arm around her seemed to be pointing out various locations of relevance within a three block radius.

It was not hard to figure out that Raph was annoyed by the babbling of the youngest turtles. The irritated look on his face was a dead giveaway. Still, the resident hot head was trying his hardest to hold his tongue as indicated by his clenched jaw. It was rare that Raph and Andria were ever together without either Leonardo or Master Splinter in their vicinity. The fact that neither of them had used the brief opportunity when the leader was still exiting the sewers to engage in a fight, verbal or physical, was surprising. While Leo assumed it was merely a result of luck, it was actually an insightful decision on the part of both hot headed turtles. They knew that any squabbles between them would probably be reported to their sensei which put them at risk for punishment. Neither one of them enjoyed be confined to the lair so out of fear of losing their surface privileges, the two had unconsciously agreed to not provoke the other as tempting as it was. For the time being, they would just have to ignore each other.

"Oh, and over there is Raymond's," Mikey was saying as he pointed to small pizzeria. "They have the best pepperoni pizza ever."

He pointed again to a new location but Andria cut him off. "You don't expect to learn and remember _all_ of these places tonight, do you Mikata?"

"Absolutely," the jokester replied with a serious face though the twinkling in his eyes betrayed his ruse. "You should have been taking notes."

While Andria laughed again, Leonardo came to stand on her right side. "You do need to learn your way around the city. We don't want you to get lost."

"Hey, I have a great sense of direction," the female insisted. Turning, she looked at Donatello and smiled. "Isn't that right, Donnie?"

The genius chuckled as he joined the trio. "Oh, absolutely. Andria never gets lost."

His sarcasm was not lost on Leo. "New York is pretty big. I don't want you to venture out alone until we've had a chance to teach you how to get where you're going."

"She ain't gonna learn nothing if we stand here all damn night," Raphael inserted suddenly from beside Leonardo. Scowling at the shorter male, he prodded Leo's chest with a rough finger. "So stop with the lecturing and start teaching her something." Raph broke his gaze with his brother to glance at Andria who stared back at him questioningly. The red banded turtle quickly turned and sprinted forward, leaping to the next roof. "I don't need her following me everywhere cuz she don't know which way ta go."

"Well, I wouldn't have said it quite like that, but he's not wrong," Donnie commented to Leo. "Tactless, but not wrong."

"Yeah," the leader agreed, one hand lingering over the area where he had been poked. "And April's waiting for us. Come on, let's get moving." He reached out for the female. "Andria, you can learn as we go."

The female didn't respond right away. Her eyes were on Raph as he progressed to another roof, a half-smile on her face. Realizing that Leo was speaking to her, she blinked and looked to him. She stepped out of Mikey's embrace to move closer to the alpha male. "Hai, Shuhan."

A smile worked its way onto Leo's features. With a nod at his remaining brothers, they took off, running across the rooftops in the wake of Raphael. Andria reveled in the freedom of the surface world, its air open and refreshing unlike the lair which was oppressive and stuffy. Though she would have loved to stop and view the various traits of the foreign city, she kept pace with the others, staying close to Leo as they caught up with Raph. The group moved swiftly and silently as was the nature of ninjas. Soon enough, they found themselves on the roof across the alley from Second Time Around.

"Well, this is familiar," Andria said with amusement as she walked to the edge of the roof to observe the antique shop. She glanced sideways at Leonardo who had come up on her left. "Hopefully I won't get ambushed by four strangers jumping me from the roof again…"

The leader chuckled nervously. "About that…"

"I think you're safe this time," Donatello assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't imagine anyone could do something like that around here," Michelangelo added which caused a chorus of laughter from all but one of the turtles.

"Ya only brought that on yerself," Raphael declared. The others turned to look at him. He stood slightly removed from the group, arms were tucked against his chest as he eyed them with disdain. "Sneaking through the alley dressed all in black. What were we supposed ta think? I wasn't about ta let ya threaten April."

"Oh, I am so flattered that you considered me a threat, Raphael," Andria responded sarcastically. Her smile was dangerous as she took a step forward. "Do you still feel that way? Because if you do, I'd be more than happy to throw your ass against the dumpster again..."

The red banded male reached for his weapons, gripping the handles eagerly. "I'd like ta see ya try, Alexandria…"

"No!" Leo shouted, throwing an arm out to stop Andria from advancing. His other arm curled around her back to place a restraining hand on her shoulder. The leader glared at his younger brother. "Don't even think about it! Tonight is supposed to be about having fun. Do not ruin it."

Raph sneered at the two. He noted that she wasn't resisting Leo's touch, in fact, she seemed to be receptive to it and pressing closer to him. Why that made his anger spike, Raph didn't know. With a growl he let go of his sai and stomped past the others to the edge of the building.

"Whatever," was his reply as he jumped to the alley below.

The four remaining turtles watched as he walked to April's door and knocked loudly. Never one to miss out on anything, Mikey vaulted off the roof to join Raph, followed closely by Donnie. Leo lingered on top of the building, still holding onto Andria as he tried to process what had just happened. Though he was relieved that no fight had broken out, he was kind of stunned by how quickly Raph had backed down. The leader was immediately suspicious. He did not believe for a second that things were okay between his brother and Andria. Something in his gut was telling him to brace for the worst.

"Leo?" the female ventured quietly, interrupting his thoughts. One of her hands had found his as it rested on top of her shoulder while her other had settled on his chest. Her head was cocked slightly as she looked up at him. "Are we going to stay up here all night?"

Gazing down at her, Leo was about to say yes until he remembered that they were supposed to be visiting April. Skipping out on her invitation would be incredibly rude and he did not want to have to explain to Master Splinter why he had chosen to blow her off. Besides, what if Andria didn't want to stay with him?

"Uh…no…sorry," he replied, leading her to the edge of the roof. "Let's go."

Together, they jumped and landed just as the door to the antique shop opened. The fiery red-head stood in the doorway, beaming with excitement.

"Hiya, April!" Mikey said happily, dashing forward to give her a hug.

The human female laughed even as she was being squeezed. "Hey guys! Glad you could come! It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has," Donnie agreed, going in for his own hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've kept myself busy," she replied cheerfully as she embraced the purple banded turtle. Looking over his head, she spotted Raph leaning against the doorframe, scowling like he did way too often in her opinion. "Hi, Raph. How's it going?"

"Peachy," the sai-wielder grunted, averting his eyes.

He glanced briefly back over his shoulder and his frown deepened. April followed his gaze and her attention settled on Leo and Andria who were still in the alleyway. Releasing Donnie, she smiled at them.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey, April," they replied in unison.

"Why don't we head upstairs?" she suggested, beckoning them all inside. "I'm sure it's much more comfortable than standing in the street all night."

The small party proceeded through the side hall of the antique store to the set of wooden stairs that led to the apartment above. As they climbed, April chatted away with Donnie and Mikey who flanked her sides. Andria was deaf to their conversation, her focus was elsewhere divided. Part of her mind was drawn to Raphael. She studied his shell as he walked in front of her, trying to read him. Unfortunately, all she could pick up on was that he was upset and she had to stop herself from reaching out to comfort him. While pondering the reasons why he had suddenly become so desirable, the rest of her attention went to Leonardo. The leader walked close by her side, possessively almost, as if he were ready to defend her from attack at a moment's notice. Normally, she would object to such treatment, but his presence was oddly comforting and she was unwilling to move away from him. So distracted was she, that it took her almost a full minute to comprehend that they had arrived in April's living room and that someone was speaking to her.

"Uh…I'm sorry…what now?" she stammered, shaking her head as she cleared her thoughts.

"I said you can sit wherever you like," April repeated, gesturing at the assortment of neatly matched furniture arranged around the television. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had already claimed their seats.

"Oh, right," Andria said, wondering why the human was grinning at her so strangely.

It was then she realized that her hand was cupped with Leo's, a sight which had captured the attention of everyone in the room. Andria blushed a pretty pink as she became conscious of all the eyes upon her. She tried to subtly free her fingers, but there may as well have been a spotlight on them. Smiling uncertainly, the female put her hands behind her back as if hiding them would make the awkwardness of the situation go away. It didn't. Not with Leo still standing so close to her. As she stood there thinking she would die of embarrassment, she was saved by Casey Jones appearing at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," the dark-haired human rambled, completely unaware of what had just occurred. "Traffic sucks as usual."

Every head turned immediately towards him. The top of the vigilante's head was graced by his hockey mask. It was complimented by the golf bag hanging from his shoulder. In his hand, he held his motorcycle helmet. Casey looked around at all of the faces staring at him.

"Uh…I miss something?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Why do you have those?" April questioned, pointing at his collection of hockey sticks, golf clubs, and baseball bats. Her smile had morphed into a frown.

"You said the guys were coming over," Casey answered somewhat defensively. He shifted the bag, readjusting the weight on his shoulder. "I thought that meant we were going out to bust some heads."

"Uh-oh, I sense a fight coming on," Mikey whispered to Donnie.

The red-head put her hands on her hips and looked at him crossly. "I told you they were coming over to hang out, not go out. You do realize that 'the guys' includes Andria now, don't you?"

Casey glanced over at the female turtle. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, so what? Andria can come along, too. We'll teach her the rules of the streets."

"I don't want.." Andria started to say but her words were lost as April spoke again.

"I am not going to let you take her out to play hero! Master Splinter would never forgive me if anything happened to her!"

"Why do you think anything would happen to her?" the human male countered. "She'd be with me."

"That's exactly my point."

"Aww, come on April. I haven't gotten to run around with the guys in forever."

"Do we get a say in this?" Raphael cut in. Standing up from the chair he approached his best friend. "Or ya gonna keep talking like we ain't even here?"

April sighed and looked around at all of the turtles. "Alright, what do you guys want to do?"

Donnie looked at Mikey and shrugged. Neither one of them really cared what they did – they would be content either way. There was no question as to what Raph wanted to do. His hands were already resting on the hilts of his sai, thumbs running up and down the length of the handles in anticipation. Leonardo agreed with April. There was no way he was letting Andria out on the streets to chase thugs.

"Let the boys go, April," voiced Andria. "I'll hang here with you."

Leo and Raph were surprised. Both figured that Andria would demand to come along for the action. Casey flashed her a grin and then looked to April, waiting for her verdict.

"Are you sure, Andria?" she asked. "I had kind of planned on all of us hanging out here."

"I think the guys have spent enough time with me. They could probably use some male-bonding time."

April picked up on the turtle's hint. Sighing, the red-head lifted her hands in defeat. "Fine. Go. Andria and I are going to stay here."

"Whoo-hoo!" Casey shouted, fist pumping the air. Slipping his hockey mask on, he barreled towards the door. "Come on, guys! Last one to the roof's a rotten egg!"

Raph's face was expressionless as he trailed after his friend, but there was eagerness in his step that could have been interpreted as a sign of happiness. Before he disappeared through the door, he glanced at Andria, his opinion of her now convoluted. He still wanted to take a swing at her, but her offer to stay behind so he could go out with his friend was making him reconsider that desire. Telling himself to figure it out later, he pushed the thought from his mind and caught up with Casey.

Having their fate decided for them, Mikey and Donnie rose from the couch. At the risk of being deemed a loser, the orange-banded turtle pushed past his brothers, calling his goodbyes over his shoulder as he hurried out the door. Donnie followed at a calmer pace, taking the time to politely bid adieu to the two girls.

"Andria, I could stay if you want…" Leonardo began quietly.

The female looked up at him. "No, that's okay, Shuhan."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to think that we're abandoning you…"

"I'm sure," she promised, giving him a smile. "You should go. I've had my fill of New York for one night. I'd only slow you guys down. Besides, you don't want to sit around listening to a pair of girls gossiping."

"Oh. Okay." For some reason, the leader felt a little hurt by her decision. Still, he returned the smile and then headed for the door. "See you later, then."

"Bye, be careful!" April called after him.

Leo waved a hand in acknowledgement before pulling the door shut. As soon as the latch clicked, Andria heaved a sigh of relief. Walking over to the couch, she sat down heavily as if suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Her head flopped back against the cushion and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, thank God they're gone," she murmured.

April laughed and joined her on the couch. "Had enough of the boys I take it?"

"Yes," Andria groaned in agony. Lifting her head, she looked over at April. "Sorry if you wanted to hang with them, but I could seriously use some boy-free time."

"Hey, I understand," the human said sympathetically, recalling the time she had lived underground with the ninja brothers. "You know if they stayed, we would have had to put up with Casey and Raph pouting all night long. That's always a mood killer."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"How are things between you and him?"

"Me and Raph?" At April's nod, Andria scoffed and shrugged. "No better, no worse."

"Really? That's too bad," April said wistfully. She drew her legs up, tucking them beneath her. Pressing an elbow against the back of the couch, she propped her head in her hand. "What about the others?"

"We get along just fine."

"It looks like you get along more than 'just fine' with Leo." Seeing the turtle blush again, April grinned and pressed for more information. "Alright, girl. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill," Andria insisted unconvincingly. The way she avoided eye contact did not help her cause.

"So, the hand holding…?"

"It just happened."

"Uh-huh. Does that just happen a lot?"

"No!" Andria denied a little more aggressively than she meant.

Silence fell between the two girls. April watched Andria carefully, trying to read her emotions. It was a difficult feat considering that the teenager seemed to be fascinated by the fringe on the area rug.

"Do you like Leo?" April decided to ask flat-out.

Andria said nothing at first. Pulling her knees up against her chest, she hugged her legs as she huffed out an honest answer. "I don't know…" She glanced sideways at her human companion. "Can we talk about something else?"

April pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

XXXXX

Sixteen blocks away, the groups of males clustered together on top of an office building. The area, according to Casey, had become a Purple Dragon hot spot of late. Furtively, they scanned the streets below for activity, but so far the most interesting thing they had seen was two drunks being thrown from a bar.

"So Leo," Donnie said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "What's the story with you and Andria?"

The question caught the leader off guard. Lifting his eyes, he looked at his brother confused. "What do you mean?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. For as perceptive as his older brother was, he sure could be an idiot sometimes. "Um…hello? You were practically glued to her from the lair all the way to April's place."

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in, giving his nunchuks a twirl. "You two looked pretty cozy on the couch earlier today."

"Ooo, Leo, you got a girlfriend now?" Casey asked teasingly. He lifted his mask to grin at the turtle leader. "I thought something was up between you two when I walked in."

The katana-wielder stuttered as he tried to think of a response. "She's not my girlfriend…"

"Uh-huh, then what is she?" the genius demanded, crossing his arms.

Leo narrowed his eyes in disapproval his brother's tone of voice. "She's a friend…just like she is to you guys."

"Riiiiiiiiight," Mikey drawled out, a smirk on his face. He waved a finger back and forth between Donnie and himself. "Which is why we weren't in her bedroom, but _you _were."

The blue-clad turtle stood there silently. His mouth opened and closed alternatively in a passable impression of a gaping fish as he tried to formulate the words for a defense. His two brothers didn't bother to try and hide their amusement at his obvious embarrassment.

Casey let out a whistle. "Dang, Leo. You move fast. Wasn't it just last week that Andria hated you? Or was that Raph?" The vigilante tried to nudge an elbow in his best friend's ribs, but all he contacted was air. Puzzled, Casey looked to his right only to discover that Raph was no longer standing beside him. "Raph? Hey, where'd he go?"

No one had noticed him vanish. The three other turtles looked around frantically for their missing brother. He was spotted across the roof, walking away at a fast pace.

"Yo, Raph! Wait up!" Casey shouted at the retreating turtle before running after him. "Where ya going buddy?"

"Any place where I don't hafta listen ta them talk about _her_!" Raph said angrily, refusing to slow down.

Catching up, the human male grabbed hold of Raph's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "Her who? Andria?"

"Who the hell else would it be?" the temperamental turtle burst out savagely, a ferocious glare on his face.

"Whoa, man," Casey soothed, releasing Raph and holding his hands up defensively. "What's eating you?"

"He's just jealous," Mikey explained as he, Donnie, and Leo joined them. "Andria hangs out with everyone but him."

"I ain't jealous!" Raph thundered, rounding on his brothers. His eyes flashed dangerously as he pointed an accusing finger at them. "Every one of ya has bought into her bullshit. Well, I ain't gonna! Makes me fucking sick seeing ya bow down ta her! She's just playing ya!"

"That is not true, Raphael," Donnie said darkly as he frowned at his brother.

"The fuck it's not!" the sai-wielder shot back.

"Dude," Mikey began, placing his hands on his hips and glaring, "don't get all mad just because we'd rather spend time with her than you!"

Raph raised his hands to his head in aggravated disbelief. "Did ya just hear yerself? That's exactly what I'm fucking talking about! Ya'd have no problem throwing me under the damn bus as long as she was okay! Nice ta know my brothers are there for me! Feels fucking great ta get stabbed in the back so ya can fight over a damn girl!"

"Did you ever think that we don't want to hang with you because you act like this?" Mikey countered. "Personally, I don't enjoy being screamed at."

"Oh, yeah, because Andria's just as sweet as fucking honey!" Raph argued, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He turned his intimidating stare on to Leo. "Have ya forgotten all the shit she said ta ya? How she challenged yer leadership? What did ya do about it?"

Leonardo gave no answer. He only looked back at his brother shamefaced.

"Nothing!" the hot head roared, clenching his fists. "Not a goddamn thing except make excuses for her! But God forbid I fucking do it! Ya don't make excuses for me! Ya make sure ta put me in my goddamn place! Tell me again that ya don't play fucking favorites, Fearless!"

A silence fell among the group. Raph and Leo stared hard at one another while the others watched apprehensively. The leader tried to uphold a stern expression, but the truth of his brother's words was like a hard slap to the face. Unable to maintain eye contact, Leo blinked and looked away.

"What do you want done about it, Raphael?" the leader asked quietly. "What would make you happy?"

Done with his rant, Raph's breathing was slowing down to normal. He looked around at his brothers and at Casey. "All I want is for one night ta not be about her."

Donnie, Mikey, and Casey all looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Okay," Leo relented. He glanced around at Casey and his brother before settling his gaze on Raph. "We won't talk about her for the rest of the night."

"Hey, it'll be just like old times," Casey said giving his friend a thumbs up. From the street came the sound of a burglar alarm being activated. The vigilante grinned and looked towards the source of the noise. "See? They're singing our song already."

Without another word, the five fighters left the roof, ready for action.

XXXXX

For once, Agent Bishop wasn't skulking around in the shadows. In a rare instance, he was currently bathed in light as he sat at his desk. The warmth that emanated from the illuminated bulbs overhead had made him uncomfortable enough to shed his jacket which now hung from the back of his chair.

With one hand, the EPF leader reached up to loosen the knot in his tie and unbutton his collar. Frowning, he stared down at the assortment of papers scattered across the desk. He studied them carefully, pausing only to enter something into his computer or scribble a note. A clock clicked steadily on the wall opposite of him, but he was not overly concerned with the time it displayed. His concentration barely faltered when a voice announced via intercom that his audience was requested. Automatically, Bishop pressed the button on his end of the communication system.

"Send him in."

He continued to scrutinize the documents before him even as the door to his office swung open and Doctor Stockman stepped inside. Slowly, the brain moved forward on its robotic frame until it stood before the desk. The holographic projection that disguised Stockman's true form showed the expression of an irritated doctor.

"You cancelled the meeting I had with you this morning!' the scientist complained.

"I had urgent matters to attend to," Bishop excused, fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Of course you did."

"Do you have something for me, Dr. Stockman?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Stockman said smugly, waving a thick file folder at his superior.

"Took you long enough."

The comment made the doctor glower. His holograph stomped its foot, one hand slamming down on the desk top. "You can't rush science! If it wasn't for my genius…"

"The report," Bishop demanded, holding his hand out for the file.

Grumbling to himself, Stockman passed over the paperwork. Bishop opened it calmly and began thumbing through its contents. His bland expression did not change.

"A basic analysis of the blood samples revealed that each of the turtles is completely healthy," Stockman explained as Bishop read the results. "Well, as healthy as any mutant could hope to be. An interesting note…many of the genes that the males have in common with the female have undergone the same mutation."

"A fact of which I was already aware," the federal agent stated flatly.

"Were you aware of what percentage that fact increases the likelihood of a viable offspring being produced?"

Bishop finally lifted his eyes to look at the doctor. His interest had been piqued. "Go on."

"After sequencing their entire genetic makeup as you commanded," Stockman began, needlessly pushing his glasses up, "I decided to further analyze their DNA with a genetic recombinant program that I designed. Initial results suggest that it is possible for a new generation of mutant turtles to be created. However, this possibility varies depending on the genetic contributor."

"Meaning?"

"Some of the males would have a greater chance of their progeny surviving compared to the others."

"Of course," Bishop mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Classic Darwinism."

"Unfortunately, I expended all of the resources you provided me," the scientist said. He crossed his holographic arms. "I won't be able to confirm anything unless I can get more DNA samples."

"Very well. I'll get right on that," Bishop said with an air of dismissal as he continued his perusal of the file.

"There is one more…potential problem…" Stockman added, eyeing the man carefully.

"Which is?"

"Well, it may not be a problem depending on how you wish to proceed…"

"Spit it out, Doctor."

"Judging by the hormone levels present in the blood, only three of the five are sexually mature at the present time. The female…Alexandria, was it?...along with the ones known as Raphael and…."

"…Leonardo," Bishop finished for him having found the page that displayed this information. A grin slowly grew across his face. "How…appropriate." Setting the file down, he linked his hands together and looked up again at Stockman. "Go back to your lab, Doctor. You can resume your other work for the time being. I'll see what I can do about bringing you live specimens."

**AN: Holy shmoly…I can't believe this story has lasted for 20 chapters! Thanks everyone for the reads/reviews that have kept it going!**

**Well, the update took a while (Me despache!) but it's finally here! Hopefully, the length of it makes up! This is the longest update yet! Its full of lots and lots of drama!**

**Coming up…Tensions between Raph and Andria finally reach a breaking point. In the fight to end all fights, the only question is who will come out on top? And just what is Sharar doing on Deyelaari? **


	21. Chapter 21

23

Shut inside a windowless room, the stale air reeked of copper scented blood. Only a few rows fluorescent lights burned overhead which gave ominous shadows the opportunity to emerge from corners and skulk around. The cement brick walls were completely bare, contributing largely to the depressively hopeless atmosphere. In the middle of the frigid concrete floor, a now unrecognizable being lay whimpering, curled up in a puddle of its own crimson colored life force.

A pair of emerald colored eyes glittered sinisterly in one of the dark corners, watching the scene before them with amusement. The sudden flare of a flame temporarily illuminated the face to which the jeweled irises belonged as a burning match was touched to the end of a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, Sharar flicked the spent matchstick at the pitiful creature, hitting it squarely on the head.

The impact, albeit feeble, made the target flinch and attempt to twist into a tighter ball. It was stopped by a tightly laced boot slamming into its shoulder and forcing it onto its back. Groaning with agony, it made no effort to resist. The shiny shoe ground down hard as another man, Sharar's flunky, Ferguson, settled the majority of his enormous weight on the respective foot.

"Is yer tongue feeling any looser yet?" the balding red-head asked in words that were hard to decipher due to his heavy Scottish intonation. A wicked smile spread across his face, making his ugly features all the more repulsive. "Ah could certainly help ya free it up some more if need be."

Through swollen eyes, the non-human stared up at Ferguson. Its breathing was labored and came in ragged sobs. Not two days ago, it had been free, a proud member of the largest native tribe of Deyelaari. But the male, a warrior by the name of Maltog, had the misfortune of being singled out and captured by Sharar for reasons he had yet to understand. His body, once whole and strong, was now beaten and broken. Purpling bruises covered his light brown flesh, the largest of which was located on one side of his bare chest where numerous ribs had been broken. Blood trickled from a deep gash across his forehead as well as countless other scratches across his face and extremities. The position that his right leg in was a clear indication that the limb was broken in more than one spot as it was bent backwards toward his long tail in angles that should have been impossible.

"Where is she?" Ferguson demanded. "Where have you been hiding her?"

"Sh-she's…not here," Maltog rasped out.

"Liar!" the fat man accused as he raised his foot and stomped down hard. A yelp of pain escaped the captive as he felt his shoulder dislodge. "She's been seen with you and the rest of your filthy kind!"

"She's been gone for months!"

"Gone where?"

"_I don't know!_" Maltog insisted for the umpteenth time, his tone nearly hysterical. "She comes and goes as she pleases!"

"That last part I believe," Sharar commented as he stepped out into the light. He took a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the floor. Crushing the butt with his heel, he moved to stand over Maltog. "Isamu's daughter has always held the notion that the world revolves around her, a belief that has been instilled by his constant coddling." He brushed a few strands of his long, white hair away from his face. "What I don't believe is that not a single one of you knows what her intentions were when she left."

"She was returning to the empire," the warrior said meekly. Tremors had begun to rock his body the instant Sharar made himself visible.

"Ah, but she didn't stay at the palace," the Englishman stated, sliding his hands into his pockets. "She made plans to go elsewhere, didn't she?"

"I don't know," Maltog repeated, shaking his head. "I don't know. Why would she tell me? I was not her Preferred."

Sharar exchanged glances with Ferguson, the former masking his surprise at this revelation which contradicted information they had previously gathered. With a nod to his lackey, Sharar watched as Maltog was hauled, grunting in pain, to his feet. Ferguson held him by the scruff of his neck with one arm pinned behind his back. The beaten captive struggled to find the strength to remain upright on his good leg. His breathing became more panicked as Sharar reached a hand out to cup his face in a gesture of false affection with more force than needed.

"I heard differently," Sharar said in little more than a whisper, tilting the other's face until they were locked eye to eye.

Sweat began to bead on Maltog's forehead. He tried to move away from the touch, but could not. Overwhelmed by both fear and dread, his denials became more profuse.

"N-no, no, no! You heard lies! I am not her Preferred!"

Face expressionless, Sharar placed his free hand on Maltog's bruised chest and squeezed, digging his fingers into the flesh and twisting hard. The sickening crunch of broken rib bones shifting was drowned out by a gut-wrenching scream. Sharar maintained his hold for several seconds before finally loosening his grip, but his hand stayed where it was.

"I have no tolerance for lies," he warned, speaking over the sobs of his prisoner. "You'll find it in your best interests to answer me truthfully." Pressing a threatening finger into the bruised area, he asked: "Are you her Preferred?"

Tears streaked Maltog's cheeks, mixing with the blood that seeped from his injuries. Every breath caused pain to lance throughout his upper body. He swallowed hard before responding. "N-no…I fought to be her Preferred…but she did not select me…her choice was the Orphaned Prince."

Sharar eased back on the pressure as he considered this information. He looked past the quaking captive to Ferguson. "She does seem to have a sickening affection for that bastard Domenixx calls his own…what is his name?"

"Hawkthames," Ferguson quickly supplied.

"Oh, that's right, named for his real father," the former recalled, the edges of his mouth curling into a small smile. "Thames Gravallese was quite the intellect. Such a tragedy he never lived to see his son grow."

"A bloomin' shame," the red head sniggered.

His laughter faltered as he was distracted with the task of reinforcing his grip on Maltog who teetered dangerously on one foot. The trauma and blood loss that the young warrior had been subjected to was threatening his state of consciousness. On the verge of passing out, he tried to regain his balance.

"Stand up straight!" Ferguson barked, giving him a rough shake.

Maltog's head flopped, but he was eventually able to lift it. His breathing had slowed considerably. Still, he had enough sense and curiosity to pose a question. "Wh-why do you want her?"

"What makes you think you have a right to know?" the fat man snapped, smacking Maltog across the back of the head with his free hand. "Remember your place, you damn filth!"

"Now, now, Ferguson," Sharar scolded, shaking a finger at his cohort. "I see no harm in letting him know." His smile grew as his eyes flicked back to the warrior. "It's actually quite a story. You see, sixteen years ago, on a planet far, far away from here, my ship was sailing off the coast of a place called California. On my ship was a lot of cargo, including ten barrels filled with experimental genotoxic mixtures. The contents of these barrels were emptied into the ocean which had disastrous effects on the aquatic species inhabiting the waters in the area of the dump site. Most were killed instantly, others were mutated and survived for varying lengths of time, but all of them eventually died. All of them except for one and you know who that one is…her name is Alexandria."

"No…" Maltog said in disbelief.

Sharar nodded solemnly. "Yes. That pretty little female you tried so desperately to woo is my Alexandria. She belongs to me, but I have never been able to truly claim her as my own. You see, she was stolen from me by a very foolish man who I once thought was my friend. He took her to raise as his daughter. Then he started sending her here to this back water planet, keeping her from me by placing her under the protection of your emperor, another idiot who has completely underestimated my capabilities. For sixteen years, I've watched them trade her back and forth. I am done waiting. It's time that Alexandria was returned to me."

"Y-you won't get her…not if D-Domenixx is…keeping her safe," Maltog said slowly as his weight wobbled again. "He'll find out what you're up to…"

"No he will not," Sharar retorted, his green eyes flashing. "Who's going tell him? Certainly not you."

In one swift motion, he reached out and twisted Maltog's head until his neck snapped. Maltog fell to the floor with a thud as Ferguson released his hold. The two men continued to converse as if nothing had happened.

"Perhaps our efforts would be better vested in locating Hawkthames," Sharar suggested, straightening his tie. "It's been too long since I've seen him. No doubt we have much to catch up on. He left so soon last time I wasn't able to fully impart my message on him."

"I can have scouts sent out immediately to look for him, sir," Ferguson said, eager to please his boss.

"Get this cleaned up first," the former ordered, aiming a kick at the lifeless body lying near his feet. "I don't want his carcass stinking up my mansion." He turned and began heading for a narrow set of wooden stairs that led to the upper floors. "I will be overseeing the packing of my things."

"Packing, sir?"

"Yes. I will be returning to Earth tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"Oh, don't be so pathetic," Sharar said with annoyance. One foot resting on the bottom step, he turned to face his servant who had followed him. "I received news this morning concerning matters to which I must attend to sooner rather than later. In my absence, I need someone to oversee our operations here. Do you think you are enough of man to handle that responsibility?"

Ferguson nodded so fast the fat rolls beneath his chin jiggled. "Aye, sir."

"Good." Sharar began his ascent. "I expect things to continue without any problems."

"They will," Ferguson assured as he stepped after his boss. "May I ask what business you have back on Earth?"

"Among other things, I plan to visit a former associate of mine," the white-haired man declared. "Hopefully, if all goes well, John Bishop will accept an offer to be under my employment once more."

XXXXX

"Man, this is so stupid. Why the hell do we gotta learn this crap for anyway?"

Five pairs of eyes redirected their gaze to a disgruntled Raphael. The sneer on said turtle's face resembled more of a pout as he sat in lotus position, hands crossed over his chest rather than resting on his knees. Over the last couple of weeks, Master Splinter had been increasing the amount of time they spent in group meditation to the point that it was held every day instead of the former tradition of twice a week. For the restless Raph who oft preferred action over relaxation, this was a form of torture – a torture made all the more horrible when it was announced today that he and his brothers were to be instructed in the technique of chi reading.

"As I explained before, Raphael…" the rat master began to say. Frowning, he lit the last of a couple dozen candles that burned across the dojo and set in on the floor beside him. "…you are learning this…'crap'…as an alternative defense. In certain battles, one cannot rely on physical strength alone if they hope to be victorious. This you have witnessed in our encounters with the Foot Mystics. Additionally, you are learning another form of communication for the situations in which it is unwise or you are not able to speak. In doing so you should be able to locate your team members while upholding the ninjutsu way of silence."

"Whatever," Raph grumbled, squirming as he tried to make the crossed-legged position more comfortable. "It's still stupid."

"It is not," Splinter corrected, his frown becoming more pronounced. "It is a form of mental discipline which you are clearly lacking."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" the red-banded turtle shot back.

A collective gasp was issued forth by his brothers. Leonardo's frown matched his father's perfectly. Donatello stared in open-mouthed disbelief while Michelangelo looked frantically back and forth from his brother to his sensei. Master Splinter held back a sigh. Raphael had always harbored an attitude, but it had become more pronounced of late and was wearing on everyone's patience. Though he was not one to place blame, the rat knew that it due the presence of his newest student, Alexandria. In the days following the lecture he had given them about setting aside their differences, the two had behaved with some civility. Now, however, the animosity between them was even greater than it had been before. Splinter had hoped that Alexandria would have found a way to befriend Raphael as she had with his other sons, but, unfortunately, she had not.

"The fault is mine," the rat acquiesced. "I had not thought the four of you were ready for such training, but I see now that was an incorrect assumption especially in the aftermath of our attack from the Foot mystics. At the very least, I should have started it then. I apologize for my misjudgment, my sons. It is a mistake that I will work to rectify at once. Alexandria's skill in this area is well advanced. She will be of great help to you." He looked to his left where the girl sat beside him and reached out a hand to pat her gently on the arm. "Won't you?"

"I'll certainly try," she responded with a forced smile.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Raphael who was seated directly across from her. For some reason, he seemed to be even more infuriating than usual this afternoon. She struggled to keep her temper in check, but the way he kept staring at her was making that feat difficult.

"Yeah, she's about as helpful as a milk bucket under a bull," Raph said with a snort. He masked his delight at seeing her face turn livid with rage at the insult. "And…"

"Raphael! That is enough!" Splinter interrupted. "I do not want to hear another rude word from you! We will have a discussion about your smart mouth after today's training, is that understood?"

The hot headed male scowled at Andria as he replied. "Yes, Master Splinter."

"We will begin now!" the rat declared with more harshness then he intended. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Empty your minds of all thoughts and emotions." He paused for a few minutes to allow his students an opportunity to comply. "A clear mind gives you a better sense of the life in your surroundings. Take a moment to let your chi to venture out and discover what lives around you."

The turtles did as they were bidden, some a little less willing than the others. Donatello was hesitant to try anything that he had no physical control over while Michelangelo was already bored from sitting for so long. Leonardo, who prided himself on his strong body-mind connection, was eager to broaden his abilities. The leader let his body be consumed by his life force and, with more ease than he anticipated, was able to project it out into the dojo.

To his left, he felt an overwhelming sense of comfort emanating from the exact location he knew his father was sitting. Beyond that, what seemed to be a black thundercloud hovered in the spot Andria where should have been. Directly across from him bounced a happy ball of energy, accompanied by laughter that was unmistakably Mikey's. Next to that was a hum of activity that Leo could only assume was an imitation of Donnie's brain at work when he had a brilliant idea. Right beside him, a large fire burned hot, the edges of the flames the same shade of red as Raph's mask. After what felt only a few seconds, his concentration was interrupted by a voice.

"Now, my students," Splinter was saying, "return your chi to its vessel and open your eyes."

Leonardo blinked several times until his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. Glancing around, he could see that two of his brothers' expressions reflected what he was feeling. Both Donnie and Mikey looked amazed by the experience. Raph, however, seemed unimpressed.

"Whoa, that was trippy," Mikey commented.

Master Splinter smiled. "Tell me what you felt, Michelangelo."

"Well, it was…it was like…" the jokester scratched his head as he tried to find the words to describe the experience. "…you said that we'd be able to locate others, right? So…like I did. I could tell where everyone was sitting. Only it wasn't them, okay? It was…I don't know…I guess what they were supposed to be?"

"What they were supposed to be?" the rat repeated, lifting a furry eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod. "Like, sensei, you were a nightlight in the dark 'cause, you know, you're always comforting. And Leo was this great big lion that was protecting the lair, totally got a Simba vibe from him. Then Raph was a huge ball of fire that you shouldn't ever get close to 'cause you'll get hurt…"

As Mikey prattled on, Splinter sensed Alexandria tense beside him. Glancing left, he saw that she was studying Raphael with a confused expression. Before the teacher could inquire, she had turned to him and voiced her concerns quietly in Japanese.

"I thought," she began slowly, "that your sons have never had training on any of the concepts of chi reading."

It was Splinter's turn to look confused. He shook his head and replied in his native tongue. "They have not."

"Then how is it that Raphael can shield his chi from mine?"

Startled, Splinter glanced over at his third son. Raph had been listening to Mikey's story, but at the mention of his name he looked over. The sight of his sensei and the person he hated most whispering together did nothing to improve his mood.

"If yer gonna talk about me at least have the guts to say it in English!" he snapped, glaring at the two.

Mikey ceased talking immediately. He turned his attention to his father as did his two remaining brothers. The room was silent for a long moment before the rat master spoke.

"Raphael, were you making a conscious effort to block out Alexandria?" he questioned.

The sai-wielder scoffed. "Oh, am I in trouble for that, too? It's only wrong if I do it ta her, but it's okay for her ta do it to me?"

Splinter looked at Andria, slipping into Japanese to confer with her. "You were shielding your chi as well?"

The female turned to meet his gaze as she replied defensively. "I didn't feel the need to expose myself to everyone."

"And by everyone you are of course referring to Raphael?"

Andria lifted her chin stubbornly. "Of course."

"Um, does anyone want to explain what's going on?" Donatello asked, looking around at each member of the circle.

Splinter's face was a mixture of amusement and exasperation as he switched back to English. "Apparently, Alexandria and Raphael were shielding their chi from one another."

"So?" Raph burst out. "What's the big damn deal?"

"The big damn deal, thickhead," Andria started to explain, "is that shielding one's chi is something that usually takes years to accomplish and the ability to shield it from a specific person requires a great amount of skill."

All the attention shifted back to Raphael.

"You mean…" Mikey said, breaking the silence that had fallen once again. "…Raph's actually good at something?"

"Yes, it seems that your brother has a natural affinity for chi reading," Splinter said with a smile. "Since they share this talent, Alexandria will work with Raphael." He gestured around the circle at Leo, Don, and Mikey. "And I will instruct you three."

The announcement drew instantaneous protests from both hot headed turtles.

"What?!" they both shouted at once, looking sharply at their sensei.

"No way in hell am I takin' lessons from her!" Raph declared.

"You expect me to teach him?" she asked incredulously.

"I figured they'd be up for the idea," Mikey whispered to Donnie who chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Splinter told Andria before addressing his son. "And yes you are." He held up a hand as the two opened their mouths, cutting off their retorts. "The two of you have made every excuse not to become friends, but now we have found reason for you to improve your relationship. I told you both before that you would work well together and now you have been given the opportunity to prove that. Now, your training sh…"

The rat master's lecture was suddenly interrupted by a very familiar voice shouting from outside the dojo.

"Yo, anybody home?"

A second later, the room was flooded with light as a flip was switched. The occupants of the dojo threw their hands up to shield their eyes from the bright onslaught while issuing complaints. Finally, they were able to look up and see Casey Jones standing in the doorway. Six pairs of eyes glared at the human fiercely.

"Oh, hey guys," he said waving at them before yelling back over his shoulder. "Hey, April, I found 'em!"

"You didn't need to shout," the fiery red head told him crossly as she appeared beside him. She smiled at the group of ninjas. "Sorry, we just thought we'd stop in for a surprise visit."

"Mission accomplished," Mikey said, still rubbing his eyes. "We're surprised."

Casey chuckled nervously as he took in the clusters of candles still burning throughout the practice room. "Eh, hope we ain't interruptin' nothing."

"It's alright, Mr. Jones," Splinter assured as he looked around at his students, noting their various expressions. It was clear that he would no longer be able to hold their attention. "Our lesson has concluded for the day."

"Whoop!" Mikey shouted happily and shot up to go give April a hug. "Freedom!"

Slowly, the remainder of the group got up to their feet. Stretching his stiff muscles, Donatello walked over to where their human friends stood.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" the genius inquired.

"Oh, same old, same old," April replied. "We just wanted to check in on you."

"Leonardo, would you be so kind as to help me tidy up in here?" the rat master requested as he began to snuff out the candles. "The rest of you can see to entertaining our guests."

The leader complied, collecting the candles as their lights were distinguished. That left Raph and Andria standing across from one another. Unhappy about their new assignment, each was attempting to stare the other down. Shaking her head in disgust, Andria was the first to break contact as she turned and headed for the door. With a sneer of victory, Raph cracked his knuckles and followed. Seeing this made April concerned.

"Oh, hey, Andria," she said. Stepping forward, she threw an arm around the female turtle and steered her out of the dojo before Raph could pounce. "We brought someone for you to meet."

As the group moved out into the lair, they were met by a skinny teenager. Instead of pigtails, her thick purple hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail. She stood with her hands stuck in the pockets of her tight, ripped blue jeans, her flat stomach left exposed by the black mid-riff shirt she wore.

Mikey let out a whistle. "Dang, Angel, love the wardrobe change."

"Thanks," the girl said, tipping Mikey a wink. "My grandma hates it."

"Yeah and for good reason," Casey grumbled. Though he wasn't related to the teenager, his desire to protect her was brotherly. "I can't believe ya go around wearing something like that."

"Why shouldn't she?" Andria spoke up. "It rocks."

"Don't tell her that," Casey said exasperatedly.

"Whoa," Angel breathed, her brown eyes widening as she spotted Andria. "There really is a girl turtle?"

"Angel this is Andria," April introduced.

"Is it really that hard to believe I can exist?" Andria asked the human girl.

"It is when it's Casey who told me that you did," Angel replied which made Andria laugh.

"Hey!" the male human protested, feeling a little hurt. "Now that you see her, don't you feel a little silly for not believin' me?"

"Nope," the purple-haired teen said after a moment's consideration. Turning to Andria she added: "No offense."

Andria held up her hands. "None taken. I'd have a hard time believing anything said by a dude who wears a hockey mask everywhere, too."

"Hey!" Casey said again, arms crossing over his chest. 'Whatcha pickin' on me for?"

"Cause you deserve it," Angel answered, punching him lightly on the arm. "Seriously, if I wanted a lecture about what clothes I should be wearing, I'd stay home."

"Well, you shouldn't be going out dressed like a…like a…"

"Holy crap, are those Doc Martens?" Andria asked suddenly, gesturing at Angel's boots.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the girl wondered, looking down at her feet.

"Because I swear Giselle Verdan wore those exact same shoes in the movie _Inner Liaison_."

"Seriously? No way! The one with Cody Bryers?"

"I think they're going to get along just fine," April said to Casey while the rest of the group watched with dumbfounded amazement as the two girls chattered away excitedly. "And you were worried."

"Ah, girl talk!" Mikey moaned, clapping his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!"

"Anybody up for a movie?" Donnie suggested.

"If it'll shut them up, then yes," Raph said. He began walking towards the television monolith. As Casey caught up to him, he muttered to his best friend. "God I didn't think it was possible for her ta be any more fuckin' annoying."

"Uh-oh, still trouble in paradise?" Casey questioned as they flopped down on the couch.

"This ain't paradise," Raph corrected, crossing one foot over the other. "It's the seventh circle of hell."

"Oh, lighten up Raph," said Mikey who had overheard his brother's comment as he joined them. The jokester picked up the remote, turned the entertainment center on, and began to flip through the channels. "We all know you secretly like her."

"I do not!"

"Denial…"

"Shut up!"

"Boys, stop fighting," April ordered as she arrived with Donnie. Together, they took spots on the other couch. "Let's try and make through one movie without a fight, hmm?" Looking back towards the entrance of the dojo, she called out to the girls who lingered there. "Are you two coming?"

Still talking, the teens began to make their way over to living area. Their conversation cut off as they neared the couches. There was space enough for both of them next to April. Getting there, however, required crossing in front of Raph and Casey. Angel moved ahead and took her seat. Andria followed suit, but just as she stepped in front of Raph, he extended his feet, causing her to stumble.

"Whoa," Mikey said, dropping the remote so he could catch her before she hit the ground. "You alright there, Andria?"

"Geez, Alexandria," Raph stated, his voice dripping with contempt. "Why don't ya watch where yer goin?"

The jokester glared at his older brother. "I saw you do that on purpose, Raph!"

"No, no, he's right," Andria insisted as she straightened up and released herself from Mikey's arms. She made a great show of adjusting her black waist sash. "That was totally my bad. I really should watch where I'm going….in fact, I really ought to apologize."

"For what?" Mikey questioned, eye ridges scrunched in confusion.

"For this…" In a flash, the female had whipped around and slammed a fist into Raph's cheek, snapping his head to the side. The heavy blow left her hand throbbing. Shaking her fingers to try to relieve the feeling, she stood over him and said haughtily: "Excuse me, Raphael. You're in my way."

No longer in the mood for television, she turned and headed towards her room. The other occupants in the room were shocked into a temporary state of motionlessness as they watched her go. Their attention eventually changed over to Raph who was rubbing a hand over the portion of his face that had been struck. His mouth broke into a grin that grew wider when his eyes flicked over to Andria's retreating form. Uncrossing his feet, he stood up. The rest realized his intentions about a second after it was already too late to stop him.

"Oh boy," Casey said with a sigh.

"Not again," Donnie muttered, palming his forehead.

"Raphael!" April shrieked.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Mikey joked as his brother chased after Andria.

Hearing the comments, the black-clad turtle turned only to be met head on by the other sai-wielder. Raph slammed into her with enough force to send them both to the floor. Andria's carapace scraped against the stones as she slid backward several inches. When she came to a stop, she found herself pinned underneath Raph. She tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. The angry look on her face was mirrored on his as they glared at one another.

"There is no excuse for ya," Raph growled dangerously as he dominated her with his full weight. "Ya little brat."

"Oh, I'm a brat now?" Andria asked, squirming some more. She tried to free her arms which were outstretched on either side of her body, held down at the wrists by his strong hands. His grip didn't falter. "I just love these little nicknames you come up with for me. Hope you don't mind, but I think I'll stick to one for you, asshole."

"Nah, I don't mind," he assured sarcastically. His smile reappeared, signifying his amusement at watching her struggle beneath him. "Just wanna thank ya fer apologizing…"

Raph pulled a hand back, curling it into a fist. As he swung it downward, Andria rolled her head the side and his knuckles slammed into the stone floor instead of her face. Taking advantage of the fact that one hand was now free, she rammed an elbow in his face. Raph's other hand flew to his face as blood began to spurt from his nose. While his hands were occupied, Andria slid out from underneath him.

"Geezus, you weren't kidding about them not getting along," Casey said to Mikey as they watched Raph deliver a right hook to Andria's chin, laying her flat on her stomach. "They really fight like this all the time?"

"Well, it's been a while since they actually brought out the fists of fury," the jokester replied while Andria mule kicked Raph in the stomach.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" April asked.

"There's no point," Donnie answered with a shake of his head. "They'd either ignore us or involve us. Personally, I don't want to get mixed up in one of their fights."

"Are you sure they're fighting?" Angel wondered. "Looks more like they're flirting."

Both terrapins had somehow made it to their feet. At present, Raph had her right arm pinned behind her shell and her left fist trapped within his hand to stop it from slamming into the side of his head. Her body was pressed up against his, their plastrons rasping together as they struggled with one another. Teeth bared, Raph locked eyes with her and growled lowly.

"Give it up, princess."

"To you? Ha! You couldn't handle me, muscles."

Andria hooked her foot around the back of Raph's right ankle and quickly yanked it forward. His leg gave out from under him. As he crashed to the floor, he made sure to take her down with him.

"Yep, definitely flirting," Angel confirmed as Andria landed on top of Raph.

The fall had loosened Raph's grip on her. Straddling his lap, the female turtle had his right hand trapped while she aimed a fist at his face. He threw an arm up to block the hit and rolled her off of him. Andria moved out of reach before he could pin her again and lifted herself up on her hands and knees. As the two got to their feet a second time, both reached for their sai.

"And now for the weapons round!" Mikey said in imitation of a sports announcer.

They lunged at the same time. There was a metallic clang as the prongs of their weapons tangled together. Stuck, they moved in a slow circle, waiting for an opportunity to gain the upper hand. In a boldly desperate move, Andria dropped the sai in her left hand, letting it clatter on the floor. It surprised Raph, who looked down at the discarded weapon at his feet. She used his lapse in concentration to deliver an uppercut to his chin while simultaneously disarming him of the sai in his left hand.

He recovered quickly. Using pure strength, he was able to free her of her one remaining sai by catching the hilt in the prongs of his own weapon and yanking hard. As she watched it be pulled from her grasp, he slammed the knuckles of his left hand into her mouth. In the blink of an eye, he had placed her in a head lock, his last sai pointed at her throat. Both were covered in sweat and breathing hard.

"How do ya like that?" Raph huffed, holding her tightly. He laughed at her attempts to loosen his arm around her neck. His mouth was inches from her ear. "Looks like I win."

"Not quite!" Andria panted as her fingers found the pressure point above his elbow and pinched.

Raph grunted as his entire arm went numb. Bending almost double, Andria yanked on his useless limb and flipped him over her. He groaned as he landed hard on his shell. She had almost straightened up when he grabbed her by the ankle with his working hand and swept her feet out from under her. Andria landed on his stomach, consequently driving the wind out of each of them. In their skirmish, neither one had noticed how close they had come to the pool in the center of the lair. So when Raphael rolled her to top her again, it was with a surprised yelp that they both tumbled over the edge and into the water.

A gush of liquid burst up from the surface of the pool and splattered across the floor of the lair. The spectacle was too much for Mikey, Casey, and Angel who all burst out laughing. April sat with her hands clapped over her mouth while Donnie stared open-mouthed at the spot where the two had disappeared. The water churned and boiled for several minutes. Suddenly, the two fighters surfaced, gripping onto the wall of the pool in spots about six feet away from each other.

Manipulating the pressure points, Raph was able to return the feeling to his arm. He hoisted himself out of the water, kneeling on the stone as he tried to catch his breath. Looking left, he could see that Andria was similarly posed. Her eyes caught his and they smiled dangerously at one another. Together they rose to their feet and prepared to charge, but their movement was hindered by a very sodden Master Splinter.

The rat had been watching their display from the doorway of the dojo for several minutes. To say that he was displeased would be one hell of an understatement. He had finally moved forward to put an end to their fight and had been rewarded by an unneeded shower. Water dripped from his robes and fur as he stood between his pupils, arms stretched out to keep them from advancing. A deadly quiet filled the lair.

Neither of the wet turtles seemed remotely aware of the rat separating them. Truth be told, Raph was much more intrigued by the saturated sash tied around Andria's waist and the way it hugged her curvy hips. Only the realization that they were not alone kept him from offering to take it off for her. Likewise, Andria was battling the desire to ask him if he wanted her to towel him dry. Her fingers twitched as she imagined what if would feel like to rub those gorgeous muscles of his. Audience be damned, the two stepped towards each other, but a very angry voice stopped them cold.

"Dojo! Now!"

A twinge of disappointment stabbed at Andria's stomach. With one last lustful look at Raph, she turned and marched for the dojo, brushing past Leonardo. She left behind wet footprints that faded the closer she got to the practice room. As Raph followed, he met his eldest brother's glare and held it as he stomped by, growling lowly in his throat. Leonardo shook his head in furious disbelief before returning his gaze to his father who was right on Raph's heels. The lair echoed with a bang as the door of the dojo slammed shut, causing everyone who remained to flinch.

"Yeah, they don't like each other at all," Mikey said sarcastically.

Lucky for him, his comment didn't penetrate the thick walls of the practice room. Otherwise, he would have been at the mercy of two very frustrated turtles. Raph was exacting all of his self-control to keep from pinning her against the wall and taking her while Andria was trying not to beg him to do just that. Really, it was only the fact that their sensei had a hold on each of them that stopped them from jumping one another.

Dragging them to the middle of the room, Splinter forced them to sit upon the floor so that they were seated back to back. He knelt down beside them, gaze flipping back and forth from one to the other. It took several deep breaths before he felt that he was calm enough to address them.

"For the remainder of the afternoon, we will work on resolving the communication issues that exist between the two of you."

Both turtles opened their mouths.

"No arguments!"

XXXXX

Four hours later, the three had emerged from the dojo, all harboring an ill temper. Despite his best efforts, Splinter had not been able to make much headway with the stubborn teenagers. At his wit's end, he had dismissed them for the day with dire warnings about what would happen should they chose to raise another fist at each other. He had suggested that they join the rest of the family for the evening meal, but the ever-defiant youth had retreated to their respective rooms, shaking dust from the ceiling as they slammed their doors.

Sighing, Splinter had shuffled towards the kitchen, leaning heavily on his walking stick. All conversation had ended abruptly the moment he entered the room, but his sensitive ears had heard what they had been saying. Unsurprisingly, the three remaining turtles and their three human guests had been discussing the afternoon's events. Michelangelo quickly brought another topic of interest before the silence could settle in while Leonardo hurriedly poured his father a cup of tea. Nodding his thanks, Splinter had sipped gratefully at the warm beverage which helped to ease the ache he felt in his bones. At the end of supper, he excused himself and retired to his room for the night.

Casey, April, and Angel stuck it out through one of Mikey's action movies before heading home. Not long after their departure, Donnie retreated to his lab to get some work done while Leo mentioned something about evening meditation as he wandered towards his room. Mikey made it through three more levels of Space Invaders until his ship blew up. Knowing that it was because he could hardly keep his eyes open, he had tossed the controller aside and went to bed. Things had pretty much settled down for the night inside the lair, but at five minutes to midnight a bedroom door cracked open.

Raphael paused, his senses on high alert as he checked to see if anyone was up yet. Hearing nothing and seeing no one he eased his door open and slipped out, closing it again quietly. Moving cautiously, he hurried across the lair to the entryway and without a second thought, noiselessly entered the sewers.

A smile broke across his face in anticipation of spending some time topside. His happiness was short-lived. As he rounded the first bend in the tunnels, he crashed straight into Alexandria.

"What the hell are ya doing out here?" he snarled, backing up a few steps.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snapped, hands on hips.

"Oh, did ya come out here to stop me? Try it! Or, better yet, why don't ya run back ta the lair and tattle?"

"And get myself in trouble? Yeah, that's real smart."

"Don't think yer gonna follow me!"

"I didn't plan on it!"

"Well…good!"

Making a disgusted sigh, Andria spun on her heel and began walking away down the tunnel. Raph turned and was about to head off in the opposite direction, but something made him hesitate. Rolling his eyes, he changed course and followed after the female, jogging to catch up.

"How the hell did you even get out here?" he demanded as he fell in step with her.

Andria glanced sideways at him before lifting her nose in the air. "Why the hell do you care?"

Growling, Raph moved in front of her and slammed a fist into the wall of the tunnel to block her path. Andria stopped short and glared up with him.

"Get out of my way!"

"Make me!"

"You know what? I am so sick of this shit!" Andria shouted, her face red with rage. "You and I are going to end this tonight! There's no Splinter or Leo around to stop us from making it a fucking free-for-all!"

"Ya think ya can fight without any weapons?" Raph questioned with equal anger. Their master had confiscated their blades.

"I don't need my sai to kick your ass!"

"Yer the one who's in fer an ass kickin'!"

"I'm feeling gracious today so I'll let you decide," Andria said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sewers or rooftops?"

Raph smiled as his arm dropped. "Rooftops."

Without another word, the two proceeded down the tunnel to the nearest man hole.

**AN: Oh, Raph and Andria, will you two ever learn to get along? **

**So, maybe I'm biased, but I really love Sharar as a villain. I really should write him in the story more…..**

**Up Next: Two hot-headed turtles hit the rooftops of New York. Nothing could possibly go wrong there, right? Right?**

**And what is Kenta not telling his brothers? **


	22. Chapter 22

28

The distinctive wail of a siren bounced between buildings, announcing the passage of a police car as it sped through the streets. A few curious faces followed the flashes of blue and red, continuing on their way only after the vehicle had disappeared from sight. People walked the dirty sidewalks under the illumination of dull street lamps. Most paid no heed to their surroundings having been too familiarized with this small section of New York. Some were more attentive, but no one was aware of what was happening high above their heads on top of an apartment complex.

A grunt escaped Alexandria as her carapace slammed into part of the brick wall that enclosed the stairway into the building. Winded, she leaned against the structure for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. Her tongue slipped out to run over a cut on her lip. The metallic taste of blood lingered in her mouth even after she spit. Pain lanced through her right shoulder. Rolling it, she did her best to ignore it along with the rest of the aches that were located in various parts of her body. Through narrowed eyes she looked at the source of her discomfort and prepared to retaliate.

Across the roof Raphael stood with his fists hanging at his sides. His nose had started bleeding again and the red fluid ran unchecked, dripping past his smirking mouth. Sweat streaked his forehead and seeped from under his arms. He was breathing heavily, watching his opponent carefully as he tried to predict her next move.

After emerging from the sewers, the pair had chosen a building at random. Their only concern had been to find a place that removed them from the alleyways where they were more likely to encounter humans. The male had barely set foot on the apartment complex roof when Andria attacked him. His natural reaction, of course, had been to defend himself and just like that the two had resumed their earlier fight. Back and forth they had maneuvered over nearly every inch of the roof hitting, kicking, blocking, and tumbling until they were dirty, bruised, and bloody. Neither one knew for certain how long they had been at it, but the fight was starting to take its toll on their energy. Still, they battled on, both too proud to admit defeat.

Taking a deep breath, Andria charged forward and feinted left. Raph raised his right fist and swung towards the location she should have been standing only to hit air. The female struck out, catching him on the chin, before seizing his right arm. With a grunt and pull, she used his momentum to throw him to the ground. He rolled quickly and was back on his feet in an instant. Rushing her, he prepared to strike as did she. Her right forearm blocked his left fist from smashing into her shoulder while he captured her opposite wrist to stop on open-fisted blow to his temple. Dust kicked up from the roof as the two struggled against one another.

"Ya know what yer fuckin' problem is?" Raph snapped as he forced her back a couple of steps.

"Oh, please enlighten me," Andria retorted, knowing that the question was rhetorical. "I know how insightful you are!"

"Ya think yer a damn human!" he shouted in her face. "Ya act like one and ya think like one and I'd lay money that ya've even tried ta look like one!"

"That's rich coming from you," she said with a laugh. "It's pretty damn obvious that you _want_ to be human. So how does that make you any different than me?"

Growling, Raph shoved hard, breaking their contact. Andria stumbled backwards, catching herself on her hands before her tail hit the rooftop. The black-clad ninja shot up and retreated a few paces before he could pounce. Raph's arms swept wildly for her, seeking a better hold. She dodged him easily, stepping around to aim a kick at his shell which hit its mark squarely. He collapsed against the short wall that lined the perimeter of the building. Looking back over his shoulder, Raph swiped a hand below his nose to clear some of the blood as he glared at Andria who waited for him in a fighter's stance. He straightened up and faced her fearlessly. When she advanced, he stopped her incoming fist with the palm of his hand and curled his fingers over hers. It was an action he repeated when her other fist swung towards his cheek. Yanking her forward, their plastrons made contact again.

"Because I ain't a stuck-up snob livin' in a delusional world!" Raph snarled, holding her hands down tightly. "Ya think yer a fuckin' goddess, expectin' everyone ta bow down ta ya just cuz humans raised ya!"

"I do not!"

"The fuck you don't! Everything has ta be about Alexandria! Ya always have ta one-up everybody else cuz yer so fuckin' perfect ya can't possibly do anything wrong! Ya ain't happy unless everyone is lookin' at ya, fawnin' over ya, and feelin' sorry for ya! I am so fuckin' sick of everybody puttin' ya up on a goddamn pedestal and tellin' me I need ta worship ya!"

"And I am fucking sick of you thinking that way!" Andria yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to tug free. She tried shoving him away, but his bulky form didn't budge. "I never asked for a pedestal, but everyone seems deadest on keeping me on one! Up there they think I can't do anything wrong, they try to make me perfect! I fucking hate it! I want down so I can be on the same level as everybody else!"

Hands still trapped within Raph's, Andria jumped backwards and jerked her arms while dropping to her knees. The abrupt action upset the male's balance and he started to dive face first for the roof. Before he could crash into her, Andria leaned back, taking the both of them into a somersault. They landed with Raph flat on his shell. She moved quickly to hold down his shoulders while pressing a knee into his windpipe.

"What the hell is wrong with wanting to be normal?" the female demanded.

Raph glared up at her. Breathing was becoming difficult with her cutting off his airway and sitting on his chest. But her trying to keep him down was like using a grain of rice to keep paper from being carried away by the wind. Easily, he rolled them until their positions were reversed and she was once again struggling to free her hands which were now pinned above her head.

Seconds passed and the hotheaded male said nothing, too distracted by the sight before him. Kneeling between her legs, his eyes roved over her body. Every inch of her green skin seemed to be covered in sweat, enhancing the outlines of her toned muscles and feminine curves. As he watched her rounded chest move in the rhythm of breathing, he felt his tail twitch. Face reddening, his glare returned.

"Ya ain't ever gonna be normal," Raph said lowly, leaning in closer to her. "Yer a mutant turtle, a mediocre ninja at best, and a spoiled brat. Ya've wanted fer nothing. Ya have no idea what it's like to go without…"

The more he spoke, the angrier Andria got. Lifting her left foot, she slammed the heel down into a spot just above his right kneecap. Raph swore as pain shot through his leg and the limb crumpled, causing him to fall to his side. For the second time in less than five minutes, he found himself underneath a girl half his size.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do or do not want!" Andria hissed. Hands planted on either side of his head, the length of her upper body pressed against his as she screamed in his face. "You…!"

"Awww, does that make ya mad?" Raph interrupted with a sneer. Grabbing her by the waist, he tossed her from him and she landed in a heap five feet away. Through narrowed eyes he watched her as he sat up on his knees. "So sorry I upset ya!"

Andria's arms were shaking as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. The impact had scraped her right side and the raw skin stung. Setting her jaw stubbornly, she met his glare as she got to her feet. Raising an eye ridge, Raph stood as well and began to advance. Andria backed up far enough to avoid the fist he swung at her chin and lifted her right leg in a high roundhouse kick that was meant for the side of his face. Raph caught her by the ankle and held her in place. Undeterred, the female jumped, twisting her body around so that her left foot contacted his temple instead. He released her in favor of holding his now aching skull. Andria landed in a crouching position and quickly flipped out of reach.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" she asked, flipping again as Raph forced himself to forget the pain in his head and moved toward her.

"Is that an upgrade or a downgrade from asshole?" he questioned, snatching wildly at her.

All he managed to grab were handfuls of air. He looked up from his empty fingers only to notice that she had vanished from sight. Then a voice spoke from behind him.

"It's synonymous actually."

Raph whipped around and was greeted by a fist slamming into his nose. His first reaction was to swing in defense and by mere luck he popped Andria in the mouth. Curses spewed from both of them as their previous wounds began bleeding anew. Their eyes met as they tried to stare the other down.

Andria attacked first. Anticipating another feint, Raph moved in the direction opposite of the fake move. His prediction proved true and he was able block her incoming blow. Twisting her arm behind her, he spun her until her carapace touched his plastron. He captured her free hand and pinned it against her stomach. To her dismay, Andria found that her arms were completely immobile.

"Is that so?" he growled.

She shivered as his hot breath assaulted her neck. The feeling of his solid body pressing against hers was reigniting the desires that had raged in her after they emerged from the pool earlier. Though she tried to free herself, she was really fighting the urge to redirect his touch to elsewhere.

"Yeah, so if you prefer one over the other now would be the time to tell me," Andria said while squirming. "I'd be happy to oblige you."

"Well, now I wouldn't want ya ta go ta all that trouble just for me," Raph replied, squeezing her tighter. "Can't have the princess straining herself."

"Oh how considerate of you."

"I'm just nice like that."

"I can tell."

The prolonged contact with Andria was starting to get to Raph. Subconsciously, he dipped his head to the nape of her neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent, which contained a strong hint of lilac, filled his nose and provoked the excitement he was trying to keep under control. His eyes widened as he realized that he was about two inches away from attacking her neck with his mouth. Freaked, Raph did the only thing he could think of to stop himself.

Hefting her up, the male started running. He headed for the stairs, intending to body slam her into the wall that hid them. Understanding his plan, Andria lifted her knees at the last possible second. The instant her feet touched brick she began to walk up the bricks until she reached a height that made it possible for her to flip over Raphael. As she arched over his shoulder, she hooked an arm around his neck and brought him crashing down onto his shell while she landed upright.

Raph reacted quickly by grabbing hold of one of her legs before she could move out of the way. He yanked, bringing her down, too. Rolling to his stomach, he scrambled to pin her. Andria socked him in the jaw and backpedaled out of reach. Both bounded to their feet and slowly began to circle one another.

"Course, I ain't quite the prince Leonardo is," Raph declared, continuing their conversation, "so forgive me for not meeting yer standards."

"And what standards are those?" Andria asked.

"Someone just as perfectly flawless as ya are," he explained. "Someone who can't ever do nothing wrong and always follows the rules."

The female laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm the troublemaker in my family. The Lotus you're thinking of is Kenta. He's the perfect one, not me."

With that, Andria broke the circle. Charging forward, she jumped and delivered a sideways kick straight into Raph's stomach. The male grunted and stumbled backwards a few steps. Recovering, he hooked a fist into Andria's left cheek. She responded in kind and added an uppercut to his chin. Her attempt at a third strike was blocked as Raph seized her fist and threw it aside before landing another punch on her cheek. Toe-to-toe they stood, arms locked as each tried to stop the other from hitting their mark.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph panted as they started circling again. "He can't be half as bad as Leo – always telling me what ta do, criticizing everything I do…"

"Even when you do it his way?" Andria interjected. "And no matter how hard you try, you're…"

"..never gonna be as perfect as him," he finished.

Sweeping with his foot, he knocked Andria's feet out from under her. She fell on her shell and Raph prepared to pounce. The black-clad ninjas caught him in the chest with her foot and sent him sailing over her. Raph landed hard on his side, bruising his shoulder. He lay on the rooftop, trying to catch his breath, and looked over at Andria who had rolled onto her stomach and now lay staring at him.

Arms folded over each other, Andria cocked her head as she peered at Raph. Her first impression of him had been that he was an insensitive jerk who spent too much time working out, but now her opinion was starting to change. Never in a hundred years would she have believed that this macho guy across from her could understand what she had to deal with when it came to Kenta. Or look so damn hot stretched out on a New York City rooftop.

"You don't dare question him…" she started to say.

"Cuz he's the fearless leader," he offered.

Raph's mind buzzed with conflicting thoughts. Andria was annoying and an unwanted intrusion on his life. Yet, she could relate to him better than his own brothers could. And she was a hell of a lot easier on the eyes.

Together, the two stood up and faced each other.

"Always has a plan," Andria said, lifting her fists in a defensive stance. "Obsesses over everything…"

"….thinks himself the master of ninjutsu…" Raph remarked as he moved forward.

"…has a 'holier-than-thou' attitude…" she added while swinging a fist at his face.

"…tries ta imitate Sensei…" he continued grabbing hold of the offending hand.

Raph forced her backwards until she was up against the wall. Andria did nothing as he pinned her there, only kept her eyes locked with his. The male's hands found her hips, gripping them hard. Hooking her fingers through his belt, she pulled him closer until their plastrons touched.

"…and will always be Daddy's favorite," Andria concluded as her hands slid up his arms.

"Damn straight," Raph commented, pressing a knee between her legs.

A smile grew across Andria's face. It was an expression mirrored by Raph as he ducked his head down to bring his mouth to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, the two were rudely interrupted.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Raph's head snapped up, pivoting in the direction from which the familiar voice had sounded. At the far end of the rooftop, a group of men had gathered around the fire escape. His annoyance at the intrusion quickly changed to anger as he recognized the man at the front. Flanked by two lackeys on either side, Hun stood before them, grinning wickedly.

The male turtle stepped away from the wall and turned around to face the Purple Dragons leader. Immediately sensing potential danger, Andria moved to stand on his left. While his large frame had kept her mostly hidden before, she was now in full view of the human gang members. Shock quickly spread across each of the men's faces.

"I told you!" a tall, skinny man with a black Mohawk said loudly. "I told you all there was a new turtle! And it's a girl!"

"Friends of yours?" Andria whispered to Raph while keeping her eyes on the group.

"Ya might say that," he whispered back. Scowling, he increased his volume as he addressed Hun. "What the hell do ya want, Hun?"

The pony-tailed man's demeanor became serious as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My man Duke here has been going on and on about how he saw five turtles running across the rooftops one night last week. I finally told him to put up or shut up so he goes out looking for you freaks. As luck would have it he spots the two of you. So he called the rest of us to come see for ourselves." He elbowed the man with the Mohawk. "Guess you ain't crazy after all, Duke."

There was a chorus of obligatory chuckles from the rest of the group as Duke winced and rubbed at his ribs.

"How charming," Andria said bitingly.

"Yeah, ain't he a doll?" Raph inquired.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" Hun asked once the laughter had ceased.

"She ain't my sister!" the male turtle snapped, brandishing a fist at his adversary.

"Oh, really?" Hun wondered, a smirk on his face. "That's a relief. For a second there I was worried that you were playing tonsil hockey with your own relative. I mean, a freak like you is probably desperate, but that's just sick. Either way, you could at least have the decency to get a room."

More laughter erupted from his men.

"If you're not going to kick his ass, can I?" Andria requested. She reached for black binding around her right thigh, keeping her movements as inconspicuous as possible. "Please?"

"Oh no, I'm kicking his ass," Raph insisted. "Ya can watch me do it."

"So if she ain't your sister, then who the hell is she?" the brutish human demanded. "Surely you haven't been hiding her all this time. Where did she come from?"

"What's it to you, blondie?" Andria spoke up. Pulling a dagger from beneath the binding, she kept the blade hidden behind her as she addressed Hun. "It's none of your damn business."

Hun's smile widened. "On the contrary, it is my business, sweetheart." He lifted his hands and gestured towards the surrounding rooftops. "You see, I own this city."

"The whole city? Wow!" the girl gasped with fake amazement. "You must be compensating for something." Her eyes fell from Hun's face to a lower region on his body. Shaking her head, she tsked loudly. "You are seriously overdoing it."

Raph was struggling to keep a straight face. Each of the Dragons looked to their leader, watching for his reaction to the insult. A vein had popped out near his temple and his face was reddening with anger.

"You're gonna regret those words, little girl," he threatened through clenched teeth.

"Am I now?" Andria asked with amusement.

She shifted closer to Raph under the pretense of seeking his protection. The red clad turtle blushed, embarrassed and confused as she pressed up against his side and wrapped her left arm around his waist. Using their bodies as a shield, Andria was able to reach with her right hand and place the dagger into Raph's left hand unnoticed. The red-clad turtle hid his surprise and curled his fingers around the weapon.

"Lover boy ain't gonna be able to save you," Hun promised, cracking his knuckles. "Both of you are coming with me."

Lowering her voice so that only Raph could hear, Andria barely moved her mouth as she relayed her simple plan to him. "Divide and conquer." From the corner of her eye, she saw Raph give a subtle thumbs-up with his right hand that hung by his thigh, signifying that he had heard her. Speaking louder, she smiled and tipped a wink at Hun. "Gotta catch us first."

Andria pushed away from Raph and the two sprinted off in opposite directions. Hun's men looked from one turtle to the other knowing that they should probably give chase, but uncertain about whom they should follow. Their hesitation agitated Hun further.

"What the hell are you all standing around for?" he thundered. Seizing a purple-haired man by the collar of his jacket, Hun shoved him in the general direction of Andria. "You and Turner get the girl!" He turned to yell at those on his left, pointing after Raph. "You two get him! Move it!"

The four men scrambled to do their bidding. Hun himself lingered behind to watch the scene unfold. The fact that they were already bloodied and bruised had not escaped his notice. It was his every intention to add to their injuries and he was certain they would be at his mercy soon enough.

Raphael stopped and turned to stand his ground. He watched as two men – the one called Duke and a fat, balding man he recognized but could not name – approached cautiously and prepared to do battle with the single knife he clutched in his hand. The bald man gulped nervously. He had tangled with the turtles before and knew what they were capable of. Still, he'd rather take his chances with the mutant than face the wrath of his boss if he turned coward now. Charging, he tried to overcome Raph by his weight alone, but a hard punch to his face had him falling back on his rotund rear.

Grinning, Raph beckoned Duke forward. The Mohawk-wearer, a fairly new gang member, was eager to prove his worth and answered the call. Pulling forth his own knife, Duke rushed toward the turtle. Raph side-stepped neatly, grabbed hold of the Dragon's jacket, yanked him backwards, and unarmed with an open-fist strike to the wrist. As a bonus, he delivered a right hook into Duke's cheek before tossing him aside. By that time, the fat man had made it to his feet – a state that was short-lived when a round-house kick to the head leveled him. Energy revitalized, Raph fought on eagerly as Duke rushed again.

Across the rooftop, Andria had backed herself into a corner. Her eyes flipped rapidly back and forth between the men who stalked towards her. The taller of the two who had been identified as Turner stepped ahead of his companion. Extending a hand towards her, his pock-marked face broke into a crooked grin.

"Don't be scared, girlie," he said in a raspy voice. "We ain't gonna hurt you."

Andria swung out, a feeling of satisfaction washing over her as her fist struck him square on the nose with an audible crunch.

"I'm not scared," she declared with a laugh.

Turner swore violently, clutching at his face as blood gushed from his broken nose. The purple-haired man lunged for her, but she leapt backwards up onto the ledge of the roof. Crouching down, Andria smiled at him daringly. As he reached for her again, she leapt high and landed on his shoulders. Then sudden weight bent him over until his head smacked into the concrete ledge. Knocked unconscious, he crumpled and fell.

Launching off of him, Andria landed behind Tuner. He spun around and was given a punch to the mouth. She ducked as he swung wildly at her, knocking him flat with a sweep of the foot. As he fell, he grabbed hold of the ties of her black waist sash. A loud ripping sound was heard just before Andria was pulled to the ground.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself pinned under Turner. His bloodied hands wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze. Struggling to breath, Andria lifted her right arm and brought it down hard so that her elbow jammed into his left forearm. Cursing again, his numb hand released her. Seizing his opposite hand, Andria grabbed hold of its thumb and twisted until the bone cracked. Turner howled in pain, backing off of her as he clutched at his damaged appendage. Andria kicked him in the stomach and he tumbled backward. A second kick to the head rendered him senseless and he collapsed next to his colleague.

Getting to her feet, Andria looked around for Raph. At present, he had the fat man in a headlock and the look on the man's face suggested that he was about to pass out despite his desperate attempts to get free. Duke, meanwhile, was trying to crawl away. He didn't get very far as Raph forced the fat man to move with him so that he could slam a large foot into the younger one's back. Andria was so caught up in watching him that she almost missed seeing Hun sneak up on her.

The female turtle had to drop to the rooftop to avoid Hun's incoming blow. Rolling out of the way, she was instantly on her feet and pulling forth a second dagger from underneath the binding on her upper left arm. Holding it at the ready, she retreated as the humongous human advanced.

"Think you're going to stick me with that butter knife?" Hun asked smugly as he swaggered forward. "Go ahead and try it."

Andria shrugged. "If you insist…"

With a flick of the wrist she sent the dagger flying straight at him. The blade buried deep into his right shoulder, making his arm jerk backwards. Blood began to spill forth, staining Hun's white shirt. He stared at the object protruding from his skin in horrified disbelief for a moment then looked to Andria with narrowed eyes. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the dagger free and flung it back at her. She caught before it could penetrate her stomach.

"Thanks for giving it back," Andria said while tossing the blade upwards and snatching it neatly by the handle as it spun back down. "Although, next time could you wipe the blood off?"

"I'm gonna make you sorry for that, too," Hun swore as he stepped forward, one hand clamped over his shoulder to staunch the flow of blood.

"Hey, you asked for it," the female protested. Remaining in place, she continued to twirl the dagger between her fingers. "I fail to see why I should be remorseful for doing exactly what you told me to do. In fact, I feel a bit insulted that you didn't think I could. Maybe if I do it again, you'll have a little more faith…"

On the last word, Andria threw the weapon again. Hun didn't even have a chance to react. The sharp metal pierced the same shoulder, sticking in the gap between his large fingers about two inches above the first stab wound.

"Fuck!" Hun screamed, hand moving up to his newest injury. "Goddamn fuck!" Teeth grit, he pulled the dagger out, this time chucking it across the roof, way beyond Andria's reach. The entire right side of his shirt was now wet and red. Despite his best efforts to stop it, the blood continued to spill. "Fucking son of a bitching hell!"

"Oh, such horrible language. What would your mother think?"

The long-haired human ceased swearing as he turned his angry eyes on the turtle standing just feet from him. To his surprise, she had somehow produced another dagger and was balancing it on the tip of one finger. Andria grinned at him.

"Third time's the charm," she quipped and made as if to throw the weapon.

Snarling, Hun charged straight for her. He grabbed ahold of her right wrist and lifted her so they were face to face. She dangled before him, looking very much like a rag doll in his oversized hand.

"You've got a big mouth," he growled, poking a large finger into her chest, "for such a little bitch."

"I've got small feet," Andria rebutted.

Swinging forward, she kicked him in the stomach region. Hun bent over as air was forced out of his lungs. While he was distracted with the effort of regaining his breath, Andria hooked her free fist into the side of his face. Thoroughly pissed, Hun hurled her from him.

Andria's head exploded with pain as she collided with the wall, dropping a few feet to the rooftop. On her hands and knees, she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to dissipate the colorful burst of stars that were clouding her vision. She could sense Hun approaching and she tried to scuttle out of reach, but the big man moved at a rate that was surprising for someone his size. Once more, Andria was hanging in midair, but this time he had her by the throat.

"And you're going to have a short life," Hun declared, his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.

Panic started to wash over Andria as she fought to breathe. Desperately, she pulled at Hun's fingers to loosen them but to no avail. Thinking was becoming more difficult as her senses neared the edge of darkness and just when she thought that she would fall off, her salvation came.

The flash of silver and the dull thud that sounded were barely noticed by Andria, but the way Hun's head suddenly jerked to the side got her attention. A well-aimed dagger had him pinned by the base of his ponytail to the wooden door that led to the apartments below. Thrown off balance, Hun released Andria as his hands flew out in reaction to keep himself upright.

It took the Purple Dragon a few seconds to realize why his head was immobilized. A fresh string of cuss words left his mouth as he tried to move and suffered the pain of pulled hair for his trouble. He was reaching up to remove the blade when one emerald colored hand caught hold of his arm while a second drove a fist into the side of his face.

"Hey, lardbutt," Raphael greeted as he twisted Hun's arm into a painful position behind his broad back. "Having fun beating on a girl whose one-eighth yer size? Must make ya feel like a real man." Kneeing Hun in the gut, Raph landed another blow on his cheek. "Well, now yer gonna have ta deal with me."

"With pleasure," the human replied. Balling up his free hand, he punched his new adversary in the eye. "Once I'm done kicking your ass, I'm gonna finish off your little girlfriend!"

"Like hell!" Raph spat.

The male ninja blocked the next punch that was directed at him. Releasing his hold, Raph forced Hun's teeth to crack together with a hard uppercut to the chin. This was followed by a quick double punch to the face in the exact spot the flesh had been marred by the claws of a very angry rat several years ago. Hun tried to reciprocate, but the fact that he was still trapped by his hair put him at somewhat of a disadvantage. Yet, it presented an opportunity for Raph. The ticked turtle, in an adrenaline fueled rage, showed no mercy as he continued to swing at his rival and paid little heed to the few blows that managed to hit him. As Hun's efforts to defend himself grew weaker, Raph grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the door. Hun groaned before he lost consciousness. Unable to support the weight, his ponytail was severed as he toppled over and was left to swing back and forth from its stuck position.

Raph reached out to pull the dagger free from the wood, letting the bundle of hair fall on top of its motionless owner. Sticking it into his belt, he turned around in search of Andria. The female had made it to her feet and was leaning against the ledge of the building as her throttled breathing normalized. Her eyes lifted from Hun to Raph. A half-smile formed on his face and he let out an uncertain chuckle. Slowly, he made his way over to her.

Before either turtle could say anything, a low moaning began to sound. The rest of the Purple Dragons were coming back to life. Andria and Raph watched them stir. Both knew that now would be the time for them to slip away for they were far too exhausted to go another round.

"Come on," Raph said to her as he headed for the fire escape.

Andria followed without objection. As they descended into the alleyway, they could hear more complaining coming from the roof. Once on the ground, Raph pulled aside the manhole cover and gestured for her to go down. At the bottom of the ladder, Andria stepped aside and waited for him to replace the metal lid. He joined her a moment later and an awkward silence fell between the two as they stared at one another.

"Uh…y-ya okay?" Raph finally managed to ask, rubbing one of his arms nervously.

"Yeah," Andria rasped out. Gingerly, she massaged her neck where bruises were already starting to appear from the choking she had received. Clearing her throat, she spoke clearer. "I'm okay….are you?"

"M'alright."

More silence ensued. Though the physical fighting had come to an end, each turtle was now engaged in a mental battle as they tried to deal with the thoughts and emotions raging inside their minds. From the day they met they had hated each other, but now? Now, in a single night they seemed to have reached a level of understanding that only best friends shared. This should be cause for relief, if not joy, among the two teenagers. Except for that almost kiss which complicated things entirely.

As Raph watched her, he found himself wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed. A dozen different scenarios flashed through his head, the most enticing of which ended with them in bed together. That thought made Raph's cheeks heat and he silently praised the gods that the sewers were dark enough to conceal his blush. Still, he took a step towards her.

"We should go back," Andria suggested, turning quickly to walk down the tunnel. "You should probably get some ice on your eye."

It was a lame excuse for getting out an uncomfortable situation. Even as the words left her mouth, Andria felt like smacking herself for saying them. She heard Raph's sigh of disappointment as he trailed after her. The girl knew that he had been about to move in for another attempt to kiss her and she bolted like a scared rabbit. Flustered, Andria tried to rationalize a reason for her cowardice when, not quite an hour ago, she would have let him have her on the roof.

Thankfully, they hadn't wandered too far from home so their trip back was relatively short. Weary and in pain, they were both glad when the entrance to lair came into view. Raph stepped around her and reached for the pipes overhead, yanking on the one that exposed the security keypad which operated the door.

"Brace yerself," he warned as he started to punch in the code. "Leo's probably standing on the other side waitin' ta yell at us."

"No, he's not. Leo's in his bed sleeping like everybody else."

Raph's fingers froze, hovering over the keypad. He turned his head to look at Andria. She stood perfectly still, gazing up at him with a completely innocent expression.

"How the hell could ya possibly know that?" he questioned, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"The flow of their chi," she answered, looking down at the ground as if embarrassed to know such things. "All of them currently have a level of energy that only exists when someone's asleep."

Raph continued to watch her as he punched in the final digit of the password and hit "Enter". He wasn't quite sure if he could believe her. The clicking of the locks seemed unnecessarily loud as they slid back. Andria fidgeted, suddenly very self-conscious. Raph looked away as the door opened and, to his astonishment, discovered that what she said proved true.

"That is some freaky weird shit," he muttered, stepping into the lair. Glancing around, he strained to hear even the slightest sound. There was no indication that anyone was still awake. "Wait, is that how ya knew when ta sneak out earlier?"

"Yeah," she replied, stepping out of the way so the door could close again. "Chi reading does have its perks."

"Could ya teach me?"

Andria crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I thought you didn't want to learn that stupid crap. Especially from me."

"Maybe it ain't all that stupid…"Raph defended as he mimicked her action.

"So basically what you're saying is that you want to know an easier way to slip past Leo so you can go have fun on the surface."

"Basically."

"Okay," she agreed after a moment's consideration.

Seizing hold of Raph's arm, she began leading him towards the kitchen.

"Wha-…really?" he asked incredulously. "Like right now?"

"No, not right now," the black-clad ninja said with a laugh, flipping on the lights as they entered the next room. "It's not something you can learn in a day."

"So what are we doing then?" he demanded as she pulled a chair out from under the table and pushed him into it.

"I told you that you needed to put ice on your eye," she explained, leaving him to rummage around in the kitchen drawer. A stack of towels appeared when she removed her hands. "It looks like it hurts."

Raph reached up and touched his injured left eye. Already it had swollen shut. He, being so used to such injuries, had barely noticed. Now that she mentioned it though, it throbbed painfully. With his good eye, he watched her bustle from the sink to the freezer and extract something from inside before approaching him with her hands full of various items.

"You might want to take your mask off," Andria advised.

She set her burden down on the table. It consisted of three towels, one of which was wet, and one of the many ice packs that Donnie had insisted they have on hand. Curiosity piqued, Raph arched an eye ridge at her. It seemed that she intended to be his nurse – a humorous irony seeing as how she had been trying to beat the crap out of him not so long ago. After a brief hesitation, he obeyed.

A small gasp escaped Andria as he pulled the red fabric away. The golden glint of Raph's iris left her speechless. Absolutely enchanted, she couldn't help but stare.

"What?" he asked as he draped the mask around his neck.

"Uh..n-nothing," she stammered and quickly looked away.

Her cheeks were painted with a slight blush as she picked up the wet wash cloth. Turning back towards him, she stepped a little closer and cautiously reached out for his right cheek. A tremor of excitement raced down his spine as her fingers cupped his face and he fought the urge to nuzzle into her touch. It was a desire that dissipated the second she touched the towel to his bruises.

"Sorry," Andria apologized, pulling back a little as he hissed at her.

"Nah, i-it's okay," he assured, not wanting her to stop no matter how much it hurt.

Carefully, she touched the cloth to his face again and cleaned his blackened eye as gently as possible. Raph grit his teeth and let her continue without complaint. Though he wouldn't have asked her to, she then proceeded to wipe away the blood that had crusted on his face from his multiple nosebleeds of the night.

"Geezus, I didn't think I hit you that hard," she joked, trying to dissuade another awkward silence.

"Ya hit pretty good for a girl," he teased, earning a smile from her.

"Shut up," Andria replied in false offense as she scrubbed at his chin.

"Who taught ya how ta street fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I seen ya pull some moves tonight that ya never would have learned from just studying ninjutsu. So who taught ya?"

"Experience."

"Experience?"

"I seem to attract trouble," she said, tossing the now soiled towel back onto the table. "Trouble that either doesn't know how to or doesn't care to fight honorably. I got my ass kicked quite a few times believing that everybody upholds the 'way of the warrior'." Andria added air quotes for emphasis. "So I learned from experience. Why should I have to fight fair when they don't?"

Raph grinned, completely agreeing with her philosophy. "So it's cuz of experience that ya got a dozen blades hidden on ya?"

"You get tied up enough times, you learn to make sure you've got a way to free," she answered. Picking up the ice pack, she wrapped it in one of the dry towels. "Hold," she commanded, setting it over his eye and letting go once his hand was in place. "I'm surprised you don't keep any on you."

"Ain't got nowhere ta put 'em," he said with a shrug. His gaze wandered down from her face over her curves, pausing at her waist where her sash had been ripped on the side. Between the frayed edges, he could see that her flesh wasn't completely green. A devilish twinkle sparked in his eye. "Is that some ink yer trying ta hide there?"

"No…" Andria denied unconvincingly, backing up as she tried to cover herself.

Raph's hand shot out and caught her. Dragging her back to him, he pushed her hand aside and tugged on the ruined cloth until it slipped down far enough to reveal a fairly large tattoo on her left hip. It was a decorative flower, outlined in black with equally dark leaves and petals that had been colored silver. Andria trembled as he traced his thumb over the design.

"I didn't know princesses came with tats."

"Only when they want to piss off their big brother."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "Yer quite the little badass, ain't ya?"

"When the occasion calls for it," she admitted, laying her hand on top of his.

The male returned his gaze to her face, noting the slight pink color on her cheeks. In this close of proximity, he caught a whiff of her scent again. It was quickly driving him insane. He had every intention of pulling her into his lap to finish what they started on the roof. Unfortunately, he quite forgot about the ice pack on his face and it dropped as he reached for her with his other hand. On reflex, he moved to catch the thing, releasing her in the process.

Andria was barely able to hold back an exasperated sigh. Believing he had dropped the ice pack on purpose, she told herself it was all she deserved after blowing him off in the sewers. Frustrated, she fixed her sash so that her tattoo was hidden again.

Raphael had his own pangs of disappointment as he reapplied the ice pack to his eye. A tiny bit of hope fluttered though as she scooted a chair over and sat down next to him. Turning sideways in the seat so that they were face to face, she tucked her feet up under her body rested her head on top of her arm that hung over the back of the chair. Several quiet minutes passed as the two stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Andria finally inquired, trying to jumpstart a conversation.

"Well, the half-giant's name is Hun," Raph answered. "He's the leader of the rest of those goons and about a couple dozen more. Call themselves the Purple Dragons."

"Purple Dragons?" she repeated with a snort. "That's the best name they could come up with?"

"Well, if ya didn't notice Hun ain't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I was too distracted by his ugly mug. Seriously, I think you did him a favor tonight and actually improved his looks by giving him that spiffy new hairstyle."

"Ya think so? Always did say I shoulda been a barber."

The female laughed. "So what's your beef with the Purple Dragons?"

"They're a buncha two-bit criminals who terrorize the city, roughin' up people ta get what they want, and causin' a whole mess of hurt when they don't," he described. "Me and my bros try ta keep 'em line."

"Really? And I was thinking that all you guys ever did was stay down here and train."

"I thought ya liked training. Good god, ya've hardly stopped since ya moved in."

"Are you kidding? Tonight was probably the most fun I've had since I got here. I only train because there's nothing else to do. Sitting still drives me crazy. I like being where the action is."

Raph rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This girl was definitely not who he first imagined her to be. "Ya don't say? Well, maybe we'll just have ta let ya come along next time we go hunting for Dragons."

"Oh, you're going to let me?" Andria said with a smirk while arching an eye ridge at him. Lifting her head off of her arm, she leaned in towards him. "I didn't realize I needed your permission."

'Had ta see if ya could hold yer own," he argued. Lifting the ice pack from his face, he tossed it onto the table and leaned in as well. "I was shocked that ya managed ta take those two down on yer own."

"Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment," she commented. "I'm so flattered."

"Ya should be," he told her. "I don't give 'em out that often."

"Now this is an interesting change."

Raph's head turned so fast towards the doorway that he cricked his neck. Swearing under his breath, he rubbed furiously at the strained muscle as he looked at his father. Arms tucked into the sleeves of his robe, Master Splinter eyed the two beaten turtles questioningly. He was not alone. On his right stood Leonardo, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at them disapprovingly. Blushing furiously, the teenagers moved apart and tried not to look guilty.

"Tell me," the rat commanded. "How did you come to possess these new injuries?"

Raph and Andria glanced briefly at each other, but remained silent.

'If you do not wish to tell me," Splinter began, "then I will tell the story based on my own assumptions and you shall correct me if I'm wrong."

Hearing no objections from either temperamental turtle, he launched into his tale.

"Despite my explicit instructions that the two of you were to cease all fighting immediately, you could not contain yourselves. So even though you knew better, you ventured to the surface to continue your earlier altercation. Whilst engaged, you were ambushed by…Purple Dragons…?"

Here he paused to allow for correction or commentary. When none came, he resumed.

"…forcing the two of you to work together in order to find a means to escape. This put an end to your personal feud as you finally learned that you have more in common than you ever believed possible. Upon returning home, you decided to further explore this knowledge through civil conversation and eventually realized that your sensei has been right all along: it is indeed possible for the two of you to be friends."

Splinter ended his speech and looked from one to the other. "Have I left anything out?"

Andria and Raph both shook their heads. Arms crossed, their faces were still slightly red as the stole quick glances at each other. A bemused expression formed on the rat master's face.

"Although I wish that you would have come to this realization much sooner and much less violently," he said as he un-tucked his arms, "I am gladdened that you are finally at peace. Let us hope it remains that way." Splinter turned and made as if to leave. "The two of you will report to the dojo this afternoon at one o'clock precisely in order to discuss your punishment." The two glanced up at him sharply. Looking back over his shoulder at them, Splinter chuckled as he walked from the room. "You did break the rules after all."

All three terrapins maintained their silence as they watched him disappear from sight. Leonardo waited until he heard the door to Splinter's room slid shut. The second it did, he rounded on the others and immediately launched into a lecture.

"I cannot believe you two!" he practically hissed. "Sneaking out of the lair just so you could continue your petty fight?! At what point did you think that was a good idea?" Leo turned his narrowed eyes on his brother. "And now the Purple Dragons know about Andria!"

"Now wait just a goddamn second here, Fearless," Raph snarled as he jumped up from his chair. "That ain't my fuckin' fault!" He took a few steps toward the elder. "So don't ya dare chew my ass out for it!"

"Not your fault?" Leo repeated, moving from the doorway. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He gestured towards the female who had gotten to her feet as well. "Let me guess, you got tired of beating her up so you thought you'd let the Purple Dragons have a go at it and then worried about what would happen if you didn't bring her back? What is wrong with you?"

"That ain't how it went down!" Raph shouted, getting in his brother's face.

"Then tell me how it did!" the leader demanded just as loudly without backing off.

"It was my idea," Andria interjected.

The two males stopped glaring at each other as they turned to look at the female. She had moved away from the table and stood beside them. Hands on hip, her eyes flipped from older brother to younger brother and back again.

"Your idea?" Leo questioned, his tone quieter but still angry.

"Yes, my idea," she said, stepping closer to the shorter of the two. "My idea to sneak out, my idea to go topside, my idea to fight." Shrugging her shoulders, she rolled her eyes. "Not my idea to involve Purple Dragons, but hey what can you do when they just show up out of the blue?"

"You didn't have to stay and fight!" Leo snapped, looking at Raph again.

"Well, they weren't really giving us much of choice," Andria replied calmly. Stepping forward, she pushed her way in between the two. "Especially since they were looking for me anyway."

"What?" the eldest asked, his expression switching from rage to worry.

"Yeaaaahhhhh," she drawled out, pressing up against him and getting him to back up a few steps. "Turns out one of them spotted all five of us running the rooftops the last time we went to April's. So it really wouldn't be fair to blame Raph for this…especially since he stopped Hun from crushing me."

Still frowning, Leonardo looked over her head at his brother. Raph's attention was focused on Andria. She gave him a meaningful look that clued him into her ploy. He could hardly believe that she was willing to take the fall for them both. Folding his arms across his chest, Raph sneered at his sibling.

"He still should have known better," Leo decided, eyeing Raph harshly as he subconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

It was all Raph could do to keep from slugging him in the face.

"If you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me," Andria said quickly. Placing a hand on his chest, she gave him a seductive smile. "I'll take your punishment…Shuhan…"

Leonardo's eyes widened and his cheeks glowed a brilliant shade of red. For a few seconds he forgot how to speak. It didn't help his memory any to have Andria drawing dragging her finger over his plastron. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat.

"I hope you understand now why Master Splinter and I don't want you going out alone," he said in his authoritative tone.

Andria nodded sagely. "I do…it's just that…." She bit her lip and tried to look downcast. "…I get sooo bored being down here all the time and….New York is just sooo fascinating…" Suddenly, her expression changed to excitement. "Ooo! You should take me out on a tour of the city!"

"Well, I-I…I uh…" the leader stammered.

"Please? Please, please, please?" she begged. Grabbing hold of Leo's hands, she held them just below her chin as she bounced on her feet. "Please, Leo? Come on, it would be so much fun!"

"O-okay! Yes!" Leo burst out, trying to calm her down. "Alright, I'll ta-…"

"Yay!" the girl squealed, hugging him tight.

Flabbergasted, Leo could only stand there in shock as she squeezed him. An awkward smile broke across his face. Pushing back slightly, Andria grabbed hold of his arm and began escorting him from the room, prattling on as they went.

"Omigosh, I can't wait! I really want to see Madison Square Garden! Oh, and the financial district and the State of Liberty! Please tell me we can go see her, Shuhan!"

Slack-jawed with shock, Raphael watched them go. Though he was glad that he had escaped his brother's punishment, he was more than a little annoyed by the way Andria was clinging to the leader. Raph settled his hands on his hips as he glared after them and rediscovered the dagger that he had stuck in his belt. Pulling it free, an idea came to him.

"Hey, Blades!" he called out. The pair stopped just inside the door and looked back at him. Flicking his wrist, he sent the dagger hurtling towards them. "Ya forgot this."

Andria had to release Leo in order to catch her weapon. Twirling it twice in her hand, she returned it to its home beneath the binding on her leg. Smiling, she winked at him.

"Thanks, Muscles," she said before taking Leo's hand and dragging him out of the room.

Dejected, Raph watched them go. His heart thudded when Andria looked back at him one more time. With little else to do, he made his way over to the fridge and began to scrounge around inside. Staring at the half-empty gallon of milk, he mulled over things that he had learned over the last few hours.

Girls could be pretty decent fighters.

His brother was a prick.

And he really liked the smell of lilac.

**AN: Hmmm….Andria sure seems to cause a lot of trouble.….let's just say she's really good at getting what she wants. She did have three brothers to practice on after all. And Hawk/Knaxx. **

**Up Next: (Because I didn't want this update to be super long) Kenta's hiding something from his brothers and isn't about to let them in on his secrets. The only one he can confide in is his mother. But is it bad news or good news?**

**Plus, what happens on Leo and Andria's "date"? **


	23. Chapter 23

12

Water gushed from the bathroom faucet as Hiroshi turned both taps on full blast. Holding both hands beneath the stream, he waited until they were filled before splashing the lukewarm liquid on his face. The last foamy traces of shaving cream dribbled from his cheeks into the sink and disappeared down the drain once the taps were shut off again. Reaching for the towel hanging nearby, Hiroshi quickly dried his face then let it drop back on the counter as he looked up to admire his newly shaved soul patch in the mirror.

His fingers ran over the rough black hairs, making sure they were cut perfectly. Satisfied, he picked up a comb and began tugging it through his thick locks. All hints of purple were gone from the ends of the dark strands, replaced by a vibrant green. As he squeezed a liberal amount of styling gel on the palm of his hand, Hiroshi began to whistle. Carefully, he worked the gel through his hair with his fingers, making the strands stand on end until they assumed their usual spiked state.

Rinsing the sticky residue off his hands, the teen proceeded to shove a silver hoop through the pierced hole in his left ear and fasten a silver chain around his neck. His whistling faltered as he evaluated himself with a critical eye. After adjusting a few pieces of hair, he gave his reflection an approving nod. As he stood there admiring himself, he noticed that he could still hear the tune he had been mimicking moments ago. Hiroshi's head swiveled towards the door as he realized the sound was coming from outside his room and that the notes were being produced by a piano.

Hiroshi stood for a moment listening to the music. Curious, he decided to follow it to the source. With a final check in the mirror, he exited the bathroom through the door that led to his bedroom. He grabbed the black tank top that was lying on his bed and pulled it on to cover his bare chest, careful not to disturb his hair. Picking up his jeans, he yanked them on, buttoning them as he entered the hallway.

Barefooted, he made his way towards the stairs. Before he could begin his descent, a door opened suddenly on his left. Daichi stood just inside his room, clad only in a pair of plaid boxer shorts. His long hair hung loose and his slightly disheveled appearance seemed to indicate that he had just rolled out of bed.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Hiroshi asked, pausing to address his brother.

"Heard the piano playing," Daichi mumbled sleepily as he leaned his head against the door frame. "Woke me up…."

"Did you pull another all-nighter?" the younger of the two inquired, taking note of the dark circles beneath the elder's closed eyes.

"Had to get that essay done. It needed to be submitted online by seven this morning."

"What time did you finish?"

"….three…ish?"

"You're insane."

"Probably," Daichi agreed. Yawning, he rubbed a hand across his face. "What time is it any way?"

"Twenty after eight," Hiroshi replied, leaning back against the banister.

"Ugh…damn…" the long-haired human groaned. "I have class in less than two hours." He cracked an eye open to peer at his brother. "Don't you have business management at nine?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Kind of pushing it for time, aren't you?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "I've made it in less. I was almost ready to leave when I heard the piano playing."

Opening his other eye, Daichi lifted his head to better look at his sibling. "You know it's been a while since he's played."

"Yeah, I know," the jean-clad male said with a nod. "Not since…" His voice softened and his eyes fell to the carpeted floor. "…not since dad…"

Both of them fell silent as memories of the past filled their minds. The melodies emanating from the piano on the lower floor continued to serenade them while they stood there.

"Were you going to talk to him?" Daichi asked quietly.

Hiroshi sighed and then slowly nodded.

"I'll go with you," the elder offered. He turned and began to retreat into the room. "Give me a few to get dressed, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Hiroshi responded.

While he waited for his brother, Hiroshi's fingers drummed lightly against the railing. Ten minutes later, Daichi emerged from his room looking much more awake with his hair combed and pulled back. He had also finished dressing and now wore a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt emblazoned with the USD logo.

"Let's go," he said, adjusting his shirt.

Without further conversation, they proceeded down the stairs and across the foyer to the piano room. Sunlight poured in from the large windows positioned in the middle of each of three walls. It softened the pale blue paint of the room and set the white furniture aglow. The center of the hardwood floor was dominated by a black grand piano. Seated at its bench was Kenta.

Head bent, his attention was devoted entirely to the keys before him. His usually meticulous image was somewhat lacking this morning. Though early, he had already shed his gray suit jacket which now lay draped over the arm of one of the room's two club chairs. The sleeves of his white button shirt were rolled to his elbows and the knot of his lavender tie had been pulled down away from his neck. Sweat glistened on his forehead, a product of the heat generated by the brilliant sun.

Kenta did not look up as his brothers approached, but the two know better than to think that he had not noticed them. Soundlessly, they each came up on either side of the piano and waited. The eldest played on, ignoring their presence until he finished the song and the last few notes died away.

"Ohayō otōto," Kenta greeted as his fingers began to strike out a new song.

"Ohayō nii-san," Hiroshi and Daichi responded together.

'Is there something I can help you with?"

Daichi exchanged looks with Hiroshi and they both shook their heads.

"No," the middle brother said.

"So I'm to believe that you're here for the sole reason of listening to me play?" Kenta wondered, finally glancing up at Daichi with a skeptical expression.

"Can't a guy listen to his brother play the piano without his motives questioned?" Hiroshi asked innocently as he leaned against the musical instrument.

"Not when that guy has class in fifty-five minutes," the pianist declared. His ice blue eyes flickered over to his youngest brother. "Do you need me to drive you to school, Hiro-chan?"

"No, I do not need you to drive me to school," Hiroshi retorted saucily. "I am perfectly capable of doing that myself thank you very much."

"Are you sure? You seem to be running rather late."

"Hey, I haven't been late to any of my classes this semester!"

"Why break that trend today? You could set a personal attendance record if you keep at it."

"Oh, ha ha," Hiroshi said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Why don't you and Daichi go together?" Kenta proposed as if he hadn't heard Hiroshi's snarky remark. He looked back at the second Lotus son. "You're class isn't that much later than his and you'll both be done around the same time. I see no reason for you both to drive when you're going to the same place."

"Yeah, we can," Daichi agreed. "But we wanted to talk to you before we left."

"About?" Kenta questioned while quirking an eyebrow curiously. "Surely, whatever it is can wait until you return from school."

"Not if you plan on leaving again the second we're gone," Hiroshi argued. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Kenta accusingly. "Without telling us where you're going or when you'll be back or who you'll be with or what you'll be doing or why you're doing it."

"I thought I was the older brother here," the eldest said in a weak attempt at a joke. His fingers began to move faster as the tempo of the song increased. "You needn't worry about me or concern yourself with my affairs."

"But we do worry, Ken-chan," Daichi insisted. Placing his elbows on top of the piano, he rested his head on his hands. "You've haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been traveling a lot more than usual," the ponytail-wearer explained. "And when you come home you seem upset."

"Perhaps you are misreading my tiredness as distress. Traveling does tend to drain one's energy."

"Does traveling tend to make you want to play the piano, too?" Hiroshi wondered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dude," the green-haired teen said as he rolled his eyes, "you haven't played the piano in ages."

Finishing his current song, Kenta immediately began to play a third. "I fail to see how that is relevant."

"You usually play the piano under two conditions," Daichi inserted, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear. "It's either when you're really happy or when you have something on your mind."

"So you're concerned because I'm really happy?" the pianist asked as he flashed his brothers a smile.

"Yeah, that face is real convincing," Hiroshi commented scornfully.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide what you're feeling, Kenta?" Daichi inquired softly. "We can tell you're not happy."

"I told you not to worry about it," Kenta replied nonchalantly as he looked to his hands again.

"It's about Andria, isn't it?" the middle son persisted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you've only been playing Andria's favorite songs," the youngest answered.

Kenta's fingers slowed on the keyboard and paused momentarily before resuming their former pace. "I guess I am."

"Is there something going on with her that we should know about?" Daichi questioned as he lifted his head from his hands.

"No," the eldest denied.

Hiroshi scoffed loudly. "Seriously, man? Are you really going to start that game?"

"I'm not starting any kind of game," Kenta insisted with a slight shake of his head.

"Goddammit," Hiroshi muttered angrily. Straightening up, he turned away from the piano for a second and ran a hand through his hair before rounding on Kenta. "Why?! Why do you do that every time we ask you something?!"

"What is it that I do exactly?"

"That!" the teen exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the head of the family. "That shit where you act all dumb and innocent to avoid giving us a straight answer!"

"I do nothing of the kind."

"Bullshit!"

"Language, Hiroshi," Kenta chastised while giving his brother a stern look.

"Nii-chan," Daichi quickly interjected. "We just want to know that Andria's okay. We're worried about her, too."

The music stopped abruptly as Kenta stood from the piano. In quick succession, he unrolled his sleeves, fastened the cuffs, and fixed his tie. Stepping over to the chair, he retrieved his jacket and rejoined his brothers.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," he told them as he looked from one to the other. "Andria is doing well and she is completely safe where she is at, I assure you."

"Why do I not believe you?" Hiroshi asked, frowning at the elder.

"I wish you would," Kenta said with a sad smile. He pulled on his jacket and buttoned it. "Everything will be just fine. I have it all under control." He walked over to Hiroshi and gently tousled his colorful hair. "Now you should really get to class."

"Hey!" the youngest loudly protested. He instinctively reached up to bat his brother's hand away, but the fingers were already gone. Spinning around, he glared at Kenta's retreating form. "Not cool, man!"

"Kenta…" Daichi called after him in a final attempt to question him.

The eldest merely waved a dismissive hand as he exited the room. "Have a good day at school."

"I knew he wasn't going to tell us anything," Hiroshi grumbled sourly as he frantically tried to re-spike his hair. "Why do we even waste our time trying to talk to him?"

"Because he's our brother and we're supposed to love him," Daichi replied. Sighing he began making his way to the door. "Come on. I'll drive."

"Just give me five…"

"You can fix your hair in the car, Hiroshi! Let's go!"

XXXXX

Hands shoved into his pants pockets, Kenta strolled leisurely through the house. His journey ended when he came upon a set of west-facing French doors. Easing one door open, he stepped out into the sunshine he had been sitting in earlier. He breathed deeply, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean carried on the breeze. Even at this distance, he could faintly hear the sound of waves crashing on the beach.

The heels of his polished shoes clacked against the gray stone flooring of an outdoor patio that sat surrounded by blossoming shrubbery. He headed straight towards a round wicker table situated beneath a young cherry tree. Aimi sat in the shade with a cup of tea in hand while she perused the pages of a thick novel. Kenta waited until she marked her page and set the book aside before speaking.

"Ohayōgozaimasu okaasan," he greeted with a small bow.

"Ohayō watashi no musuko," his mother responded. Pointing with her index finger, she indicated that he should sit across from her. "What news do you have this morning?"

Unbuttoning his jacket, Kenta slowly lowered himself into the cushioned chair. "Not much, I'm afraid."

Frowning, Aimi took a sip of her tea. "Does any of it concern Bishop?"

"Indeed it does."

"Tell me."

"I spoke with Domenixx late last night. He told me that all leads pertaining to Bishop's whereabouts have now been completely exhausted. His current location remains unknown."

"Bishop is an elusive man," the widow commented. She shivered slightly as the wind rushed past, ruffling her green dress. From the back of her chair, she grabbed a plain white shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I hope that this does not mean the Deyelaarian Empire will abandon their pursuit of him."

"Of course they won't," he asserted. Lifting his right leg, he crossed it over his left thigh and folded his hands across his lap. "The Empire is not about to forget Bishop's role in the war. They seek justice for the crimes he committed and vengeance for the people he killed. To call off the hunt now would create a public outcry."

"What exactly does Domenixx plan to do if there are no more leads?"

Kenta gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Be ever vigilante. He has a special task force solely devoted to finding the man. For the time being, they will recheck all the places Bishop is known to have visited, re-question any of his cohorts that have been arrested, and request the assistance of others who wish to see him captured. Deyelaari is but one of the planets that has suffered from Bishop's misdeeds."

"I assume then that you will be providing the assistance from the planet?" Aimi said, again lifting the cup to her lips.

"You assume correctly."

"And what is it that _you_ plan to do, my dear child?"

"I will wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"Despite the reports that claim Bishop has been spotted at various locales throughout the Zargon galaxy," Kenta began to explain, "Domenixx believes that he will return to Earth if he hasn't already. I must say that I agree. Here, he has governmental power and funding."

"Power that he hides behind," Aimi stated while her hands fought the wind to keep her graying hair tucked in a bun. "Bishop is well practiced in the art of deception. I fear you will be waiting a long time if you're of the mind that he will eventually make a mistake and reveal his presence."

"A mistake? No," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm of the mind that he will be attending a business meeting in the near future."

The woman stopped fussing with her hair to cast a suspicious glance at her son. "Is there something else you need to tell me, Kenta?"

Raising one hand to his face, Kenta stroked his goatee pensively as he contemplated his next choice of words. After a few minutes of deliberation, he decided that there would be no way to lessen the shock of his answer.

"Sharar returned this morning," he said and paused to watch his mother's reaction.

Eyes wide, she stared at him in disbelief for several seconds. She gripped her tea cup tightly as her gentle features hardened. "And what does that have to do with Bishop?"

"They're business partners."

"…No…that can't be…"

"It can be."

"How did you come to know this?"

"Domenixx," Kenta replied as he tucked a hand beneath his chin. "He discovered this fact only recently, or, rather, his sons did. It turns out that Bishop was operating on Sharar's dollar throughout the war. There's evidence to support the notion that their association has not ended. In fact, it seems to have grown. I'm waiting for them to correspond with each other again."

"And then?" Aimi prompted.

"And then I'm going to find out exactly what Bishop's interest is in Alexandria," he declared. Standing up, he buttoned his jacket once more. "I'd like to know before I turn him over to the Empire to do with as they please."

"But you'll let Sharar go free?" the woman asked. Alarmed, she joined him on her feet. "Kenta, why wait? Why not confront Sharar now and put an end to it today? I want my daughter to come home!"

"You know exactly why I can't do that," Kenta rebutted. His face morphed into a scowl as his voice grew angry. "Dad explained it to you on more than one occasion! There is no need for me to repeat it! Until the time is right, we will do _nothing_ against Sharar! For now, we must settle for eliminating one threat to this family and that is Bishop!"

As he spoke, Aimi's lips began to quiver and she quickly hung her head. Seeing this caused Kenta to halt his tirade. He immediately regretted his loss of self-control as he witnessed his mother cry.

"I'm trying my hardest to bring Alexandria home, Kaa-chan," the eldest son said softly. "It's just going to take time."

Aimi only nodded as she tried to stifle her sobs.

Sighing, Kenta turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

The question made him stop and glance back over his shoulder. "To Deyelaari." His hands returned to his pockets as started walking towards the house. "I need to confer with Domenixx and tend to other matters as well."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. It depends."

"On?"

Kenta paused in front of the door. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted. The sour look had returned to his face as he looked at his mother one last time and stated: "On how cooperative Hawkthames will be."

**AN: It seems as though Bishop isn't the only one who's good at deceiving others….**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this! I am a horrible author! T_T**

**I am also sorry that this is so much shorter than usual, but I'm** f**ollowing the advice of a very good friend who suggested that I save Andria and Leo's "date" for next time and devote a whole entire chapter to them. **

**So, up next: ****LeoxAndria**** :D**


	24. Chapter 24

13

"Hey, Donnie," Michelangelo greeted as he strolled into the laboratory and straight over to the genius's work bench. Leaning sideways across it, he cocked his head slightly as he looked at his older brother. "You're the smartest person in existence…can you explain something to me?"

Unimpressed by the flattery, Donatello spared Mikey a quick glance before returning his attention to the Battleshell's remote starter in his hand. From the bench top he grabbed a screwdriver and quickly loosened the pair of screws holding the device together. He pried the two halves apart, exposing the circuit board.

"I can try," Donnie replied. Reaching for his magnifying lamp, he pulled the lens closer and powered on the light to better examine the electronic piece. "What do you want to know?"

"How is it that two people," Mikey said as he picked up a piece of the remote and began to fiddle with it, "can go from mortal enemies that hate each other with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns to BFFs practically overnight?"

The purple-banded turtle gave his brother's fingers a light smack before seizing his stolen part.

"A peace treaty?" he suggested jokingly while placing it well out of Mikey's reach.

"I'm serious, man. That stuff doesn't really happen, does it?"

"In movies, maybe, or…have you been watching one of Master Splinter's soap operas again? Why don't you go ask him that question? He understands humans and scripted TV a lot better than I do."

"I'm not talking about a TV show," the jokester argued, rolling his eyes. "I'm talking about Raph and Andria."

"Raph and Andria?" Donnie questioned, finally looking up from his project.

"Yeah, Raph and Andria," Mikey repeated.

Confused, Don set the remote down. "What about them?"

"Dude, where have you been for the last two days?" the smaller turtle asked in bewilderment, straightening his stance. "Haven't you noticed how weird they've been acting? They haven't tried to hit each other at all!"

"They're not supposed to be hitting each other, remember? Master Splinter said they weren't allowed to fight."

"Pffft. Like that stopped them before."

"Well….maybe Splinter got through to them this time," the genius offered, picking up the remote again and poking at it with a pair of tweezers. "They were in the dojo for an awfully long time the other day."

"I don't think you get it, Donnie," Mikey persisted. Gripping the edge of the work bench he leaned in until his face hovered over the magnifier. "They have been hanging out together since then! Like every second of the day!"

"Maybe it's punishment for their little pool incident," Don said as he scooted the mounted lens away from his brother. Prying a small, square chip off of the circuit board, he studied its underside beneath the bright light. "Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

"Because they look like they're enjoying it!" the jokester replied frantically. "They laugh…they smile…two things neither one of them ever did if the other was in the same room! How does that not freak you out?!"

Donatello looked up at his brother again. "You mean they're actually getting along?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it's about time," the older of the two commented. He deposited the chip on to the bench top and began to loosen another. "I figured they'd come around eventually."

A frown worked its way onto Michelangelo's face. His fingers drummed impatiently against the wooden surface. Obviously, Donnie did not realize how huge of a deal this was. Determined to prove his point, Mikey walked around to where his brother sat and grabbed him by the wrist. The genius didn't even have time to react to the sudden touch before he was yanked out of seat.

"Hey! What the…!" Donnie exclaimed as he stumbled and dropped his tweezers on the floor. He tried to pick them up again, but the other turtle had already dragged him away. "Mikey, what are you doing?!"

"You need to see this for yourself," Michelangelo declared, tugging on his brother's arm a little more urgently.

"I'm busy!" the genius protested while trying to extract himself from his sibling's grip.

"Whatever it was that you were doing can wait," Mikey insisted. He exited the lab and headed towards the kitchen. "Besides, it's time for lunch."

"Mikey…"

"Come on!"

Donatello fell silent, knowing full well that any further objections were pointless. Sulking slightly, he followed his brother. As they approached the kitchen, they could hear the soft murmur of two voices coming from within. Mikey stopped just inside the doorway. Releasing his hold on Donnie, he gestured at the scene before them.

On the far side of the table, Raphael and Alexandria sat next to one another. Their chairs had been pulled close and angled inward slightly to make it easier for them to look at each other while they talked. The small amount of space between them caused their arms to brush together repeatedly as they ate lunch, yet neither of them seemed to mind.

"….if I woulda been able ta see outta this eye," Raph was saying as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I told you to put ice on it," Andria replied unsympathetically, taking a drink from her water glass.

"I did."

"Yeah…for like…three minutes. You should have kept it on longer."

"Why didn't ya tell me ta keep it on longer the other night?"

"Because I assumed that since you've had black eyes before and you would know that it takes more than three minutes of icing it to make the swelling go down. Apparently, I assumed too much."

"Yeah, well, I only got this one cuz of ya."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who punched you in the eye…"

"No, but I got punched cuz I was saving yer sorry butt."

"Ooo, so what? Do you want a hero award or something? Would that make you feel better…"

"I thought you said they were done fighting," Donatello whispered to Michelangelo.

"Shhh," Mikey shushed and pointed at the other two turtles again. "Just watch."

"…it freakin' hurts!" Raphael grumbled, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Let me see it," Andria commanded as she reached towards his mask.

"No," the male protested, leaning his head away from her. "I don't want ya touching it."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she scolded.

The black-clad ninja succeeded in capturing her target before he could move out of range. Holding his head between both hands, she slipped her right thumb underneath the red fabric and eased it off of him. Raphael watched as she cast his mask onto the table beside his half-eaten sandwich before his gaze returned to her. Resting his left arm on the back of his chair, he allowed her to turn his head to the side so that she could better examine his injury that was slowly beginning to heal.

"Ew, that is nasty," she commented, wrinkling her beak as she viewed the yellowing brown patch that surrounded his left eye socket.

"Don't touch it," Raph growled warningly as her hand inched closer to the damage.

"I'm not touching it," Andria argued. She traced her fingers over his skin just outside of the boundary that formed the bruise. Raph tried to jerk away, but she wouldn't let go. "Quit moving."

The larger turtle growled again.

"And stop that making that noise!" she snapped.

Raphael glared at her. "Geezus, yer fucking bossy."

"I am not…"

"Ya are, too…"

"Don't you start that shit with me."

"Heh…case in point," the red-banded turtle said smugly.

"Shut up," Andria huffed, refusing to admit that he was right.

"Make me."

"Don't think I won't."

"Then do it," Raph challenged, his smirk stretching into a grin. He turned his head straight and leaned in until they were separated by only a few inches of air. "Come on, Blades…"

That playful spark that she had seen in his uninjured eye two nights ago had been reignited and fanned into a flame that set both of his golden irises ablaze. Andria could feel herself being consumed by it. A smile worked its way onto her face.

"You are so fucking annoying," the younger turtle declared as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Yer one ta talk," he countered. Lifting his arm off the back of his chair, he slipped it around her shoulders. "Yer definitely worse than me, brat."

"That is Miss Brat to you," Andria corrected, chucking his chin.

Raphael laughed softly. His right hand relocated from the table top to her side, fingers toying with the edge of her black sash. "Alright, Miss Brat, what's the prognosis?"

"You'll survive," she informed him. Hands falling away from his face, one came to rest on top of his arm while the other lightly punched him in the chest. "Tough it up…be a man…rub some dirt in it…"

"Is that…"

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Michelangelo suddenly shouted from the doorway.

Startled, the two hotheads looked towards the kitchen's entrance. Mikey stood there with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clapped to the sides of his head as if he were trying to block out every sight out sound around him. Donatello, who had been just as surprised by the outburst, had taken a few steps away from Mikey and now watched his youngest brother warily. After a dramatic moment, the jokester opened his eyes and lowered his hands as he began to march towards the seated pair.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" he questioned fiercely, slapping his palms down on the table. "Why are you acting like that?!"

"Acting like what?" Andria asked with feigned innocence as she remained in Raph's embrace.

"Like you're…friends…or…whatever!" the youngest male replied while looking from Raph to Andria suspiciously.

"What are ya talking 'bout, Mikey?" Raph wondered, looking quizzically at his sibling. "It ain't no act. Me and Andria are friends." He looked at the girl at the girl beside him and gave her a little nudge with the arm he had curled around her. "Ain't that right?"

"Sure is," she agreed, meeting his gaze.

"Since when?" Donatello demanded, venturing forth to stand next to Michelangelo.

"Since the other night when they snuck out to finish each other off..."

Four heads turned towards the sound of Leonardo's voice. No one had noticed the clan leader enter the room. He stood a few feet behind Donnie and Mikey, arms crossed over his chest as he viewed his team members through narrowed eyes.

"…and ended up getting into a fight with Hun and some Purple Dragons instead."

"You did _what_?" Mikey asked in disbelief, turning his attention from Leo back to the formerly feuding duo.

"Seriously you guys?" Donnie added with a shake of his head. "What were you thinking?"

"That Hun needed a make-over," Raph said more to Andria than anyone else.

The lone female looked at him and they both burst out laughing. Don exchanged a puzzled glance with Mikey.

"I fail to see how that is funny," Leo commented, the frown on his face deepening.

"You would've had to have been there," Andria explained, grinning up at the alpha male. It was not an expression he returned. Undeterred, she continued to smile. "Really, Leo? Are you still mad at us?"

"Yeah, he is," Raphael answered for his brother. "He don't like ta forgive and forget so easily when it comes ta breaking rules." The darker turtle's lips curled into a sneer as he locked eyes with his elder. "Trust me, he'll be holding this above our heads for at least a month."

A strained silence filled the room as Leo and Raph glared at each other. Andria's gaze flipped back and forth between the two. The tension was strangely thrilling and she struggled to understand the reason for that feeling.

"What you two did…." the leader started to say.

"….was reckless, dangerous, and completely inconsiderate of those who care about us and we should consider ourselves lucky that we were able to make it home without getting seriously hurt," Andria finished for him as she got to her feet. "We know, Leo. We heard you the first three times you lectured us."

Gathering up her dirtied dishes from lunch, she carried them over to the sink. Leonardo studied her shell as she rinsed her plate. The way her hand had trailed down Raph's arm when she stood up from her chair had not escaped his notice. It irked him to no end.

"Did you really?" Leo wondered. "Because I don't think you fully understand the consequences of your actions. I don't know what you did to Hun…" He shot a quick glance at Raphael. "…but whatever it was, I guarantee you that he'll want revenge and that probably means there's already a bounty on your head."

Rolling her eyes, Andria held back an annoyed sigh. She shut off the water, dried her hands, and turned to face the eldest.

"Is that supposed to scare me into behaving?" she asked and began making her way around the table. "If Hun wants to kill me, then he'll have to get in line." She stopped when she came to Leo and stared up at the leader defiantly. "Because I can name at least three other people who would _love_ to see me dead and I'm still alive and kicking." Reaching out, she patted his chest. "So stop worrying about it. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own, alright?"

"That may be so…" Leonardo replied even though he didn't believe it. Oblivious to everyone else in the room, he only had eyes for the girl standing before him. He unfolded his arms and covered her hand with one of his, trapping her fingers against his plastron. "…but promise me you won't go sneaking off like that again?"

Andria's grin returned and she chuckled. "I don't make promises that I know I can't keep."

With that, she pulled free and sauntered towards the exit. Leonardo turned and watched her go, the ends of her waist sash swishing from side to side as she walked. At the door, she paused and looked back over her shoulder.

"Hey, Muscles," she called out to Raph. "You better not be late for our meditation session with Splinter in twenty minutes. I am not spending another extra hour at it today, too, just because you can't keep track of time."

"There ya go with that bossy shit again," he replied, giving her a dirty look. "I'll show up when I damn well want ta, ya hear me?"

In response, Andria scoffed and flipped him off before disappearing through doorway. Raphael laughed quietly to himself for a moment then grabbed his cup and drained it of its contents in one gulp. Setting it back down on the table, he looked up to find each of his siblings staring at him accusingly.

"What?" he grunted.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Mikey gloated. He shook a finger at the hothead. "Don't even try denying it!"

"Fine then, I won't," Raph said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, you do…" the youngest started to argue, but stalled when his brain fully registered his brother's words. Lifting a hand, he scratched at his head in confusion. "…wait…you're not going to deny it?"

Raphael reached for his mask and secured it around his eyes. "Nope. Cuz if I do then ya won't ever shut the hell up."

"You sure don't speak to her as if you like her," Donatello inserted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't any of ya ever notice the way she speaks ta me?" the sai-wielder asked. Pushing his chair away from the table, he stood and moved his dishes to the sink as well. "She ain't no better." He saved his half-eaten sandwich and took a bite of it as he faced his brothers. "That's just how we talk. Ya don't like it? That's yer problem."

"What's with you two spending all your time together?" Mikey wondered. "It's like you've been joined at the hip these last couple of days."

"Splinter's punishment for breaking the rules," Raph answered and finished off his meal. "He said that since we learned ta fight together we can learn ta do other shit together, too."

"I doubt he said it that way," Leonardo stated, glowering at his red-banded brother. "Just like I doubt that you consider the time you've spent with Andria a punishment."

"Yeah, cuz I just love ta sit for hours on end meditating about one stupid fucking thing after another," the larger turtle retorted sarcastically. "It's not like there's anything else I'd rather be doing."

"Like sneaking out again and finding some more Purple Dragons to beat up?" the leader suggested contemptuously.

Raph lifted an eye ridge at Leo and smirked. "That really pisses you off, don't it?"

"How exactly did you manage to get in a fight with Hun?" Donatello asked quickly, trying to thwart a fight between his more aggressive brothers.

"Lucky coincidence," Raph responded, glancing at the resident scientist. "Despite what ya think, I don't always go looking for a fight. Sometimes it comes ta me."

"So what happened?" Mikey pressed.

"They attacked. We fought back. We kicked shell. We came home. It's as simple as that.

"And somewhere in between all of that you and Andria magically became friends?" Donnie speculated.

"Fucking miraculous, ain't it?" the hothead remarked and headed for the door.

"Now wait just a minute," Mikey commanded. "I think you owe us a better explanation than that."

"For cripe's sake!" Raph snapped, whirling around to glare at his sibling. "Ya guys gave me shit for fighting with her and now yer gonna give me shit cuz I'm not fighting with her? I don't think so." His eyes flickered over to Leonardo. "Maybe ya oughta rag on Fearless for a while." Turning, he made his exit from the kitchen. "He's the one taking her out on a date tonight."

The statement made the leader's mouth drop open. Heat began to creep into his cheeks, turning his face a rosy shade of red. His interrogation began immediately.

"Oh, is that so?" Michelangelo mused as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"When did this come about?" Donnie inquired, lifting an eye ridge at the eldest.

"And why does Raph know about it when we don't?" the jokester added.

"It's not a date…" Leo insisted.

"If it's not a date then what is it?" the genius questioned.

"We're just going topside…"

"Just the two of you?" Mikey asked. "Alone?"

"…well, yes, but…"

"Sounds like a date to me," Donnie said to his little brother and the two smirked at each other.

"It's not a date!" the blue banded turtle repeated indignantly.

"Oh, come on, Leo. We know you've been crushing on Andria hard core," Mikey teased. Stepping forward, he clapped a congratulatory hand on his brother's broad shoulder. "We're proud of you for finally being turtle enough to ask her out. Let's hear the details."

"I didn't ask her out!" Leonardo refuted, shrugging his sibling off.

"So she asked you out?" Mikey wondered, his eyes growing wide with surprise.

Again, he exchanged glances with Donnie.

"Ooooooo," the younger turtles cooed simultaneously.

The katana-wielder tried to keep his tone level even as his anger and embarrassment grew. "No…"

"So what do you have planned for your date?" Donnie asked with a cheeky grin.

"It is not a date!" Leo practically shouted. The others fell silent at once. Brow creased, the eldest eyed his siblings sternly. "I am taking Andria topside for training! And since you two will _not_ be able to join us, you will have to do your training this afternoon." He gestured towards the doorway. "I expect both of you to be in the dojo in ten minutes to work on your katas."

Spinning on his heel, Leonardo stormed out of the kitchen without a backwards glance.

"Geez, someone's touchy," Mikey finally said after several silent seconds.

**AN: ...When I get ready to write a new update, I generally make a plan for what I want to include. It always seems so flawless in my mind and I swear I'm going to stick to it, but as I start writing, I find myself adding stuff that I think is important. Here, for example, I thought it best to have a little follow up on Raph and Andria's new friendship as well as set up the premise for her "date" with Leo. And it took up a lot more space than I originally thought it would.**

**I had planned to include LeoxAndria's "date" in this update, I feel like it would be too much if I added it now (this is already 12 pages) especially considering what I want them to do/say while they're alone. But I also wanted to update because people have been asking for more. (Something is better than nothing, right?)**

**So...I am really, really, really sorry, but LeoxAndria will have to wait. Again. (Don't hurt me! *cowers*) I will have Part 25 out ASAP!**


	25. Chapter 25

15

A cold draft blew through the sewer tunnels, making Alexandria shiver. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she tried to warm herself with little success. The damp stones beneath her feet weren't helping either. It was like walking over ice. Shivering again, she gritted her teeth and continued onward.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, looking to her right at Leonardo.

"To the surface," the clan leader replied ambiguously.

He turned his head to meet her gaze, a teasing smile playing around the corners of his mouth. The expression was so adorable that Andria grinned in return. Rolling her eyes, she laughed.

"I meant where on the surface are you taking me to?" she corrected.

"To the rooftops."

"Leo…"

"What?"

"Stop being such a butthead and tell me where we're going," the black-clad ninja commanded. As an afterthought, she added, "Please?"

"It's a surprise."

Andria lifted an eye ridge inquisitively. "Should I be worried?"

"Don't you trust me?" the male answered with a question of his own.

"I wouldn't be walking through the sewers alone with you if I didn't," she replied.

"Um…okay...thanks, I think?" Leo countered, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

The smaller turtle laughed again. Reaching out with her right hand, she wrapped her fingers around his left wrist.

"I trust you, Shuhan."

"I hope that I haven't given you a reason not to," he said quietly, his heart skipping at her gentle touch.

"Hmmm," Andria mused. Glancing off to the side, she pretended to be deep in thought for a second. "You did seem pretty shifty there for a while…"

Realizing that she was kidding, Leonardo chuckled. "What convinced you otherwise?"

"Klunk told me you were an okay guy."

"Good to know I have a cat's approval."

The two teenagers looked at each other and laughed. Unsure of what to say next, Leo diverted his attention to the tunnel that stretched in front of them, keeping an eye out for the underground landmarks that would tell him where they were. At that moment, they passed by a side channel on the left that was boarded over with wood rotted from water damage.

"We'll exit the sewers at the next manhole," Leonardo announced. He glanced at Andria just as another violent shiver rocked her body. Frowning, he stopped walking which caused her to halt as well. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the female assured him. She cocked her head slightly as she peered up at him. "Why?"

"You're shivering…" he observed as he watched her limbs tremble. Touching her left arm tenderly, he was surprised by how cool her skin felt. "Andria, you're freezing."

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm cold-blooded," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you want to go back? I don't want you to be cold all night long."

"No way," Andria refused, shaking her head. "I'm fine really. I'll be better when we're on the surface."

Leo eyed her dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she insisted. Taking his left hand in both of hers, she held it to her chest as she begged. "Please, Leo? Tonight was supposed to be just you and me…" The smile on her face was coy as she fluttered her eyelids at the katana-wielder. Hips swaying, she stepped closer, employing every bit of her feminine charm to try and persuade him. "…I've been looking forward to this all day."

It worked. Andria watched him melt like butter in a hot frying pan. Maintaining her innocent expression, she held back a wicked giggle as he gave in to her.

"Okay, we'll keep going," Leonardo conceded, trying hard to keep his eyes on her face and not on the swell of her breasts. "But we can always go home if you need to get warm."

"Or we could stay out here and you could keep me warm," Andria suggested, releasing his hand and pressing up against him.

The blue-banded turtle's face reddened. "O-or…that…"

Placing her hands on either side of his waist, she dragged her thumbs over his leather belt. "So…what are you going to do with me?"

Though it took a great amount of effort, Leonardo resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. Instead he reached down and, seizing her by the wrists, gently pried himself out of her embrace. He offered her another smile. Keeping hold of her right hand, he resumed his former pace, leading her further down the tunnel.

"You'll see," he promised in a voice that was much calmer than he expected. "Come on."

Andria tried not to pout at Leo's stubborn refusal to give her a straight answer. The older turtle's self-control was apparently much stronger than she expected. Something would have to be done about that. She studied him out of the corner of her eye as she walked, pondering the many possible ways she might wear down his iron will-power. Her frown morphed into a determined smirk. She always did like a challenge.

The clan leader looked at the girl again, but she was too preoccupied with examining the tunnel walls surrounding them to notice. Leo returned his eyes to path ahead of him. His mind ran rampant as he tried to make sense of both his thoughts and emotions concerning Andria.

There was no point in denying the fact that he was physically attracted to her. More than once he found himself distracted by her curvy figure as it sashayed around the lair, her body language speaking to him loudly. Despite having essentially zero experience with girls, Leo wasn't so naïve that he couldn't tell when she was flirting with him. Her near-constant teasing embarrassed him as much as it thrilled him because, although he enjoyed the attention, he didn't know how to react to her advances.

In all honesty, Leonardo had fantasized about an intimate relationship with Alexandria. She provoked the animalistic urges that lurked within him and at times it was a struggle to keep them in check. But Leo wasn't just hoping to get under her tail.

Call him old-fashioned, the eldest Hamato son wanted to get to know her first. Truly know her, past and present. They had been living together for about two and a half months and in that time Leo had only managed to get brief glimpses of who she really was. Such sightings occurred in the rare instances he had one-on-one time with her like when they shared a meditation session. He wanted more of those opportunities, wanted them to learn about each other so that they could connect spiritually and emotionally.

He wanted to romance her.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to do that either. Leo didn't exactly have a role model to follow in that regard. Sure, he could ask Master Splinter for advice, but what help could his bachelor father provide? Casey might be able to tell him something, but Leo didn't think their friendship was deep enough to have that kind of conversation. The human was Raph's pal, not his. Asking April would be way too awkward. Given these options, it seemed like he would have to figure this out on his own.

Before Leo could give the matter anymore thought, the pair of turtles reached their underground destination.

"It exits out into an alleyway," the leader explained to Andria as they stood by the maintenance ladder. Reaching out, he placed a hand on a rusty rung. "I'm going to go up first to make sure it's all clear. Once I'm out of sight, count to thirty and if I don't reappear, you can follow me up. When you get to the surface, replace the cover and get into the shadows quickly. I'll be waiting for you."

Releasing her hand slowly, Leo started to climb. Andria watched him ascend until the darkness overhead consumed him. As instructed, she began to count inside her head. A couple of seconds passed and she heard the sound of the metal manhole lid lifting free and sliding across pavement. Then there was silence. Andria reached the final number and, since the older turtle had not returned, scrambled up the ladder.

She paused at the top and peered out cautiously to ensure that the alley was indeed empty. Seeing no one, the female lifted herself out of the sewer. The manhole lid was heavy, but she replaced it easily enough. In the blink of an eye, she had darted into the shadows right next to Leonardo. It was almost impossible to detect his outline in the absence of street lights, but Andria could sense his location by the powerful vibe that his chi radiated. Her sharp nose had also picked up on his distinctive scent – musky with just the slightest hint of incense.

Without saying a word, Leo took ahold of her hand again. He guided her over to the fire escape of the old brick building they were pressed against. Very gently, he lifted her arm to place her fingers around the railing of the iron staircases. The katana-wielder released her and leapt up to the first level. His feet had hardly touched down before he had bounded to the next. Following the cues, Andria jumped after him, her movements as silent as his.

She vaulted onto the rooftop, landing lightly on her feet. The black-clad ninja glanced around until she caught sight of Leonardo who was standing a few feet to her left in the shadow of the building's large ventilation unit. In a few quick steps, she was at his side.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the night?" she whispered teasingly, resting a hand on his right forearm.

Leonardo chuckled softly. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Do you usually lead your brothers around like that?" Andria wondered. "So…" Lazily, she dragged her fingers up over his biceps to settle on his shoulder. "…hands-on?"

Goosebumps erupted all across the leader's flesh and he could feel the heat return to his cheeks.

"My brothers already know how to exit the sewers here," Leo answered, allowing her hand to linger this time. "But I still need to teach you."

"You know you could have just said 'follow my lead'. You don't have to treat me like I'm three years old."

"…I...er…"

Alexandria giggled at his sheepish expression. Moving in closer, she relocated her hand from his shoulder to his chest.

"Silly, Shuhan," the girl said in singsong while tracing the upper edge of his plastron with a single finger. "I don't mind. Some things are easier to learn if the instructor is a little more…" Her other hand found rest on his hip. "…personal."

Leonardo swallowed hard. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," Andria purred. She tilted her head slightly and her sly grin broadened. "Is there anything else you want to teach me tonight, Leo?"

The terrapin leader was trying his best to ignore her sensuous touch. It was difficult especially since her last statement had sent his mind hurtling into the gutter where it momentarily imagined what he could possibly teach her in between the covers of his bed. Leonardo quickly pushed such thoughts aside, instead wondering if all girls acted this way or if only Andria did. He certainly never suspected that she – the ninja with a quick temper who ferociously butted heads with both Raphael and him - was so coquettish. Still, he was determined not to let her get to him.

"Yes, actually," Leo replied coolly, her hands slid off of his body as he stepped away from her. Crocking a finger, Leo beckoned her to follow him across the rooftop. "Come over here."

Andria blew a frustrated breath. It seemed that girls weren't the only ones who liked to play hard-to-get. Aggravating though it was, she couldn't help but like it at the same time. Undeterred, she followed the taller turtle.

Leo stood at the edge of the roof that ran parallel with the street. His eyes habitually scanned over the sidewalks below, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. Not a soul was out at this late hour, save for an alley cat perched on the stairs of a townhouse three buildings over. He glanced to the left as Andria joined him.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked her.

"Why? Did you forget?" she responded cheekily.

The older of the two chuckled. "We're on the corner of Sixty-eighth Street and Madison Avenue. This is part of the Upper East Side neighborhood."

"Is that so?" Andria commented, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed their surroundings. "And just what brings us here tonight?"

"Master Splinter told me to help you learn how to get around the city," Leonardo answered. "You've been here for nearly three months now and you've hardly spent any time on the surface. If you're going to be an effective member of this team, I need you to be able to navigate the streets without always relying on someone to help you get around, especially when we're out on patrol or on missions." He gave her a stern look. "Or when you decide to sneak out of the lair."

Alexandria smiled widely. "Is that concern I detect underneath your disapproving stare, Leonardo?"

"I worry about you," he admitted timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. "And everyone else."

"Too much worry will make you grow old before your time," the smaller turtle cautioned. Stepping closer once again, she reached up to cup his cheek. "You'll get wrinkles and ruin that handsome face of yours." Andria giggled as he blushed at the compliment. Releasing him, she turned to look out over the neighborhood again. "Besides, it can't be that hard to move around this city."

Leonardo could still feel her hand on his face. He resisted the urge to touch where her fingers had been by crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you might be surprised at how easy it is to get lost."

"As long as I know which way is north and which way is south, I'll do just fine."

"Do you know the cardinal directions?"

"Sure," Andria said and pointed in front of them. "The East River is that way." She jerked her thumb backwards. "Jersey is that way." Then she waved to the left. "The Bronx is that way." Finally, she gestured to the right. "And the Brooklynn Bridge is that way."

The leader was impressed by her accuracy. He lifted an eye ridge and looked at her with mock suspicion. "Have you been sneaking out at night to run around the city?"

Andria feigned a look of offense. "How dare you make such an outrageous accusation. I am nothing but innocent."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well then, you obviously don't need me to show you around," Leo announced. Turning, he made as if to head back towards the fire escape. "We might as well go home."

"No!" Andria protested with a whine. Rushing forward, she seized his arm to stop him from walking away. "Leo, you promised!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Leo smiled as the girl hugged his limb tightly. "Alright then."

XXXXX

Two hours passed before Alexandria finally succumbed to the cold. Or rather, that's when Leonardo decided not to believe her denials anymore and insisted that they return to the lair. They had covered a lot of ground in that amount of time, running rooftops through a good portion of the eastern half of Manhattan. The leader had been pleasantly surprised at both her speed and endurance. She had absolutely no problem keeping up with him and, even though he knew it was necessary, Leo found himself disappointed that their surface escapade had to end.

"So I take it that California never gets this cold?" he speculated as they traversed a different section of sewer to get back home.

"Very rarely," Andria replied. "Like every couple years or so, there's a cold spell, but it's usually in the sixties or warmer this time of the year. If I was at home, I'd probably be on the beach right now."

"At one-thirty in the morning?" Leo questioned, looking at his watch.

"It's only ten-thirty there - a perfect time to be out. You can see stars for miles and watch ships out at sea as they pass by or just sit and listen to the waves."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," Andria confessed, her fingers fidgeting. "I miss hanging out at the beach with my brothers, Hiroshi and Daichi. We always had a lot of fun together."

"I'm sorry," Leo murmured, looking at her sympathetically.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" she wondered. "It's not your fault that I'm here."

"But you're not where you want to be."

"That doesn't mean I don't like where I am," Andria insisted. Glancing to her left at Leo, she gave him a smile. "Even if it is freezing cold."

The katana-wielder smiled in return. "It'll be better in a couple of weeks."

"I'm holding you to that."

Rounding a bend in the tunnel, the two came upon the entrance to the lair.

"We're back already?" the black-clad ninja said incredulously. "That was fast."

"I took a short-cut," Leo informed her, opening the door.

"Eager to get rid of me, huh?" she teased as they entered the lair together.

"What? No!" he declared somewhat loudly, stopping to look at her face-to-face. "I don't want to get rid of you, I like you…" His cheeks burned a bright red once he realized what he had said and he quickly tried to correct himself. "…I-I mean…I like spending time with you…."

Leo's embarrassed stuttering ceased when Andria giggled. Without any warning, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him into a hug. The older turtle tensed for a moment, then relaxed and allowed his own arms to encircle her shell.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," she told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Y-you're welcome," Leo stammered as he reveled in the feeling of her body pressed up against his.

"Can we go again? Soon?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait," Andria said softly. Standing on the tips of her toes, she gently nuzzled his cheek and then kissed it. "Goodnight, Leo-chan."

A smile was on her face when she pulled back and lifted her gaze to meet his. Leonardo swore his heart was about to explode. The voice inside his head was screaming at him to lean in and kiss her. But before he could act, she had slipped out of his embrace and started walking towards her room.

"Goodnight, Andria," he called after her.

The girl glanced back over her shoulder and acknowledged his farewell with a little wave. He watched as she disappeared from sight and he heard her bedroom door close a few seconds later. Sighing heavily, Leo headed for the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

He was halfway there when he was set upon by his brothers.

"You're back late," Donatello's voice said from behind him. Startled, Leo spun around to see the genius emerging from his lab, a stack of papers in hand. Donnie grinned at him. "Lose track of time?"

"I'm well aware of the time," the eldest stated evenly.

"Are you sure?" Michelangelo chimed in, following Don out of the lab. "You've been gone for hours." His mouth stretched into a huge grin. "Date went that well, huh?"

"_Training_ went just fine, thank you," Leo replied pointedly. His brow furrowed in confusion at his youngest brother's presence inside Donnie's sanctuary. "Why are you in Don's lab, Mikey?"

"I'm helping Donnie fix his sonicator instrument thingy."

"Which wouldn't need fixing if somebody hadn't been messing around with it in the first place," the purple-banded turtle added irritably.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Uh-huh," Donnie grumbled in disbelief.

"You two should get to bed," Leo interjected, cutting off Mikey's retort. Turning, he continued on his way to the bathroom. "We've got a full day of training tomorrow."

Donnie and Mikey exchanged glances. Grinning, they hurried after their older brother.

"Hang on, Leo," Don said. "We want to hear all about your date with Andria."

"Is there going to be a second one?" Mikey questioned boldly. "Did you kiss her?"

Leonardo felt his entire face heat up. He refused to give them the satisfaction of an answer. Entering the bathroom, he swiftly shut the door and locked it, preventing them from pursuing him any farther. His voice was muffled by the solid wood when he addressed them.

"Goodnight, you two."

XXXXX

Alexandria hummed happily to herself as she prepared to hop in the shower. Unwinding the strips of black leather from around her wrists, she thought about the events of the night. She had enjoyed Leo's company. The clan leader was interesting, to say the least, and lot more fun than his strict disposition implied.

He was also very attractive.

She had been well aware of this fact a long time ago, but tonight had granted her the opportunity to truly appreciate it. Leo's physique practically dripped with sex appeal and Andria felt compelled to be with him. Against her better judgment, she hadn't been able to resist kissing him.

Not that he really seemed to mind.

With her wrists guards off, the sole female proceeded to remove the two blades hidden below the band on her upper left arm. She tossed the weapons on her desk haphazardly. Both skidded across the surface and fell to the floor. Cursing quietly, Andria knelt down to retrieve them.

The first one had landed a few inches to the right. Picking it up, Andria looked around for its mate and spied its handle just barely sticking out from underneath the desk. As she reached for it, her fingers brushed against something else. The turtle claimed her blade first and then grabbed the mysterious object.

Her discovery turned out to be a flash drive. She sat for a few moments, examining it and wondering where it had come from. Then realization hit her and a whole slew of memories came rushing back to her.

This was the flash drive that she had taken the night they had all been captured by Bishop.

"How in the hell did you manage to get down here?" Andria asked the device. Standing, she placed her weapons down gently this time. "And why the hell did I forget about you?"

Biting her lip, she contemplated her next course of action. The night's air had chilled her to the bone and she wanted to ease that discomfort with a hot shower, yet she was eager to find out what information was stored on the flash drive. Overcome by curiosity, she walked over to sit down her bed where her laptop was and plugged the device into the computer's USB port.

Andria's fingers drummed against her leg impatiently while she waited for the drivers to recognize the hardware. When the window finally opened, she clicked on it frantically and found that the flash drive contained absolutely nothing.

Annoyed, she scoffed loudly. "What the fuck, Bishop?"

Staring at the computer screen, Andria thought hard. Had Bishop planted that flash drive for her? Or was it completely irrelevant - a mere coincidence that she was trying to make meaningful? Either way, Bishop had put it there to mess with her mind and that was exactly what it was doing.

Several minutes passed before understanding finally dawned upon her. Setting her laptop aside, Andria held her head in her hands as she laughed. Bishop wasn't going to give her information so easily. He was going to make her earn it.

Bishop wanted her to return to the place where he had held her.

And she was willing to do it.


	26. Chapter 26

20

"I though you went to wake Raph up," Donatello stated, looking across the table at his youngest brother.

"Dude, I did," Michelangelo replied around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Swallowing, he reached for the piece of toast on his plate. "He said he'd be out in a minute."

"That's a long minute," the genius commented, nibbling at a piece of bacon.

"Maybe he fell back asleep," Mikey suggested and gulped down half a glass of orange juice. "I had to shout a couple of times before he answered me. He must have been having one heck of a dream."

"Hmmm," Don mused, sipping at his coffee.

The pair fell silent as Mikey demolished the remainder of his breakfast. Five minutes later the subject of their short conversation ambled into the kitchen. Tired and grouchy, Raph rubbed a hand across his eyes as he made his way to the coffee pot. The dark green mutant poured himself a cup and shuffled over to the table where he sank into a chair. Taking a tentative sip of the brewed beverage, he reached for the stack of already cooled toast.

"Hey, Raph," Donnie greeted.

His brother grunted in acknowledgement.

"What the heck took you so long?" Mikey wondered.

With his fork he scraped up the crumbs on his plate and transferred them into his mouth. The sai-wielder did not respond. Tilting his head slightly, Michelangelo studied his silent sibling.

"Did you take a shower?"

"What's it to ya?" Raph demanded, scowling at the youngest.

"Seems kind of pointless since we have training in a little bit. "

"I can take a shower whenever the hell I want! Mind yer business!"

"Geez, someone's cranky."

"Shut it, Mikey," Raph growled, crumbling the toast in his hand. "I ain't in the mood for yer shit today!"

The jokester's cheerful features darkened. "What the shell, man? I just asked a simple question."

"I'm sick of ya being nothing but a nosy-…"

"Children," Donatello interrupted. Standing up, he crossed the room to refill his cup. "Let's not start that this early in the morning."

"He's the one who started," Mikey defended and stuck his tongue out at Raph.

"Whatever," the red-banded turtle muttered, returning his attention to his coffee.

His noncommittal response provoked Michelangelo's mischievousness. A wicked grin spread across his face as he prepared to taunt the hothead. Seeing this, Don intervened once more.

"Mikey," he said, his tone cautionary. Adding creamer to his coffee, he slowly stirred it in with a spoon. "Don't poke the bear."

"Bear?" the youngest questioned, giving Donnie a strange look. "More like rabid wolverine…"

Donatello rolled his eyes. Before he had the chance to speak again, he was distracted by the arrival of Alexandria. Music could be heard playing from the headphones she had hung around her neck. Hanging from the pinkie finger of her left hand was a blue tea cup.

"You guys are still in here?" she asked the genius as she walked over to the sink. "You're gonna be late for practice."

"We've still got time," Donnie replied, checking his watch to confirm as he leaned back against the counter.

"Well, hurry it up slowpoke," Andria commanded, flashing him a teasing smile. Turning on the taps, she proceeded to wash her cup. "Quit dillydallying."

"Some of us like to take our time and enjoy breakfast," Michelangelo informed her. Scooting back in his chair, he rose from the table and gathered up his breakfast dishes. "Not all of us are satisfied with tea and toast."

"Some of us don't have bottomless pits for stomachs," she retorted jokingly while offering him a smile as well.

"I'm finishing my coffee," the purple-banded turtle protested when she turned her gaze back to him.

"How many cups is that now? Seven? Eight?"

"Shush you."

The female ninja laughed. Grabbing a dish cloth, she dried the cup and returned it to the cupboard. As she did so, Mikey took her place at the sink to clean his plate and silverware.

"What are you listening to, Andria?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to identify the song.

"Music."

"Well, duh. I meant who are you listening to?"

"People."

"Which people?"

"These people."

"No, ugh …" Mikey started to say.

He palmed his forehead out of frustration, forgetting that his hand had been under running water. Clear liquid splashed over his face, soaking his mask. Donnie and Andria laughed as he stood there sputtering.

"Smooth," Donnie chortled.

"It's not funny," Mikey whined, grabbing a towel to dry his face.

"Yes it is," Andria insisted with a cheeky grin.

The shortest male tossed the towel at her. "Says you."

Catching it easily, she only laughed as she hung it on the side of the sink.

"Seriously though," he continued. "What are you listening to?"

"Only the greatest band in existence," the black-clad turtle proclaimed.

"Which is?"

"Maroon Five."

"Oh. Cool."

"And what exactly makes them the greatest band in existence?" Donatello wondered.

"Their lead, Adam Levine."

"Adam Levine?"

"Yeah," Andria sighed. For a moment her expression appeared daydreamy as she thought about her favorite singer. "He is a god among men."

An instant later she snapped back to reality. Giggling, she slipped her headphones on and headed towards the door. Hips swishing from side to side, she danced each step while singing along to the music.

_All I want is you and me always. Give me affection, I need your perfection 'cause you feel so good you make me s-stutter. _

Her voice grew faint as she vanished through the doorway. Both Donatello and Michelangelo stared after her as they each considered what they had just witnessed. A few minutes later, Mikey let out a low whistle.

"Dang," he said. "I'll give her anything she wants if she keeps moving like that."

His remark earned him a smack across the back of the head from Donnie.

"Ow!" Mikey grumbled while rubbing at his stricken skull. "What was that for?"

"Have you no sense of decency?" the genius asked, placing his now empty cup beside the sink. "You should keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself."

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing," Mikey accused. He jerked his thumb in the general direction of his other brother. "I'm sure Raph was, too."

The two glanced over at Raphael, but the large turtle seemed not to have heard them. He sat hunched over the table, one elbow propped up on the wooden surface and its respective hand shielding his face from view while the fingers of his other hand drummed against the table top anxiously.

"Raph?" the youngest called out. When his brother failed to react, he increased his volume. "Raph!"

"What?" Raphael barked, head snapping up to glare daggers at his sibling.

Slightly taken aback by their brother's ferocity, Donnie and Mikey exchanged puzzled glances.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Donatello questioned gently.

"Nothing. M'fine," the hothead muttered angrily, looking back down at the table.

"Really?" Mikey wondered while placing his hands on his hips. "Because you totally just ignored Andria."

"So?!"

"So," the orange-banded turtle repeated. "Yesterday you two were practically joined at the hip. Now this morning you won't even look at her. Just overnight you-…"

His words faltered as he noticed a faint blush creep into his brother's cheeks. More intuitive than his carefree attitude suggested, he suddenly understood Raph's behavior. For the second time that day, Mikey's mouth curled into an evil smile. He was not going to let Raph live this down.

"Could it be…that the reason you're sooo pleasant this morning," he began, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "is because I interrupted an…interesting…dream when I woke you up?"

Raph's blushed burned brighter. Swallowing hard, he tried to keep his voice calm. "Don't know what the hell yer talking 'bout."

Mikey shook his head and tsked loudly. "Dude, you are nasty. I wonder what Andria would think if she knew that she was the subject of your wet dreams..."

Eyes widening, Donatello stared open-mouthed at his littlest brother. It wasn't unusual for Michelangelo to antagonize Raphael, but his teasing had always been good-natured. This seemed downright cruel. Before Don could reprimand the jokester, Raph had shot out of his chair and crossed the kitchen to brandish a fist under Mikey's nose.

"Ya say anything ta her, I'll rip yer fucking tongue out and then make ya eat it!" he promised in a viscous growl. The anger he felt was highly evident on his face. Shoving Mikey, he stomped to the exit, mumbling under his breath. "Fucking little prick… he's gonna get a sai shoved up his ass if he can't learn ta mind his own business..."

Completely unfazed by Raph's threat, Mikey chuckled and turned to Donnie. "Raphie's finally becoming a man. This should be fun."

Arms crossed over his chest, Don frowned deeply. "That was completely uncalled for, Mikey."

The smaller turtle's grin faded somewhat. "Aww, come on, Donnie. I was just kidding."

"I don't care," the genius stated sternly. "You didn't need to humiliate him about _that_ kind of thing." He arched an eye ridge at his sibling. "Maybe you need to hear 'The Talk' from Master Splinter one more time so you can understand what he's going through."

Mikey's expression grew horrified. "You wouldn't…"

"I would," Donatello assured him. "I advise you to steer clear of Raph for a while and never mention this to him again. Unless you want your shell waxed."

"Don, I…"

But the resident mechanic was not done. Holding up a single finger, he made a final declaration of intent to punish the tactless Michelangelo. "And don't you even dare think about saying anything to Andria that might embarrass her." Pushing off of the counter, he started for the dojo." Or you might just find your broken hover board moved to the very bottom of my priority list."

A pout formed on Mikey's face as he watched his brother go. Donnie being upset with him was, in some ways, worse than Raph being angry at him. Raph he could dodge and outrun, but there was no outsmarting Donnie who didn't need brute strength to exact revenge. Mikey knew he'd have to tread lightly around the purple-banded turtle for a while. Realizing that he had about two minutes until the start of practice, he, too, left the kitchen.

Everyone else, Master Splinter included, was already present by the time he entered the dojo. The mutant rat knelt on the floor, engaged in a face-to-face conversation with a now headphone-less Alexandria. To her right, Leonardo was chatting with Donatello while Raphael was content to brood silently by himself as far removed from the others as possible. Quickly, Mikey knelt beside Andria.

"Ah, Michelangelo," Splinter said, acknowledging the arrival of his final student. "You are here. Now we may begin." With the aid of his walking stick, he rose to his face to address the turtles. All five of them came to attention immediately. "Today we shall reiterate the importance of basic defensive moves."

His announcement was met by a groan of displeasure from his youngest son.

"Come on, Sensei," Mikey kvetched, rolling his eyes. "We mastered those moves ages ago!"

Frowning, Splinter turned his steely gaze upon the protestor.

"That overconfidence is precisely the reason why we are revisiting this," he declared. "Do not allow yourself to forget the importance of even the most basic lesson, no matter how far you may advance. In battle you should rely more on the simple techniques instead of trying to show off. Now…" Lifting a hand, he motioned for his students to stand. "Positions, please."

The remainder of the morning was devoted to weaponless katas. Master Splinter guided his pupils through their forms, correcting them where necessary. Overall, he was pleased with their performance and dismissed them just before noon. After their sensei had left, the sweaty turtles lingered behind in the dojo waiting for their heart rates to return to normal.

"Shell, man, Splinter's got it in for us," Michelangelo panted from where he lay on the floor.

Kneeling next to him, Donatello nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"Sensei does seem to be pushing a bit more than usual," Leonardo conceded, leaning one hand against the wall.

"Tch, ya guys are bunch of wimps," Raphael huffed, half-bent over with his hands on his knees. "Suck it up and deal with it."

"Who are you calling a wimp?" Alexandria asked. She stood between Leo and Raph with her carapace pressed to the wall. Already her breathing had steadied. "I'm not complaining."

"I wasn't talking ta ya, brat," Raph retorted while standing straight. The tall terrapin was trying his best not to act awkward around her given the events that had unfolded earlier. "Last I knew, yer a girl, not a guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed you were using 'guys' as an informal noun to refer to multiple persons of either gender," she shot back sarcastically. Crossing her arms over her chest, the girl challenged him with a look. "How silly of me."

Her response elicited a snort of laughter out of Donatello who hurriedly stuffed a fist in his mouth to silence the noise.

Raphael stared at her for a moment, temporarily dumbfounded, and then rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

"No need to be insulting, Raph," Mikey scolded as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Insulting? I took it as a compliment," Andria insisted. Smiling coyly, she glanced over at the male sai-wielder. "I'd rather people think I was a smart ass than a dumb ass."

"I'm sure Raph thinks a lot about your ass," Michelangelo mumbled without thinking.

Fortunately, he hadn't spoken loud enough for Andria or Raph to hear, but Donnie caught every word. Had the others not been present, he would have smacked Mikey upside the head again. Instead, the genius glared at his smaller sibling, silently warning him not to say anything more. Realizing his mistake, Mikey gave Don a sheepish grin.

"What was that, Mikey?" the girl wondered, turning her attention to him.

"Uh…" the orange-banded turtle stalled, averting his gaze. "…nothing. I didn't say anything…"

Eager to change the subject, Donatello posed a question. "Hey, Andria, I'm going to be out in the garage doing some work on the Battleshell later this afternoon. Want to help?"

"Ooo, no can do, Donnie," she replied with a shake of her head. "I'm scheduled to beat the shell out of Mikey in Battle Ravage 3 at one o'clock today."

"Ha!" Michelangelo shouted. "Dream on!"

"Just a forewarning," Leonardo interjected, moving closer to Andria. "No one has managed to best Mikey in that game."

"Well, that is about to change," the black-clad ninja declared confidently.

"Pfft, good luck," Raph grunted.

"Just try not to waste the whole afternoon playing video games," the leader told the two youngest terrapins. "There are more productive things you could be doing."

"Nah, not really," Mikey denied, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Leo," Andria soothed. Pushing off of the wall to stand in front of him, she reached out and grabbed hold of his shoulder strap, gently tugging him forward. "I'll save time to play with _you_ later."

Instantly, Leonardo felt his face heat up while his stomach did a back flip. With a wink and a smile, Andria released him and swiftly made her way to the exit. Four pairs of eyes watched her leave and the second she was gone, three of them looked to the eldest accusingly.

"I-I…um…" Leo stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Guess we know what ya two were doing on yer date the other night," Raph added, glowering at the leader.

"Have you shown her your 'third katana', Leo?" Mikey asked, grinning widely and waggling his eye ridges suggestively.

Extending a hand, Donatello whacked him on the head.

XXXXX

"No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Michelangelo's hysterical screaming had Leonardo sprinting from the dojo to the living area. Katana in hand, he skidded to a halt beside the faded blue couch and frantically looked around for any imminent threat to his family's safety. His eyes alighted on his youngest sibling who kneeling before the television monolith, hands pressed to either side of his head and a look of sheer horror on his face.

"What's wrong?!" the leader demanded, still poised to attack if needed. "Why did you scream?!"

"I…I…I…" Mikey stammered. His shook his head in disbelief. "…I lost!"

"You lost?" Leo questioned, brow wrinkling in confusion.

Lowering his weapons, he looked to Alexandria. The girl was perched on the back of the couch, one leg crossed over the other and a hand propped under her chin. In her other hand was a controller that she tossed onto the couch cushions. A huge smile graced her lips as she watched Mikey's dramatic display.

"What is he talking about?"

"He lost the game," the female explained, sounding amused. "And consequently the bet."

Finally understanding, Leonardo sighed in disgust and sheathed his twin blades. "A video game? He's freaking out over a video game?"

"Dude, it wasn't just _a _video game!" Mikey protested loudly. He turned his gaze to Leo, gesturing wildly at the multiple television screens. "It was THE video game! Battle Ravage 3!"

"Wait, _you_ lost?" Leo asked bewildered.

The orange-banded turtle nodded somberly as he wailed again. "I lost!"

His caterwauling drew the attention of his two remaining siblings. Donatello entered the lair from the garage, followed closely by Raphael who had offered to help his older brother with the repair work on the Battleshell. Black smears covered theirs and they brought with them a strong smell of oil.

"What is that idiot squawking about now?" Raph wondered, stopping next to Alexandria.

"Mikey lost Battle Ravage 3," Leonardo informed him.

"What?!" Donatello asked from the other side of Raph. "Mikey lost?!"

"Oh, yes he did," Andria said and chuckled darkly. "And he lost badly."

"I don't believe it," the red-banded turtle stated resolutely. "No one beats Mikey at any video game!"

"Do you not see the score flashing up there?" she asked, pointing to the largest screen.

The three oldest males all followed her finger. In alternating red and gold colors, flashed the word "WINNER". Directly below it was Andria's name accompanied by the total points she had earned for the game. The number displayed was far greater than Michelangelo's impressive high score.

"No way," Donnie breathed. "Mikey, what happened?!"

Michelangelo, now lying face down on the floor, slowly dying of shame, gave a muffled reply. "I don't know."

"How'd ya do it?" Raph asked Andria as he looked at her with just the slightest hint of adoration.

"With a perfect strategy," the female replied, offering him a smile. "And my awesome skills."

"You mentioned a bet earlier?" Leo inquired.

At this, Andria smiled wider. "Loser does the winner's chores for…." Pausing, she gazed down at her adversary's prone form. "How many weeks did you say, Mikey?" Slowly, Michelangelo lifted his right arm and held up his three fingers. "….three weeks."

"Whoa," the katana-wielder commented. He knew full well that his indolent brother would never have risked such a big gamble unless he knew that he would win. "You really weren't expecting to lose, were you, bro?"

No," Mikey lamented. Hands curling into fists, he pounded them on the floor indignantly. "How could I lose? I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!"

The other four turtles groaned at his proclamation.

"The Battle Nexus Champion just got chumped," Raphael told him gleefully.

"By a girl," Donnie added.

"And you all said it couldn't be done," Andria said proudly. "Well, it was my turn to cook tonight, but Mikey was nice enough to take that job off my hands so…" She uncrossed her legs and swung them over the back of the couch. "…I guess I can just chillax and enjoy this victory." Looking back over her shoulder, she grinned at Michelangelo's shell. "For three long, weeks."

The jokester moaned miserably. Laughing, Andria needlessly used Raph's shoulder to help herself hop the short distance to the floor. Her fingers lingered on his skin for a moment and then slowly slid off. Raph turned, thinking that she was about to say something to him, but she was already headed to her room.

He didn't see her again until about an hour later when she sat in the chair next to him at supper. The mealtime's conversation was steered mainly by Michelangelo who had recovered enough from the shock of his defeat to question its validity. A chunk of marinated chicken wobbled on the tines of his fork as he waved it in Andria's general direction.

"Now, I'm not saying you cheated…but it's a well-known fact that girls aren't supposed to be good at video games!"

"There's no science to support that idiotic and chauvinistic concept," Donatello defended while cutting into his own helping of meat. "Girls are perfectly capable of playing and winning video games."

"I'm hurt that you even suggested I was would ever cheat," Andria said to Mikey while trying to look deeply offended.

"Then how in the heck did you manage to win?" the orange-banded turtle demanded.

"I'm not telling you my secrets," she answered with a laugh. "You're going to have to figure that out on your own."

"He's not going to rest until he does," Leo told her.

"I have to know!" Mikey argued.

"What consumes your mind, controls your life," Master Splinter quipped. Taking a sip of his tea, he looked over the rim of his cup at his fourth son. "I advise you to let this go and humbly accept the outcome of your bet."

Michelangelo's face fell and he sighed heavily. "Yes, Sensei."

"Yer gonna tell me how ya did it later, right?" Raphael asked the girl, nudging her with his elbow.

She shoved him back playfully. "Not a chance."

"Aw, come on, Blades," he coaxed with a grin. "Ya…"

The sudden ringing of a phone cut off the rest of Raph's statement. Instinctively, each of the four boys reached for their communication devices.

"Not mine," Raph said.

"Not mine," Leo echoed.

"Nope," Donnie declared.

"Negatory," Mikey stated.

Everyone in the room then looked to Alexandria. Calmly, she reached into her black waist sash and extracted her phone which buzzed with every ring.

"Oops, guess it's me," she mused. Pushing a button to accept the call, she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" After a second of listening, her face lit up. "Oh hey, Angel. What's going on?"

Hearing their human friend's name, the other teenagers perked up, curious as to why she was calling Andria.

"Sure, I've got time to talk," the black-clad ninja was saying. Scooting back her chair, she shot Mikey a grin before walking out the door. "I'm free all night."

XXXXX

"Have you guys seen Andria?" Leonardo questioned as he walked into the living area.

Raphael glanced up from the basketball game he was watching. "Ain't she with ya?"

The leader shook his head. "No. I haven't seen her since supper."

"She's probably still on the phone with Angel," Michelangelo contributed from the opposite end of the couch.

"For three and a half hours?" Leo wondered skeptically.

Mikey shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap. "Girls."

"Well, I checked her room and she's not there," the eldest responded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Did ya check the lab?" Raph offered as his attention returned to the game. "Don's been in there all night. Maybe she's helping him."

"I just came from the lab. She's not in there. Donnie hasn't seen her either. She's not in the garage…she's not with sensei…she's not in the kitchen…she's not anywhere!"

"Geezus, Fearles, don't get your panties in a twist," the sai-wielder advised, glancing back at his big brother. "She didn't disappear. Probably just went out for a bit of fresh air."

"Andria's not supposed to go out alone," Leonardo argued. "She knows that!"

Raphael snorted. "That ain't stopped her before."

The eldest released a frustrated breath and rubbed at his temples. "Where could she have gone?"

"How the shell should I know?" Raph snapped. His irritation at having his game interrupted was becoming more obvious. "I ain't her keeper. Yer the one who…plays…" He added air quotes to the word. "…with her. Why don't ya know yerself?"

The statement irked Leonardo. Eyes narrowing, he frowned at his temperamental sibling.

"I told you, Raph. There's nothing going on between me and Andria!"

"And I told ya that I don't care if there is something going on between the two of ya!" the red banded-turtle shouted back. "It ain't none of my business!" He picked up the remote and pressed the volume increase button. "Now shaddup and let me watch the game!"

"Don't you care about where Andria is?" Leo asked hotly.

"Not as much as ya do."

At that moment, Donatello emerged from his lab and strolled over to join them.

"Did you find her?" the genius inquired of his only older brother.

"No, I haven't," Leo replied, looking very much annoyed. "Apparently, she's not in the lair."

"Here's a brilliant idea," Mikey chimed in, still munching on his snack. "Why don't you try calling her?"

The leader stared at him brother, berating himself for not having thought to do that already. Grabbing his phone from his belt, he quickly dialed her number.

"She's not answering," he announced bitterly after three rings. His expression became worrisome as he ended the call. "What if something happened to her?"

"Hell, I wouldn't answer if ya were calling me either," Raph decreed. Muting the multiple televisions, he pulled out his own phone. "Lemme try."

"If she didn't answer for me, I doubt she'll answer for you," Leo said haughtily.

Raph raised an eye ridge at his blue-banded brother as he listened to his device. On the second ring, a voice spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"_Hey, Muscles."_

Leonardo's lip curled into a sneer.

"Yo, Blades," Raph greeted. "Where ya at? Leo's about to have a stroke 'cause ya ain't here and he can't get ahold of ya."

"_Leo needs to give me more than five seconds to answer the damn phone."_

"Where'd ya go?"

"_Out."_

"Out where?"

"_Somewhere."_

"Ya ain't lost, are ya? Damn, girl, ya couldn't find yer way out of a paper bag…"

Andria's tone became jokingly angry. _"Shut up, jerkface! I know exactly where I am!"_

"Oh yeah? Where's that?"

"_I'm not telling you…"_

"Why not?"

"_I don't want your lame ass crashing my party."_

"What kinda party?"

"_I'll tell you about it when I get back."_

"Well, hurry yer ass up before Fearless flips his shit." Raphael glanced at the eldest and grinned. "Judging by the look on his face, yer in for an ass-chewing when ya get home."

"_Tell Leo to calm his shit. I shouldn't be too much longer." _

Her comment made Raph laugh.

"_I'm hanging up now."_

"Alright. See ya."

Chuckling, he closed his phone and shoved it back into his belt.

"See? She's fine," he told Leonardo.

The terrapin leader was absolutely livid. His teeth were clenched tightly with suppressed rage and his brow was deeply furrowed. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm himself.

"You put a tracker in her phone, right?" he questioned, eyes flicking over to Donatello.

The genius silently nodded.

"Good. We're going after her."


	27. Chapter 27

19

The edge of darkness crept forth from the horizon, pulling night over Deyelaari's capital city Rhaegalkree Dothrok. All throughout the sprawling metropolis, lights flickered on to ward off the blackening sky. Yet, none shone more brilliantly than those that emanated from the massive palace windows. As the hours grew late, activity within the royal residence calmed except for a single room on the structure's highest level. There inside the confines of his private suite, Hawkthames was in the midst of a heated argument with Knaxx.

"No, I don't want you to go!" the Blood Prince declared loudly, following his brother across the polished marble floor.

Hawk glanced back over his shoulder as he walked over to his bed and tossed a large half-packed rucksack onto it. "Why the hell not?"

"Because," Knaxx replied. Seizing hold of Hawk's right arm, he pulled the other male around so that they were face to face. "This is stupid and you know it."

"What other choice do we have?" the taller of the two asked angrily, shaking his sibling off. "Andria's stuck wherever the hell Kenta sent her. She can't get here, we can't go after her. If this is the only way to get her back home with us, then I'm going to do it."

"You honestly think that you can pull this stunt off without getting yourself killed?!"

"Then what the hell do you suggest I do?!" Hawk snapped, pushing past Knaxx to head for his closet. "If you have a better idea, please share it with me."

Remaining where he was, Knaxx was silent for several seconds. With a heavy sigh, he lifted a hand to rub at his eyes as he finally replied. "I don't know."

"Exactly," the Orphan Prince snorted from inside the clothes room. Emerging, he carried a pile of garments in his arms which he threw next to the rucksack. "So shut up and help me finish packing already."

Refusing to put the issue to rest, Knaxx made no motion to assist his brother.

"How are you going to explain this to Andria when she finds out?" he posed on the hope that the question might make Hawk think twice.

"I won't have to," the elder insisted. Quickly but neatly, he folded his clothes into tight bundles and stuffed them inside his pack. "She's not going to find out."

"Bullshit she's not! This is Andria we are talking about! She always finds out everything one way or another! Hell, half the time she knows my business before I do! How do you think she's going to react when she finds out that you made a deal with Kenta…the brother she hates…in which you go running off to who the hell knows where to bait Sharar…the man who killed her father…into following you away from here so that Kenta can set a trap to capture him and then you might…._might,_ not will…be able to see Andria again if…and that's a pretty big fucking if…Kenta decides you've earned that privilege! Seriously, Hawkthames, why would you agree to that?! The only people you should be taking orders from are dad and me! Not Kenta! You are under no obligation to obey him and he has no right to dictate your or my relationship with Andria! You think she'd be okay with you doing this? No! She'd slap you upside the head and call you a dumbass! Don't do this!"

"Whether she's okay with it or not, I'm doing it. She'll just have to get over it."

"Is that what you're going to tell her? Get over it?" Knaxx inquired, folding his arms over his chest. "Maybe you should add in something about how you only want what's best for her and that you did it because you love her. That might make you sound like less of a jackass."

"Less of a jackass than the one you're being right now?" Hawk retorted. Dropping the shirt he was currently holding onto the bed, he turned to address his brother. "You know…you could try and be just a little bit supportive…"

"I am trying," the younger prince interrupted, "to stop you from screwing up your entire relationship with the girl you've been in love with since you were ten!"

"Really? 'Cause to me it sounds more like you don't want Andria to come back!"

Knaxx bristled at the accusation. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you say that." Raising a hand, he pointed first at himself and then at his brother as he spoke. "I want Andria back just as much as you do! We just need to take the time to come up with a smart plan and-…"

"Haven't we wasted enough time as it is? We have had four months to come up with a plan and we have come up with _nothing_! Four months!"

"It's not like we haven't been trying! And I'll guarantee you that Andria would rather we spend another four months to come up with a better idea than you enter into some shady arrangement with her piece of shit brother!"

"Don't you get it?" Hawk asked imploringly. He stepped forward and grabbed Knaxx by the shoulders. "This is my opportunity to get on Kenta's good side! If I do this for him, I could finally get his blessing to be with Andria!"

The Blood Prince studied the Orphan Prince's face for a minute and then slowly shook his head from side to side. "You are so naïve."

Scoffing, Hawk lightly shoved Knaxx and turned to walk away. Knaxx quickly snatched a handful of his brother's shirt to stop him.

"Kenta is using you!" Knaxx declared. "Filling your head with false hope and empty promises! He hates you! There is nothing you can do to change that! He is never going to approve of you and Andria!" He yanked Hawk forward until just a few inches of air separated them. "Don't let him gamble with your life!"

"I have to…"

"Hawk…please…" the younger teen begged, his voice dropping to a lower volume. "Don't do this. You're completely disposable to Kenta, but you're irreplaceable to me. You're my brother and I love you. I'd lose it if anything happened to you."

Locking eyes with his sibling, Hawk laid a hand over top of Knaxx's to pry his shirt free while offering assurance. "Hey, I love you, too, but you have got to quit worrying all the time! Nothing is going to happen to me!"

"Yeah, right," Knaxx snorted as he was forced to release his hold. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into some kind of trouble."

"But I always find a way to get myself out of trouble."

"You mean, _I_ always find a way to get you out of trouble."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Hawk said with a cheeky grin.

Knaxx sighed heavily in defeat. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Well then, hurry up and get your ass packed, man. Get the hell out of here. Geeze."

Laughing, Hawk slung an arm around his brother's neck and gave him a noogie. Just as Knaxx was about to protest, he was released and the older prince resumed his former task of clothes folding. Knaxx glared at Hawk's back, rubbing gingerly at the top of his assaulted head. After a minute, he walked over to the bed and sat down to observe the other teen.

"If by some divine intervention," Knaxx began, leaning back on his hands, "this works out like you hope it will and Andria comes back, you better not ever let her go again."

Hawk glanced at his sibling before retreating to his closet once more. "Believe me when I say I won't."

"You'll have to duke it out with Kenta."

"Bring it on." The taller male's voice was slightly muffled and disrupted by the sounds of items being shuffled around and clothes being cast onto the floor. "If that's what it's gonna take to get Andria away from that asshat then I will gladly fight for my girl."

"It won't be an easy fight. He's got Andria on a very short rope and I very much doubt that he'd willingly give up his control over her even if did lose."

"My back-up plan is to kidnap her," Hawk declared half-seriously, earning a chuckle from his brother. "Though maybe I should just do that to begin with." From inside the closet, several drawers were violently yanked open and sorted through before being slammed shut. A few choice curse words escaped Hawk. "Hey, have you seen my cloak?"

"Which one?" Knaxx questioned from his position on the bed.

"My favorite one…that black one…"

"Last I knew it was in that disaster zone you call a closet."

"It's not in here!"

"I don't know what the hell you did with it. Maybe it's in the laundry?"

"No, it was on this hanger right here. I swear…"

"Just take another one."

"Ugh! Fine!"

A minute later, Hawkthames reappeared with a light brown cloak draped over his arm and a pair of black lace boots in his hands.

"You are such a child," Knaxx stated when he saw the pout on his brother's face. "It's a cloak for crying out loud."

"I like that one the best," Hawk grumbled and tossed the garment he was carrying over Knaxx's head. "It was warm and comfy and had pockets…"

"This one has pockets, too," the younger prince observed, pulling the cloak off of him and dropping it on the bed.

"But it's not as comfy," Hawk protested as he took a seat beside his brother.

"Oh, for the love of…" Knaxx muttered rolling his eyes. "How does a soft, spoiled brat like you survive being out in the harsh wilderness on his own?"

"One day at a time," the larger of the two quipped, flashing a smile. He bent over and began tugging the boots onto his bare feet. "It's really not so bad. I just like to complain because it drives you nuts."

"Geeze, thanks."

"Anytime, bro."

Knaxx glanced over at the now bulging rucksack. "Did you remember to pack everything that is actually important for you to have?"

"Hope so," Hawk replied unconcernedly as he finished tying his laces.

"Do I need to double check for you?"

"No, Mom," the Orphan Prince teased, standing up. "If I forgot anything I'll just pick it up along the way."

Knaxx stood as well. His expression betrayed the sadness he was trying to internalize. Seeing this made his brother frown.

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"Are you really going to leave me alone?" the future king murmured, his eyes downcast.

"Oh, Knaxxie," his sibling cooed dramatically and pulled him into a hug. "You're a big boy now. I can't hold your hand forever. You need to learn to do things by yourself."

"You're an insensitive ass," Knaxx complained, face buried in his brother's shoulder. "And I fucking hate you."

"Five minutes ago you said you loved me."

"I was lying then."

Hawk chuckled and hugged his sibling harder. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I'll be back annoying the hell out of you before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Knaxx relented, pulling back slightly to look up at Hawk. "But I swear that if you come back bloody this time, even if it's a just a scratch, I am never letting you out of my sight again."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Hawk repeated. Slowly, he released his brother and reached for his rucksack. With a small grunt, he hefted it up and slung it across his back. "I'll make sure to check in with you regularly to prove that I'm still alive." He adjusted the straps until the pack was securely in place. "But I gotta get going."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the smaller teen asked while pointing towards the bed.

Hawk followed his brother's finger and spotted his cloak. "Oh, yeah." Grabbing it, he tossed it over his shoulder. "You know, if this was my favorite one, I wouldn't have forgotten it."

Knaxx rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Again, the older prince laughed. He settled a hand on Knaxx's shoulder. "I'll see you later, bro."

"Yeah, see you."

Knaxx felt the hand give his shoulder a gentle pat and then depart. He turned quickly to watch as his brother walked away. Boots clacking against the marble floor, Hawk made a bee line for the door. His hand was on the knob when he paused to glance back at Knaxx to make a final request.

"If by some miracle Andria comes back while I'm gone, let me know, will you?"

"Of course I will," Knaxx assured him.

"And make sure you take good care of her..."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do," Hawk acquiesced. Smiling, he waved at his brother. "Bye."

Knaxx nodded in acknowledgment. The door opened noiselessly and Hawk stepped out of the room. His footsteps gradually became fainter as he walked down the hall. Knaxx continued to listen for several minutes after the sound disappeared, hoping to hear them returning and staring at the doorway expectantly. Disappointed, he finally decided to relocate to his own bedroom. As he moved, he couldn't help but wonder if tonight would be the last time he would ever see his brother.

XXXXX

The night was cool, chilled by a strong spring wind. That did not stop four mutant turtles from venturing through the city. Led by the eldest, the group bounded from one rooftop to the next, headed down the western edge of Brooklyn. At the next high-rise, Leonardo signaled for a halt.

"How much closer are we?" he inquired of his purple-banded brother.

Donatello pulled the hand-held tracking device from his belt and studied the screen for a moment. "We're about three blocks from her."

The news gave Leo a slight sense of relief. "Which way?"

"That way," Donnie instructed while pointing to the left.

"Alright then, let's move," the leader ordered.

He took off in the direction that his brother had indicated. The other three followed close behind. Not five minutes later, they landed atop of a decaying brick building whose original purpose had long since been forgotten by the rest of the surrounding city.

"Wait!" Donatello called out just as Leo was about to jump to the neighboring roof. The katana-wielder stopped to look at his intelligent brother who was staring intently at the tracker, his forehead scrunched in confusion. Still examining the device, Donnie gestured towards the empty space in front of him. "According to this, Andria should be standing right there."

"But she's not standing there," Michelangelo stated, scratching his head. He glanced around the entire roof. "Or anywhere up here. I think your tracker is broken, Don."

"It is not," the genius protested, glaring at his youngest brother.

"Then where is she?" Leonardo questioned. Turning to the right, he gazed out over the short distance to the East River. "I don't understand….why would she even come down to the waterfront?"

"I don't know," Raphael chimed in from where he stood beside Mikey. "Just like I don't know why the hell ya dragged all of us down here ta find her. She don't need a goddamn babysitter, Leo, and she's gonna be pissed as hell that ya volunteered ta be hers when she made it damn clear that she don't want one!"

The eldest scowled. "I'm not her babysitter, Raph…"

"Oh, excuse me, I meant warden," the red-banded turtle corrected, crossing his arms. "Did ya remember ta bring some cuffs so ya can haul her back ta jail?"

"I'm not her warden either!" Leo insisted, moving from his position to confront his brother. "All I'm doing is making sure she gets home safe since she snuck out of the lair even though she knew she wasn't supposed to leave by herself!"

"How many times have I done that? Ya ain't ever sent a search and rescue party after me!"

"This is different!"

"Why?" Raph demanded as he took a step closer to Leo. "Because it's Andria and ya got the hots for her?"

Leonardo's cheeks turned the same color as Raphael's mask and his hands curled into fists. "It's because you grew up here! She didn't! And Master Splinter told us to look out for her!"

"Right, yer only doing this 'cause daddy told ya ta and not because yer trying ta be her hero!"

"You've got some nerve…"

"Uh, guys," Donatello interjected. He stood, one hand on hip, looking from Raph to Leo. "I hate to interrupt another one of your riveting arguments, but don't you think we should focus on something a little more important like…oh, I don't know…finding Andria?"

"That is what we came all the way down here for, right?" Mikey added, frowning at his feuding siblings.

Giving Raph a final dirty look, Leo redirected his attention to his mild-mannered brother. "How accurate is your tracker, Donnie? Is it possible that we're not at the exact location?"

"It's accurate within a few inches," Don explained, gently tapping the screen. "I doubt we're in the wrong spot." He pointed down towards his feet. "Maybe she's inside?"

"What would she be doing in this dump?" Mikey wondered as he came up beside Donatello.

The olive-colored turtle shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Maybe she dropped her phone somewhere around here," Leonardo suggested. His face began to look worried. "You don't think someone took her, do you?"

Before any of his brothers could respond, a new person spoke suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere.

"That assumption offends me, Leo. I'm really not as helpless as you think. "

There was no mistaking to whom that voice belonged. Four heads immediately swiveled to the north where the words had emanated from, expecting to see the speaker. No one was there.

"Andria?" Mikey called out.

"The one and only."

Her voice had moved to a position near the old building's large water tower. The boys turned towards it, their eyes searching for the female.

"Andria, where are you?" Leonardo questioned. He was quickly becoming annoyed at not being able to spot her. "Come out."

Laughter preceded the next response which had shifted from the water tower to the rusting ventilation system. "You don't see me?"

"Alexandria…"

"Leonardo…"

"Alexandria! Enough messing around! Where are you?"

A soft breath played across the back of his neck as the answer to his question was whispered into his ear.

"Closer than you think."

"Gah!" Leo shouted in surprise.

On reflex, he pulled forth a sword and spun around to fend off any rear assault. His swinging blade stopped mere centimeters from Andria's throat when he realized that it was her behind him. Perched on the roof's ledge, the black-banded turtle glanced sideways at the blade and then coolly pushed it away. Her mouth stretched into a smile as her eyes flickered towards the leader's face.

"Hi, Leo," she greeted simply. "Bit jumpy tonight, are you?"

"No…I…" the leader sputtered, lowering his weapon. He looked over his shoulder to the ventilation unit across the roof then back to Andria, completely dumbfounded as to how she had relocated without anyone noticing. His astonishment soon morphed into anger. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"The 'Never Make Yourself a Target Game'," Andria replied and hopped down off the ledge. "You should try playing sometime. It's a lot of fun." She stepped around him, patting him on the arm as she walked by. "You can put your sword away now." Approaching the center of the roof, she waved to the other three. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Andria," Mikey said, returning her wave. "What the heck are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much, really," she responded. The girl continued walking until she reached Raphael at which point she stopped in front of him and playfully punched him in the chest. She frowned up at him. "Loser, I told you to keep your lame ass home."

"I was going ta, brat," Raph told her. "But somebody…" He shot a hard look at Leonardo. "…decided we needed ta gate crash yer party." Extending the index finger of his right hand, he poked her in the shoulder. "I had ta miss the rest of the Knicks game because of ya!"

"Oh, boohoo," Andria said unsympathetically, batting his hand away. "You'll get over it."

"Alexandria!" Leonardo spoke up. Sword tucked away, he strode across the roof to stand beside her. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael all knew by their brother's tone of voice that he was launching into what would likely be a lengthy lecture. They also knew better than to try and intervene on Andria's behalf. Keeping their mouths shut, they stood by idly to watch the interaction between the two unfold.

The female turned towards him and feigned innocence. "An explanation for what?"

"…For why you decided to sneak out again?" he prompted, looking at her incredulously. "I thought you were talking to Angel!"

"I was," Andria confirmed with a nod. "But then she needed to go help her grandma with something which left me with nothing to do and you guys," she gestured around at the four males, "were all busy so I decided to entertain myself by going for a walk."

"All the way to Brooklynn?"

"Okay, so it was a really long walk…that I mostly ran…"

"And you conveniently forgot that you're not supposed to leave the lair alone?" Leo questioned, folding his arms over his chest. "If you wanted to go out, you should have asked!"

"Well," Andria drawled, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "I would have asked, but you probably would have said no and I still would have left anyway once you had your back turned, so really I just saved us a step in this whole process."

"So you think rules don't apply to you? And you can just do whatever you want, whenever you want?"

"I think some rules are complete crap and should be broken at will."

Her statement made Raphael snort with laughter.

"Alexandria, you-…"

"I really wish you would stop calling me Alexandria. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

The katana-wielder was absolutely livid. Eye twitching, he struggled to refrain from yelling. His volume did increase marginally though. "You are in trouble! You left without anyone knowing where you were going and you didn't answer your phone when I called you! What if something had happened to you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Okay, I'd like to point out a few things here," Andria declared and began to count off her grievances on her fingers. "One, you only tried to call me once which makes me believe that you really weren't all that concerned especially considering that, two, you hung up before it even went to voicemail. Three, I was trying to call you back when Muscles here," she jerked her thumb at Raphael, "called me. Four, you tracked me through my phone so don't say you didn't know where I was. Five, I am perfectly fine and, six, if you were so worried, why did it take you nearly three hours to come looking for me?"

Leo's mouth gaped opened. He was used to angry reactions to his lectures, particularly from Raphael who was more often than not the receiver of his scolding. Andria's sassiness was a whole new experience for him and left him feeling stupidly unprepared. That, combined with the discovery that she had been absent a lot longer than he realized, further developed his anger.

"Because I thought I could trust you to not sneak out!" the blue-banded turtle thundered. "I didn't see a need to go looking for you until it seemed odd to have not heard or seen you for a while! Then I couldn't find you so, yes, I did get worried!" He pointed a finger at the girl. "What if you weren't 'perfectly fine'? We can track your phone, but that doesn't tell us whether or not you're safe!"

"Have a little faith. I've survived for sixteen years without your protection. I didn't lose the ability to defend myself the second I arrived here."

"Look, I wasn't implying that you need to be guarded…"

"Really ?" she interrupted, crossing her arms. "That's funny because you seem pretty adamant about keeping me under lock and key, Warden."

Alexandria smirked and Leonardo knew immediately that she had somehow been privy to his exchange with Raph. Clearing his throat, he tried to formulate a response.

"You..uh…h-heard us…earlier?" he stammered while averting his gaze.

"Do you really have cuffs, Leo? That's so kinky…" the smaller ninja teased. Biting her lip, she let her eyes rove over the leader's entire body. "You should show them to me…we can play another game…it's called 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'…"

The innuendo earned a different reaction from each of the four brothers. Leonardo's rage-reddened cheeks blushed anew, this time with embarrassment, and he wished desperately for the ability to retreat into his shell. Raphael looked like he had a very unpleasant smell under his nose as he scowled at his oldest brother. Donatello's expression was one of amusement and he covered his mouth with a hand to hold back a chuckle. Michelangelo leaned over to his purple-banded brother and quietly complained.

"How come Andria gets to say perverted things but I don't?"

Donnie jabbed a hard elbow into Mikey's ribs, instantly silencing him.

"That's not going to happen," Leo announced, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Andria asked. "If you're going to interrogate me we should at least make it fun."

"I am not interrogating you! All I am trying to do is find out what the shell was so important that you had to sneak out of the lair for three hours!"

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? My god, Leo, we just wasted so much conversation."

That was it. He was going to scream. Leo pressed a palm to his forehead and gently rubbed at his pounding temples while taking several deep breaths. Seeing his big brother's distress, Donatello decided it was time to intervene.

"Andria," the genius said, stepping forward. "Where were you when we showed up? My tracker indicated that you were over there," he pointed to the same location as before, "but we didn't see you. In fact…" Don peeked at the blinking screen, "…it says you've haven't moved at all from that spot..."

Grinning, Andria turned away from the brothers and walked over to the place in question. She stopped just before the ledge and knelt down. A large chunk of the short brick wall that bordered the roof of the building had fallen out and the girl reached into the resultant hole. Extracting her phone, she stood up and presented it to Donatello.

"Ah, I see," he commented. Shutting off the tracker, he shoved it into his belt. "That explains a few things." Don then posed his question again. "But where were you?"

"Sitting in the busted out window of the top floor waiting for you guys to show."

"Let me get this straight…" Leo inserted, speaking through clenched teeth. While he had found the ability to speak again, he had lost none of his anger. He approached her slowly. "You shoved your phone into a hole in the wall to bait us?! Why?!"

"Just testing a theory," Andria casually replied and stored her phone in her waist sash. "You see, Leo, I had a feeling that after I hung up with Raph you'd be dead set on rushing after me for an unnecessary rescue…and I couldn't risk having you totally screw up my plan for the night…so I set up a decoy to see if you would act as predicted. Turns out I was right."

"Wait a minute," the leader commanded, holding up a hand. "What do you mean your plan for the night?"

"No, no," she refused, shaking her head. "I've said too much already."

"Alright, you know what?" Leo questioned rhetorically. "I've had enough of this. We are going home."

"Okay, see you later."

Andria turned towards the ledge. Reacting quickly, the katana-wielder reached out and curled his fingers around her upper ledt arm. He spun her around until they were face to face.

"'We' meaning all of us, Alexandria! _We_ are going home and _you_ are explaining your actions to Master Splinter since you don't feel the need to share that information with me!"

"I'd be happy to, Leonardo," the black-banded ninja responded calmly. She made no attempt to pry the male off of her. "Just as soon as I finish what I came here to do."

"Which is what?!" Leo shouted beyond frustrated at this point.

"I've got it," Donnie suddenly said with a snap of his fingers. The gentle turtle had been scanning the neighboring area and fixated on a row of warehouses near the waterfront. "I knew this place was familiar." He pointed to the third building from the left. "That's the warehouse where Bishop held the five of us."

"Very good, Donnie," Andria praised, smiling at him.

"But why?" Don asked. He felt a sense of dread rush through him at her impending answer. "Why would you come back here?"

From beneath the binding on her right thigh she pulled out the flash drive. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

A heavy silence fell among the group as the four brothers stared at the item in her hand.

"No," Leo said firmly, his features dark and grim. "No. No way are you going in there."

"Oh, yes I am," Andria insisted and pulled free of Leo's grip.

Her path to the edge of the roof was blocked by Raphael who had quickly advanced from the opposite side of the building.

"Are ya touched in the head?" he growled lowly as he invaded her personal space. "Why the hell would ya do that?"

"Probably," Andria acquiesced, looking up at him and grinning. "But sanity's overrated and I need some answers." She nodded towards the distant warehouse. "Which are in there. So if you'll excuse me…"

She stepped around him and was about to continue on her way when Raph wrapped an arm around her and dragged her back to him.

"Don't do it, Blades," he cautioned as he held her. "Don't go in there guns blazing by yerself without a plan."

"I have a plan," she assured him. Placing her hands on his broad chest, she pushed herself out of his embrace. "No blazing guns involved."

Again, she tried to move, but Michelangelo caused her to pause.

"Andria, listen to Leo and Raph!" he said pleadingly. "Even I know this is way too dangerous! Who knows what could be in there!"

"I know what's in there!" the girl stated confidently. Her annoyance at being impeded on her mission was becoming obvious. "You're not going to change my mind so get out of my way!"

"Has it occurred to you that this is a trap?" Leonardo questioned, trying to appeal to her one more time. "That Bishop wants you to go in there?"

"Of course Bishop wants me to go in there," Andria agreed, glaring at the eldest. "I'm going to find out why."

"You really think that _you_ can infiltrate one of Bishop's operations?" the leader asked condescendingly, crossing his arms once more.

The female turtle visibly bristled, her temper fully provoked now. She marched towards him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You forget, jackass, I had the pleasure of being Bishop's bitch for a month. So, yes, I think I can infiltrate that warehouse because I know how Bishop runs things. Now back the hell off!"

Leo was momentarily stunned by her ferocity. Arms akimbo, his eyes narrowed and he screamed back. "Fine! Do whatever you want! I am not bailing you out of this!"

"I don't need you to!" Andria yelled. She spun on her heel and sped toward the roof's end, aiming a final insult at the blue-banded turtle. "Fucking prick!"

Leaping over ledge, she disappeared from view. Splinter's sons stared at the spot where she had jumped for a several seconds. One by one, Mikey, Don, and Raph all looked to their big brother for instruction. Leo was a mixture of emotion – anger, hurt, worry, and confusion. With a shake of his head, he turned to head for the lair, issuing a command to his siblings.

"Come on. We're going home."

He had barely taken five steps when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing back, he saw Raphael eyeing him in complete disbelief.

"Yer seriously gonna let her go in there by herself?"

"That's what she wanted!" Leo snarled.

Frowning, Raph released his brother. "Ya don't want ta go after her? Fine. But I am. Someone's gotta have her back."

Shoving Leo away, Raph began to follow Andria. Donnie and Mikey watched their hotheaded brother launch off of the roof and then turned to Leo, uncertain of what they should do. The leader blew a frustrated breath. He couldn't ignore the instinct to protect both his family and his team and thus recanted his hasty, rage-driven decision. Jogging back towards his most obedient members of both and motioned for them to accompany him as he, too, jumped from the building in pursuit of Alexandria.


End file.
